


Criminal Minds: Cicatrizes

by Ravena_Witch



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 88,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravena_Witch/pseuds/Ravena_Witch
Summary: Quando se perde alguém a quem se ama, as marcas permanecem, recordando, com a precisão de uma faca, toda a dor que esse sentimento límpido e puro pode causar. Quando se passa por momentos tão dolorosos quanto cruéis, fatalidades da vida e de nossas próprias escolhas, as marcas se estagnam em nossas almas, sempre a martelar em nossa cabeça, causando medo, insegurança e mais sofrimento.O que fazer quando a vida parece estar lhe pregando peças? O que fazer quando tudo parece estar fora de lugar e as linhas do destino parecem zombar dos passos dados em direção à felicidade?(Esta história é postada em outros sites, mas sou eu mesma, a autora quem a está postando. :) Todas as minhas contas têm o mesmo user.)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

[_“A vida é como andar de bicicleta. Para manter seu equilíbrio você deve continuar em movimento.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/a-vida-e-como-andar-de-bicicleta/) [– Albert Einstein](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-albert-einstein/)

Amélie estava em seu apartamento envolta à caixas de papelão, sentada no meio de suas coisas, ainda encaixotadas; imaginava como sua vida estava mudando. Os passos haviam sido dados, agora, o que restava era olhar para frente, sempre em frente. A garota sabia que esquecer não era uma opção, já fazia 10 anos que ela sabia, mas agora, mais sábia e mais vivida, podia olhar para o futuro com uma nova visão. Naquela nova cidade tudo seria diferente, como ir à estaca zero: nova casa, novo emprego, novos colegas de trabalho, novos amigos, ao menos ela esperava por isso.

\- Tudo será diferente de agora em diante!

Enquanto caminhava em direção à estante, com seus porta-retratos nas mãos, Amélie sorria para os rostos que lhe sorriam de volta. Todos aqueles sorrisos, tão importantes para ela e que a faziam querer viver.

\- Eu devo isso a vocês! – disse ainda sorrindo, pois, por eles, ela viveria da melhor maneira possível e tentaria criar raízes.

O toque de seu celular a tirou de seus devaneios e ela sorriu ao ver aquela foto no identificador de chamadas.

\- Oi pai. – ela disse

\- Olá neném. – ela sorriu com aquele apelido que a seguia a tanto tempo – E então, como está tudo?

\- Uma verdadeira bagunça. - O sorriso de seu pai, como sempre lhe acalentou o coração – Mas com o tempo tudo entra nos eixos.

\- Quando você começa no trabalho?

\- Em uma semana. – respondeu – Acho que até lá eu há consegui colocar tudo em ordem.

\- E o apartamento? É bom? Querida tem certeza que não...

\- Pai, é tudo ótimo. Amanhã vou até uma concessionária comprar um carro...

\- Neném, você não...

\- Pai, - ela disse séria – eu mesma quero comprar minhas coisas.

\- Está bem! – disse ele sorrindo – Mas saiba que qualquer coisa que precise...

\- Eu corro pra você papai, como sempre.

\- Tenho muito orgulho de você meu amor.

\- E eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida. Mande um beijo para a mamãe.

\- Eu mandarei. Tchau neném.

\- Tchau pai!

Amélie começou a arrumar suas coisas com ainda mais certeza de que tudo daria certo.

O cemitério estava, como sempre, frio. Ou assim parecia, pois para Spencer Reid aquele ambiente sempre estava frio, como se tornava seu coração a cada vez que se sentava na frente daquele túmulo. Quase quatro anos já haviam passado, mas a dor continuava presente. Ela havia partido há tanto tempo que Spencer mal podia acreditar. Ele já tinha 35 anos, mas já não era o mesmo, após passar o que lhe pareceram vidas em uma prisão, a inocência em seus olhos não existia mais, a tristeza havia tomado conta de muitos aspectos de sua vida e o feito pensar que nada mais havia para ele, a não ser a lembrança daquele amor jovial e puro, que nunca havia se concretizado.

Ao se levantar do chão em que estivera sentado, disse a frase que por tantas e tantas vezes naqueles anos havia repetido:

\- Me desculpe Maeve.

Andar pelo cemitério, o qual conhecia como a palma da mão era quase que acalentador, a rotina da dor era quase palpável e Spencer já havia se conformado que ela estaria sempre ali, com ele, não havia o que pudesse fazer para deixá-la para trás. A culpa era sua maior companheira. Mas, apesar de tudo, ele sabia que não estava, nem nunca estaria, solitário, pois sua família, a família que havia cultivado durante tanto tempo sempre estaria com ele. Seus amigos eram o que havia de melhor em sua vida, e era por eles que ele sempre acordava pela manhã e se forçava a ir ao trabalho.

O toque de seu celular o tirou de seus devaneios

\- Oi Reid – a voz de Garcia do outro lado da linha o fez quase sorrir.

\- Sim?

\- E então pequeno gênio, pronto pra voltar à ativa?

\- Estou a caminho!

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Reid se encaminhou para o FBI, o local que havia vivido os piores momentos de sua vida, mas que também era o local em que havia criado os laços mais profundos de amizade e amor. Estava pronto para voltar.


	2. Um novo começo

[_“Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora a fazer um novo fim.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/embora-ninguem-possa-voltar/) [_– Chico Xavier_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-chico-xavier/)

Amélie estava nervosa, conheceria hoje os outros membros de sua equipe, já havia falado com sua chefe imediata, uma mulher agente Emily Prentiss, a quem lhe caiu muito bem. E, claro, já conhecia David Rossi, mas ele quase não contava, já que o conhecia há anos. Ainda havia, pelo que tinha pesquisado, quatro pessoas pelo menos, das quais iria trabalhar diretamente. Avistou Rossi na porta do Baureau, e sorriu para ele.

\- Que bom que chegou. Estávamos esperando por você. Você está cada vez mais linda.

\- Obrigada Rossi, você sempre um galanteador.

\- Gostaria de perguntar uma coisa, antes de entrarmos.

\- Claro Rossi.

\- Porque está se apresentando como Grace? – Amélie assentiu, ela sabia que Rossi acabaria por lhe perguntar isso.

\- Desde que voltei de Israel eu utilizo esse nome Rossi. – ela foi evasiva, sabia que ele entenderia. – Creio que seja melhor.

\- Está bem. – disse ele – Agora vamos, estão todos lhe esperando.

Enquanto caminhava ao lado de David Rossi, Amélie estava ansiosa, conheceria sua nova equipe, com quem teria que formar laços de confiança, afinal, a espécie de trabalho que faziam era extremamente perigosa, e tinham que confiar plenamente uns nos outros. Chegaram à ala das baias, onde vários agentes conversavam e trabalhavam em suas mesas.

Emily não estava ali, “Certamente está em sua sala!”, pensou Amélie.

\- Garotos, essa é a nova integrante de nossa equipe: Amélie Grace.

Todos lhe sorriram, e pelo que pode ver, eram sorrisos verdadeiros. Emily surgiu à frente, descia uma escada e sorria para Amélie.

\- Vejo que todos já conheceram a agente Grace. – disse ela estendo a mão – Bem vinda, estes serão teus parceiros, Agente Especial Jennifer Jareau.

\- Muito prazer Agente Jareau. – disse Amélie.

\- Por favor me chame de J.J. – disse sorrindo. – Bem vinda à equipe.

\- Obrigada JJ.

\- Este é o Agente Especial Luke Alvez.

\- Mucho gusto Agente Grace! – disse o Agente - Bienvenida.

\- Gracias, es un placer conocerlo. – Luke sorriu com a resposta da garota, não esperava que ela falasse espanhol.

\- Este é o Dr. Spencer Reid. – disse Emily apontando para o rapaz sentado logo ao lado de Amélie.

\- Muito prazer Dr. Reid.

\- O prazer é meu Agente Grace, seja bem vinda!

\- Por favor, me chamem de Amélie. – disse ela a todos.

\- E por fim, mas não por isso menos importante, nossa analista técnica Penélope Garcia.

\- Mas sem espanhol. – disse uma moça loura, que se vestia de maneira peculiar e sorria para ela, os olhos brilhando de expectativa. – Eu não falo espanhol, inclusive, porque você fala espanhol? Seu sobrenome é Grace, então não acho que seja descendente de espanhóis, ou mexicanos, ou nada assim.

\- Garcia – disse Rossi – Você vai deixar a moça tonta. - Todos sorriram para Garcia, mas Amélie havia gostado do jeito da mulher.

\- Oh me desculpe. – disse ela – É que normalmente eu sou péssima com mudanças e já tive alguns problemas com os novatos na equipe e decidi que dessa vez não vai ser assim, porque todas as outras vezes eu me dei mal e me apaixonei por todos eles, e aí depois tive que pedir desculpas pelo jeito que os tinha tratado. – Amélie se perdeu no relato da garota, mas ainda assim sorria – Então vou te tratar muito bem, pra não ter que pedir desculpas depois por ter te tratado mal.

\- Garcia! – disse Emily

\- Desculpe!

\- Tudo bem! – disse Amélie – É um prazer Garcia. E eu não sou descendente de espanhóis, somente falo espanhol.

\- E várias outras línguas. – disse Emily – Amélie será uma grande adição em nossa equipe. Digamos que agora temos dois doutores conosco.

\- Você também é doutora? – perguntou Luke.

\- Sim. Sou formada em Química, Biofísica e Psicologia, tenho especialização em Criminologia e Ciência forense e Doutorado em Psiquiatria e Anatomia forense.

\- Uau – disse Garcia – Quantos anos você tem?

\- 25 anos.

\- Um novo gênio você quis dizer Emily? – disse J.J enquanto todos sorriram, menos o Dr. Reid, que a olhava como se a estudasse.

\- Oh não, eu não sou um gênio. – disse Amélie corando como uma garotinha e se odiando por isso.

\- Ninguém tem toda essa titulação com essa idade se não for um gênio. – disse Luke.

\- Qual o seu Q.I.? – disse Garcia – Porque faz anos que esperamos que alguém rebata o impressionante Q.I. de 187 do Reid. – o doutor simplesmente ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando a resposta.

\- Sinto decepcionar, mas não sou uma gênia Garcia. Meu Q. I. é de somente 125.

\- Mas 125 não é um Q.I. baixo. – disse o Dr. pela primeira vez – Você inclusive pode ser considerada uma pessoa superdotada, passando em cinco pontos o primeiro padrão de inteligência dotada, se utilizarmos os parâmetros de Lewis Madison Terman, que são utilizados hoje para esse tipo de medição...

\- Sim Dr. Reid. – disse Amélie interrompendo-o – Mas se levarmos em conta as considerações anteriores, de David Wechsler eu tenho somente uma inteligência acima da média, faltam-me cinco pontos para ser superdotada. E podemos dizer que a inteligência acima da média pode ser trabalhada, com dedicação e muito esforço, não é nada inerente ao portador de tal Q.I.

\- Concordo plenamente. – disse Reid, enquanto todos os outros somente os observavam. – Mas não subestime seu Q.I., a maioria das pessoas não podem ser agraciadas com algo assim.

\- Uma pessoa de Q.I. normal – começou Emily sorrindo levantando a mão – tem que ir trabalhar. Então com licença. Amélie, seja bem vinda, JJ vai ajuda-la a se adaptar e lhe mostrar o prédio.

\- Obrigada Agente Prentiss.

\- Emily – corrigiu-a.

\- Emily. – repetiu a garota.

\- Esta é sua mesa. – disse J.J apontando para a mesa que se encontrava ao lado de Luke Alves e de frente para o Dr Reid, que se sentava ao lado de J.J.

\- Obrigada. – disse ela enquanto se sentava e iniciava a arrumar sua mesa conforme seus gostos.

\- Então você se formou em todas essas coisas e ainda se formou na academia policial? – perguntou Reid.

\- Sim. – respondeu ela – Me formei na Academia Policial de Massachussets.

\- Então você estudou em Harvard? – perguntou o Dr. impressionado.

\- Sim. – concordou ela - E após fui para Yale.

\- E você realmente não é um gênio? – disse Luke – Assim fica difícil te perdoar.

\- Como assim? – perguntou Amélie.

\- Nós conseguimos perdoar o Reid, ele é um gênio. Então é justificável todos esses diplomas, mas, como ele tem uma inteligência que não conseguimos alcançar nós simplesmente aceitamos. Mas você chega agora, com toda essa carreira acadêmica, e como você mesma disse, não é uma gênia, o que me faz sentir um pouco estúpido.

\- Me desculpe. – disse Amélie corando novamente.

\- Ele estava brincando Milie. – disse Rossi.

\- Ah – respondeu a garota – Agora eu me sinto estúpida.

Todos riram juntos, exceto o Dr. Reid, Amélie acabou por perceber que ele tinha o olhar um pouco perdido.

\- Você a chamou de Milie? – disse J.J.

\- Oh sim. – disse Amélie – David me conhece a cerca de 25 anos, o que o deixa com certos mal hábitos, como me chamar do meu apelido do jardim de infância.

\- E vou continuar chamando. – disse Rossi – Ou prefere que use outro apelido? Porque poderia usá-lo e chama-la de...

\- David Rossi não se atreva – disse Amélie sorrindo para o amigo enquanto todos os outros tentavam descobrir qual seria esse apelido.

Todos haviam tido voas impressões sobre a nova agente. Apesar de muito jovem era realmente muito impactante e parecia muito profissional e competente, além, é claro, de muito inteligente.

J.J. acabou por mostrar a Amélie todo o prédio, e a garota acabou por gravar a maioria dos locais que precisaria ir. Simpatizou muito com J.J., que era muito simpática.

\- Então, o que achou de todos? – perguntou J.J

\- Sinceramente? – disse Amélie sorrindo – Nunca vi uma equipe com uma aparência tão boa. Mas é claro que sei que são absolutamente competentes, então estou muito feliz por ter sido aceita.

\- São todos bem bonitos, é verdade! – disse J.J – Logo, você vai se encaixar bem.

\- Obrigada. – disse Amélie. – Acho que estou cansada de ser julgada só pelo que aparento ser.

\- Nem me fale - disse JJ sorrindo – Ser mulher e ainda ser bonita em um local que só se aceitavam homens anteriormente é um desafio. Mas com paciência nós nos afirmamos e mostramos de que somos feitas.

\- Exato. – disse Amélie – E agradeço por você e Emily terem desbravado esse caminho por mim.

\- Não há de quê! – ela sorriu cumplice – Na verdade você agora vai fazer sua parte para ajudar o caminho das que virão depois de você.

\- É esse o propósito. – concordou ela.

\- Olha, Emily pediu pra que eu conversasse com você sobre algumas coisas, poderíamos ir até a cafeteria?

\- Oh, por favor, estou necessitada de um café.

\- Bem, - começou J.J. após se acomodarem em uma pequena mesa – Tivemos vários problemas pelos últimos anos, como o afastamento de dois colegas muito queridos, a perda de um grande parceiro no exercício do dever, outros que foram transferidos, isso nos abalou muito, mas, preciso falar principalmente sobre Spencer.

\- O Dr. Reid? – perguntou a garota que já conhecia o Dr. de palestras e cursos, e, claro, artigos e teses que havia lido.

\- Sim. Ele ficou preso durante algum tempo e lutamos muito para provar a inocência dele perante os tribunais e para que o F.B.I o aceitasse novamente.

\- Oh, sinto muito!

\- Ele acaba de voltar, então está tudo meio bagunçado. Este caso nos custou muito: fisicamente e mentalmente.

\- Eu entendo!

\- Nós pretendemos não pressioná-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo tentar ajudá-lo a se adequar novamente. Eu e Emily decidimos que seria melhor você soubesse por alto o que estava acontecendo, pra que não ficasse às cegas.

\- Eu compreendo e agradeço – disse Amélie – E podem contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

\- Obrigada, Amélie.

O telefone de J.J tocou nesse instante, e assim que os olhos tocaram o olhar dela mudou.

\- Temos um caso. – disse simplesmente. A duas se levantaram imediatamente e se encaminharam para a sala de reuniões.

\- Temos um caso. – disse Penélope olhando o celular – JJ e Grace já estão vindo.

\- Então? – disse Luke – O que acharam dela?

\- Eu conheço Milie desde que nasceu. – disse Rossi – Não vou perfilá-la.

\- Nem eu! – disse Luke se defendendo – Foi só uma pergunta.

\- Ela é inteligente. – disse Reid.

\- E vocês virão como é bonita? – disse Penélope

\- É verdade. – disse Luke – Ela é bem bonita. Mas parece bem frágil. – Rossi riu com o comentário e acrescentou:

\- Não se engane. Eu já vi ela derrubando com facilidade homens maiores que você, Alves.

\- Bom saber. – disse Penélope com olhos arregalados – Ela vai cuidar bem dos meus garotos. E aqueles cabelos? Eu mataria por aqueles cabelos. – confabulou.

\- Herança de família. – disse Rossi – Quase todas as mulheres da família são ruivas.

\- Os ruivos representam apenas 2% da população humana, e existem por causa de uma mutação no cromossomo 16, um gene recessivo na verdade. – todos olhavam para Reid sorrindo, haviam sentido falta de sua fala enciclopédica que pouco lhes esclarecia - Na verdade o tom de vermelho da Agente Grace seja correspondente à – o Dr. olhou para cima, fazendo contas – 0,2%, já que é bem raro, e como tem olhos castanhos se torna ainda mais rara, já que normalmente ruivos tem olhos claros. O rutilismo é associado normalmente à ascendência do Norte ou Oeste Europeu, onde há uma...

\- Na verdade meus olhos são cor de mel, como os da minha mãe. – disse a voz da Agente Grace ao fundo, ela se aproximava com JJ, fazendo com que todos se virassem – Os cabelos ruivos, herdei da minha família paterna, descendentes de Ingleses e Escoceses.

\- Ou seja: Norte! – confirmou Reid - Como eu disse! – fazendo todos rirem da situação.

Enquanto todos se levantavam para irem à sala de reuniões, o pensamento era o mesmo: aquele caso significava uma coisa: seria a chance da nova agente mostrar que era bem mais que um rosto bonito e um cérebro privilegiado.


	3. Família

[_“É necessária a desgraça para provocar certas minas misteriosas ocultas na inteligência humana; é precisa a pressão para fazer estourar a pólvora.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/e-necessaria-desgraca-para-provocar/) [_– Alexandre Dumas_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-alexandre-dumas-pai/)

Todos se sentaram à mesa, que lembrou a Amélie a távola redonda da história do Rei Arthur.

\- Um franco atirador em Las Vegas é o que nos leva novamente a lutar contra o crime. – disse Garcia colocando a TV de tela plana para passar as imagens. – A exatamente 8 dias houve um ataque a tiros em um parque da cidade, em que toda uma família saiu ferida, os pais receberam tiros certeiros na cabeça e morreram na hora, os dois filhos, adolescentes, de 15 e 13 anos, receberam tiros no tórax, e foram para o hospital, o garoto de 13 anos acabou falecendo na ambulância, o de 15 sobreviveu e está no hospital se recuperando. Mas ontem aconteceu outro ataque, dessa vez ainda pior, em outro parque de Las Vegas, duas famílias foram vítimas do atirador. – Penélope parou um pouco e respirou fundo antes de continuar - Ambas com quatro integrantes, os ataques foram iguais aos da semana passada, tiros na cabeça para os pais, que morreram na hora, e no tórax para os filhos, desta vez, sem sobreviventes. – Garcia hesitou antes de passar as fotos seguintes: quatro crianças mortas – Eles tinhas 9, 7, 5 e 3 anos.

\- Partimos em 15 – disse Emily se levantando. – Agente Grace, está preparada?

\- Sim. – respondeu prontamente – Minha mala está no meu carro.

Seriam quase 6 horas de viagem, a equipe já havia se acomodado e o avião levantou vôo.

\- O que mais sabemos Garcia? - perguntou Emily, quando o rosto de Garcia apareceu na tela do computador.

\- Os resultados da balística foram conclusivos, as balas vieram da mesma arma; mas os peritos não encontraram mais nada que pudessem levá-los a um suspeito.

\- Por isso nos chamaram. – disse Prentiss para Amélie.

\- Sim. – a garota respondeu, absorta nos relatórios do caso – Quando provas físicas não são suficientes os policiais dão o braço a torcer e nos chamam.

\- Exato! – respondeu Luke.

\- O chefe do laboratório de criminalística e o detetive do departamento de homicídios estarão esperando por vocês. – disse Garcia.

\- Obrigada Garcia. – disse Rossi. – Qualquer novidade nos contate.

\- Pode deixar. – disse Garcia – Cambio desligo.

Enquanto o rosto de Garcia sumia da tela Amélie ainda pensava sobre o seu primeiro caso. Dentre tantos casos ela tinha que estar envolvida com este.

\- O que você tanto pensa Agente Grace? – disse Luke.

\- Amélie. – Ela o corrigiu sorrindo – Estou pensando que de todas as possibilidades a que menos gostaria de ter como meu primeiro caso oficial seria o de um serial killer de longo alcance. Todos nós sabemos que é quase impossível uma resolução nesses casos.

Todos ficaram quietos por um tempo, sabiam que atiradores eram difíceis de serem pegos a partir de um perfil, pois as variantes eram muito grandes e poderiam se equivocar muito a cerca do unsub.

\- Sabemos que é um unsub com muita raiva. – começou Emily

\- Sim. – disse Amélie – E sua raiva é direcionada às famílias compostas por quatro elementos.

\- O que corresponde a uma grande porcentagem das famílias tradicionais. – disse Reid.

\- Exato. – concordou Amélie – Mãe, pai e dois filhos.

\- Mas não parece se importar com a idade ou sexo das crianças. – disse J.J. – O que é bem estranho.

\- Exato. – disse Reid pela primeira vez – O que nos leva a crer que as famílias compostas por pais e dois filhos causam sua raiva, mas é a imagem dos pais que trazem a violência à tona.

\- Sim. – concordou Amélie – Mas há um agravante em relação a isso Dr. Reid. O unsub demonstra agressividade contra os pais, já que ao que parece a escolha das vítimas em relação ao perfil se refere a eles, ao mesmo tempo, temos que pensar que ele os mata quase que imediatamente: um tiro na cabeça, limpo e claro, rápido. Eles nem ao menos percebem o que lhes atingiu. Entretanto as crianças são feridas no abdome, e sinceramente, é algo que causa muito mais sofrimento, pois podem não morrer na hora e sofrer muito.

\- Sim. – disse Reid. Todos estavam impressionados com Amélie – É quase como se ele disse: “elas devem sofrer”, mas como se no fim desse uma chance a elas. Diferentemente dos pais, que não merecem a chance de sobreviver.

\- Punição para as crianças – disse Luke – Execução para os pais.

\- Quando chegarmos eu e Reid vamos à delegacia nos instalar, faremos um perfil geográfico e perfil preliminar do atirador, convocaremos também as testemunhas para conversarmos. – disse Emily, orientando a equipe - J.J. e Rossi vão ao primeiro local dos tiroteios; Luke e Amélie ao segundo local.

\- Certo! – disse Luke.

\- Agora temos que descansar, ainda temos quatro horas e mais de voo, temos que chegar em Las Vegas descansados.

Amélie passou a observar as relações naquele avião. Todos eram mais que parceiros de trabalho, estavam trabalhando juntos a muito tempo e por isso já estavam muito entrosados, a garota quase se sentia como uma intrusa.

J.J. e Emily haviam se sentado juntas e conversavam, sorriam uma para outra com muita familiaridade; Rossi e Reid jogaram xadrez durante um tempo, em três partidas, o Dr. havia vencido as três e Amélie quase sentiu vontade de se aproximar e perguntar se poderia jogar, pois adorava xadrez, mas decidiu não fazer isso, ainda se sentia estranha perto daquelas pessoas, e sua familiaridade com Rossi não era de muita ajuda. Ao que Luke se aproximou de sua poltrona.

\- Posso me sentar?

\- Claro. – respondeu prontamente – Fique a vontade.

\- É estranho não é? – perguntou – Chegar em uma equipe e ser o novato.

\- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente. – Bem estranho.

\- Mas não poderia estar em uma equipe melhor. Quando cheguei, quase dois anos atrás, me senti assim também. Sinta-se como parte da equipe que se tornará parte dela. E qualquer coisa pode contar comigo.

\- Obrigada Luke. – disse Amélie sinceramente.

\- Ei pessoal? – disse Luke – Agora que me dei conta.

\- De? – perguntou Rossi.

\- Eu não sou mais o novato. – todos sorriram.

\- E eu não posso mais ser chamado de criança. – disse o Dr. Reid, embora o sorriso não chegasse a seus olhos. – Amélie é a criança agora.

\- Você sempre será a criança Reid. – disse Rossi.

\- E isso não é justo! – disse Reid com um meio sorriso enquanto mexia uma peça no tabuleiro – Xeque. – Rossi somente revirou os olhos.

\- Além do mais – continuou Rossi – conheço Milie desde que nasceu e posso te garantir, ela nunca de fato foi uma criança, parece que já nasceu uma idosa e vem ficando mais velha desde então.

\- Você quer dizer que tenho a sua idade Rossi? – disse Amélie entrando na brincadeira

\- Não! – disse Rossi fingindo-se de irritado – Você certamente é uns cinco ou dez anos mais velha que eu.

\- Ou vinte! – disse Amélie e todos riram.

\- Bem. – começou J.J. – Eu vou dormir, preciso recarregar as baterias.

\- Vamos todos! – disse Emily.

J.J se acomodou onde estava, simplesmente colocando seu casaco sobre seus ombros. Emily se encaminhou para outra poltrona e se deitou, Luke fez o mesmo, os três dormiram logo em seguida. Rossi se sentou na poltrona mais afastada de todos e abriu um notebook. _“Será que está escrevendo outro livro?”_ , perguntou-se Amélie. Dr. Reid continuou onde estava, lendo com uma velocidade impressionante, se ela não soubesse que ele tinha memória fotográfica e aquela habilidade de leitura ela teria ficado boquiaberta. Apesar de já tê-lo visto em outra ocasião e se impressionado com sua inteligência, nunca havia presenciado em primeira mão seus hábitos de leitura.

Amélie colocou fones de ouvido e se recostou em seu acento, fechando os olhos e viajando ao som de uma de suas bandas de rock favoritas: Led Zepelin, enquanto _All my love_ tocava ela demorou muito a dormir, apesar de seu sono ser leve, como sempre, permanecendo em um estado de quase consciência. Assim, ela não pode perceber que o Dr. Reid a observava atentamente de sua poltrona.

\- Prazer, meu nome é Sarah Carmichael, chefe do Laboratório de criminalística de Las Vegas. – disse a policial a Luke e Amélie.

\- Eu sou agente Alvez, essa é a Dra Grace. Então, essa é a cena do crime?

\- Exato. – disse a detetive.

\- A primeira família estava aqui, nas primeiras marcações; a segunda estava à sua esquerda. Nós já processamos o local e utilizamos cálculos para precisar de onde vieram os tiros.

\- Velocidade, força, tempo e distância?

\- Sim Dra. Levamos em consideração todos os fatores e probabilidades.

\- E conseguiram algo Detetive Carmichael? – perguntou Amélie.

\- Sim Dra. Grace – disse a policial – Os tiros foram disparados de um prédio abandonado, por uma janela que está a noventa graus dos alvos, e cerca de 1500 metros de distância.

Luke e Amélie se entreolharam, e sabiam que, pela expressão da detetive, ela sabia bem quais eram as implicações daquelas palavras.

\- Podemos ir até esse prédio? – perguntou Luke.

\- Claro! – disse Carmichael os conduzindo às viaturas.

\- Então? – disse Emily à equipe reunida na sala de reuniões do departamento de polícia.

\- O atirador estava a 1500 metros de distância. – começou Luke.

\- Em uma posição com 90 graus de angulação. – continuou Amélie.

\- Igual para nossa cena. – disse David – O grau de dificuldade dos tiros são enormes.

\- Pelas pesquisas que fiz nos dias dos tiroteios não estava chovendo. Mas os ventos chegavam a 2km por hora na altitude em que estava o atirador.

\- Então estamos lidando com alguém que tenha formação militar. – disse Emily e todos confirmaram. Era sempre péssimo passar o perfil afirmando algo assim.

\- Já havíamos chegado a essa conclusão – disse Carmichael – Esses tiros não podem ser disparados por atiradores amadores.

\- Provavelmente nosso unsub era de alguma artilharia de elite. – disse Luke.

\- Sim. – concordou Amélie – Eu chutaria os fuzileiros navais. O tipo de arma utilizado, é o mesmo utilizado pelos atirados de Elite da Marinha.

\- Vamos passar o perfil. – disse Emily.


	4. Relações de confiança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta história é realmente minha, foi postada também no Nyah fanfic por um tempo, no Spirit - onde posto até hoje - e no Watpadd - até que minha conta foi removida.  
> Em todas as minhas contas meu nome é Ravena Witch.  
> Um abraço a todos. :)

[_“Nunca perca a fé na humanidade, pois ela é como um oceano. Só porque existem algumas gotas de água suja nele, não quer dizer que ele esteja sujo por completo.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/nunca-perca-a-fe-na-humanidade/) [_– Mahatma Gandhi_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-mahatma-gandhi/)

Após horas de investigação e passarem o perfil, a equipe decidiu que ligaria para Garcia.

\- Quem é Garcia? – perguntou Sarah Carmichael.

\- Nossa analista técnica. Garcia, precisamos que faça sua mágica. – disse Emily quando a mulher atendeu ao chamado.

\- Oh minha deusa das armas em que posso ajudá-la?

Todos na sala sorriram pela fala de Garcia, mas mesmo conhecendo-a pouco Amélie sabia que provavelmente poderia ter sido pior.

\- Precisamos que pesquise para nós os nomes de Atiradores de Elite que tenham voltado à Las Vegas, dê ênfase aos fuzileiros navais. – disse Rossi

\- Provavelmente ele foi liberado com honra – disse Reid – Sua raiva é direcionada demais, em outras instâncias deve ser totalmente normal e civilizado.

\- Pessoal, preciso de mais. – pediu Garcia. – Tenho muitos nomes nessa lista.

\- Procure por problemas na adolescência, pequenas infrações, nada muito grave. – disse Luke.

\- Provável problema com os pais. – disse Dr. Reid – Provavelmente ele tem algum irmão ou irmã mais nova.

\- Tenho exatos 25 nomes que se encaixam nessa categoria.

\- Garcia. – disse Amélie.

\- Sim pequena gênia. – Amélie se incomodou menos do que imaginara com aquele título, mas provavelmente se devia ao fato de ter sido proferido por Garcia.

\- Tente descobrir se algum deles se divorciou nos últimos meses.

\- Você é incrível. – disse Garcia – Caímos para 5 nomes.

\- Algum desses cinco nomes está envolvido com uma disputa de custódia dos filhos? – disse Reid.

\- 2 nomes.

\- Garcia, nosso unsub tem entre 35 e 40 anos, é branco e... – Amélie foi interrompida por Garcia.

\- Jhonatan Simus. – disse Garcia já que o outro era negro. – Ele nasceu e cresceu em Vegas e serviu por 15 anos, foi dispensado a dois anos por invalidez, ele foi atingido por um fragmento de bomba e nunca mais foi o mesmo. Separou-se ha um ano e acaba de perder definitivamente a guarda dos dois filhos, de 10 e 14 anos, e a ex mulher acabou de se casar. Ele tem um arquivo selado da adolescência.

Todos os presentes reviraram os olhos como se estivessem desistindo, mas os agentes do F.B.I continuaram atentos à Garcia.

\- E... – disse Garcia – Estou dentro! Ele viveu em uma família disfuncional com a irmã até os 16 anos, até que o pai acabou violentando a irmã deles, que tinha 12 anos, eles foram entregues para adoção e acabaram sendo separados, ele tem uma extensa ficha com poucos delitos que provavelmente foi selada quando entrou para a Marinha. Os endereços já estão nos seus celulares meus amores.

\- Obrigada Garcia – disse Emily.

\- Como ela faz isso? – perguntou Sara, boquiaberta.

\- É melhor não saber. – disse Rossi, enquanto ajustava seu colete à prova de balas.

\- Ela é de dar medo. – concordou outra detetive.

\- Vocês não fazem ideia do quanto. – respondeu Luke, já saindo e sendo seguido por todos, prontos para prender o atirador Jhonatan Simus.

Ao fim daquela prisão, a qual havia sido um sucesso Amélie teve sua segunda provação, ela fora escolhida por Emily para participar da coletiva de imprensa, na qual explicariam o fim do caso do atirador. Apesar de nervosa ela se sentia, ao mesmo tempo, confiante, pois estava ao lado de J.J. e do Dr. Reid, que tinham vasta experiência nesses assuntos, assim, tudo saiu bem.

\- Você foi muito bem hoje Grace. – disse Emily. O atirador estava preso, explicações haviam sido dadas e o caso havia sido fechado, deste modo, a equipe havia voltado à delegacia e se preparava para partir.

\- Obrigada Prentiss.

\- Obrigada por virem – disse Sara Carmichael. – Não teríamos conseguido prendê-lo sem seus recursos.

\- Contem sempre conosco Carmichael.

\- Podem me chamar de Sara.

\- Bem, até mais Sara – disse Rossi se despedindo dela. Todos o seguiram, estava na hora de voltar a Quântico.

Já no avião, Amélie percebeu que o clima da volta era sempre melhor. A satisfação de pegar o culpado e salvar vidas era maravilhosa. Todos sorriam e conversavam amenidades.

\- Então? – disse Luke – Como decidiu ser policial?

\- Como assim? – disse Amélie.

\- Todos temos uma história! – disse JJ – Um porquê.

\- Minha mãe era policial e meu pai detetive, minha irmã é promotora, minha avó foi advogada... – disse enumerando nos dedos.

\- Negócios de família. – disse Emily

\- Exato! – assentiu.

\- E a UAC foi pela minha formação. Acho que meus estudos me trouxeram até aqui.

\- Você não veio direto ao F.B.I.? – perguntou Luke.

\- Não. Na verdade me formei militarmente em Massachusetts. Assim que me formei e entrei no FBI fui enviada para Israel, fazer treinamentos e claro, politicagem com os recrutas de lá, fiquei em Israel durante 2 anos, na verdade voltei a somente seis meses.

\- Você atuou no Mossad? – disse Luke, impressionado.

\- Não atuei diretamente, era como se eu fosse uma convidada politica. – confirmou. – Por dois anos apenas, fui treinada por eles, mas aprendi muito durante esse tempo.

\- A partir de agora, quero essa garota sempre comigo como parceira de campo. – disse Luke para Prentiss – Quero estar bem protegido, se acontecer algo ela atira uma faca e nos salva.

\- Uma faca? – disse J.J.

\- Você nunca viu um Oficial do Mossad em ação? – perguntou Luke.

\- Os oficias do Mossad são treinados para alto combate. – disse Dr. Reid – Diferente do F.B.I, onde treinamos e somos preparados para lidar com armas de fogo e combate corpo a corpo, no Mossad o treinamento de lutas é intenso e quase todos são faixa preta em pelo menos duas lutas, além do grande treinamento linguístico, e claro, armas de todos os tipos, inclusive armas brancas.

\- O Dr. está certo! – disse Amélie – Durante os três anos que estive em Israel, aprendi muito. Além de aprender Hebraico, uma língua que não sabia nem o básico.

\- Mas sério? – disse JJ – Facas?

Amélie sorriu e levantou a perna esquerda, mostrando um pequeno coldre preso a seu tornozelo direito. Ali havia uma arma reserva, mas também haviam duas facas, pequenas, mas de aparência bem mortal.

\- Tá brincando?! – disse ela.

\- Elas já me salvaram duas ou três vezes.

\- Fico feliz por isso. – disse Emily sorrindo.

\- Mas se você estudou em Harvard. – disse Reid – A cerca de 10 anos atrás, deve ter visto algumas palestras da U.A.C.

\- Não em Harvard, mas assisti a uma palestra sua em Yale, Dr. Reid, quando estava me especializando e já estava na academia policial.

\- É mesmo?

\- Sim. – disse ela sorrindo – Uma amiga minha era, na verdade ainda é, sua maior fã e admiradora. Ela simplesmente estava animada demais naquele dia e mal me deixou prestar atenção ao que falava. No final da apresentação ela tentou uma audiência, mas acabou esbarrando em você. – ela sorriu com a lembrança.

\- Ele se esquivou não é? – disse Emily sorrindo, e sendo acompanhada por todos. Quem conhecia Spencer Reid sabia que ele tinha um certo problema com toques e germes.

\- Se afastou e passou álcool em gel nas mãos. – todos riram de Reid, que havia ficado claramente sem graça. – Acho que ela gostou menos de você aquele dia Dr.

\- Mas, - começou ele sem se importar com os risos – eu tenho memória fotográfica, e simplesmente não me lembro de você. Ok, eu me lembro do episódio do esbarrão, e peço desculpas, mas não me lembro de você.

\- Digamos que aos 16 anos Amélie não parecia esse lindo anjinho de cabelos ruivos que vos fala. – disse Rossi, ao que Amélie revirou os olhos – Cabelo preto, piercing na sobrancelha, gótica!

\- Calado Rossi. – disse ela enquanto todos riam.

\- Você não era a única. – disse Rossi – Emily era pior ainda, gótica demais até.

Todos riram da chefe deles, que também ria com os outros, apesar de parecer não gostar da lembrança. Amélie se sentiu bem naquele ambiente, e sabia que algum dia poderia chegar a fazer parte daquela equipe naquela intensidade, pois não eram somente colegas de trabalho, eram uma família.

\- Vai pra casa? – disse Amélie.

\- Não! – respondeu Luke – Quero ir até a academia treinar um pouco. Quer ir junto Senhorita Mossad?

\- Claro. – disse ela – Acho que se eu chutar o seu traseiro eu vou dormir bem melhor a noite.

\- Eu não sei vocês – disse Emily – Mas essa eu não perco por nada.

\- Não posso. – disse JJ – Estou doida pra ver Henry e Michael.

\- Mande um beijo pros meus afilhados. – disse Garcia.

\- Nossos afilhados. – disse Reid distraidamente.

\- Pode deixar. – respondeu J.J.

\- Eu já conheço as habilidades da moça, prefiro deixar pra outro dia – disse Rossi. – Ei Luke, cuidado com seu traseiro. – ao que Luke somente revirou os olhos.

Emily se juntou à Luke e Amélie e decidiu treinar um pouco com eles, enquanto Reid se sentou com um livro nas mãos próximo a eles.

\- E então ruivinha? – provocou Luke – Está pronta?

\- E você latin lover? – sarcástica.

Luke avançou para agarrá-la, mas Amélie simplesmente se esquivou, como se não fosse nada.

\- Sério? Só isso que consegue? - Em outra investida dele, ela simplesmente deslizou para o lado.

\- Acho que você vai perder Luke – disse Emily, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais irritado.

Até mesmo Reid tirou os olhos dos livros para ver aquele momento, por mais que Luke tentasse não conseguia pegá-la, e quando conseguia, ela se libertava facilmente, claro que, ela também tentava vencê-lo e não conseguia. Durante 15 minutos eles ficaram naquela dança, e já estavam ofegantes. Não pareciam ter medo de se machucar, e para quem assistia, aquela poderia ser facilmente uma luta real.

Luke conseguiu derrubá-la, mas com as pernas ela deu uma rasteira nele, que caiu também, soltando um leve gemido de dor.

\- Ok, nós empatamos. – disse Luke.

\- Vai sonhando Alvez, se essa fosse uma luta real eu já teria acabado com você.

\- Você se acha! – disse Luke.

\- Se você fosse um suspeito eu teria te dado um tiro. – ela se levantou.

\- Eu teria te dado um tiro também. – rebateu ele.

\- Eu não te daria chance meu bem. - Ela se ajoelhou no chão e fingiu pegar algo em seu tornozelo, fingindo arremessá-la logo em seguida. – Faca no pescoço! – ela sorriu.

\- Você é maligna! – disse Luke.

\- Com certeza! – disse Emily.

\- Ainda bem que somos da mesma equipe. – disse Reid, voltando novamente os olhos para seu livro – Deve ser realmente péssimo ser seu inimigo. E com minhas habilidades você acabaria comigo em... – Reid fingiu pensar – 30 segundos.

\- Nem tanto Dr. – disse ela sorrindo. Era a primeira vez que Reid sorria de verdade perto de Amélie e ela não pode deixar de reparar o quanto ele ficava ainda mais bonito sorrindo. “Foco Amélie!”, censurou a sim mesma se impressionando por seus pensamentos - Então? – disse Amélie, quase sem graça por ter olhado tanto para ele – Quem quer aprender a arremessar facas?

\- Tá brincando?! – disse Emily.

Todos foram aprender a jogar facas, mas somente Amelie era realmente boa. Emily não conseguia acertar o alvo, e Alvez era ainda pior. Reid, entretanto, estava se saindo bem, após Amélie lhe dar uma explicação matemática, sobre destinação, velocidade e trajetória, explicação da qual os outros não entenderam absolutamente nada.

Amélie chegou em sua mesa no dia seguinte e se sentou, havia alguns relatórios para fazer de seu primeiro caso. Graças aos céus tudo tinha dado certo e ela havia sido participativa, todos a haviam parabenizado. Tudo daria certo afinal, já se sentia parte da equipe e sabia que todos ali virariam seus amigos, principalmente Penélope, que era a pessoa mais doce a qual havia conhecido.

\- Pronta para o primeiro trabalho burocrático? – perguntou David Rossi que havia chegado.

\- Na verdade não! – disse ela sorrindo – Odeio fazer relatórios.

\- Qualquer coisa que precise, estou às ordens. – disse ele se sentando em sua mesa. Amélie olhou para a mesa a sua frente, que permanecia vazia e pensou em como aquilo era problemático: o Dr se sentaria todos os dias a sua frente, seria uma distração e tanto para seu trabalho.

\- Obrigada David. É muito gentil.

\- Agente Grace? – uma moça, que Amélie reconheceu como a garota que trabalhava na recepção do andar apareceu à sua frente.

\- Pois não?

\- Deixaram esse embrulho ontem a noite. Como havia ido embora ficamos com ele para entrega-la hoje.

\- Um embrulho chegando à noite? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

\- Nossos técnicos já analisaram tudo. – disse a moça – É inofensivo.

\- Obrigada! – respondeu à moça. Quando abriu o embrulho ficou surpresa por seu conteúdo.

\- Que estranho! – disse ela.

\- O que é estranho? – perguntou Rossi se aproximando. – o presente que recebeu?

Amélie mostrou ao amigo o presente, ele ficou igualmente surpreso.

\- Por que me mandariam esse livro de presente Rossi? – perguntou Amélie.

\- Algum cartão? – disse ele.

\- Nada! – respondeu ela depois de vasculhar a caixa.

\- Talvez você tenha um admirador secreto! – disse ele – Talvez tenha pensado que fosse gostar de romances policiais.

\- Certo! – disse Amélie – E de todos os livros policiais do mundo, por que me mandariam logo esse? – ela parecia incrédula - Não pode ser consciência.

\- Querida. – disse Rossi – Ninguém sabe quem é sua família por aqui. Como poderiam ter feito a ligação entre você e esse livro?

\- Certo! – disse ela – Acho que estou ficando paranoica. – a agente colocou o livro novamente na caixa e colocou na gaveta de baixo de sua mesa e decidiu que não pensaria mais nisso.

Enquanto a moça trabalhava em seu relatório, Rossi fingia fazer o seu, mas, tentava imaginar qual a probabilidade de alguém que não conhecesse Amélie lhe enviasse justamente aquele livro de presente.

[_“É preciso endurecer, mas sem jamais perder a ternura.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/e-preciso-endurecer-mas/) [_– Che Guevara_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-che-guevara/)


	5. A lembrança nunca esquecida

[_“Com o tempo não vamos ficando sozinhos apenas pelos que se foram: vamos ficando sozinhos uns dos outros.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/com-o-tempo-nao-vamos/) [_– Mário Quintana_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-mario-quintana/)

Um mês havia se passado desde o primeiro caso de Amélie na BAU, ela já se sentia em casa, e muito à vontade com seus companheiros de trabalho. Já se considerava amiga de todos eles, mais próxima de Luke e JJ do que jamais havia sido de amigos em trabalhos anteriores. A relação de confiança e fraternidade entre todos era inédito para ela, assim como muito gratificante.

Foi nesse clima de confraternização que, eles estavam preparando relatórios, em suas baias, quando Rossi apareceu e disse:

\- Preciso conversar com vocês!

\- Aconteceu algo Rossi? – perguntou JJ.

\- Nada JJ. – disse ele – Só queria que soubessem por mim.

\- Soubessem o que? – perguntou Alvez.

\- Eu interrompi minha aposentadoria há quase dez anos agora, mas acho que o aparecimento de uma filha e um neto me fez pensar mais em voltar pra ela.

\- Você vai se aposentar? – disse Amélie.

\- Sim, eu vou Milie. – disse ele – Já está na hora de voltar ao meu merecido descanso ao lado de minha filha Joy. Escrever mais livros e correr atrás do meu neto por ai.

\- Fico muito feliz por você Rossi – disse Alvez abraçando-o – Você merece.

\- Mas vamos ficar com saudades. – disse JJ também lhe dando um abraço.

\- Mas não é uma despedida. – disse ele – Eu ainda vou permanecer na equipe até que encontrem um substituto, e, mesmo quando me for, saibam que estarei sempre disponível para ajudá-los.

\- Nós torcemos muito por você Rossi. – disse Reid abraçando-o também.

\- Ai Rossi, quando meu pai souber que se aposentou vai ter que passar vários dias com ele. Você sabe não é?

\- Eu sei! – disse sorrindo.

\- A Garcia já sabe? – disse JJ.

\- Sim. – respondeu ele. – E ela já tentou de várias maneiras me fazer desistir. – Como se houvesse sido chamada, Garcia apareceu naquele momento com uma expressão séria.

\- Temos um caso! – assim, todos rumaram para a sala de reuniões, e, ao chegar lá, Garcia os apresentou o caso.

\- Duas jovens, amigas de infância, 15 anos, - começou Garcia na sala de reuniões - se queixaram de estarem recebendo ameaças, elas pensaram de início que era uma brincadeira, mas começaram a ficar preocupas com a persistência das cartas. Elas acabaram se confidenciando uma à outra e perceberam que era mesma pessoa que as atormentava. Então começaram os telefonemas e elas falaram com seus pais, que as levaram à policia, que como sempre, não tomaram nenhuma providência, tomando tudo como uma brincadeira de adolescentes. Mas as ameaças continuavam e os pais das garotas resolveram fazer uma denúncia federal, e então nos chamaram para assessorá-los.

\- Será um trabalho difícil! – disse Emily – Os policiais vão se sentir invadidos, já que não consideram este um caso real.

\- Exato. – disse Rossi – Vamos encarar muita animosidade.

\- Então não será muito diferente de todos os outros casos. – disse Luke.

Todos se preparavam para partir, e Amélie, ao ficar para trás, acabou por ouvir uma conversa entre Emily e Reid.

\- Reid, tem certeza que quer embarcar nessa?

\- Eu estou bem Emily! – disse ele quase seco.

\- Eu sei que sim. – disse ela de modo quase maternal – Qualquer coisa é só nos falar. Certo?

\- Está certo, Emily! – ele disse e se virou para sair, quase com pressa.

Amélie não entendeu aquela atitude, nem de Prentiss nem de Reid, _“Será que aconteceu algo com o Dr.?”_

Já no avião, os agentes discutiam sobre o perfil do stalker.

\- Temos que considerar que podemos ter mais de um suspeito? – disse JJ.

\- Não acredito nisso - disse Rossi. - As cartas são praticamente iguais. Mesmos traços linguísticos, mesma dialética, mesmos traços semânticos.

\- Dificilmente teríamos dois stalkers ao mesmo tempo. – disse Luke.

\- O fato é que duas amigas, que pelas fotos que nos enviaram anexadas como arquivos, são muito próximas, o stalker deve vê-las como uma unidade, como um prêmio duplo. – disse Amélie

\- O propósito é aterrorizar as duas, mostrar que ele sempre estará lá, observando, espreitando. – completou Prentiss

Amélie percebeu que o Dr. Reid estava aéreo, e até aquele momento não havia dito absolutamente nada, algo que não era muito próprio dele, percebeu também que a equipe lhe prestava atenção, como se esperasse aquilo dele. Somente ela e Luke pareciam alheios àquela situação.

\- Devemos agir rápido – disse ele por fim. – Os casos de stalker são extremamente difíceis, pois pode ser qualquer pessoa, que a qualquer momento tenha cruzado com elas na rua. Tenho a impressão que o unsub as conheceu juntas e a obsessão começou ao mesmo tempo pelas duas. Mas ao mesmo tempo não podemos descartas as pessoas do convívio das garotas. Nesses casos, o perseguidor se torna ainda mais perigoso.

Dr. Reid soltou todas essas palavras como uma torrente, se todos ali não conhecessem estes conceitos provavelmente não teriam entendido o que disse. Logo após, ele novamente se fechou e não disse nada, até que o avião pousou em Miami.

\- Muito prazer! Sou a detetive Hamilton. – disse a detetive loira que os esperava.

\- Muito prazer. Eu sou Prentiss, esse é o agente Alvez, Agente Jareau, Agente supervisor Rossi e os Drs. Grace e Reid.

\- Obrigada por virem. – disse ela – Mas infelizmente tenho que dar uma notícia: As garotas sumiram.

\- Elas foram raptadas? – perguntou Emily.

\- Na verdade eu sou nova no caso. Os detetives me repassaram ele quando souberam que o F.B.I chegaria, eles não estão nada felizes, e, digamos que meu time é mais aberto à participação de outras agencias em nossas investigações.

\- Como assim? – disse Luke

\- Somos mulheres, Agente Alvez. – disse ela – Nós entendemos o que é ser perseguida, aqueles detetives não fazem ideia do que seja essa sensação.

\- Entendemos! – disse Rossi

\- As garotas foram até a escola e não foram mais vistas, testemunhas afirmam que elas assistiram a todas as aulas, entretanto, não sabemos nem ao menos por onde elas saíram.

\- Elas não estavam sendo monitoradas? – perguntou Amélie.

\- Sim. O Detetive Cameron, meu chefe, colocou duas viaturas, nas duas saídas do colégio, mas não pôde colocar policiais dentro da instituição, não sem um mandato e não sem a autorização da escola.

\- Que não permitiu a entrada da polícia! – disse Alvez

\- Exatamente!

\- E aposto que ele não colocou pressão para que aceitassem – disse Amélie quase entredentes.

\- Rossi, JJ, - começou Emily - por favor conversem com as famílias das garotas. – os dois saíram acompanhados de um policial de Miami. – Amélie e Alvez, a direção da escola precisa passar por interrogação, tentem conseguir todas as gravações de segurança e peçam para Garcia processar as imagens, e tentar encontrar filmagens de ruas, lojas e estabelecimentos nas redondezas.

\- Considere feito! – disse Alves, saindo em outro carro com JJ.

\- Eu e Reid vamos até à delegacia com você detetive, precisamos examinar o restante dos arquivos e montar nossa base.

Quando voltaram à base todos estavam com os nervos exaltados.

\- O diretor da escola é um verdadeiro _gentleman_. – disse Amélie, irônica, ao chegar. – E ainda não acredita na história das meninas, disse que, abre aspas – disse ela fazendo aspas com os dedos – essas garotas de torcida fazem de tudo por audiência, fecha aspas. Ele disse que não permitiu que os policiais entrassem, pois não queria que elas transformassem a escola em um circo. – Não passou despercebido de ninguém que os policiais presentes riram disso, logo, a equipe presumiu que todos concordavam com isso.

\- Os professores são mais comedidos em suas opiniões, mas todos parecem concordar que elas são boas meninas, que não causam confusão e que são boas alunas. Vários funcionários disseram não acreditar que sejam do tipo que fazem esse tipo de brincadeiras. - disse Alvez.

\- Os pais das garotas estão desesperados. – disse JJ. – disseram que as filhas nunca saíram sem avisar aonde iam e que sempre andam juntas.

\- Seria fácil pegá-las juntas. – disse Emily.

\- Exato. – disse JJ.

\- Mas e se elas realmente saíram por aí pra passear? – disse um dos policiais que estava por perto, e todos pensaram que provavelmente aquele era um dos policiais que recusaram o apelo dos pais. – Vocês acabarão por perder o tempo precioso de vocês – disse ele com muito sarcasmo – E o nosso!

\- Então o senhor acha que duas adolescentes de 15 anos, boas alunas, boas filhas, que não causam nenhum tipo de problemas na comunidade tiveram o trabalho de criar cartas de ameaças, telefonemas fantasmas para as próprias casas, envolveriam os pais nessa história e os deixariam ir até a polícia só pra passear por aí? – todos olhavam para o Dr Reid, ele estava vermelho de raiva e a voz, sempre tão comedida estava alta. – O senhor realmente acredita ser um policial?

Ele nem ao menos esperou ser contestado por Emily – algo que todos sabiam que aconteceria, e saiu da sala, entrando na sala de reuniões na qual estavam instalados.

\- Nos desculpe Detetive – Disse Emily – Não sei o que deu no Dr. Reid.

\- Que seja. – disse o detetive saindo, naturalmente ofendido, e visivelmente raivoso.

\- O que foi isso? – disse Amélie quase sussurrando.

– Nunca pensei que o veria perder a razão dessa forma. – disse Luke.

\- Olha. – disse Emily. – Esse caso está mexendo com ele. É pessoal.

\- Ele perdeu alguém muito especial – disse JJ – de uma forma dolorosa e cruel e o culpado foi um stalker, então a pressão foi demais quando as meninas foram sequestradas.

\- Sim. – disse Luke – Mas pensei que ele já tivesse superado.

\- Eu o entendo. – disse Amélie, e Rossi deu um pequeno sorriso para ela, cúmplice.

\- Vamos dar um tempo pra ele. – disse Rossi.

\- Sim. Nessas condições ele não pode realmente ajudar. – disse Luke, também visivelmente preocupado com o amigo.

\- Luke, J.J. vão até à casa das meninas e fiquem por perto das famílias. – disse Prentiss.

A cabeça de Reid estava uma bagunça, ele mal acreditava que havia sido capaz de falar daquele modo com o policial, ele, mais do que ninguém sabia que eles não deviam desdenhar dos policiais, já que precisavam deles nas investigações.

\- Reid? – chamou Amélie da porta da sala de reunião – Será que posso conversar com você?

\- O que você quer? – respondeu ele, que estava sentado no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, se sentindo novamente invadido. – Emily te mandou aqui? – ele nem se moveu, pensou que ela iria embora.

\- Ninguém me mandou – disse se aproximando _“Ela não se toca?”,_ perguntou-se Reid - Posso me sentar?

\- Não posso impedi-la, posso, Agente Grace? – ele nem ao menos a olhou, sua cabeça começava a doer.

\- Na verdade pode, Agente Reid. – respondeu ela com sarcasmo – Não sou daquelas que impõe sua presença a ninguém, caso não queiram minha companhia.

Ela se virou para a porta, mas decidiu que tentaria, ainda assim, colocar um pouco de razão em sua cabeça.

\- Não acho factível que alguém que é visto como um gênio aja desta forma.

\- Que forma? – disse ele a olhando pela primeira vez, pois não havia entendido.

\- A equipe precisa de você. Aquelas meninas precisam de você. Existem duas famílias que depositam todas as esperanças em nós agora. – disse ela, apontando para a porta - Sei que está sofrendo, e entendo o quanto sua vida não tem sido fácil, mas não é da natureza de um gênio agir dessa forma, para mim, é próprio de um tolo pensar que carrega todo o sofrimento consigo e se esquecer a dor dos outros; talvez Dr. Reid, as pessoas possam entender sua perda! Talvez mais do que imagina.

A garota se virou para partir, sabendo que havia sido dura demais com ele, mas sem conseguir agir de outra forma. Depois, se fosse o caso, pediria desculpas. Enquanto ele se sentia envergonhado, não somente pela maneira como tratara seu trabalho, com ações impróprias, como a maneira que tratara seus amigos, excluindo-os.


	6. Amores imperfeitos

[ _“O amor perfeito é a mais bela das frustrações, pois está acima do que se pode exprimir.”_ ](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/o-amor-perfeito-e-a-mais-bela/)

[ _– Charlie Chaplin_ ](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-charlie-chaplin/)

\- Então estamos em um beco sem saída – disse Rossi, só o perfil não nos levará a lugar algum.

\- Eu vou verificar novamente os registros telefônicos. – disse Amélie – Posso ter deixado algo passar.

Na verdade todos sabiam que ninguém havia deixado nada passar, o problema era perfilar um stalker, pior ainda, descobrir quem poderia ser.

\- Por favor - disse uma voz vinda da porta da sala de reuniões. – Ligue para Garcia, meu celular está descarregado.

Emily ligou para Garcia, ainda encarando Reid, que parecia ter voltado ao normal.

\- O que meus vingadores desejam? – disse a voz de Garcia.

\- Garcia, por favor, quero que verifique todos os professores que têm contato direto e indireto com as vítimas. – disse Reid – Enquanto verifica gostaria de assistir aos vídeos feitos das saídas do colégio, quero analisar os carros dos professores.

\- O que quer dizer? – disse Emily.

\- Que se aquelas meninas entraram na escola – começou Amélie – Só podem ter saído de carro, escondidas, diretamente do estacionamento, já que não há probabilidade de elas continuarem na escola.

\- E porque um professor?

\- O perfil. – disse Reid, enquanto já examinava os vídeos da saída dos professores – Um homem, pelo reconhecimento da voz masculina, ainda que computadorizada, ao telefone, assim como a semântica nas cartas, de meia idade, com posição de autoridade, próximo às meninas e claro, com acesso à escola.

Após algum tempo analisando os vídeos. 30 minutos com exatidão ele chegou a um veredito.

\- Dois carros podem ter sido utilizados no sequestro. Uma caminhonete preta e um SUV cinza, ambos têm espaço o suficiente para esconder as duas garotas. Os outros não conseguiriam escondê-las, não de uma vez. – O telefone de Emily tocou naquele instante.

\- Sim Garcia. – disse Emily.

\- Temos dois professores que se encaixam no perfil e que têm um passado um tanto quanto tenebroso. – disse ela. – Mark Andrews, 37 anos, professor de Economia doméstica, dá aula para as meninas a cerca de dois anos e já foi acusado de assédio sexual na adolescência e Jonathan Sparks, 35 anos, professor de Matemática, deu aula para as meninas no último ano, mas nesse ano elas não se matricularam na disciplina, também acusado de assédio sexual, três vezes pra ser exata.

\- Qual carro eles têm Garcia? – disse Reid.

\- Mark Andrews tem um Mercedez e Jonathan Spaks uma caminhonete 4x4 preta. – todos começaram a se mover.

\- Qual o endereço dele? – disse Rossi – Ou endereços?

\- Ele tem duas casas. – disse Garcia – Os números estão em seus tablets.

\- Obrigada Garcia. – disse Emily.

\- Eu e Reid vamos para um dos endereços. – todos assentiram – Amélie e Rossi na outra. Detetive, dois policiais em cada time – disse ela ao detetive Hamilton.

\- Certo! – disse ele e todos saíram para tentar salvar as garotas.

\- Ainda bem que deu tudo certo. – disse Amélie.

Após vasculharem a casa do suspeito não haviam encontrado as garotas, entretanto encontraram várias provas de que o professor era um pervertido e criminoso sexual. Várias fotos das garotas também foram encontradas. Mas foi a outra equipe quem teve sorte em encontrar as garotas, presas no porão do suspeito. Ele já havia sido preso e as meninas encaminhadas a um hospital, onde encontrariam suas famílias.

\- Nem me fale. – disse Rossi – Espero que um dia elas superem esse trauma. Esse tipo de criminoso são os mais difíceis, essa espécie de obsessão é muito perigosa.

\- E eles ainda chamam isso de amor. – disse Amélie.

\- Elas vão superar – disse Emily – Embora com certeza isso vá demorar.

\- Acho que esse caso foi bom para o Reid no fim das contas, ele demorou, mas reagiu, fico imaginando o porquê. – disse Rossi. Amélie preferiu ficar calada.

Ao chegar à delegacia, o delegado veio recebê-los.

\- Agradecemos sua estadia neste caso. – disse estendendo a mão para Emily.

\- Não há de que! – disse ela.

Amélie seguiu para a sala de reuniões, para reunir suas coisas e tomar um copo de café, antes que acabasse por contestar o delegado, que agia como se estivesse al lado das garotas desde o início.

\- Algum problema, bonitinha? – perguntou uma voz masculina, que Amélie reconheceu como o policial que havia sido confrontado por Reid.

\- Qual a razão da pergunta? – Amélie não se alterou e se serviu de um copo de café.

\- Você parece nervosa. – disse ele comum sorriso no rosto, parecia crer que era um homem irresistível. – Se quiser sair um pouco para espairecer as ideias. O que acha? Posso te apresentar a cidade de Miami.

\- Eu já conheço Miami o suficiente. – disse ela indiferente – Mas obrigada pelo convite.

\- Ah vamos lá bonitinha. – disse ele fazendo um carinho no cotovelo de Amélie.

De modo quase instintivo Amélie o agarrou pela mão e realizou um golpe, dobrando o braço do detetive atrás das costas dele e apertando.

\- Primeiramente – disse ela – Não me chame de bonitinha, eu tenho um nome, e para você sou a Agente Grace, não se esqueça disso! – ela apertou um pouco mais – E segundo, tenha mais respeito à minha inteligência, eu nunca sairia com você. – ela o soltou e tranquilamente se recostou ao balcão e começou a beber seu café.

\- Você é muito atrevida mocinha. – disse ele – com raiva no olhar.

\- Acho que a moça foi clara. – disse a voz de Rossi da porta, onde toda a equipe os observava.

– E o meu nome – disse ela novamente – é Agente Grace.

O detetive parecia soltar faíscas ao sair da sala, e JJ e Emily sorriram para Amélie cumplices.

\- Homens! – disse Emily.

\- Sempre tão prepotentes. – disse JJ.

\- Acho que fui ofendido. – disse Luke. – Mas sabe, - completou – eu quero morrer seu amigo Amélie.

\- É uma ideia inteligente. – murmurou ela quase inaudível, enquanto juntava suas coisas.

Estavam já no avião, dormindo, pois o caso havia sido, apesar de rápido, muito intenso, entretanto, Amélie estava sentada afastada de todos ouvindo música com os olhos fechados, quando sentiu que alguém parava a seu lado. Ao abrir os olhos ficou surpresa ao ver que se tratava do Dr. Reid.

\- Posso me sentar? – perguntou ele.

Ela segurou a língua para não respondê-lo com um _: “Não posso impedi-lo, posso Agente Reid?”_ , sua parte rebelde queria dizê-lo, mas preferiu ser mais cordial.

\- Fique à vontade. – disse, retirando o outro fone de ouvido e depositando sua atenção nele.

\- Me desculpe pela maneira como agi na delegacia. – começou ele, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos - Eu não estava pensando direito.

\- Não tem problema Dr. Reid, eu também devo me desculpar, não deveria ter falado daquela maneira.

\- Deveria sim. – disse ele com um sorriso torto, o sorriso mal chegava a seus olhos, mas ainda assim era um sorriso, e na opinião de Amélie era quando ele ficava mais bonito: quando sorria. – Eu mereci!

\- Não, não mereceu, eu poderia ter sido mais diplomática e menos mandona.

\- Mas você é mandona! – rebateu ele.

\- Não sou não!

\- E também não é teimosa! – ele disse sorrindo novamente, mas dessa vez, um sorriso de verdade fazendo o coração dela acelerar.

\- Não farei o seu jogo Dr., pois no fim sei que posso perder. – brincou ela.

\- Que bom que sabe! – disse ele. Os dois sorriram.

\- Dr. Reid. – ela começou – Eu realmente não queria ter sido grossa com você. Mas ver como a equipe estava abalada por seu comportamento e sofria ao vê-lo sofrendo eu tentei ajudar e acabei exagerando.

\- Eles te contaram? – perguntou ele – O porquê deste caso ter me abalado tanto?

\- Não contaram tudo! – disse ela – Somente o essencial: você perdeu alguém para um stalker, alguém importante.

\- Minha namorada! – _“na falta de um nome melhor para o que ela era_!”, ele pensou – E depois dos momentos que passei nos últimos meses, creio que meu psicológico ficou ainda mais abalado.

\- Eu entendo e sinto muito por sua perda, eu realmente te entendo. – ela disse isso olhando-o nos olhos e tentando passar tudo aquilo que sentia – Mas sabe, você não está sozinho Dr. Reid. Essa equipe - ela disse olhando para todos os outros - é muito mais do que um dia pensei em ter. São uma família, e eles te amam, se preocupam, e tenho certeza de que poderia desabafar.

\- Mas esse é o problema: eu tentei. – disse ele de cabeça baixa – Mas não consigo chegar até onde as expectativas deles vão.

\- Como assim?

\- Eles esperam conversar comigo e encontrar o antigo Dr. Reid, o amigo deles, eu ainda continuo sendo amigo deles é claro, mas... – a voz dele se quebrou, fazendo o coração de Amélie se apertar.

\- Mas não é mais o mesmo!

\- Não, eu não sou. – disse ele.

Amélie pegou a mão do Doutor nas suas, sem se importar com o fato de ele não gostar de contato.

\- Pois saiba que tenho certeza que eles continuarão te amando, mesmo não sendo mais como antes. Mas... – ele a olhou nos olhos nesse momento – saiba que pode contar comigo, a qualquer dia, a qualquer hora, caso queira conversar. Eu não conheci o velho Dr. Reid, não da maneira como os outros conheceram. Assim... – disse ela sugestiva.

\- Não verá a diferença! – disse ele sorrindo um pouco.

\- Exato! – disse ela correspondendo ao sorriso e soltando sua mão, apesar de desejar continuar segurando-a.

\- Então você é minha mais nova amiga e confidente?

\- Se você assim quiser Dr. – disse ela, ficando tímida pela intensidade do olhar.

\- Me parece ótimo! – disse, levantando-se. – Deixarei que você descanse. E... não precisa me chamar de Dr. Chama-me de Spencer. – disse ele já se voltando para seu lugar à frente do avião.

\- Spencer. – ela disse baixinho, gostando muito da maneira como no nome dele soava em seus lábios.

[_“A arte de viver consiste em tirar o maior bem do maior mal.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/arte-de-viver-consiste-em-tirar/) [_– Machado de Assis_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-machado-de-assis/)


	7. Curso alterado

_“Esquecer é uma necessidade. A vida é uma lousa, em que o destino, para escrever um novo caso, precisa apagar o caso escrito.” – Machado de Assis_

Amélie estava lendo um antigo livro, que já não lia fazia muito, mas que continuava como um de seus favoritos. Estava tão absorta em sua leitura que não ouviu o primeiro toque da campainha. Correndo para atender o interfone quando já havia chamado duas vezes mais.

\- Quem será? – perguntou a si mesma enquanto corria para o interfone – É quase 1:00 da manhã. Pois não?! – disse ela para o interfone, que ficou mudo durante alguns segundos antes que a resposta viesse do outro lado.

\- Me desculpe vir a essa hora. – disse a voz do outro lado.

\- Reid? – disse ela.

\- Sim, sou eu!

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou.

\- Será que poderíamos conversar?

\- Claro que sim. – disse ela pensando em porque ainda não havia dito pra que eu subisse. – Suba, por favor. – disse abrindo o portão.

Enquanto Spencer Reid subia até seu apartamento não pode fazer nada além de colocar um robe de tecido em cima de sua camisa, já que infelizmente morava no segundo andar e ele chegaria rápido. Foi até a porta e a abriu, esperando-o no corredor. Ele havia subido de escada.

\- Espero que não tenha te acordado. – disse ele.

\- Não. Eu estava lendo. - Disse apontando o livro na mesinha ao lado da porta - Entre e sinta-se a vontade.

Ele analisou todo aquele ambiente, a sala era bonita, num espaço aberto que levava até a cozinha, não era um lugar sem graça, era na verdade, gracioso. Ela também estava bem bonita, utilizando um óculos de aros escuros que ele nunca havia visto.

\- Sua casa é muito bonita. – disse ele.

\- Obrigada Dr. Sente-se.

\- Pensei que havíamos combinado de me chamar pelo nome.

\- Oh me desculpe. – disse ela. – Sente-se Spencer. Aceita algo? Um café, chá?

\- Não, nada, eu só gostaria de conversar um pouco. – Enquanto ela se acomodava no sofá com ele, ele continuou: - Você quem se prontificou a me ouvir, então...

\- E eu falava sério Spencer.

\- Eu sei. – disse com um meio sorriso. – Por isso vim.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ele, escolhendo as palavras, ela sabendo que ele precisava de um tempo para organizar os pensamentos. Ela se levantou e foi até seu toca discos, escolheu um disco de um antigo cantor de Rhythm and blues, um dos que mais gostava, e o colocou pra tocar.

\- Ottis Redding? – perguntou ele erguendo a sobrancelha ao reconhecer a canção.

\- Pensei que pudesse gostar. – disse ela sentando-se novamente.

\- Sim, eu gosto.

\- Spencer. – disse ela – Pode me falar qualquer coisa.

\- Eu não conseguia dormir. – disse ele. – Depois desse caso eu não consegui parar de pensar nela: Maeve.

\- A sua namorada?

\- Bem - começou ele – Ela não era bem minha namorada, na verdade acho que esse nome não se aplica ao que ela era.

\- Como assim? – Amélie ficou confusa.

\- Eu fiquei doente, cerca de 5 anos atrás, e nenhum médico conseguia me diagnosticar, então, acabei entrando em contato com uma geneticista brilhante. – hesitou.

-Maeve? – Amélie o instigou a continuar.

\- Sim. O nome dela era Maeve Donovan e, eu me apaixonei por ela, mas nós somente conversávamos por cartas e pelo telefone, todos os domingos. Ela era perseguida por um stalker, não fui bom o suficiente para encontrá-lo e, quando foi pega, a perseguidora se matou, e Maeve junto com ela, com o mesmo tiro.

\- E você assistiu? – disse ela com uma lágrima lhe escapando dos olhos.

\- Sim. – disse simplesmente, enquanto colocava a cabeça apoiada no espaldar do sofá e fechava os olhos, sua aparência era cansada, de quem não dormia há dias, o que provavelmente era verdade.

\- E com esse caso tudo voltou! – ela afirmou.

\- Já fazem quase cinco anos e, eu consigo lidar com isso durante a maior parte do tempo, quando estive na cadeia pensei ainda mais nela, mas esse caso, acabou comigo de uma maneira que pensei que não fosse acontecer de novo. Acho que esse foi um dos motivos que me fizeram me retrair tanto. Não pensei que ainda fosse ficar tão mal, pensei que havia superado.

Amélie hesitou em fazer o que faria naquele momento, mas acabou por fazê-lo. Se existia alguém capaz de entendê-la seria Spencer Reid, e, se ele precisava desse apoio, ela estava disposta a dar. Ela se levantou e foi até sua estante, de lá, tirou um porta-retratos, nele havia duas fotos, muito importantes para ela. Em uma linda moldura vermelha, aquelas fotos se destacavam das outras. Ela se sentou novamente e colocou a moldura nas mãos de Spencer, que a observava sem entender.

\- As pessoas costumam dizer que adolescentes são seres imprevisíveis, e que os hormônios são capazes de criar toda espécie de sentimentos, mas ninguém nunca diz que quando se ama alguém nessa época, quando se ama alguém de verdade, nunca se esquece.

Spencer olhou novamente a moldura, no lado direito havia a foto de um rapaz, um adolescente, de cabelos longos e negros, qualquer um acharia aquele rapaz muito bonito, do outro lado, o rapaz estava abraçado com uma moça, que Spencer reconheceu como sendo Amélie, quando ainda era uma adolescente, ela tinha os cabelos negros, com mechas coloridas.

\- Eu conheci Zac quando tinha 12 anos, ele era irmão de uma amiga, foi ela quem nos apresentou, ele tinha 14 anos e quis me chamar pra sair. Eu disse não! – ela sorriu com o pensamento, fazendo Spencer sorrir também, ela se sentou virando-se para Spencer, abraçando as próprias pernas – Eu era muito nova, e não queria me envolver com ninguém tão cedo, mas, um ano depois, ele bateu em minha porta, do nada, sem ter conversado comigo durante todo aquele tempo e disse: “E agora, quer sair comigo?” – Spencer sorriu com ela.

\- É claro que você queria. – disse ele.

\- Sim, eu quis. – ela sorriu – Nós saímos juntos e duas semanas depois ele foi até minha casa conversar com meus pais, que surtaram, achei que meu pai ia morrer ou matar alguém naquele dia. Meus irmãos queriam bater nele, acredita? Mas nós os convencemos que nosso amor era bonito, que ele me respeitava e que nos amávamos de verdade. Ele aceitou todas as condições que meus pais impuseram a ele. - Ela esperou durante um tempo, se recordando daqueles momentos. Até que teve forças pra continuar. - Somente um ano! – ela disse – Foi o tempo que me foi concedido estar com ele. Eu não reclamo, mesmo. Sei que o que tive foi muito! – Spencer concordou, entendendo onde ela queria chegar, ele chegou a conclusão que o rapaz não a havia deixado, e sim, havia partido por motivos maiores que a própria vontade. – Eu tinha 14 anos quando ele se foi, ele só tinha 16 anos e tinha tantos sonhos. Ele seria cientista sabia? Ele era muito inteligente e queria se formar em Física.

\- Por isso você se formou em Física também? – perguntou Spencer.

\- Sim e não! – respondeu ela – Eu era muito boa em Física, modéstia a parte, e o que eu não sabia ele me ensinava muito bem. Mas meus planos eram outros na época então creio que tenha sido decisivo sim. – ela foi um pouco vaga, mas Spencer decidiu não pressioná-la.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Spencer a olhou, e, como ela havia feito no avião segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e lhe sorriu, lhe dando coragem.

\- Como ele morreu Grace?

\- Pensei que havíamos combinado de nos tratar pelos nossos nomes. – disse ela sorrindo fraco.

\- Amélie.

\- Ele foi assassinado Spencer. – as lágrimas dela eram maiores agora.

Spencer a abraçou, naquele momento não importava seus medos e frustações sobre o toque humano, não importava nada. Ela estava certa: ela o entendia. Os dois ficaram abraçados por um tempo, chorando em silêncio por seus amores perdidos. Try a litlle tenderness tocava no toca discos e ambos sentiam que naquele momento eles se conectavam através de sua dor.

\- Mas sabe, - ela afastou a cabeça do ombro de Spencer, onde havia estado. – Acho que no meu caso foi ainda pior. Mas não por estar subestimando sua perda, nada disso é que... – ela hesitou – Maeve morreu nas mãos de seu próprio stalker. – Spencer estremeceu ao se lembrar – Zac morreu nas mãos de... ele não poderia ser classificado como um perseguidor... mas ele era obcecado também.

\- Mas não por ele. – disse Reid entendendo tudo – Ele era obcecado por você!

Amélie se deitou novamente no ombro de Spencer e naquele momento ele pensou nunca ter visto alguém tão frágil, ele já havia visto aquela garota atirando e algemando suspeitos, lutando contra Luke Alves de igual pra igual e perfilando assassinos com muita precisão, mas sabia que naquele momento ela estava tão frágil quanto uma porcelana. E o fato de que uma mulher tão forte e independente havia decidido mostrar esse lado pra ele o deixava ao mesmo tempo triste, por ela, mas feliz, por ter o privilégio de conhecê-la melhor e tão profundamente.

\- Sim, ele era! – disse ela baixinho, e levando as mãos aos olhos para enxugar uma lágrima que caía. – Sabe, Maeve morreu há quase cinco anos e você teve uma recaída – ela se levantou de seu ombro, mas ainda estava muito próxima dele – isso não é vergonhoso Spencer. A questão não é esquecer, nem mesmo superar, por que é impossível, a questão é estar disposto a entender que essa foi uma página de nossa vida, uma página escurecida, mas que ainda assim faz parte de nossa história, temos que abraçá-la, como parte de quem nós somos, deixar que a dor venha quando tiver que vir, mas estar sempre disposto a virar a página, e escrever outras histórias. Zac morreu há quase onze anos, e eu ainda sofro por ele, às vezes a dor é tão forte que penso que não vou aguentar.

Spencer a puxou novamente para seus braços, de algum modo, ele percebeu que, ao confortá-la de seus sofrimentos, acabava por aplacar sua própria dor. Os dois ficaram muito tempo assim, somente abraçados, passando força um ao outro. O disco havia parado de tocar, mas não importava, eles não perceberam. Foi quando o celular dele tocou, Amélie se levantou e lhe deu espaço pra que pudesse atender ao telefonema.

\- Garcia? – Reid perguntou “Oi meu chuchu, eu te acordei?”. – Não, eu estava acordado. - Amélie começou a se preparar, sabia que seu telefone tocaria em seguida. “Você precisa chegar às duas horas, vamos partir às duas e meia!” - Eu chegarei! – disse ele, desligando – Temos um caso.

O telefone de Amélie tocou nesse momento. Ela sorriu para Reid.

\- Sim Garcia. – disse ela “Espero não ter te acordado!” – Não, eu estava acordada. – “Tem certeza, sua voz está diferente. Você está bem?” - Claro, tudo bem, eu estarei aí! – e desligou.

\- Preciso tomar um banho. – disse ela – Acho mais fácil ir para a base daqui, do que ir até seu apartamento antes, temos somente uma hora pra chegar até lá. Você está com sua mala no carro?

\- Sim estou! – respondeu ele.

\- Se quiser tomar um banho antes de ir. – disse ela. – Pode usar o quarto de hóspedes.

\- Eu aceitarei o oferecimento. Só vou pegar minha mala e subo.

\- Certo.

Enquanto Spencer ia até o carro, Amélie começou a preparar um café para os dois, eles precisariam de toda a energia, e, como não haviam dormido nada precisariam de muita energia. Quando a água já estava quase fervendo Spencer entrou novamente no apartamento. Ela deixou o café pronto para quando saíssem.

\- Venha! – disse ela, o levando até o quarto de hóspedes.

\- Obrigado! – disse ele. – Estarei pronto em 20 minutos.

\- Eu também. – disse ela sorrindo.

Os dois tomaram um banho rápido e se encontraram na sala, quase ao mesmo tempo. Reid percebeu que ela não usava mais os óculos, e pensou que ela era bonita de qualquer forma, mas que havia gostado muito dela com óculos. Amélie colocou café em dois copos térmicos para eles, e se encaminharam para a saída.

\- Como você consegue? – perguntou ele.

\- Consigo o que?

\- Lidar com casos que te lembram tudo aquilo e...

\- Já fazem dez anos Spencer. – disse ela – Eu aprendi a canalizar minha raiva e minhas lembranças pra outro lugar.

Antes que Amélie pudesse entrar em seu carro, Spencer segurou sua mão e disse:

\- Obrigado por me ouvir.

\- Eu quem agradece, você veio falar e acabou ouvindo. Queria consolo e acabou me consolando.

\- Saiba que todas as vezes que for forte demais pra suportar sua dor! – ele disse – Eu estarei aqui pra te ajudar.

\- Assim como eu estarei por você Spencer.

\- A vida é difícil, mas com ajuda é mais fácil! – disse ele – Aprendi isso com você hoje.

\- Sabe Spencer, eu encaro minha vida como se ela fosse um rio. Eu tinha sonhos, planos e vontades, mas o curso desse rio mudou, como se alguém tivesse construído uma barragem e me obrigado a mudar o caminho. Sei que sua vida também é assim. Se nosso destino fosse aquele que queríamos, nós estaríamos vivendo outras coisas. Mas sabe? Eu aceito! Essa é minha vida agora, e darei tudo de mim pra vivê-la bem. Às vezes pode ser difícil, mas na maior parte do tempo, o fato de eu estar viva, o simples fato de que estou aqui, de que nós estamos aqui Spencer, é uma dádiva! Algo que não posso ignorar.

\- Eu levarei isso como uma meta a partir de hoje! – disse ele lhe sorrindo, e ela sabia que aquele sorriso tinha sido o mais sincero que ela havia visto naqueles lábios.

\- E eu estarei aqui para lembrá-lo quando se esquecer disso.

Os dois entraram em seus carros e rumaram para o Baureau. Tinham um trabalho a ser feito. Mas sabiam que aquela visita havia mudado tudo. Eles eram amigos agora, eram confidentes, e se conheciam bem, mas ambos sabiam que não havia sido o bastante, queriam se conhecer muito mais.


	8. Enquanto a cidade dorme

[_“A luz e as trevas estão misturadas no caos do homem.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/luz-e-trevas-estao-misturadas-caos-homem/) [_– Alexander Pope_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-alexander-pope/)

Amélie e Spencer chegaram à UAC logo após a chegada de Emily e Rossi. Logo após J.J. também chegou, juntamente com Luke. Eles estavam na sala de reuniões, quase todos com expressões de cansaço e sono. Penélope entrou às pressas com vários documentos nas mãos.

\- Desculpem pela hora, mas recebemos um pedido urgente de Nova Orleans.

\- Há essa hora? – disse Emily.

\- Eles tem pressa – respondeu Garcia – e vocês vão entender o porquê. Na última semana um homem que estava correndo nos arredores de Nova Orleans encontrou algo muito perturbador, o que parecia ser um crânio humano, e, ao chamar a polícia, conseguiram encontrar não uma, mas duas pessoas. Não conseguiram identificação nenhuma, pois o DNA ou está muito degradado ou não bate com os bancos de dados, - Garcia passou as fotos na TV de plasma - assim como as arcadas dentárias. A investigação teria parado por aí, se a investigadora encarregada não tivesse voltado ao local do crime quatro dias depois – Garcia passou novamente as fotos – e tivesse encontrado mais quatro corpos, num estágio de decomposição menor, mas também sem identificação; mais dois foram encontrados ontem com a varredura do local.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar? – disse Rossi – São mais recentes!

\- Exato! – disse Garcia

\- Oito corpos femininos queimados. – disse Amélie.

\- Exatamente meus amores! – disse Penélope – Ainda não finalizaram os exames, mas os legistas foram unanimes na classificação: oito mulheres, brancas, entre os 20 e 30 anos.

\- Partiremos em 15 minutos. – disse Emily se levantando, juntamente com toda a equipe.

No avião, a equipe examinava as fotos dos corpos. Aquele crime era chocante, pois era visível o quanto as vítimas haviam sofrido.

\- Então são oito vítimas – disse J.J – encontradas mortas, queimadas, sem nenhum pelo no corpo.

\- Evidentes sinais de tortura – emendou Emily olhando as fotos dos corpos com uma expressão de pesar.

\- O unsub claramente odeia as mulheres e quer vê-las sofrendo o máximo que puder. – disse Rossi.

\- Ele é definitivamente sádico, e, pela idade média das mulheres podemos dizer que ele teve algum problema com alguma namorada, noiva, ou até mesmo alguma figura materna, mas certamente isso se trata de vingança. – disse Reid. – Talvez traição ou até mesmo abuso.

\- O que me intriga são os diferentes modus operantes. – disse Amélie analisando as fotos.

\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Rossi

\- Bem. – começou – Temos o fogo e a tortura como um denominador comum, assim como marcas de ligaduras nos pulsos e pescoço, mas... – ela hesitou – só terei certeza ao examinar os corpos de perto e conversar com o médico legista, mas, me parece que os tipos de torturas são diferentes, pelo modo como os corpos foram queimados, consigo ver onde havia ferimentos e lacerações nos corpos das vítimas.

\- E está pensando em que? – disse Rossi

\- Por enquanto nada. – disse Amélie. – Acho que devemos analisar esse âmbito somente se eu tiver confirmação, pois pode nos distanciar muito do perfil que temos agora e caso não se confirme nos faria perder muito tempo.

\- Certo, trabalhe com essa possibilidade. – disse Emily. – Quando chegar vá ao legista, leve Luke com você. J.J. e eu vamos à delegacia e Reid e Rossi, até o local da desova.

\- É possível que tenhamos mais corpos? – perguntou J.J.

\- Penso que sim. – disse Rossi – Esse grau de violência – A diferença entre a degradação dos corpos.

\- Talvez em outro ponto de desova. – disse Luke.

\- Trabalharemos essas probabilidades. – disse Emily – Ainda temos duas horas de viagem, vamos descansar ao máximo.

\- Certo. – disse Rossi abrindo seu laptop, enquanto os outros se aconchegavam para tentar dormir.

Amélie havia se acomodado para tentar descansar, seriam três horas até Nova Orleans, sabia que aquelas imagens daquelas mulheres não sairiam de sua mente e provavelmente não conseguiria dormir; quando viu que seu celular estava tocando, era uma mensagem de áudio de Reid, quando ela abriu viu que ele havia lhe mandado uma música: _A change is gonna come_.

_[- Ottis Redding?_ _– ela lhe mandou por SMS.]_

_[- Pensei que pudesse gostar! – ele respondeu simplesmente.]_

_[- Obrigada Spencer. – disse ela.]_

_[- Bons sonhos! – ele respondeu.]_

Ela fechou os olhos, não sem antes lhe sorrir, o que lhe foi correspondido; adormeceu ouvindo aquela música que tanto conhecia, daquele cantor que gostava muito e que depois desse dia gostaria cada vez mais. A música falava da vida, como um rio, e das chances que a própria vida nos dava para mudar. Ela tomou essa música como um bom presságio.

\- Muito prazer – disse a médica legista – Sou a Dra. Smith.

\- Sou a Dra. Grace, esse é o agente Álvez. Muito prazer.

\- Então Dra. As autópsias foram finalizadas? – disse Luke.

\- Sim. – disse a Dra. soturnamente – Toda a minha equipe teve de se envolver, dois corpos para cada um deles. Oito corpos? Normalmente examinamos esse número de corpos em dois meses, as vezes mais. No entanto, supervisionei todas as autópsias. Sinceramente, acho que em meus 15 anos de profissão eu nunca vi algo assim.

\- Pelas fotos que vimos. – disse Luke solidário – Eu entendo o que quer dizer.

\- Bem. Essa é a primeira vítima...

Conforme a Dra. falava sobre os corpos Luke ficava cada vez mais soturno e Amélie mais horrorizada, pois suas suspeitas estavam se confirmando e essa era a ultima coisa que queria, pela primeira vez, desejaria estar errada.

Quando a equipe se reuniu, percebeu que Luke e Amélie estavam muito soturnos, olhando para o quadro de vítimas.

\- E então? – disse Emily.

\- Acho que quero vomitar. – disse Luke simplesmente, se sentando no sofá.

\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou J.J.

\- Faça as honras, bonitinha. – disse Luke zombando de Amélie, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava os créditos pela descoberta.

Amélie se virou para as pessoas presentes: Emily, Rossi, J.J., Spencer, Luke e os três detetives e dois oficiais responsáveis pelos casos.

\- Todas as vítimas – disse Amelie – são brancas, entre 20 e 25 anos, ainda não identificadas.

\- Vítimas de baixo risco. – disse Emily – Prostitutas, moradoras de rua, pessoas que ninguém realmente dá por falta, ou dá queixa de desaparecimentos.

\- Exato. – disse Amélie - Todas elas foram queimadas _p_ _o_ _st mortem_ , lacerações nos pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço, sem fibras identificáveis.

\- Foram levadas pelo fogo – disse J.J.

\- Todas tem lacerações nos canais vaginal e anal.

\- Altos níveis de tortura. – disse Rossi.

\- Sim, mas causa mortis é diferente. – disse Amélie – a primeira e a quarta vítima de fato morram queimadas, a primeira, há 4 anos e a quarta há 2 anos e meio. O que distingue a primeira das outras é que foi literalmente açoitada, ela apanhou tanto que a pele das costas é quase inexistente, os legistas afirmaram que quando foi queimada, pouco sobrava de tecido epitelial no tronco; enquanto a quarta teve várias fraturas nos braços e pernas e articulações totalmente dilaceradas. A segunda vítima morreu a 3 anos e meio e a causa mortis é asfixia e tem uma incisão de 3 centímetros na base do pescoço. A terceira vítima morreu a dois anos e meio.

\- Ciclos de seis meses. – disse J.J.

\- Sim – Amélie disse – e a causa mortes da terceira vítima foi incisão de objeto contundente no abdome e laceração dos órgãos internos. A quinta vítima morreu a 2 anos, por asfixia, tem inúmeras perfurações com cerca de quatro centímetros de profundidade, e alguns milímetros de diâmetro, na verdade, os legistas contam mais de 150 perfurações. A sexta vítima morreu tem cerca de 100 perfurações na parte de trás do corpo e morreu por uma pancada na cabeça a cerca de 2 anos. A sétima vítima, por afogamento, ha 1 ano e meio, mas tinha uma ruptura em três vértebras da coluna, causadas por objeto contundente. A oitava vítima morreu há 1 ano, e a causa mortis é embolia pulmonar, causada por uma laceração de cerca de 20 centímetros na área da pélvis, chegando quase ao umbigo da vítima.

\- Parece o circo dos horrores. – disse J.J.

\- Pior que isso. – disse Reid. – O unsub está encenando as cenas de tortura da idade média.

\- Exatamente. – disse Amélie animada por Reid também ver o que ela via. – Açoite, - disse apontando para a primeira vítima e seguindo para a segunda – Garrote, Empalamento, O pêndulo, A Dama de ferro, A cadeira inquisitória, - conforme falava ela apontava para cada uma das vítimas – O cavalete, também conhecido como gota tártara, e finalmente a última vítima: O cavalo espanhol.

\- E provavelmente – continuou Reid - deve ter usado a Pera da angustia, a Forquilha dos hereges e o tronco em todas elas, assim como a tortura final, Cremação.

\- Se esse unsub encena a Idade média ele tem um comportamento psicótico totalmente fora de controle. - disse Rossi.

\- Mais que isso Rossi. – disse Amélie – Ele está no meio de uma forte crise psicótica alucinatória. E ele não encena somente a Idade Média. – disse Amélie.

\- Como assim? – disse J.J.

\- _Maleus Maleficarum_. – disse Amélie finalmente.

\- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntou um dos oficiais que estava com o rosto completamente verde com as visões das fotos e as narrações de Amélie.

\- O _Maleus Maleficarum_ ou Martelo das Feiticeiras - disse Reid – foi um manifesto dos padres alemães Heinrich Kraemer e James Sprenger, publicado em 1486, autorizando a punição dos hereges por meio de tortura e mortes altamente dolorosas, foi o ponto alto da Inquisição, e embora tenha sido repelido e condenado pelas igrejas da época, foi muito difundido e utilizado entre os mais fanáticos. Dividido em três partes, o livro trata das relações das mulheres com o demônio e sua ligação com a bruxaria, como lidar com os malefícios das bruxarias, e finalmente como proceder com os julgamentos e sentenças dos condenados.

\- Foi a partir dele – disse Amélie – que as pessoas começaram a caçar e punir os hereges, e claro, inimigos, utilizando as novas leis de tortura como desculpas para retaliações e vinganças, especialmente mulheres – disse apontando para o quadro de vítimas – acusadas de feitiçaria, pois eram tidas como instrumentos do diabo.

\- Porque não homens? – perguntou o detetive.

\- Para os inquisidores – disse Amélie - não existiam bruxos, e, aqueles que o afirmavam ser estavam ou mentindo, ou iludidos, achando que estavam agindo conforme as ordens do demônio. Para eles as mulheres eram frágeis e, portanto suscetíveis ao demônio e por serem fracas, tanto moralmente como fisicamente, caíam nas armadilhas.

\- Para eles, o pacto era consumado através do ato sexual com o demônio. – disse Reid. - O período da caça às bruxas – completou – de acordo com os historiadores as mulheres executadas chegam a 100 mil, somente na Europa, mas na verdade há fontes que afirmam que houveram muitas mais, ao considerarmos que pequenos vilarejos e vilas não tinham nenhum tipo de registro das execuções e faziam justiça com as próprias mãos.

\- Então nosso unsub vê suas vítimas como bruxas e as castiga por isso. As tortura e as mata pra puni-las de seus pecados. – disse Emily

– Vamos passar o perfil. – disse Rossi

\- O unsub é psicótico, e em suas alucinações ele se vê como um inquisidor que pune as mulheres hereges com torturas medievais. – disse Emily aos investigadores.

\- Ele está em estágio alucinatório, mas não sabemos se ele realmente pensa estar na idade média ou apenas utiliza os meios da época. – disse Reid.

\- Somente duas das vítimas foram identificadas, - disse JJ, atualizando a todos - , o que nos diz que talvez elas sejam prostitutas, moradoras de rua e dependentes químicas – disse ela - o que nos mostra que ele realmente condena aquilo que vê como um pecado.

\- O ciclo de mortes desse suspeito é de 6 meses, é a última vítima encontrada é de exatos seis meses atrás, então temos que correr, antes que ele faça uma nova vítima. – Luke completou.

\- O unsub deve ter passado por algum trauma relacionado a mulheres que se encaixam na vitimologia: brancas, de 20 a 30 anos. E há quatro anos um gatilho foi acionado, fazendo-o entrar em surto e começar a matar. – disse Reid

\- Procuramos por um homem de 30 a 40 anos. – disse Rossi – que há quatro anos se retirou da sociedade, não aparece muito à vista de ninguém, não tem amigos e prefere manter-se isolado.

\- Como precisa sobreviver – disse Luke – Acreditamos que ele trabalhe em casa ou tenha outros meios de se sustentar, como uma herança de família.

\- Pra quem o vê – disse Amélie – ele não aparenta ser violento, mas pode-se notar algo de estranho nele, principalmente em relação às mulheres, e pode trata-las com desconfiança e até mesmo com atitudes violentas.

\- Ele com certeza não têm nenhuma formação de história, - explicou Reid – seu conhecimento deve ser grande, mas não exato, pois confunde dados da idade média e moderna e ressignifica tudo pra que se encaixe em suas psicoses.

\- Me desculpem. – disse um detetive interrompendo-os – Mas encontraram outro corpo.


	9. Vingança

[_“Nossos sentidos não nos enganam. O que nos engana é o nosso julgamento.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/nossos-sentidos-nao-nos-enganam/) [_– Johann Goethe_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-johann-goethe/)

Reid e Amélie estavam no local de desova, e o horror da cena era ainda mais absurdo que o dos corpos anteriores. O corpo estava totalmente destruído diante de Amélie e o unsub havia colocando-a ali, pela primeira vez, atada ao objeto de tortura.

\- A roda do despedaçamento. – disse Amélie

\- Você está bem? – perguntou Reid tocando-a no braço, percebendo que a voz dela não estava normal.

\- Sim. – disse ela.

\- Você está meio verde! – ele sorriu um pouco, mas Amélie sabia que não estava zombando dela, e sim sendo solidário.

\- Acho que corpos torturados me causam este efeito. – disse ela.

\- Se você quiser pode ficar longe. – disse ele.

\- Obrigada Spencer. – ela sorriu – Mas preciso fazer isso. E, além disso, já vi coisas piores.

\- É mesmo? – disse ela voltando-se para a cena e a acompanhando para perto dos restos da vítima.

\- Infelizmente. – disse ela se aproximando do corpo.

\- Pelo estado da vítima eu diria que ele ficou com ela algum tempo. – disse Reid.

\- Não vejo sinais de fogo nessa vítima, o que inclusive é surpreendente. – disse ela.

\- A roda do despedaçamento era utilizada desta forma. – disse ele – Ao amarrar a vítima e quebrar seus ossos com espancamento e depois deixa-las assim expostas era o último ato de humilhação.

\- Mas normalmente eles não matavam a vítima. – disse Amélie – Deixavam-na feridas o suficiente, mas vivas, para morrerem aos poucos.

\- Talvez ele não possa deixar de matar, o impulso é grande demais, mas a vontade de exibi-la era grande demais.

\- Exibi-la pra quem? – disse Amélie.

\- Pra nós! – respondeu ele

\- Ele trocou a cremação pela exposição? – conjecturou Amélie.

\- É provável. – disse ele. - Talvez tenha gostado da sensação. A ponto de não precisar queimar o corpo. Ou talvez tenha sido somente essa vítima, como uma forma de nos provocar.

\- Se for esse o caso, então seu anseio de matar não foi saciado e ele precisaria queimar outra mulher. – Spencer balançou a cabeça afirmativamente - Nós precisamos pegá-lo Spencer. – disse Amélie se levantando – Se não o pegarmos a pista vai se esfriar e ele vai voltar a matar daqui a seis meses ou matará outra mulher agora.

\- Calma. – disse Reid, enquanto colocava a mão em seu ombro e lhe dizia, olhando-a nos olhos. – Nós vamos pegá-lo!

Ao chegarem à delegacia, os dois encontraram a equipe se preparando para sair.

\- O que aconteceu? – disse Amélie.

\- Nós encontramos um suspeito. – disse Emily.

\- Como? – perguntou Reid

\- Garcia se focou em fazendas com galpões, - disse Luke - afastadas o suficiente para que ninguém percebesse nada, com donos com habilidades em marcenaria.

\- Descobrimos nosso unsub, ele tem 30 anos e sempre cuidou da fazenda que herdou dos pais, onde a principal fonte de renda é a madeira. - se encaminhavam agora aos carros da Polícia Federal.

\- Reid, Luke, Amélie. – disse Emily dividindo as equipes, a própria Emily, JJ e Rossi entraram em outro carro. Enquanto carros da polícia local os seguiam.

\- Qual foi o gatilho? – perguntou Reid à Luke.

\- A noiva o traiu. – disse Luke – Não temos detalhes de nada, mas descobrimos que a noiva está desaparecida desde então.

\- Provavelmente ela foi a primeira vítima. – disse Amélie.

\- Exatamente. – disse Luke – E provavelmente isso desencadeou o instinto assassino.

Amélie sentia seu sangue pulsando na veia de seu pescoço. Se preparavam para entrar no velho galpão da fazenda Carlton. Ela, Luke e Spencer entrariam ali, juntamente com três policiais de Nova Orleans.

Quando Luke abriu a porta, Spencer entrou no galpão com a arma em punho, Amélie seguiu logo atrás dele lhe dando cobertura. A quatro passos os dois se separaram. Um dos policiais seguiu Amélie, e o outro seguiu Reid. Luke entrou logo atrás, seguindo em linha reta, sendo seguido pelo terceiro policial.

\- Limpo! – gritou Amélie, pois no lado esquerdo não havia ninguém.

\- Limpo! – disse Luke.

\- Limpo! – respondeu Spencer. Mas, nesse momento ouviram um disparo, muito alto, vindo do lado esquerdo do galpão. Os policiais todos convergiram para este local.

Reid estava caído no chão, havia sangue cobrindo seu braço esquerdo.

\- Cuidado. – disse ele – Há armadilhas aqui.

Amélie se aproximou lentamente de Spencer, analisando cada um de seus passos, quando chegou próximo a ele, colocou sua pistola no coldre e se ajoelhou em frente a ele.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela lhe examinando a ferida.

\- Uma arma naquele armário. – disse ele – O gatilho foi acionado pela armadilha no chão.

\- Eu pisei. – disse um dos policiais como quem pede desculpas. – Eu não sabia.

\- Está tudo bem. – disse Reid.

\- Está tudo limpo. – disse Luke – Acho que Reid tropeçou na única armadilha aqui.

\- Pegou de raspão. – disse Amélie – Mas precisamos estancar o sangue.

\- Precisamos só limpar e dar alguns pontos. – concordou Reid enquanto Amélie rasgava sua camisa com a ajuda da faca que carregava na bota e amarrava o tecido a cima do ferimento para estancar o sangue.

\- Eles são médicos. – perguntou um dos policiais.

\- Nem pergunte. – disse Luke se encaminhando pra fora do galpão para se encontrar com a outra equipe.

Uma coletiva de imprensa foi realizada, onde Amélie e Luke apresentaram à mídia o culpado pelos homicídios, seu nome era Adam Carlton e estava foragido da polícia. Apresentaram uma foto e suas características psicológicas e tiveram o cuidado de acrescentar que todas as armadilhas encontradas em sua fazenda haviam sido desarmadas sem nenhum ferido – na verdade ocultaram o ferimento de Spencer da mídia para provocar o suspeito. Assim como disseram que em uma varredura do local encontraram dois corpos decapitados por uma guilhotina: Sophie St. Clair, ex noiva do suspeito e de seu amante e primo Gerard St. Clair, que estavam listados como desaparecidos a quatro anos.

\- Amélie. – disse Reid quando se preparavam para partir. – Nós vamos pegá-lo – Cedo ou tarde nós vamos pegá-lo.

\- Mais quantas mulheres morrerão pra que isso aconteça? – disse Amélie.

\- Esse sentimento não ajuda. – disse Reid – Culpar-se pela fuga do suspeito na ajuda. – complementou ele – Você deve sair desse caso sabendo que deu tudo de si, que se não fosse por você não teríamos nem a metade das informações sobre ele.

\- Você teria descoberto tudo. – disse ela lhe sorrindo.

\- Verdade! – confirmou ele – Mas é bom ter alguém que me ajude nesses casos. – ele hesitou, mas colocou as mãos em ambos os ombros de Amélie e lhe disse – Esse caso é nosso. – disse ele – Garcia colocou alertas em todos os tipos de torturas que ele possa usar. Qualquer passo que ele der, nós saberemos. Mas, não deixe que esse caso se torne uma obsessão. Isso nunca dá certo e nunca acaba bem.

\- Não vou deixar! – disse ela, sorrindo para ele e pensando em como ele era bonito. Era impressão dela ou ele se aproximava, milímetro por milímetro, lentamente.

\- Vocês vem ou não? – disse Luke da porta, tirando-os daquele estado de quase hipnose.

\- Claro. – disse Spencer, saindo da sala, mas, não sem antes, enviar um sorriso a Amélie.

\- O que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou-se Amélie – Desde quando eu sou assim tão impressionável? Foco Amélie!

\- E você Amélie? – perguntou Luke, no avião.

\- O que? – disse ela, que estava tão absorta em pensamentos que não prestava atenção aos amigos, ela fingia estar lendo, mas na realidade a única coisa que pensava era em Spencer e em como estavam próximos.

\- Estamos falando sobre nossos nomes. Por que se chama Amélie? Essas coisas, qual o seu nome do meio?

\- Ah - disse ela ficando um pouco desconfortável.

\- Então? – disse JJ.

\- Então o quê? – disse novamente.

\- Você está no mundo da fantasia hoje? – perguntou Emily.

\- Me desculpem! – disse – Bem, meu nome... meus pais são fãs da história de Amélia Hart, então é por isso, nada demais, eu sou a quinta filha do meu pai, a quarta de minha mãe, então meio que já haviam homenageado todos que queriam homenagear quando chegou minha vez. Conhecendo o meu pai fico feliz que não me Chewbacca. Meu nome do meio... – ela hesitou – Meu nome do meio é Grace.

\- Grace? – disse Luke – Então você usa seu nome do meio como sobrenome?

\- Sim. – disse ela – Minha mãe achava que não podia ter mais filhos, mas eu nasci, então era como uma graça de Deus ou algo assim.

\- Você é brigada com seus pais? – perguntou Emily

\- Oh não, de maneira alguma, minha família é maravilhosa. – disse ela – Quando fui para Israel decidi utilizar meu nome do meio, como identificação, de algum modo era mais fácil. Eu estava cansada demais... – disse – cansada de as pessoas somente se incomodavam em me julgar pelos meus pais, e não por mim mesma e minhas realizações, eu sempre seria a filhinha mimada que decidiu brincar de policial.

\- Eu entendo bem o que é isso. – disse Emily, que, filha de uma diplomata importante, teve que lutar muito para se firmar naquele trabalho.

\- Então sua família é conhecida no mundo policial? – disse Luke

\- Podemos dizer que sim. – foi Rossi quem disse – E outros mais.

\- Como assim? – disse Reid.

\- Olha pessoal, eu sei que não me julgariam por quem é minha família, mas é mais fácil pra mim entendem? Mas tenho muito orgulho de ser quem sou. De ser filha de quem sou. Bem, meu nome completo é Amélie Grace Beckett-Castle.

\- Beckett-Castle? – disse Reid – Como a filha de Katherine Beckett e Richard Castle? - _“Claro que ele sabe!”_ , pensou Amélie sorrindo.

\- Exato! – disse ela.

\- Legal! – disse Emily.

\- Quem? – disse Luke confuso.

\- Minha mãe foi uma policial da polícia de NY. A mais nova mulher a ser promovida ao cargo de detetive do estado. E a mais jovem a se tornar capitã no país. Katherine Beckett, que depois acabou se tornando a Senadora Beckett. Ela hoje deveria ser aposentada, mas ainda presta trabalhos de assessoria para os departamentos de homicídios do país, principalmente NY, ela não consegue ficar longe.

\- Humm – disse ele simplesmente – E seu pai?

\- Nunca deixe que Rick saiba que você não o conhecia. – disse Rossi sorrindo.

\- Meu pai foi parceiro da minha mãe por 8 anos, como investigador civil e consultor da polícia de Nova York e a ajudou a resolver cerca de 400 casos de homicídio.

\- Sim – concordou Reid - na verdade eles ainda são conhecidos na cidade de Nova York e reconhecidos como dois dos melhores detetives que passaram pelos departamentos de homicídios do estado, devido sua grande taxa de casos resolvidos e grande eficiência na resolução dos casos.

\- Meu pai também é escritor de livros policiais e de mistérios. Derick Storm, - a compreensão surgiu nos olhos de Luke enquanto ela continuava falando – Nikki Heat.

\- Que foi inspirada em uma policial da cidade de Nova York. – disse JJ se lembrando.

\- Minha mãe. – disse ela.

\- Legal. – disse Luke reconhecendo agora. – Então ele conseguiu se casar com sua musa inspiradora.

\- Sim, e tiveram 4 filhos Johanna, Jim, Jackson e eu, que sou a mais nova e a única que se desgrudou do rebanho, meus irmãos vivem em NY. Meu pai já tinha uma filha, Alexis, de seu – ela pensou um pouco – segundo casamento. Mas meus pais estão juntos há quase 32 anos agora.

\- Que máximo! – disse JJ. – Por isso você a conhece Rossi, coisa de escritores.

\- Exato! Rick é meu amigo a mais de 35 anos. Eu estava por perto quando essa coisinha nasceu.

\- Velho! – brincou Amélie.

\- Neném! – disse ele sorrindo, recebendo um olhar fulminante dela. Ninguém percebeu que aquele era o apelido que tentavam descobrir a tantos anos, pensaram ser apensa uma brincadeira entre amigos.

\- Desculpem o atraso. – disse Amélie – Aconteceu algum acidente hoje no centro.

\- Tudo bem. – disse Emily, que estava recostada na mesa de J.J – Ainda há prazo para entregar o relatório.

\- Oh não. – disse Amélie sorrindo – Ele já está quase pronto. Fiz quase todo ele no avião.

\- Reid 2. – murmurou Luke de sua mesa. J.J. e Emily sorriu. Reid apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, lendo um livro, pois certamente seus relatórios já haviam sido entregues.

\- O que é isso? – disse Amélie ao se sentar. Havia uma caixa de presentes em sua mesa.

\- A recepcionista deixou aí hoje cedo. – disse Reid – Disse que o deixaram ontem a noite. - Amélie olhava a caixa apreensiva. Todos perceberam sua reação. – Todas as correspondências são analisadas. – continuou Reid - Então não deve ser perigoso.

\- Eu sei. – disse Amélie, desfazendo o laço do embrulho e abrindo a caixa.

\- Outro livro? – disse Rossi que havia acabado de chegar.

\- Sim. – Amélie levantou o livro e todos puderam ler a capa: _Emoções quentes_.

\- Porque mandariam um livro do seu pai pra você? – perguntou Emily e todos se viraram pra ela. - O que? Eu gosto dos livros dele.

\- É a segunda vez! – disse Rossi enquanto Amélie se abaixava e pegava o outro livro em sua gaveta.

\- Recebi este à cerca de um mês. – disse Amélie tirando o livro _Ondas de calor_ da caixa.

\- Pensei que fosse um admirador que pensou que ela pudesse gostar de romances policiais. – disse Rossi.

\- Mas é uma consciência inquietante. – disse J.J.

\- Não é só mais um livro do meu pai. – disse Amélie – São os primeiros livros da detetive Nikki Heat, inspirada em minha mãe.

\- Isso é estranho. – disse Emily.

\- Sim, - concordou Amélie – Mas ninguém além de vocês sabe quem sou e, sinceramente, não recebi mais nada. Nada estranho aconteceu então, acho realmente que não haja nada demais.

\- Também me inclino a achar isso. – disse Luke – Uma coincidência bizarra, mas ainda assim coincidência.

\- Na verdade a própria embalagem sugere um presente romântico, além de o título e narrativa serem bem sugestivos – ele levantou as sobrancelhas – as embalagens são bem românticas: a primeira e branca, o que sugere pureza e boas intenções, a segunda é rosa, romantismo, ternura e ingenuidade; porém os laços são vermelhos, o que sugere paixão e sentimentos mais enérgicos.

\- Alguém tem um admirador secreto! – disse Luke sorrindo e voltando-se para seu computador.

\- Posso ler? – disse Spencer Reid apontando para os livros

\- Claro. – disse Amélie estendo ao Dr. os livros – Espero que goste.

\- Te devolvo em... – disse ele pensando – 87 minutos. – todos reviraram os olhos.

\- Pense em como esse cara é azarado. – disse Luke – Ele quer impressionar uma gata e decide mandar livros de presente. Mas, sem saber, acaba mandando livros que ela conhece de cor.

\- Triste! – disse J.J.

\- Vocês são maldosos – concordou Amélie.

\- Grace. – disse Emily – Só tome cuidado ok? Qualquer coisa discrepante que acontecer nos informe.

\- Fique tranquila, não acho que seja nada. – disse Amélie sentindo um arrepio involuntário – Mas caso aconteça, eu falarei.


	10. Momentos em família

[_“O que as grandes e puras afeições têm de bom é que depois da felicidade de as ter sentido, resta ainda a felicidade de recordá-las.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/o-que-grandes-e-puras-afeicoes/) [– Alexandre Dumas, Filho](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-alexandre-dumas-filho/)

Os membros da BAU se encontravam na casa de Rossi, em uma festa que ela fazia para se despedir da equipe. Estavam todos ali, ocasião em que Amélie acabou conhecendo algumas pessoas que ainda não havia sido apresentada. Como a filha de Rossi, seu neto e seu genro. Assim como Aaron Hotchner, ex-chefe da BAU, e seu filho Jack. Esperavam ainda a chegada de JJ, com o marido e os dois filhos. E via um homem negro, muito bonito que havia chegado e cumprimentava a todos.

\- Esta – disse Rossi – é a nova agente da BAU: Amélie Grace.

\- É um prazer. – disse o homem estendendo a mão. – Eu sou...

\- Derek Morgan. – disse ela sorrindo para o homem a sua frente.

\- Muito prazer. – disse Derek desconfiado.

\- Como sabia quem ele era? – disse Reid.

\- Culpada! – disse Garcia. – Eu estava mostrando uma foto do meu lindo afilhado Hank, que inclusive, não sei por que não está aqui e acabei por mostrar uma dele também.

\- E posso saber por que você estava mostrando uma foto pra ela? – perguntou Reid com uma ruga na testa.

\- Porque estávamos falando em como os homens dessa equipe são bonitos.

\- Garcia. – disse Amélie corando.

\- E claro que queria saber quem ela achava mais bonito.

\- Ah é? – disse Derek sorrindo. Garcia, como sempre permaneceu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- E quem ganhou bonitinha? – disse Luke sorrindo e abraçando o ombro de Amélie de brincadeira, usando o apelido que o policial havia usado com ela.

\- Ah, mas não foi muito difícil escolher. – disse ela se desfazendo do abraço. – Claro que é David Rossi.

\- Mas... – disse Garcia.

\- Que tal você me levar pra mesa de doces, Garcia? – disse Amélie interrompendo-a – Você sabe que sou louca por doces.

\- Está bem!

As duas saíram da companhia dos outros, enquanto todos riam do embaraço de Amélie.

\- O que foi? – disse Garcia – Disse algo de errado?

\- Ai Garcia. – disse Amélie sorrindo, comendo um doce que estava na mesa – O que vou fazer com você? Você me conquistou de tal jeito que nem consigo te dar uma bronca.

\- Mas porque você me daria uma bronca? – disse ela.

\- Penélope Grace Garcia, minha irmãzinha. – disse ela sorrindo para a amiga, que, por compartilharem o mesmo nome acabaram por brincarem dizendo que eram irmãs. – Você acabou de dizer pra toda a equipe que estávamos olhando fotos deles e escolhendo quem era o mais bonito.

\- E você ficou com vergonha? – disse Garcia entendendo. – Me desculpe, juro, seu segredo está a salvo comigo. – disse ela sorrindo.

\- Tudo bem. – disse ela comendo outro doce.

\- Sabia que o consumo excessivo de açucares pode causar muitas doenças? – disse Reid se aproximando – Até mesmo doenças coronárias?

\- Sim. – disse Amélie sorrindo – Eu sabia.

\- Acho que vou ligar pra JJ e descobrir por que ela está demorando. – disse Garcia - Já volto.

\- Certo. – disse Amélie.

Depois de um tempo sozinhos Amélie finalmente falou:

\- Seus antigos parceiros parecem ser muito legais. – disse ela

\- Sim. – disse ele – Eles são. Nós éramos uma família, e, continuamos sendo. Derek é casado, o nome dela é Savannah e ela é enfermeira, eles tem um filho: Hank Spencer Morgan.

\- Spencer? – perguntou ela surpresa.

\- Foi em minha homenagem. – ele parecia muito orgulhoso. – Eu e Derek somos muito próximos.

\- E você sente muita falta dele. – disse Amélie, e não era uma pergunta.

\- Muita falta. – disse ele, e depois de um momento acabou acrescentando. – Sabia que ele sempre fez muito sucesso com as mulheres? Assim como Luke.

\- Imagino que sim. – disse ela distraída, comento outro doce.

\- Eles são realmente muito bonitos. – Reid falou e Amélie percebeu o que ele estava tentando fazer e começou a rir.

\- E você está doido pra saber qual deles eu acho mais bonito. – disse ela sorrindo. – Você é muito curioso Dr.

\- Mas foi você mesma quem disse que somos amigos. – ele falou – Amigos contam essas coisas.

\- Não contam não!

\- Você realmente não vai me contar? – perguntou ele, quando ela começou a andar na direção de JJ, que chagava com a família

\- Não! – disse simplesmente.

\- Você mesma disse que não jogaria comigo, pois podia perder! – avisou ele.

\- Não é um jogo Spencer! – disse ela – Eu só não vou te contar. – ela sorriu e piscou para ele, indo de encontro à equipe.

\- E então garotão. – disse Morgan sorrindo e se aproximando de Spencer, que estava sentado em um banco e, ao longe, observava Amélie que estava conversando com Will, marido de JJ. Ela estava com Michael, o filho mais novo do casal no colo e o menino parecia ter gostado muito dela.

\- Então o que?

\- Você e a nova Agente. – disse ele sugestivamente.

\- Como assim? – ele estava confuso – O que quer dizer?

\- Você ficou todo estranho quando Garcia disse que havia mostrado minha foto pra ela.

\- Não fiquei não! – rebateu Spencer

\- Eu vi vocês conversando naquela mesa de doces e garoto, eu te conheço ha 13 anos.

\- 13 anos, 6 meses, 27 dias e 23 horas. – disse Spencer sorrindo.

\- Exato! – Morgan revirou os olhos – E eu nunca, nunca vi você se tornando tão próximo de alguém assim tão rápido.

\- Morgan, Amélie trabalha na BAU há quase três meses.

\- Sim! – disse Morgan – E você foi se abrir comigo e JJ quando? Um ou dois anos depois que nos conhecemos? Talvez mais?

\- Mas isso não quer dizer que...

\- Quer dizer sim! – disse Morgan – Você está aqui sozinho, enquanto todos estão juntos e está fazendo sabe o que? Olhando a garota com essa cara de bobo! Só falta babar!

\- Não falta! – disse ele tentando fazer graça. Morgan acabou rindo. - Mas é complicado!

\- Porque Reid? – disse Morgan sério – Não coloque problemas onde não tem garoto. É por causa da Maeve?

\- Não! – disse ele prontamente – Ela sabe sobre a Maeve, ela também já perdeu alguém. Ela entende!

\- Está vendo? Ela é perfeita!

\- Mas...

\- Reid. – disse Morgan se levantando – Não coloque obstáculos na vida. O destino já faz isso por nós! Agora venha. Vamos conversar com todos.

\- Então você gosta de crianças? – perguntou Morgan à Amélie, chegando perto dos amigos.

\- Eu adoro! – respondeu ela – Acho que é porque tenho muitos sobrinhos.

\- É mesmo? – disse Will

\- Sim. Tenho duas irmãs e dois irmãos. Todos casados.

\- Você é a caçula? – disse Morgan.

\- Sim eu sou! E tenho 6 sobrinhos, todos pequenos.

\- Você me lembra muito o Reid. – falou ele.

\- Você não imagina o quanto. – disse JJ.

\- Como assim? – ele perguntou

\- Ela é uma mini gênia! – disse Garcia.

\- Na verdade ela é a Dra. Grace. – disse Rossi, zombando.

\- Fica quieto Rossi! – disse Amélie sorrindo.

\- Não fico não! – disse ele – É engraçado, mas você pode até ser uma doutora, agente do FBI e toda respeitada, mas pra mim continua sendo aquela coisinha que fui visitar quando tinha um mês de idade. Aquela coisinha branquela e molenga com um cabelo de fogo.

\- Velho! – brinco Amélie novamente.

\- Neném. – disse ele – Sabiam que o pai dela até hoje a chama de Neném? Ou bebê? Até hoje!

Todos riram e Amélie ficou totalmente ruborizada.

\- Você não fez isso David Rossi. – todos se divertiram com a cara de revoltada dela.

\- Eu fiz sim! – Amélie sorriu, maquiavelicamente e pegou o celular na bolsa. E começou a discar.

\- O que você vai fazer? – disse Rossi

\- Me vingar! – ela disse e todos ficaram calados, em expectativa – Papai – disse ela quando a alguém atendeu do outro lado do fone – Sim eu estou bem! Mas você não vai acreditar onde estou! Na casa de ninguém mais ninguém menos que David Rossi, acredita que estamos comemorando a aposentadoria dele? – Rossi a olhava desconfiado – E você não sabe da mais nova. – Rossi a olhava e ela sorria maquiavelicamente – Ele acabou de me confirmar, como esse ano ele não vai estar trabalhando – Rossi começou a acenar com as mãos, fazendo sinais negativos – ele vai poder ir à nossa festa de Halloween! – Rossi soltou um audível gemido. – Antes ele sempre trabalhava, mas agora não tem mais desculpas e ele disse que vai. Não é maravilhoso? – após algum tempo em que seu pai disse algo Amélie somente acrescentou: - Eu tenho que ir papai, só liguei pra te contar. Eu te amo!

\- Você não fez isso! – disse Rossi

\- Eu fiz sim! – disse ela, repetindo a frase contra ele.

\- Mas... – disse Aaron sem entender – É só uma festa de Halloween.

\- Não meu caro! – disse Rossi – É a festa de Halloween dos Castles.

\- E o que tem demais? – perguntou Joy.

\- Richard Castle é o homem com a maior fixação pelo Halloween que já vi na vida!

\- Mais que o Reid? – perguntou Emily.

\- Ele deixa Reid no chinelo. – disse Rossi, ainda se lamentando.

\- Richard Castle? – Disse Morgan surpreso.

\- Ele é meu pai. – disse Amélie.

\- Legal! – respondeu Morgan.

– As festas não são nada pequenas. – continuou Rossi - São megafestas, gigantescas, com concursos de fantasias. Não é esse tipo de festa que você vai de qualquer jeito com uma fantasia improvisada.

\- Não mesmo! – disse Amélie – É preciso muito empenho pra não passar vergonha na festa dos Castles. Acho que você deveria ir de Ioda. – disse ela a Rossi com ar pensativo, ao que Reid e JJ soltaram gargalhadas.

\- Ou Obi-Wan Kenobi. – sugeriu Reid.

\- Eu vou matar você! – disse Rossi resmungando e apontando para Amélie.

\- Inclusive. – disse Amélie – Meu pai disse que toda a equipe está convidada para a festa, junto com os filhos e claro, os maridos e esposas.

\- Eu vou adorar! – disse JJ – Ainda mais se for ver Rossi vestido de Ioda.

\- E claro, o convite também se aplica a Morgan e Hotchner.

\- Eba! – disse Jack, fazendo um hi-five com Henri.

\- Estava esperando pelo convite. – disse Morgan.

\- Preciso pensar na minha fantasia. – disse Penélope.

\- Nem vá criando expectativas. – disse Amélie – Fazem 10 anos que o prêmio de melhor fantasia é de uma única pessoa.

\- Quem? – perguntou Spencer

\- Ela! – disse Rossi – É claro! Lara Croft, Athena, Viúva negra! A fantasia dela é sempre perfeita. Desde que, com 13 anos, ela se vestiu de Chuck, o boneco assassino, todos perceberam que ela havia puxado ao pai.

\- E de que você vai? – perguntou Garcia animada.

\- Isso, minha querida amiga – disse Amélie – É um segredo! Mas sabe?

\- O que? – disse ela

\- Estou pensando que Morgan daria um excelente Super-herói! Qualquer um!

\- Eu gostei dela! – disse Morgan.

\- Ioda! – disse Rossi como quem resmunga fazendo todos rirem.

\- Eu preciso mesmo ir. – disse Amélie a Rossi – Tenho que terminar alguns relatórios e estou bem cansada.

\- Está bem. – disse ele dando-lhe um abraço. – Ainda não perdoei você! – disse ele.

\- Boa sorte nessa nova fase. – disse ela

\- Boa sorte com o novo membro da equipe. – respondeu ele.

\- Não que eu saiba quem ele é. Mas tenho certeza que será um grande parceiro.

\- Você vai simplesmente adorar o Simmons. – disse Garcia. – Além de ser um ótimo agente. – todos concordaram – Ele é o homem mais lindo dessa terra.

\- Como assim babygirl? – disse Morgan fazendo graça

\- Você é o homem mais lindo da galáxia. – explicou ela – E não fala nada novato. – ela disse para Luke, que somente ergueu as mãos, fingindo se render.

\- Chamarei um taxi. – disse ela

\- Eu te dou uma carona - disse Spencer.

\- Não precisa se incomodar. – respondeu ela.

\- Não é incomodo. – disse ele se levantando – Está no meu caminho.

Eles se despediram de todos e se encaminharam para a saída, acompanhados de Derek Morgan, que também iria para casa naquele momento.

\- Farei um jantar em minha casa. – disse ele – Pra que conheça meu filho e minha esposa.

\- Será um prazer. – respondeu Amélie.

Reid abriu a porta para ela esperou que ela entrasse no carro. Quando iria dar a partida Derek disse:

\- Não façam nada que eu não faria garotão! – ele falou sorrindo deixando tanto Reid quanto Amélie corados.


	11. Um novo caso no Oeste

[_“Um acontecimento vivido é finito. Um acontecimento lembrado é ilimitado.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/um-acontecimento-vivido-e-finito/) [– Walter Benjamin](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-walter-benjamin/)

\- Eu não consigo ler você! – disse Reid à Amélie, depois de um tempo que o carro estava em movimento.

\- Como assim? – perguntou ela.

\- Não sei o que te move no trabalho, ou os casos que mais afligem. Eu sei de todos os outros, mas não você!

\- Então você consegue ler todos?

\- Micro expressões. – disse ele – movimentos corporais. – explicou – Todos os casos são difíceis, mas somos atingidos mais especificamente por algo que se reflete em nossas histórias pessoais. Como sabe, tenho problemas com stalkers; J.J. tem problemas específicos com cenas de suicídio e depois que se tornou mãe, crianças também é um ponto fraco, que também é o ponto fraco de Emily; Rossi se aflige com torturas e criminosos muito sádicos; Luke com crimes passionais e contra policiais; Simmons, você verá, - disse ele falando do novo integrante da equipe o qual Amélie não conhecia – Tem problemas com aniquiladores de famílias. Mas você? Eu não sei!

\- Na verdade eu ainda não descobri. – disse ela sincera – No momento todos são suficientemente ruins pra mim. Será que tenho algo assim também? Algo que me afetaria mais?

\- Todos temos! – respondeu ele – Talvez seja algo pelo qual passou ou já viu alguém passar, algo que te marcou ainda mais do que o caso do seu perseguidor.

\- Adolescentes! – respondeu ela, percebendo qual seria se ponto fraco – Tenho quase certeza que meu problema será em casos com adolescentes.

Neste momento Spencer estacionava o carro em frente ao prédio de Amélie.

\- Por que adolescentes? – perguntou ele – Se eu puder saber é claro. – acrescentou.

\- Bem. – disse ela voltando seu corpo para o lado dele pra poder olhá-lo de frente. – Não é realmente um segredo tudo o que aconteceu comigo, já fazem anos que não tenho problemas em falar. Claro, não é algo que eu goste de fazer.

\- Não precisa... – começou ele, mas foi interrompido por ela.

\- Não tem problema Spencer. – ela lhe sorriu. – Eu tinha três melhores amigas quando estudava, uma delas era a irmã de Zac, ela era da minha turma no colégio desde os 5 anos e éramos inseparáveis, o nome dela era Lizzie. A outra, era uma menina que conhecemos aos 10 anos, veio transferida de Montana pra Nova York e acabou se enturmando com a gente, ela se chamava Leah... E a outra se chamava Camille Ferguson. – Spencer estranhou ao vê-la hesitar. – Nos conhecemos no primário também: eu, ela e Lizzie. Ela tinha um irmão, Collin, ele era mais velho, os pais haviam morrido e ele era o responsável por ela. Foi ele quem... – ela se calou, pois sabia que ela entenderia.

\- Foi ele quem o matou? – perguntou ele, baixinho, percebendo o quanto aquilo era dolorido para ela.

\- Ele fez mais que isso Spencer. – ela disse – Muito mais do que matar Zac, ele também matou Leah e atacou a mim, Lizzie e à própria irmã. Ninguém saiu muito bem desse encontro Spencer. Zac e Leah mortos, Camille em uma cadeira de rodas e Lizzie totalmente traumatizada por tudo que o viu. Collin está em Nova York, pegou prisão perpétua sem direito a condicional.

\- Foi um surto psicótico? – ele perguntou

\- Eu nunca o classifiquei realmente, ele é, com certeza, uma pessoa muito raivosa e narcisista, mas pode se tratar de um episódio de raiva que o levou a um surto dissociativo momentâneo, mas, na verdade tento não fazer o perfil dele. – disse ela – Não me faria nenhum bem.

\- Ele demonstrou compaixão ou remorso? – perguntou Spencer, pois om lado perfilador dele falou mais alto.

\- Sim. – disse ela incômoda. – De certo modo ele demonstrou empatia. Eu não compareci ao julgamento na presença dele. Meus testemunhos foram feitos separadamente. Nunca mais o vi desde aquele episódio. Mas meus pais me narraram o que aconteceu.

\- Entendo! – disse Spencer. - E suas amigas, como estão? Vocês ainda se falam?

\- Eu converso poucas vezes ao ano com Lizzie, ela se mudou para Washington também, antes de mim, acho que ela quis se afastar o máximo que pode de tudo, não continuamos sendo as melhores amigas do mundo, mas, tento ligar algumas vezes. Quanto à Camille, bem, ela mesma rompeu relações conosco e não acho que tenha volta.

Reid percebeu que ela não queria mais falar sobre o assunto, e falar sobre as amigas a incomodava muito.

\- Mas eu não costumo mais pensar nisso, [_“Quando o passado não ilumina o futuro, o espírito vive em trevas.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/quando-o-passado-nao-ilumina-o-futuro/)

[– Alexis de Tocqueville](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-alexis-de-tocqueville/). – disse Reid, enquanto ela lhe sorriu. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, Amélie decidiu que deveria entrar.

\- Preciso ir! – disse ela – Obrigada pela carona. – ela lhe enviou um pequeno sorriso enquanto saía do carro.

\- Eu estava pensando. – disse ele enquanto ela começava a se afastar, mas parou de falar. Amélie se aproximou da janela do motorista.

\- Em que? – perguntou ela.

\- Se não poderíamos algum dia desses sair pra jantar ou beber algo. – disse ele – Você mora aqui há pouco tempo e sei que não é muito de sair por aí. Então pensei em te mostrar a cidade.

O coração de Spencer batia descompassado, como ele tivera tal coragem? Só havia convidado mulheres para sair umas 5 vezes na vida, e somente 3 vezes seus pedidos foram aceitos, as outras haviam sido desastrosas, não que os encontros que aconteceram tivessem sido um sucesso, longe disso. O que o fazia ainda mais nervoso. _“Porque fui escutar o Morgan?”_ , pensou ele.

\- Claro que sim! – disse ela dando um enorme sorriso a ele, que sorriu, visivelmente aliviado com a resposta. – É só me falar a hora a o local e eu estarei lá. – disse ela, que se inclinou para Spencer e lhe depositou um beijo na bochecha _. “É melhor começar aos poucos!”_ , pensou ela enquanto se afastava do carro em direção ao seu prédio, se sentindo muito leve e entendendo bem a frase que nunca tinha tido nenhum significado em sua mente, sempre havia se perguntado o que queria dizer: ter borboletas no estômago. Agora ela sabia!

Entretanto, a sensação de leveza durou pouco, pois ao subir o elevador para seu apartamento sentiu um estremecimento involuntário, como se algo estivesse errado. Ao sair do elevador, colocou a mão em sua arma, preparada, caso algo acontecesse, não havia ninguém no corredor. _"Você está ficando completamente paranoica, Amélie!”,_ pensou ela.

Ao chegar à porta de seu apartamento, o sentimento ruim foi justificado e Amélie passou a confiar ainda mais em sua intuição e extinto de preservação, pois bem ali, em seu tapete, estava um embrulho vermelho, do tamanho exato de um livro, com uma fita também vermelha.

\- Amélie Grace. – disse Emily – Este é Matt Simmons.

\- Muito prazer Simmons. – disse Amélie, apertando-lhe a mão.

\- Estava me sentindo oprimido com todas essas mulheres. – disse Luke – Eu e Spencer não damos conta delas.

\- Cala a boca novato! – disse Garcia indo abraçar Simmons.

\- Eu não sou mais o novato desde que Amélie entrou na BAU Garcia. – rebateu Luke.

\- Não. Não é! – disse ela se virando, mas piscando para Amélie e Reid ao sair.

\- Essa é sua mesa. – disse JJ.

\- Obrigada!

\- Muito bem-vindo. – disse Reid.

\- Obrigada a todos pelas boas vindas. Estou muito feliz de trabalhar com todos vocês.

\- O prazer é todo nosso. – disse Emily.

\- Amélie. – disse a voz de Reid, que estava encostado na mesa de JJ. – Você está bem?

\- Sim! – respondeu ela – Eu só não dormi muito a noite.

\- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Luke.

A preocupação que a equipe tinha por seus membros era tocante, e, como a única equipe com a qual trabalhou era composta por agentes recrutas do Mossad, podia dizer que era a primeira vez que sentia isso.

\- Na verdade aconteceu! – disse ela.

\- Podemos ajudar em algo? – perguntou JJ.

\- Não sei ainda. – disse Amélie, retirando de uma sacola o presente deixado em sua porta na noite anterior.

\- Outro presente? – disse Emily

\- Sim! – Amélie retirou o livro da caixa e mostrou a todos, era o terceiro livro que seu pai havia escrito na série Nikki Heat.

\- _O calor aumenta_! – disse Luke lendo o título impresso – Essa série tem nomes bem sugestivos.

\- Onde te entregaram esse livro? – disse Reid, com ar preocupado.

\- Quando cheguei ontem ele estava sobre o meu tapete, na porta da frente do meu apartamento.

\- O que está acontecendo? – disse Simmons.

\- Esse é terceiro presente anônimo que Amélie recebe em menos de três meses. – disse JJ – Sem cartões de novo? – perguntou

\- Nada! – respondeu Amélie.

\- Você deve ter um admirador secreto. – disse ele.

\- Um admirador secreto colocaria alguma espécie de cartão, se apresentando, mesmo que não se revelasse. – disse Emily.

\- E os livros que ele manda também é um fator que temos que considerar. – disse Reid – Assim como o fato de ter entregue este na sua casa.

\- O que querem dizer? – disse Simmons – Os livros do Richard Castle são bons. Quem envia deve achar que você gosta de romances policiais.

\- Sim. – disse ela – O problema é que Richard Castle é meu pai, e minha mãe é a detetive que inspirou a principal personagem desse livro.

\- Ok. – disse ele – Isso é bem estranho.

\- As embalagens continuam seguindo uma progressão romântica. – disse Reid – Branco, Rosa e agora tudo está vermelho, essa cor é quente e representa sentimentos alterados e paixão carnal.

\- Bem. – disse Amélie – Enquanto essa pessoa não se revelar não poderei fazer muita coisa, afinal, não faço ideia de quem seja. E, como não há nenhum tipo de ameaça vou ter que esperar de qualquer forma.

\- Vamos continuar sempre atentos. – disse Emily olhando o celular que tocava, se afastando um pouco para atender.

\- Posso ler. – disse Reid estendendo a mão para o livro.

– Temos um caso. – disse Emily

Enquanto todos se encaminharam para a sala de reuniões Reid guardou o livro em sua escrivaninha.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou ele à Amélie.

\- Sim, eu estou!

\- Você não acha que possa ser.... – disse ele sugestivamente

\- Não! – disse ela – Não teria como ele saber meu endereço e, além disso, o que ele poderia fazer de dentro da prisão?

\- Você ficaria surpresa. – disse ele, perdido em pensamentos e Amélie percebeu que ele se lembrava do tempo que havia, injustamente, ficado preso. – Mas também não acredito que seja ele. Mas fique tranquila. – ele disse voltando a caminhar – Nós descobriremos.

\- É isso aí pessoal. – disse Garcia – Mais um caso para os Vingadores.

\- Nos ligaram de Seattle! – disse Emily – Três corpos foram encontrados em dois meses nas periferias da cidade.

\- Michelle Smith, 30 anos, – disse Garcia, que mostrava a foto de uma mulher, jogada em uma caçamba de lixo – foi encontrada no começo do mês, como podem ver, ela está nua e foi estrangulada, ao que parece com as próprias mãos do agressor.

\- Sinais de abuso sexual? – perguntou Luke

\- Na verdade sim. – disse Garcia com uma expressão de horror no rosto – Há 15 dias, encontraram outra vítima – Garcia passou a foto para a segunda mulher – Sophia Brown, 27 anos, foi encontrada também nua, estrangulada em uma caçamba. E há cinco dias outra mulher, ainda não identificada. Todas elas eram prostitutas na periferia, mas foram encontradas em bairros de classe média.

\- E só nos chamaram agora? – perguntou Simmons.

\- Eles provavelmente pensaram que resolveriam o caso sem nossa ajuda. – disse Luke.

\- Ou só se preocuparam o suficiente com os corpos delas quando começaram a se acumular. – disse Amélie

– Convivi demais com policiais pra saber que não se importam muito com prostitutas. Até que comece a parecer algo muito ruim para o departamento. – disse J.J

\- Partimos em 30 minutos. – Emily disse, finalizando a reunião e dispensando a equipe para se preparar para a viagem.


	12. Sociedade corrompida

[_“Um homem tem sempre duas razões para as coisas que ele faz: a boa e a real.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/um-homem-tem-sempre-duas/) [_– J. P. Morgan_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-j-p-morgan/)

No avião, a equipe discutiu um perfil preliminar do suspeito

\- Ele pode ser um faxineiro. – disse Simmons – Disposto a tirar da sociedade o que considera errado.

\- Provavelmente. – disse JJ – O que temos que descobrir são as motivações.

\- Sabemos que ele não é impotente. – disse Reid – Pois as vítimas sofreram abusos, assim, não podemos dizer que ele tem raiva do que não pode ter.

\- Talvez ele tenha raiva do que fez, por não resistir. – disse Luke

\- Se fosse isso ele seria mais raivoso. – disse Amélie- Não temos nenhum tipo de exagero nesses crimes, ele as estupra, mas não bate nelas. Ele as estrangula e não age com exagero de violência física, nada que demonstre raiva.

\- O fato de deixa-las nuas é que é intrigante – disse Emily – Como um outdoor, expostas no lixo.

\- Talvez ele não tenha problemas com o sexo, nem com a rejeição, talvez o problema seja realmente a prostituição em si. – indagou J.J.

\- O fato de serem mulheres que vendem seus corpos ofende o unsub. – disse Simmons

\- Ele é organizado, - disse Amélie – alguém que pode fazer sexo com aquelas mulheres, o que demonstra que ele não se importa com o que elas fazem com o próprio corpo, se ele tivesse algum problema do tipo ele não iria estupra-las; depois ele as estrangula, com frieza e precisão, mas sem exagerar na força, ele não as espanca, não bate, nem mais nada que seja violento e tenha caráter de punição, o que mostra que ele não quer castiga-las, só mata-las.

\- Ele não tem problemas com mulheres, ou prostitutas, ou com sexo. – disse Reid, concordando com Amélie – ele simplesmente gosta de matar.

\- Sádico. – disse Emily – Gota de vê-las morrendo e as joga no lixo porque não servem mais pra ele.

\- E o fato de matar prostituas é simplesmente pelo fato de estarem à mão. São, infelizmente, presas fáceis. – disse Reid.

\- Quero muito pegar essa cara e colocá-lo na prisão. – disse Luke - Vai fazer muito sucesso entre os presos.

\- Mal posso esperar. – concordou Simmons

A equipe decidiu descansar o máximo que podiam, pois a viagem seria longa, cinco horas até chegarem em Seattle, que estava do outro lado do país. Quase todos dormiam, e aqueles que não conseguiam estavam lendo. Amélie permanecia de olhos fechados, fingindo que dormia, mas pensando em possibilidades de pessoas que poderiam estar lhe mandando aqueles presentes.

Enquanto desciam do avião Emily deu as diretrizes para a equipe:

\- J.J e Luke, vão até os locais de desovas, Eu e Simmons vamos até o legista e Reid e Amélie vão até a delegacia para instalar nosso posto de comando.

\- Certo, todos disseram, entrando nos carros que já estavam à espera deles.

\- Sem muitas novidades. – disse J.J. – O que já esperávamos.

\- O unsub as vê como lixo, e não faz cerimônia quanto a isso. – disse Luke.

\- Também não há muita novidade no legista. – disse Emily - Foram estranguladas, após serem estupradas, mas não há sinais de DNA do agressor.

\- Nunca temos. – disse Simmons.

\- Ele é organizado. – disse Amélie – Não deixaria DNA nos corpos.

\- Estamos lutando contra o sistema de novo. – disse Reid. – Eles nos chamaram, pois não conseguiram achar o assassino, mas eu realmente me pergunto se eles querem pegá-lo.

\- Como assim? – perguntou Luke

\- São prostitutas Luke. – esclareceu Amélie – Eles não estão muito felizes pelas mortes, mas é pelo fato de que traz má publicidade para a cidade e afasta os turistas, mas a maioria dos detetives não parece muito triste que essas mulheres morreram.

\- Como sempre! – disse J.J. aborrecida.

\- Garcia. – disse Emily ao telefone – vou colocá-la no viva voz.

\- Então meus super-heróis, - disse a voz ao telefone – O que precisam?

\- Queremos que pesquise a vida das vítimas, não me parecem ter família na cidade, e precisamos descobrir se tinham alguma ligação.

\- Acontece minha prezada chefe, - continuou Garcia – que já estava fazendo isso! A nossa primeira vítima, como já dissemos, era Michele Smith, tinha 30 anos e saiu de casa aos 18 anos, ela era do Colorado, os pais dela estão mortos e o departamento de polícia entrou em contato com os tios, que não quiseram saber dela e disseram que poderiam enterrá-la em Seattle; mas eu descobri que ela mandava dinheiro para esses mesmos tios todos os meses, o pouco que ela recebia ela dividia com eles, ingratos. – Garcia, como sempre estava com raiva da família que não valorizava a vítima, todos estavam na verdade.

\- Viver 15 anos assim, pra levar esse fim. – disse Simmons.

\- A segunda vítima, Sophie Brown, de 27 anos, saiu da casa da família aos 18 anos e veio direto pra Seattle, ela era de Portland e mantinha as contas e impostos pagos, estava em dia com a lei, não visitava a família, mas fazia contato por telefone pelo menos uma vez ao mês. A terceira vítima, agora identificada como Hanna Leslie, tinha 18 anos e saiu, também de Portland a exatos 5 anos, onde era vendedora de uma loja de cafés, ela trabalhou em algumas lanchonetes em Seattle por cerca de um ano e depois desapareceu do mercado de trabalho.

\- Então ela era prostituta a cerca de quatro anos. – disse Luke.

\- Exatamente. – disse Garcia – Os pais dela são idosos e não põem viajar até Seattle; eles vivem em um lar para idosos, que era pago por Hanna, mas já foram informados da morte da filha.

\- Então temos um padrão. – disse Amélie – Mulheres que saíram de casa aos dezoito anos e se tornaram prostitutas, mas que ainda mantinham laços com a família, pelo que o legista disse, não tinham nenhum tipo de vícios e pareciam saudáveis.

\- Exatamente! – disse JJ – Elas não eram prostitutas como a maioria, que rompe laços e desenvolvem vícios.

\- Então abemos que o unsub é homem, branco, e tem cerca de 25 a 30 anos. Sádico e organizado, pelo seu desejo de matar podemos classifica-lo como um psicopata clássico.

\- Não é muito. – disse JJ.

\- Precisamos falar com as famílias. – disse Emily – Simmons entre em contato com o escritório do Colorado e peça pra que eles entrevistem a família da primeira vítima, precisamos descobrir se há algo mais que uma essas mulheres. Reid e Amélie vão até Portland e conversem com as famílias das duas últimas vítimas.

\- Portland está há duas horas daqui. – disse Amélie – Pegaremos o carro.

\- Estaremos de volta à noite. – disse Reid.

Enquanto Amélie dirigia até a cidade de Portland, ela e Spencer conversavam amenidades, após esgotar todas as possibilidades e teorias acerca do caso. A estrada quase remota, cercada de pântanos e florestas era péssima, não parecia ser muito usada, e o tempo chuvoso que sempre prevalecia no local era quase palpável.

\- Eu não consigo entender o porquê de essa cidade receber tantos turistas.

\- Como assim Spencer? – perguntou ela

\- Claro, Seattle é uma cidade muito bonita mas, pense, o Colorado tem os Cânions, Las Vegas tem os cassinos, Los Angeles tem Hollywood, Nova York tem compras e Broadway, Seattle entretanto chove demais, é frio demais, no meio da cidade grande tem remotas florestas e rodovias vazias...

\- Acho que Seattle é uma cidade turística menos tradicional. – disse ela – Acho que por ser o berço do _Grunge_ e ter um cenário forte nesse estilo, o turismo é mais direcionado. - Amélie percebeu que Spencer tinha uma expressão séria, que ela reconheceu como confusão. – Nirvana? Pearl Jam? – perguntou ela, enquanto ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça. – Spencer, pra um gênio você me intriga as vezes.

\- Por quê? – perguntou ele.

\- Grunge é uma vertente do Rock, que nasceu exatamente em Seattle, as bandas mais conhecidas desse estilo vieram daqui. Os fãs sempre querem vir aqui.

\- Certo! – disse ele – Não pensei que escutaria esse tipo de música. – disse ele sorrindo – Não depois de Ottis Redding.

\- O que posso dizer? – ela sorriu, dando de ombros – Eu escuto muita música, mas meus preferidos são o Blues, o Jazz, o Soul, mas o Rock é muito importante pra mim também. O grunge não é meu preferido, mas ainda gosto de algumas coisas.

\- Memória afetiva? – perguntou ele.

\- Com certeza. – disse ela lhe sorrindo – Meu espirito adolescente se manifesta nessas horas. – disse sugestivamente.

\- O que? – perguntou ele sem entender a referência.

\- _Smells like teen spirit,_ Spencer. – disse ela, rindo dele – Nirvana? Hino do Grunge? Deixa pra lá!

\- É melhor. – disse ele

\- Terei que te dar umas aulas de Rock’n’roll. – ela disse

\- Conheço Rock’n’roll. – ele disse fingindo-se de ofendido, embora sorrisse.

\- É mesmo? – perguntou ela, incrédula.

\- Sim. – disse – Elvis Presley, The Beatles...

\- O que mais? – perguntou ela.

\- Elvis Presley, The Beatles. – repetiu ele rindo.

\- Você é inacreditável. – ela riu dele – Pode deixar, vou te apresentar outras bandas: Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Def Lepard, Guns in roses, Rush, Nivana – disse ela sugestivamente.

\- Mal posso esperar. – disse ele fingindo um olhar desesperado.

\- Red Hot chili pepers, Judas Priest.

\- Nomes muito criativos – zombou ele.

\- AC/DC.

\- Antes de Cristo, Depois de Cristo? Sério? - disse ele fazendo-a dar muita risada. – O que foi?

\- Não Spencer, nada que tenha relação com Cristo aqui! – ela disse ainda rindo – Corrente alternada/Corrente contínua.

\- Isso não faz o mínimo sentido Amélie. – disse ele intrigado.

\- Deixa pra lá. – disse ela ainda sorrindo. – Um dia vou transformá-lo em um roqueiro.

\- Isso não vai dar certo. – resmungou ele.

\- Claro que vai dar certo. – disse ela – Fique calmo que vou te levar para o inferno.

\- O que? – ele não havia entendido novamente a referência, fazendo-a sorrir.

Ela começou a cantar _Hells Bells_ , do AC/DC, fazendo-o abrir mais os olhos a cada frase da música.

\- Isso é horrível. – disse ele ai fim do refrão. Embora sorrisse genuinamente da situação.

\- I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine, If you're into evil, you're a friend of mine. – Continuou sem se importar com ele.

Spencer pensava que nunca poderia se divertir tanto em uma viagem de trabalho, mas ali estava ele, dando risadas com Amélie e ouvindo-a cantar que o levaria ao inferno.


	13. O temporal

[_“Quando uma porta se fecha, outra se abre. Mas muitas vezes nós ficamos olhando tanto tempo, tristes, para a porta fechada que nem notamos aquela que se abriu.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/quando-uma-porta-se-fecha/) [_– Alexander Graham Bell_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-alexander-graham-bell/)

\- Droga! – disse Amélie, encostando o carro no acostamento da estrada. – Acho que nosso carro quebrou!

\- Como assim quebrou? – disse Reid enquanto saia do carro e acompanhava Amélie.

\- Quebrando Spencer. – disse ela, enquanto abria o capô do carro.

\- Sua resposta foi a mais vaga que já ouvi.

Os dois agentes haviam feito todas as entrevistas, duas famílias foram ouvidas, uma, claramente infeliz com a perda da filha, que, apesar do trabalho que tinha, ajudava os pais que agora, seriam de encargo do governo; a outra família, parecia indiferente à morte da garota, que, ao que parecia, havia levado desonra para aquelas pessoas. Nada mais havia ajudado, não havia mais nenhum tipo de ligação entre elas. Agora, os agentes voltavam para Seattle.

\- Eu não entendo de mecânica Spencer. – ela respondeu, enquanto a fumaça saía do capô.

\- Acontece que eu também não. – disse ele – Na verdade nunca me interessei por carros nesse quesito.

Amélie pegou seu celular para tentar ligar para a base pedir por socorro.

\- Fora de área! – disse ela. Spencer também tentou um telefonema.

\- Nada de sinal aqui também. O que na verdade é bem esperado, já que estamos em uma rodovia deserta, cercados por árvores e montanhas.

\- Obrigada Spencer. – disse ela sarcástica.

\- Acho que não conseguiríamos chegar a nenhum posto de gasolina ou residências por perto. Já são 20:30 e pelos meus cálculos andaríamos cerca de 2 horas a pé, nesse horário, qualquer estrada é perigosa se estiver deserta, e na verdade com o tempo que está fazendo o mais provável é que uma chuva nos pegue na metade do caminho.

\- Então nossas opções são?

\- Andar um pouco e ver se conseguimos algum sinal do celular para contatar a equipe. Caso não consigamos nós teremos que nos abrigar no carro mesmo, porque pela tom cinzento que está o céu cairá uma tempestade dentro de 1hora, e há grandes chances de ser uma tempestade de raios, logo, não podemos andar até a civilização, pois seríamos apanhados pela tempestade e....

\- Spencer! – chamou ela. – Já entendi. Estamos ferrados! Vamos andar então.

Depois de 15 minutos andando sem nada conseguirem voltaram para o carro. E nos 15 minutos em que voltavam uma fina chuva começou a cair.

\- De acordo com seus cálculos tínhamos mais tempo. – disse ela correndo até o carro e se enrolando com as chaves para abri-lo enquanto as grossas gotas de chuva que agora caíam ensopavam as roupas dos dois.

\- Até os gênios podem errar nos cálculos meteorológicos. – disse ele.

\- Certo! – disse ela começando a enumerar os problemas – São nove da noite e estamos presos em uma estrada deserta, rodeados por árvores, molhados de chuva, nosso carro não pega, sem nem mesmo um aquecedor funcionando.

\- Isso! – disse Reid.

\- Nossas opções? – disse ela esperançosa para Reid.

\- Se decidirmos enfrentar a tempestade podemos ser atingidos por raios na estrada, ou contrair uma pneumonia, já que a temperatura está muito baixa, na pior das hipóteses podemos ter uma hipotermia. Se decidirmos ficar, podemos ter uma hipotermia também, pois estamos congelados e molhados e a temperatura tende a cair durante a noite, mas o carro vai nos proteger da chuva e dos raios.

\- E eu com esperanças de que tivesse uma hipótese da qual eu ainda não tivesse pensado. – disse ela revirando os olhos.

\- Nossa melhor opção é ficar aqui. Tirar esses casacos, pois eles estão molhados só por fora, sacudimos a água e tentamos aproveitar a parte de dentro deles pra nos aquecer.

\- Certo! – concordou – Temos que ir ao banco de trás, pois molhamos os da frente.

\- Olhe no porta-malas se há algo que possamos usar. – disse ele.

\- Certo. - Spencer pulou para o banco de trás.

\- Não há absolutamente nada aqui. – disse Amélie após revistar o porta malas e seguindo-o até a parte traseira do carro.

\- Seria demais pedir um cobertor térmico? – disse ele.

\- Acho que seria – disse ela, já sentindo frio.

Os dois se ajeitaram, e sentaram um de frente para o outro, usando os casacos como cobertores em cima dos braços.

\- Então... – disse ele – Preparada para passar a noite num carro no meio do nada?

\- Claro! – disse ela irônica – Principalmente congelando até a morte.

\- Nós não vamos morrer! – disse ele – Na verdade mesmo que a temperatura caia gradativamente durante a noite não morreremos congelados, talvez uma leve hipotermia, pois o carro serve como um bom...

\- Spencer! – disse ela – Eu falei metaforicamente, sei que não vamos morrer.

\- Oh – disse ele – Tudo bem então... Mas ainda temos a pneumonia como opção.

\- Obrigada! – disse ela revirando os olhos - Você é bem animador!

\- Sem falar que temos um assassino a solta. – disse ele rindo mais abertamente.

\- É verdade. – Amélie concordou, percebendo que estava tremendo de frio.

\- Você está com frio? – disse Spencer – Isso é obvio! – ele mesmo adicionou. – Na verdade as mulheres sentem mais frio que os homens, pois a camada do tecido adiposo é mais fina, assim como a nossa pele é mais grossa e temos mais pelos. Mas como tem um Doutorado em Anatomia você sabe disso! – disse por fim.

\- Sabe que eu adoro quando você fica assim! – disse ela sorrindo, apesar de seus dentes baterem com o frio.

\- Assim como? - perguntou

\- Uma Wikipédia falante.

\- Não sei se foi um elogio! – disse ele sorrindo.

\- Na verdade foi!

\- Certo, venha cá. – disse ele abrindo os braços.

\- Como? – ela não entendeu.

\- Você sabe! – disse ele – Sobrevivência! Corpos podem compartilhar calor, então, se utilizarmos nossas blusas como cobertores e ficarmos juntos podemos ceder calor uma ao outro.

\- Huhum! – disse ela, cedendo, pois batia tanto os dentes que estava com medo de perder a língua com uma mordida.

Spencer colocou a blusa dela em cima das pernas dos dois, e a dele em cima dos troncos unidos. Deitou-se no banco e ela se deitou em seu peito. Imediatamente ela sentiu suas bochechas ficarem tingidas, afinal, em menos de 48 horas já estava novamente deitada nos braços dele, mas principalmente se sentia constrangida por gostar tanto da sensação.

\- Durma um pouco! – disse Spencer – Deve estar cansada! - Spencer também havia pensado nesses momentos que havia passado com ela.

\- Ah claro! – disse ela irônica. – Como se eu fosse conseguir dormir aqui.

\- Por quê? – disse ele.

\- Meio do nada? – começou ela – Florestas? Sem comunicação? – continuou – Já falei do frio?

\- Duas armas carregadas? Algumas facas? – disse ele sorrindo – Um Agente do FBI pronto pra te proteger? – brincou ele e ela sorriu também. - Sabe que existe um jeito mais rápido de acelerar o aquecimento dos nossos corpos? – disse ele rindo.

\- Dr. Spencer Reid – ela levantou a cabeça de seu ombro para olhá-lo nos olhos, apesar da penumbra. – Eu não acredito que está me sugerindo isso!

\- Você sabe que é verdade. – disse ele rindo, satisfeito por ela ter entrado na brincadeira. – O melhor modo é tirar todas as roupas.

\- Quem é você e o que fez com Spencer Reid? – disse ela brincando – Tem certeza que o espírito do Luke não te possuiu?

\- Ele te incomoda? – disse ele desconfortável.

\- Não. – disse ela – Não de verdade. Eu sei, e ele sabe, que é uma brincadeira. É o jeito dele. Desde o dia que aquele detetive me incomodou ele me chama de bonitinha, quase quebrou o nariz dele todas as vezes.

\- Deveria ter conhecido o Derek. – disse Spencer – Ele era pior que Luke.

\- Isso é sequer possível? – disse ela.

\- Você não faz ideia. – após um tempo ele recomeçou – Sabe como a Garcia o chamava?

\- Hum?

\- Estátua de chocolate do Deus do Trovão! – disse ele caindo na risada, fazendo-a sorrir junto – E muitas outras coisas.

\- Sabe Dr. Você deveria sorrir mais. – disse, se arrependendo logo em seguida.

\- E por quê? – disse ele enquanto ela baixava a cabeça novamente, envergonhada.

\- Pois fica ainda mais bonito quando sorri. – disse em voz baixa.

\- Você fica linda de qualquer maneira! – disse ele, e os dois se impressionaram com aquela atitude.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, e Amélie se sentia mais relaxava a cada momento, à medida em que o frio ia cedendo. Não havia imaginado que fosse ficar tão tranquila naquela situação, mas estava, era como na conversa que haviam tido em seu apartamento, ela se sentia segura ali, nos braços dele.

Amélie acabou pegando no sono, mas algumas horas depois, acabou despertando, pois estava com frio.

\- A temperatura caiu. – disse ela, mudando de posição, pra que ele ficasse mais confortável.

\- Sim. – respondeu Spencer com a voz também trêmula.

Ele passava as mãos nos braços dela, criando atrito, e foi em um desses movimentos que ele acabou por encontrar um ponto áspero na pele que parecia tão fina e macia, ele reconheceu como uma cicatriz, mas pela maneira como ela retraiu os ombros ele percebeu eu ela não havia gostado daquilo.

\- O frio está aumentando muito. – disse ela, desconversando.

\- Sim. – disse ele, afastando as mãos dos ombros dela. – Mas creio que a equipe já deve estar preocupada conosco, não entramos em contato e provavelmente tem meios de saber que já saímos da casa das vítimas.

\- Espero que sim. Mas o que eles poderiam fazer por nós nessa tempestade?

\- Rezar! – disse ele rindo.

\- Você tem o péssimo hábito de brincar em momentos problemáticos. – disse ela séria.

\- Eu sei. – disse ele. - Sabe? – ele disse – De todas as pessoas com que eu escolheria para ficar presa em uma tempestade, acho que você é a melhor escolha.

Nesse momento um raio atravessou o céu, iluminando os dois, e Amélie se retraiu e se segurou ainda mais em Spencer.

\- Você tem medo de tempestades! – afirmou Spencer.

\- Você acha? – disse ela irônica.

Amélie podia perceber que ele ria, pois sentia o movimento de seus ombros. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços, a abraçando fortemente, então ele o perdoou.

\- Não precisa ficar com medo! – disse ele – Eu estou aqui!

Spencer sentiu que ela sorria contra a pele de seu pescoço e teve que se impedir de dizer: _“Eu estarei sempre aqui!”_ , ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia-se bem com a proximidade de Amélie, e gostaria que aquela noite, que deveria estar sendo aterrorizante ainda durasse por muito tempo.


	14. Ligações perigosas

[ _“As pessoas que param de crer em Deus ou na bondade continuam a acreditar no diabo. Não sei por que. Não, realmente não sei por que. O mal é sempre possível. E a bondade é eternamente difícil.”_ ](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/pessoas-que-param-de-crer-em-deus/) _-_ [ _Anne Rice_ ](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-anne-rice/)

\- Então quer dizer que nós passamos a noite preocupados com esses dois pra encontra-los assim? Abraçadinhos? – disse Luke, olhando dentro do carro pela janela e observando os dois amigos enroscados um no outro, dormindo.

\- Essa noite fez muito frio. – disse Emily – Eles tinham que se aquecer de algum modo.

Emily se aproximou do vidro traseiro do carro e bateu, Reid despertou e Emily o viu acordando Amélie. Ao abrir a porta Amélie disse:

\- Graças a Deus vocês nos acharam.

\- Passamos a noite preocupados com vocês e não podíamos sair da delegacia. – disse Emily.

\- Acho que nunca senti tanto frio na minha vida. – disse Reid.

\- Vocês precisam ser atendidos por um médico. – disse Emily.

\- Não vou negar. – disse Spencer. – Nosso organismo está bem atrapalhado.

\- Vamos? – disse Luke ajudando Amélie a sair e se impressionando com a temperatura do corpo dela. – Amélie vocês está congelando.

\- Na verdade estou me sentindo até quentinha. – disse ela sorrindo.

Amélie estava sendo atendida no hospital, de acordo com os médicos ela estava bem, mas corria um sério risco de pegar uma forte gripe. Após aquecerem o corpo dela e fazerem com que ela consumisse vários líquidos quentes ela estava liberada para voltar ao trabalho.

\- A senhorita pode ir, mas nada de exageros. – disse o médico, ajudando-a a se sentar – Tente permanecer com o corpo em uma temperatura normal. – O médico a olhava de um jeito desconcertante, que começou a deixa-la desconfortável.

\- Certo! – disse ela levantando-se da cama do hospital – Fugirei do frio.

\- Exatamente. – disse ele que continuava olhando-a enquanto ela vestia seu grande casaco.

\- A senhorita é de Washington? – perguntou ele.

\- Sou de Nova York, mas vivo em Washington, D.C. – ele gostaria de ouvi-la dizer eu era do estado de Washington, e não da cidade de Washington, e se demonstrou decepcionado ao descobrir que ela era do outro lado do país. _“Ele não leu minha ficha?”,_ perguntou-se ela.

\- É uma pena. – disse ele – Gostaria muito de poder vê-la novamente. – o sorriso dele era lindo, ela não podia negar, mas não lhe causava nada, absolutamente nada. Além disso odiava cantadas de homens que mal a conheciam, na verdade odiava cantadas e ponto. Sendo assim, estreitou os olhos e, ao fita-lo sem responder nada, acabou por deixa-lo desconfortável.

\- Espero que não esteja desejando que eu passe mal novamente doutor. – eça resolveu brincar.

\- Oh, claro que não. – disse ele com uma voz de quem a achava estúpida – Penso que vê-la em outras circunstâncias seria muito agradável, como leva-la para conhecer nossas boates. Você adoraria nossa vida noturna.

Ouviu-se um ruído na porta, como se alguém limpasse a garganta. Ao virar-se, Amélie viu Spencer, segurando seu casaco nos braços, displicentemente encostado no espaldar da porta. Ele olhava o médico com uma expressão que podia parecer neutra, mas que não passava despercebida a Amélie, que o conhecia, e sabia que ele não estava se sentindo nada neutro.

\- Atrapalho algo? – perguntou ele para o médico.

\- Não pode entrar no quarto de outros pacientes – disse o médico – Quem o senhor é?

\- Dr. Spencer Reid. – Spencer não levantou a mão para cumprimentar o médico, e adentrou o quarto. – Vim para buscá-la Amélie.

\- Já estou pronta. – disse ela terminando de se arrumar e prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

\- Onde estão todos? – ela perguntou.

\- Foram prender o unsub.

\- Já? – perguntou ela, surpresa.

\- Garcia fez sua mágica. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

\- Sempre a Garcia. – ela sorriu para ele.

Amélie mexeu na bolsa onde estavam seus pertences pessoais e colocou seu coldre preso em seu quadril, atrelado à calça. Ao encaixar sua Glock 17, ouviu o médico resmungar algo.

\- Posso ajudá-lo em algo Doutor? - Perguntou Amélie, se perguntando por que ele ainda estava ali.

\- Estou me perguntando se devo chamar a segurança. – esclareceu ele.

\- Não deve. – disse Reid, seco – A não ser que queira mandar prender uma agente federal.

\- Agente Federal? – disse o médico surpreso – Isso sim é uma surpresa.

\- Então quer dizer que acabou de quebrar sua ética profissional passando uma cantada, muito barata, diga-se de passagem – ele olhou para Amélie, confabulando, deixando-a com vontade de rir – em uma de suas pacientes, sem saber se ela era capaz de te dar um tiro?

\- Eu não estava... – disse o médico na defensiva.

\- Certo! – disse Spencer, cortando-o. – Vamos Amélie? A equipe está nos esperando na delegacia.

\- Vamos?! – disse ela e, ao virar-se para o médico disse: - Muito obrigada Doutor.

\- Não há de que! – disse ele simplesmente.

Ao chegarem ao estacionamento havia um carro os esperando.

\- Vamos direto para a delegacia. – disse ele – Mas provavelmente vamos ficar pouco tempo.

\- Estou louca pra chegar em casa. – disse ela se sentando no banco dos passageiros.

\- Talvez encontremos algum policial disposto a sair com você. – disse ele sorrindo um pouco.

\- Espero realmente que não. – respondeu ela – Um babaca por viagem é o máximo que consigo aguentar.

\- É sempre assim? – perguntou Spencer.

\- Na maioria das vezes. – disse ela – É bem chato, na verdade.

\- Humm. – disse ele.

\- Dr. Spencer Reid, por acaso você está com ciúmes? – ela perguntou brincando, mas viu que ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Sim. – disse ele naturalmente – É um sentimento estranho.

Amélie somente sorriu com a declaração de Spencer, mas em seu intimo se sentiu muito feliz.

\- Não precisa ter ciúmes Spencer. – disse ela - Nunca sairia com nenhum deles.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, e como já aceitou sair comigo – ele ficou vermelho e Amélie o achou incrivelmente fofo – sinto-me lisonjeado. – disse ele – Apesar do seu gosto musical questionável.

\- Hei! – disse ela fingindo indignação.

A prisão havia sido difícil, na verdade, não houvera prisão. Acuado pela polícia, o serial Killer havia se suicidado. Estes casos, com este tipo de desfecho nunca terminavam de forma satisfatória. Todos estavam cabisbaixos ao se encaminharem para o aeroporto.

\- Não devemos ficar tristes. – disse J.J – Ele não pagou pelo que fez mas, sinceramente, me sinto bem em tê-lo parado. Evitamos que ele matasse de novo.

\- Ainda mais que teremos um novo casal por aqui. – disse Luke.

\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Simmons.

\- Luke. – disse Emily, balançando a acabela, mas sorrindo.

\- Os dois gênios ali. – disse Luke apontando para Amélie e Reid, que se sentavam um de frente para o outro.

\- O que? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ficamos preocupados com eles a noite inteira, aí quando chegamos lá – disse Luke para JJ e Simmons, que não estavam presentes no resgate – Eles estavam dormindo, abraçadinhos, no banco de trás do carro.

\- Estava frio! – disse Spencer – Precisávamos nos aquecer. Quando o corpo começa a perder calor é necessário encontrar alguma fonte de calor, entretanto, em momentos mais extremos é impossível se encontrar uma fonte de calor, então, ao encostar dois corpos eles passam a gerar sensação térmica e assim, ceder calor um ao outro.

\- Certo! – disse Luke – Já usei essa desculpa algumas vezes em alguns encontros Reid, pensei que fosse mais esperta Amélie, cair nessa?

\- Ah Luke! – disse Amélie – Mas eu sou esperta, não deixei que ele sugerisse que ficássemos nus.

\- Provocadora. – disse Luke estreitando os olhos enquanto todos riam das gracinhas deles.

\- Na verdade eu sugeri. – disse Reid rindo com os outros.

\- O que só prova o quanto sou esperta! – disse Amélie.

\- Mas o Spencer é um ótimo partido. – disse J.J – Você não deveria fugir tanto assim. Além da óbvia beleza, ele é um homem doce e sensível, mas nada exagerado, o que não o impede de ser forte, e claro, empunhar uma arma.

\- Humm – disse Amélie brincando – Com certeza um bom partido.

\- Um Q.I. de 187 – sugeriu Emily – e lê 20.000 palavras por minuto.

\- Especialista em qualquer assunto! – disse Simmons.

\- Além de ser ótimo com crianças. – disse JJ. – Ele é padrinho dos meus filhos, e é o melhor de todos. Além de ser padrinho do filho do Morgan. – disse Emily – Que tem o nome dele, como homenagem.

\- Ele fez o parto de uma vítima. – – disse Emily lembrando – Que colocou o nome dele no bebê. Ele inspira nomes de bebês. Tem coisa mais linda?

Spencer ficava cada vez mais vermelho com a brincadeira, enquanto Amélie ria junto com os outros e estava gostando muito de ouvir aquelas histórias.

\- Ele salvou a pátria algumas vezes, já sobreviveu a três tiros, uma prisão de segurança máxima e um envenenamento por antraz. – JJ enumerou nos dedos.

\- Está bem pessoal. – disse Reid – Vocês estão indo longe demais com a brincadeira.

\- Não estamos não. – disse Luke – Nunca é longe demais para uma brincadeira.

\- Exatamente. – concordou Simmons – Eu estou adorando.

\- Vocês sabiam que tivemos uma unsub que estava alucinando e saia matando todos os homens que encontrava e que não se encaixavam. Sabe como a prendemos? – disse Emily.

\- Como? – perguntou Simmons

\- Spencer pegou o sapato dela, que havia ficado em uma cena de crime e se ajoelhou na frente dela, disse que a procurava por muito tempo e que a carruagem os esperava.

\- Está vendo? – disse Simmons entrando na brincadeira – Está evitando um ótimo partido Amélie, um príncipe encantado não é algo que se encontra todo dia.

\- Não é mesmo! – concordou ela, brincando com eles, mas olhando Spencer nos olhos e mostrando a ele que o que falava era verdade.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou Simmons, quando entraram na área em que estavam suas mesas. Todos acabaram por fazer seus relatórios antes de ir pra casa, já que estava cedo, pra poder tirar folga no dia seguinte.

Ele apontava para algo na mesa de Amélie, ela ainda não havia visto, pois estava conversando com Luke.

\- Outro presente? – perguntou Luke.

\- Parece que sim.

Amélie pegou a caixa, mas ela estava diferente, nada de romances desta vez. Uma caixa simples, preta, sem nenhum enfeite.

\- Isso está começando a me encher. - disse ela, retirando a tampa da caixa sem cerimonias e lançando-a em sua mesa, sabendo que encontraria ali mais um livro de seu pai. – _Calor gelado_! – disse ela revirando os olhos, primeiramente por receber aquele presente, mas também por odiar o título daquele livro.

\- Isso está ficando estranho. – disse Luke.

\- Spencer. – disse ela, ao ver que Spencer chegava em sua mesa – Novo livro pra você ler.

\- Mai um presente? – perguntou ele.

\- Sim! – ela retirou o livro da caixa, mas o que aconteceu a seguir deixou todos boquiabertos. O livro se desintegrou em sua mão, parecia ter sido cortado e picotado de todas as maneiras – Mas que...

\- Isso é novo. – disse Luke.

Amélie vasculhou a caixa, enquanto Spencer examinava o livro, tendo colocado uma luva.

\- Nenhum bilhete novamente! – disse ela.

\- Mas agora ele está com raiva! – disse Spencer. – Ele transferiu a raiva que sente para o próprio presente.

\- Isso está começando a ficar sério. – disse Luke – Você deveria abrir um Boletim de Ocorrência.

\- Farei isso. – disse Amélie se sentando, esgotada, em sua cadeira.

\- Deveria pensar em proteção policial. – disse Simmons.

\- Não farei isso. – respondeu ela prontamente – Não quero nenhum tipo de proteção policial. Eu sei me cuidar e, além disso, um livro rasgado não é uma grande ameaça, pelo menos não por enquanto. Não sabemos o que significa, não ainda.

\- Temos que pensar que talvez possa ser uma provocação ao seu pai. – disse Luke – Nunca pensamos por este lado.

\- Pode ser uma provocação a mim. – disse ela – Isso já aconteceu antes. As pessoas pensam que cheguei onde estou por causa da fama dos meus pais.

\- Ou pode ser um homem que foi rechaçado. – disse Reid.

\- Sabemos que você é uma mulher que chama a atenção. – disse Luke – Mas além de ser muito discreta nunca deu bola pra nenhum deles.

\- Uma longa lista de homens rechaçados. – disse Spencer e Amelie percebeu uma discreta satisfação em sua voz.

\- Algum deles pode ter se sentido ofendido. – disse Simmons.

\- Talvez. – concordou Amélie – mas enquanto não temos certeza viverei minha vida como sempre.

\- Mas tome cuidado. – disse Luke.

\- Eu terei cautela. – disse ela.

\- Precisa contar à Emily. – disse Spencer – Ela pediu pra ser informada.

\- Certo! Falarei com ela.

Amélie estava no gabinete de Emily, Garcia e JJ também estavam ali.

\- Você não pensa em ninguém que possa estar mandando estes presentes? – perguntou JJ. – Ninguém que já tivesse problemas.

Amélie sabia que suas novas amigas eram acostumadas a fazer interrogatórios, elas sabiam perfilar e Garcia, apesar de conhecê-la a pouco tempo era como uma bruxinha, que sempre sabia o que ela pensava e achava. Ela não podia hesitar, ela sabia que elas perceberiam, mas ainda assim ela hesitou e Emily estreitou os olhos.

\- Então você tem alguém em mente. – disse ela

\- Sim. – respondeu Amélie se levantando – Mas não é possível que seja ele.

\- E como tem tanta certeza? – perguntou JJ

\- Ele está preso! – respondeu Amélie

\- Por ter feito algo contra você? – perguntou Garcia, preocupada.

\- Dentre outras coisas. – respondeu ela - Olha, - começou Amélie – Não quero entrar em detalhes, realmente não quero. Não é um assunto que goste de falar, mas, ele está preso em Nova York.

\- E ele não poderia ter saído? – perguntou JJ

\- Impossível. – disse Amélie – Ele pegou perpétua sem direito à condicional.

\- Meu Deus! – disse Garcia.

\- Olha, eu vou tomar cuidado de agora em durante, sairei armada e preparada, farei um boletim de ocorrência, mas, estas são as únicas concessões. Não deixarei que ninguém pare minha vida. Viverei normalmente. Minha casa tem sistema de alarme e, desde que aquele presente apareceu em minha porta estou tomando ainda mais cuidado.

\- Certo! – disse Emily – É um direito seu.

\- Mas saiba que pode contar conosco. – disse JJ.

\- Eu sei que posso – Amélie sorriu para elas – Eu tenho muita sorte por fazer parte desta equipe.


	15. A calmaria

_“E como você pode consertar um coração partido? (...) Como você pode consertar este homem partido? (...) Como pode um perdedor alguma vez vencer? Por favor, ajude-me a consertar meu coração partido e me deixe viver outra vez!”_ – Barry/Maurice/Robin Gibb

Amélie estava nervosa em seu apartamento, de roupão, ela olhava para seu guarda-roupas e pensava no que vestiria dali a uma hora e meia. Havia acabado de se maquiar e arrumar se cabelo, coisas que fazia poucas vezes, preferindo ser muito sutil em seu dia-a-dia. Ela olhou pela janela e lamentou o fato de o dia estar passando tão depressa, e olhando para a janela se lembrou da noite de ontem, quando estava quase entrando em seu carro para ir pra casa depois de três dias exaustivos no trabalho. A equipe havia recebido três dias de folga: Sexta-feira, Sábado e Segunda-feira. Não espera voltar ou Baureau até a manhã de Terça-feira, mas quando se preparava para partir, a voz de Spencer a interrompeu:

_\- Pois não? – disse ela voltando-se para o colega, que parecia um pouco nervoso._

_\- Eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos marcar nosso jantar. Já que estaremos de folga e amanhã é Sexta, e me parece um ótimo dia para sair._

_\- Será ótimo. – disse ela sorrindo para ele e recebendo um sorriso nervoso de volta. – Pra onde pretende me levar._

_\- É segredo. – disse ele, travesso._

_\- Mas Spencer, preciso saber como me vestir. – disse ela_

_\- Se vista formalmente. – disse ele._

_\- Certo. – ela respondeu, nervosa._

_\- Te busco as 19:00. Pode ser?_

_\- Claro! – disse ela. – Estarei te esperando._

Desde aquele momento Amélie se sentia nervosa, como se a qualquer instante o telefone fosse tocar e Spencer cancelasse o jantar. Perdida em pensamentos, ela se sobressaltou ao ver seu laptop apitando. Uma chamada de vídeo pelo Skype de seus pais.

\- Oi filha. – disseram as vozes de seus pais do outro lado, ao mesmo tempo, quando ela atendeu.

\- Oi pai, ou mãe. Como estão?

\- Meu Deus. – disse Richard – Você está linda!

\- Obrigada pai.

\- Espero que não esteja planejando sair de roupão! – disse ele brincando e apontando o tecido felpudo cor do pôr-do-sol.

\- Se eu continuar sem decidir o que vestir, vou acabar indo de roupão mesmo. – ela disse, derrotada. Mas não se preocupe que pelo menos vou colocar um sapato. – o pai riu de seu característico sarcasmo, que aparecia sempre quando ela estava nervosa.

\- Mulheres. – disse Castle se levantando e rindo. – Já que você está com este impasse deixarei você sendo ajudada por sua mãe.

\- Isso mesmo. – disse Katherine, que sempre sorria com as palhaçadas do marido – Você só atrapalharia.

\- Tchau bebê! – disse Richard. – Depois ligo pra você!

\- Tchau papai, vou ficar esperando.

\- Então, quem é ele? – perguntou Beckett, quando o marido ficou fora de sua visão.

\- O que? – perguntou Amélie, não evitando ficar corada.

\- Não vai querer me convencer que se arrumou assim pra sair com amigas, nem que está com tantas dúvidas quanto ao que vestir pra uma noite de mulheres.

\- Não vou fazer isso. – disse Amélie derrotada.

\- Não sabia que estava se encontrando com alguém.

\- Eu não estou mamãe. Este é o problema. Esse é o nosso primeiro encontro.

\- Entendo. – disse Beckett – Vamos por partes, certo?

\- Certo!

\- Ele é mais alto que você?

\- Sim.

\- Então escolha qual sapato usar, um salto alto. Seus dois sapatos de salto favoritos. Traga-os aqui.

\- Certo. – Amelie saiu da visão de sua mãe e foi até seu closet, trazendo consigo dois sapatos que tinham sido presentes de sua mãe. Um sapato vermelho e uma sandália preta.

\- A sandália. – disse a mãe dela. – É mais feminina.

\- Certo. – disse ela, colocando os sapatos nos pés e abotoando. Enquanto ela a colocava, a mãe dela disse:

\- Como ele é?

\- Ele é.... – ela hesitou, não havia maneiras de descrever aquele homem – Não sei nem como começar a falar. Ele é o homem mais inteligente que conheço, é muito doce e esperto, sensível e um ótimo amigo.

\- Onde o conheceu? No F.B.I, suponho, já que não sai para lugar algum.

\- Exatamente. – respondeu a garota sem refutar, pois sabia que a mãe estava certa.

\- Ele faz o tipo agente fortão? – perguntou a mãe sorrindo e brincando com ela, pois nunca pensou em sua filha com aquele tipo de homem.

\- Não mesmo! – ela riu com a possibilidade – Claro que ele é forte, ele é um agente do F.B.I afinal, mas digamos que ele faz mais o estilo nerd.

\- No final todas as mulheres se relacionam com homens que se parecem com os próprios pais.

\- Mamãe! – disse Amélie, repreendendo-a. – E agora?

\- O vestido que te dei de presente, a última vez que viajamos juntas.

\- O vestido preto que comprou em Londres? – perguntou Amélie

\- Esse mesmo!

\- Não é muito exagerado? – Amélie ficou apreensiva, confiava no gosto de sua mãe para moda, mas definitivamente aquele vestido era transparente demais, todo preto, com rendas na barra, e flores vermelhas bordadas, mas praticamente feito por inteiro de tule transparente – Ele é tão...

\- Sexy? – disse a mãe – Isso é bom querida! Mas vai colocar um belo corpete, e uma saia por baixo. As peças vieram juntas.

\- Certo! – disse ela, espere um pouco.

Enquanto Amélie se vestia, se olhava no espelho e acabou por gostar muito do resultado. O vestido era lindíssimo, sexy, sim, mas sem mostrar demais, além de sofisticado na medida certa.

\- Você está linda! E esse vestido custa cada centavo que me custou.

\- Nem quero imaginar o preço. – disse ela.

\- Agora, vá colocar seus brincos, aqueles bem pequenos e discretos que seu pai te deu.

\- Tiffany mãe? Quer que eu saia com uma guarda-roupa tão caro que vou precisar de um segurança?

\- Sim! – respondeu a mãe. – É essa minha intenção. E não precisa de um segurança, o seu agente te protege! – Amélie somente sorriu. - Use o anel de sua avó. Combina lindamente com o vestido.

\- Está bem!

\- Amélie aproveitou e pegou uma bolsa de renda bordada que havia comprado em Israel e se declarou pronta.

\- Estou pronta! – disse ela para a mãe – E nervosa. – acrescentou.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse a mãe da garota. – Filha, você não sabe o quanto estou feliz por vê-la saindo para um encontro.

\- Mãe! – disse ela, envergonhada – Eu preciso ir. Já está quase na hora.

\- Está bem. Mas depois quero saber de tudo. Um beijo amor.

Ao sair, Amélie se olhou novamente no espelho e se sentiu muito bonita. Se despediu da mãe pra que pudesse arranjar um jeito de esconder sua arma, pois, naquele vestido não parecia provável. E não queria preocupar sua mãe como isso. Acabou colocando-a na bolsa, não era o ideal, mas era o que havia conseguido fazer, guardou também seu distintivo, seu celular e um batom. Quando a campainha tocou, Spencer chegara 15 minutos mais cedo.

\- Bendita seja mamãe, ou realmente sairia de roupão. – disse ela se encaminhando ao interfone. - Sim?

\- Amélie? – disse Reid.

\- Olá Spencer, já estou descendo, só um minuto.

\- Claro. – disse ele.

Ela pegou um pacote, uma sacola parda que estava na mesa, separada para que a levasse, com um laço vermelho unindo as alças e desceu.

Spencer estava lindo. Foi a única coisa que Amélie conseguia pensar quando o viu. Ele estava de terno preto, com uma camisa roxa que combinava muito bem com ele, um sobretudo, também preto acrescentava uma elegância que nunca tinha visto nele, e além de tudo, ele havia cortado o cabelo, parecia ainda mais lindo agora.

\- Uau, você está linda! – disse ele olhando-a dos pés à cabeça.

\- Obrigada! – ela percebeu o olhar maravilhado que Spencer a olhava e agradeceu sua mãe novamente pelo resultado de sua produção – Você também está lindo! Gostei do cabelo.

\- Obrigada! – ele ficou visivelmente sem graça.

\- Trouxe pra você! – disse ela mostrando a sacola.

\- O que é?

\- Abra e veja!

Spencer se sentou no sofá do hall do prédio e abriu a sacola, que continha dois livros: Calor gelado e Calor mortal.

\- Sabia que queria ter lido o primeiro, mas como meu admirador decidiu cortá-lo em pedacinhos acabei trazendo esse pra você, e o próximo, para que tenha entretenimento por cerca de 1 hora.

\- 42 minutos na verdade. – disse ele lhe sorrindo e abrindo o primeiro livro e lendo uma página com um mínimo sorriso no rosto.

\- Estão autografados. – esclareceu ela.

\- Obrigada. – o sorriso dele era radiante quando abriu o outro livro.

\- São autógrafos iguais. – disse ela confusa do motivo de abrir os dois, ele não começaria e lê-los ali. Pelo menos ela esperava que não.

\- Eu sei. – disse ele - Estou lendo as dedicatórias, eu adoro as dedicatórias de seu pai.

\- São lindas não é? – disse ela, emocionada por ele ter percebido. - _Calor mortal_ é a primeira dedicatória que destaca o amor dele por minha mãe. – disse ela, apontando para o livro na mão dele - Ele demorou todo esse tempo, e todos os livros anteriores para conquistá-la. - Ele leu então, em voz alta, a dedicatória de Calor mortal:

\- Para K.B: Que a dança nunca termine e a música nunca pare! - Spencer olhou para ela sorrindo, como se soubesse de algo que ela não sabia.

\- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

\- Nada! – ele respondeu se levantando e estendendo o braço para ela. – Vamos?

\- Claro!

Os dois saíram sorridentes em direção ao carro de Spencer, sem perceber, nem mesmo imaginar, que estavam sendo observados.

\- Eu adorei este lugar. – Amélie disse para Spencer, terminando a última gota de vinho em sua taça. A comida estava maravilhosa e a música é espetacular.

O restaurante que ele a havia levado era o mais lindo que tinha visto. Não era enorme, nem muito pequeno, exatamente como ela gostava; era formal, mas não pedante, e todos pareciam estar apreciando o local, então, a áurea em volta deles era calma e leve. Mas o que mais chamou atenção foi a pequena banda que tocava ao vivo, blues e soul dos anos 60 e 70, algumas das músicas favoritas dela foram cantadas pela voz profunda do cantor.

\- Que bom que gostou. – disse Spencer fazendo um sinal estranho para o garçom, algo como um ok.

\- O que foi isso? – perguntou ela.

\- Isso o que? – ele disse, se levantando – Você aceitaria me dar honra de uma dança.

\- Spencer – disse ela, olhando para a mão estendida – Ninguém está dançando.

\- Você se importa com isso? – ele deu o sorriso mais lindo, fazendo com que Amélie se levantasse lentamente e colocasse sua mão na dele, preocupada por um instante com a arma que estava escondida em sua bolsa e estava ficando abandonada na poltrona – Além disso, como poderia não dançar sua música?

\- Minha música? – ela ficou confusa, mas a voz do cantor esclareceu as coisas para ela.

\- Esta canção é especialmente dedicada à Senhorita Amélie Grace. – todos no restaurante olharam para ela, pois era óbvio que a música era pra ela, pelo fato de Spencer leva-la para cantar justo naquele momento.

\- O que? – disse ela, quando Spencer trouxe-a para mais perto e colou sua mão direita em suas costas e colando seus rostos. Ela reconheceu a música assim que começou a tocar: _How can’t you mend my broken heart_ , conhecida na voz de Al Green. Ela simplesmente amava aquela canção desde sempre, e percebeu que Spencer havia dedicado aquela música a ela, e se sentiu emocionada. – Obrigada Spencer.

Os dois dançavam devagar, no ritmo da canção romântica e Spencer cantava baixinho os versos, quase para si mesmo, mas o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

 _“Ele realmente estava perguntando como eu vou curar seu coração partido?”,_ pensou ela _“Espera! Isso quer dizer que ele acredita que eu posso curá-lo! Que ele deseja que eu o cure!”_

Emocionada por uma declaração tão singela ela levantou o olhar, corajosamente, em direção aos olhos dele e disse:

\- Eu não sei como curá-lo Spencer – começou ela, passando os dedos levemente pela face dele – Assim como não sei como curar a mim mesma – A expressão dele ficou séria, mas ele esperou que ela terminasse, ela tocou-lhe lentamente nos lábios, quase como um roçar – Mas tenho certeza que se existe alguém capaz de me curar, esse alguém é você!

\- Você já está me curando! – ele respondeu sorrindo, enquanto aproximava o rosto dele em direção ao dela. O olhar dele passou diretamente dos olhos para os lábios de Amélie, que o ajudou a cobrir a distância entre eles.

O beijo, totalmente doce e muito esperado foi emocionante, os lábios de Amélie pareciam os mais doces para Spencer, que a abraçou com mais força, trazendo-a para mais perto, soltando a mão dela e levando-a até a nuca da moça, que ao mesmo tempo o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Eles não dançavam mais, somente se abraçavam e se beijavam. Quando ouviram alguns aplausos e assobios se separaram. Amélie estava corada, e Spencer sorria para ela.

\- Está todo mundo olhando. – disse ela, desviando o olhar das pessoas que os observavam. Vários casais começaram a dançar ao lado deles, inspirados pelo momento romântico.

\- Claro que estão olhando. – disse Spencer – Você é a mulher mais linda daqui.

\- Que acabou de ser beijada pelo homem mais lindo e romântico que eu conheci na vida! – disse ela fazendo-o sorrir – Você planejou tudo isso? – disse ela.

\- Claro que sim! – ele respondeu, afagando as costas de Amélie e girando-a, fazendo com que ela sorrisse. – A dança, a declaração.

\- O beijo! – disse ela rindo para Spencer.

\- Na verdade eu esperava pelo beijo. Mas não tinha certeza que fosse acontecer.

\- Como assim? – perguntou ela – Você pensou que havia alguma possibilidade de que eu o rejeitasse?

\- Eu tinha certeza que iria me rejeitar. – ele disse sério.

\- Como eu poderia rejeitar o homem mais lindo do F.B.I.? – disse ela deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e sorrindo. Não demorou muito pra que ele percebesse o que ela havia falado, afinal ele era um gênio.

\- Era eu? – o sorriso na voz dele era visível – Quando Garcia ia dizer quem você achava o mais bonito da equipe, ela diria meu nome não é? Por isso não quis me dizer! Por que era eu!

Ela o olhou sorrindo e se colocou na ponta dos pés a fim de lhe dar um suave beijo nos lábios, um selinho bem intencionado, mas que despertava nele os sentimentos mais lindos e cálidos.

\- Sempre foi você Spencer! – ela sussurrou, quando a música acabava de tocar o último acorde e Amélie também tinha uma epifania, entendendo o sorriso dele quando lia a dedicatória do livro de seu pai, fazendo-a sorrir.

\- O que foi? – disse ele.

\- _Que a dança nunca termine e música nunca pare?_ – ela disse, sorrindo pra ele e sabia que nunca tinha visto os olhos dele brilharem tanto.

\- Nunca! – concordou ele beijando-a levemente antes de levá-la de volta à mesa, com o braço em seu ombro, abraçando-a, enquanto ela o enlaçava pela cintura, igualmente confortável com aquele abraço.


	16. O primeiro passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo possui cenas de relações sexuais explícitas, caso seja sensível a este tipo de conteúdo ou não tenha idade suficiente (e a classificação de 18 anos hein?) podem pular dois capítulos à frente, não haverá nenhuma modificação na trama.  
> :)

_“Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama/Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure!” - Soneto de Fidelidade, Vinicius de Moraes_

Spencer e Amélie saíram do restaurante e estavam no carro, de volta para casa. Eles haviam decidido parar na casa de Spencer, ela queria conhecer a biblioteca dele e ele gostaria de mostrá-la onde morava, pois nunca tinha a levado até lá. Os dois rumaram para o apartamento de Spencer, conversando amenidades sobre a família da garota, ela lhe contava histórias de seus pais e irmãos que o faziam rir muito. Quando chegaram em frente ao prédio de Spencer a garota ficou tensa, era a primeira vez que ia ao lar dele, logo após se declararem e se beijarem, ela não sabia o que aconteceria naquela noite.

\- O que foi? – perguntou ele, sempre atento a ela,

\- Não é nada. – ela respondeu.

\- Não fique tensa! – disse ele massageando seus ombros – Eu só quero que conheça meu apartamento. Nada além disso.

\- Eu sei. – ela respondeu não conseguindo impedir seu rosto de ficar vermelho – Não existe ninguém em quem confie mais Spencer.

\- Venha? – disse ele enquanto a levava até a escada. Ele morava no quarto andar, e o prédio, antigo, não tinha elevadores. – Você está bem? – perguntou ele, zombando ao vê-la arfando – A Agente Grace do Mossad, capaz de derrubar qualquer um foi derrotada por um lance de escadas?

\- Quatro lances de escada. – corrigiu ela, sarcástica – e não estou acostumada. Tenho um elevador, lembra?

Ele simplesmente riu da respiração descompassada dela enquanto abria a porta, acostumado com o exercício ele estava perfeitamente normal.

\- Aceita uma água? – perguntou ele – Ou talvez um pouco de oxigênio?

\- Não seja petulante Dr. Reid. – ela lhe deu uma bronca de mentira, enquanto lhe sorria.

\- Então, o que acha? – perguntou ele.

Ela examinou o espaço, que lhe agradou muito. Era tudo muito escuro, muita madeira exposta, que embora lhe agradasse era bem austero, mas os móveis, de aparência _vintage_ davam um ar mais agradável ao espaço, os livros, espalhados por todos os lados davam um ar quase fantástico ao local.

\- Bem masculino. – disse ela. – Mas é muito agradável, e o sonho de todo leitor. – disse enquanto pegava um livro na mesa de centro da sala e o folheava, ela sorriu para o livro, seu velho conhecido “20.000 léguas submarinas” – Eu adoro Verne.

\- Eu imaginei. – disse ele se aproximando dela – Como se precisasse de mais motivos para achá-la perfeita.

Amélie abriu os baços o abraçando, enquanto sorria diante do comentário dele. Ela ergueu os olhos até os olhos dele e o encontrou com um brilho lindo no olhar, algo que nunca havia visto. Ao lhe acariciar os cabelos percebeu como eram macios.

\- Você ficou ainda mais bonito com esse cabelo sabia? – ele fechou os olhos para sentir o toque dela em seus cabelos.

\- Derek me fez cortar. – disse ele abrindo os olhos e convidando-a a sentar a seu lado com um gesto. Ela se sentou e cruzou as pernas, mas se recostou a Spencer.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu meio que disse a ele que tinha um encontro e ele meio que me obrigou a cortar os cabelos porque disse que estava começando a parecer um mendigo. – Spencer sorriu daquele jeito especial, que Amélie só havia visto nos lábios dele, fazendo-a sorrir também.

\- Da próxima vez que o vir diga que você é o quase mendigo mais lindo do país!

\- Você realmente me acha bonito? – ele perguntou com um tom sarcástico, mas, encoberto ao sarcasmo havia um pergunta real ali. Amélie se sentou de frente pra ele, dobrando os joelhos para o lado, ficando ainda mais próxima do rosto dele.

\- Seu cabelo é muito macio. – disse ela enquanto lhe acarinhava os cabelos – E de longe dão essa impressão. Toda vez que olhava pra eles tinha vontade de fazer isso. – ela disse atenta ao fato de que ele gostava dos carinhos que recebia. – Além disso, você tem olhos misteriosos – ele riu – eu sempre achei que eles eram castanhos, até aquele dia no avião, quando te olhei nos olhos e disse que queria ser sua amiga – eles sorriram com a lembrança – percebi que eram verdes e fiquei muito surpresa. Seu rosto é anguloso e ao mesmo tempo é sutil. Mas além de tudo isso você tem um olhar expressivo, que as vezes parece brilhar e seu sorriso é tão lindo – ela disse enquanto passava o dedo indicador nos lábios dele.

Ele se aproximou dela, sem nem ao menos titubear desta vez, beijando-a levemente e com muito carinho, mas sem que eles percebessem foram se tornando mais ávidos e os lábios, antes tão doces se tornavam cada vez mais ávidos um do outro. Spencer a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, enquanto ela entrelaçou os dedos em sua nuca, fazendo-o se arrepiar com o toque das unhas grandes em sua pele.

Spencer nunca havia se sentido assim, e estava quase assustado por se sentir tão faminto, quase! Suas carícias tornavam-se mais fortes, sem que se desse conta disso, e Amélie sentia seus dedos a explorarem suas costas e sua cintura, sentindo arrepios por sua coluna e se sentindo como nunca havia se sentido antes. Uma parte de sua consciência, como uma voz estridente e insistente lhe dizia que era melhor parar, mas a outra parte dizia pra que a voz calasse a boca.

\- Amélie. – Spencer disse, fazendo um esforço enorme pra se separar dela – Eu disse... – Amélie beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o perder o foco do que ira dizer – eu te falei que... – Ela o abraçou ainda mais forte – Que queria somente que conhecesse meu apartamento. – disse ele de uma vez, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos dele.

\- Sim. – ela disse ofegante – Você disse.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, mas acabaram por se render novamente, beijando-se com ainda mais sofreguidão que antes. Spencer agarrou a cintura dela e Amélie acabou por usar a força que ele colocava ali para alçar o próprio corpo em direção a ele. Sentou-se nas pernas dele, uma coxa de cada lado, apesar da saia apertada que usava em baixo do vestido. Os seios dela ficaram à altura dos olhos de Spencer que os admirou, antes de olhar para ela e dizer, com uma voz enrouquecida:

\- Não quero apressar nada! – disse ele e Amélie pensou que havia momentos melhores pra que ele fosse um cavaleiro.

\- Eu quero! – ela disse lhe sorrindo e puxando sua boca em direção à dela, beijando-o.

Spencer acabou por se render e a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, mostrando a ela o quanto já estava excitado. Ele nunca havia sido tão desinibido com uma mulher e o chocava agir assim, sentiu-se quase arrependido do que havia feito, mas quando Amélie sentiu o contado da intimidade de Spencer com a sua, gemeu em sua boca, fazendo-o com que ele ficasse ainda mais excitado, descendo as mãos ele afagou os quadris bem feitos e seguiu com as carícias, apertando a bunda de Amélie, em um arroubo de paixão que a fez suspirar e estremecer.

Sem entender como, Amélie estava totalmente entregue a ele, mas estava totalmente satisfeita e, ao trazer o rosto dele de encontro ao próprio pescoço estava totalmente confiante do quanto aquilo era certo. Ao sentir os lábios dele passeando por seu pescoço ela tentou se aproximar ainda mais dele, involuntariamente mexeu seus quadris e o ouviu gemendo de encontro a seu pescoço, suas mãos, mais urgentes desceram até sua coxa a procura de pele, levantando o vestido até onde o tecido e a posição permitiam, ao sentir os dedos dele se apertando em sua coxa, tão próximos de sua intimidade ela arqueou as costas, não se controlando perante o desejo que a atingiu.

Os dedos de Spencer foram até suas costas, encontrando o zíper do vestido, puxando-o para baixo, Amélie sentiu um pequeno sopro de vento em suas costas, que a fizeram ficar ainda mais excitada, quando sentiu o vestido sendo puxado para baixo, entretanto, ficou tensa, apesar de permitir que ele o tirasse, até que estivesse em sua cintura. Spencer percebeu que Amélie estava tensa e estava preparado para parar o que estavam fazendo, pois devia respeitar a vontade dela, mas percebeu o motivo da aflição dela, quando ela levou uma das mãos à cintura e a outra ao ombro. Apesar de o vestido que usava fosse transparente em algumas partes ele não havia percebido aquelas marcas antes, linhas de cicatrizes antigas a marcavam no ombro esquerdo e no abdômen. Ele a olhou nos olhos, mas ela desviou o olhar, feriu-o ver que ela sofria.

Spencer puxou seu olhar novamente para o dele e sorriu para ela. Tirou a mão dela da cintura e beijou-lhe a palma, vendo que ela ficava novamente relaxada, tirou também a mão que cobria o ombro e novamente a beijou. Ele sabia que aquela cicatriz estava ali, havia sentido quando se abraçavam no carro, no meio da tempestade em Seattle, somente não sabia que ela tinha outras companheiras. Aquilo não significava nada pra ele, ela ainda era a mulher mais desejável que conhecera e a única capaz de fazê-lo quase se tornar outra pessoa. Spencer colocou as mãos da garota novamente em sua nuca, e, abraçando-a pela cintura beijou-a com ainda mais paixão, para mostrar a ela o quanto desejava movimentou seu quadril de encontro a ela e a sentiu estremecer.

Ele se levantou do sofá, colocando-a de pé em sua frente, fazendo com que o vestido caísse por suas pernas, ela lhe sorriu e tirou a gravata dele, enquanto ele tirava o blazer. Amélie se sentiu uma boba ao ter ficado tão desconcertada por suas cicatrizes ao perceber que para ele não tinha diferença que fosse marcada. Sua ternura por ele cresceu ainda mais naquele momento e, a cada novo botão que ela abria de sua camisa o enchia de beijos, fazendo-o suspirar enquanto fazia carícias em seus ombros e cabelo. Spencer era magro, mas não era esquelético, era o tipo de homem que chamava a atenção de Amélie.

Spencer sentia as mãos de Amélie lhe explorarem o peito e o abdome e quase não podia se controlar enquanto sentia sua língua criar uma trilha até seu cinto. A visão de seus cabelos vermelhos eram como o paraíso. Ela endireitou o corpo e se aproximou dele, sorrindo, entretanto, suas mãos continuaram ocupadas, abrindo seu cinto e o zíper de sua calça fazendo-o gemer e beijá-la com sofreguidão, interrompendo-a. Ele se abaixou e a segurou pelo bumbum, a erguendo, até que ela cruzou as pernas em sua cintura e se segurava em seus ombros. Enquanto deitava Amelie em seu sofá, Spencer pensava em como sua mulher era linda. _“Minha!”,_ aquele pensamento tão possessivo o fez gemer no ouvido dela, novamente ele não reconheceu a si mesmo. Enquanto novamente fazia um movimento com os quadris, empurrando seu sexo ao dela, fazendo-a arquejar e arquear o corpo de encontro a ele ela o olhava cada vez mais maravilhada.

Amélie estava extasiada quando sentiu a trilha de beijos que Spencer fazia em seu pescoço, e sua excitação só fazia crescer enquanto os beijos dele se tornavam cada vez mais quentes. Ele procurou o fecho do sutiã, sem encontra-lo, fazendo-a sorrir minimamente da expressão frustrada dele. Ela então se ergueu e levou as mãos dele até o zíper em suas costas. Ele lhe sorriu enquanto retirava aquela peça e ela se sentiu a mais linda das mulheres ao ver a expressão de desejo no rosto dele ao se deparar com seus seios descobertos. Ela se deitou novamente, se insinuando para ele, enquanto ele a olhava como um bobo.

\- Você é tão linda! – a voz dele, rouca a deixava em um estado emocional quase desconhecido. Quando ele aproximou a mão dos seios dela e o apertaram ela pensou que iria morrer com o prazer que sentiu, tão forte e tão rápido que fez com que ela levantasse ainda mais o busto, oferecendo-os a ele, e, quando ele, ainda acariciando um de seus mamilos, tomou o outro em sua boca ela gemeu alto. Ele circulava sua aureola com a língua fazendo-a estremecer. O carinho era forte, na medida certa e a enlouquecia. As mãos dela o puxavam de encontro a si. Quando seu mamilo estava quase dolorido, de tão sensível ele se voltou ao outro seio, e ao olhar para ela os olhos dele, turvos de desejo, a fizeram quase sair de si.

Os beijos de Spencer foram descendo, como uma trilha de fogo por seu abdômen, agora, ela percebeu que ele a beijava por cima de suas cicatrizes, mostrando a ela que não lhe importavam, fazendo-a se emociona; mais treinado, procurou pelo zíper de sua saia, encontrando-o em seu quadril, quando o puxou para baixo, passando-o pelas pernas delineadas de Amélie ele gemeu ao se deparar com a imagem de uma calcinha preta, de renda, quase tão pequena que somente fazia cobrir a intimidade dela e nada mais. A acariciou, por cima da calcinha, com seus dedos longos, fazendo com que ela erguesse os quadris de encontro à sua mão.

\- Você sempre se veste com essas coisas minúsculas? – perguntou ele divertido.

\- Não! – ela lhe respondeu sorrindo.

\- Então debaixo daquelas roupas de trabalho você não usa essas lingeries? – Ele beijou-a na boca, com uma sensualidade que deixou-a sem respirar por um momento.

\- Não mesmo. – respondeu ela em meio a um profundo suspiro enquanto ele novamente lhe enchia de beijos e lhe apalpava os seios, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. – Sabe o que acho?

\- Humm? – ele disse simplesmente enquanto sugava sei mamilo, como um homem desesperado.

\- Você está com roupa demais! – a voz dela quase não saiu, diante das sensações que sentia, mas sentiu-o sorrindo de encontro à sua pele. Ele novamente a ergueu pelo bumbum, cravando suas mãos nele, enquanto ela, desesperada, se agarrava aos ombros dele, enquanto ele a levava para algum lugar, enquanto andava ele a beijava loucamente, mas, como estava em sua casa, seguia em frente. Amélie se sentiu sendo deitada em uma cama, inexplicavelmente percebeu que Spencer estava somente com uma cueca box preta.

Ele a encheu de beijos, do pescoço até a barriga, deliberadamente evitando beijar-lhe nos mamilos, descendo até seu estômago e novamente, evitando partes mais intimas. Desceu seus beijos até as coxas dela, enquanto acariciava, apalpava e beijava cada parte de sua perna ele ajoelhou na cama e segurou seus pés, para lhe tirar a sandália de salto.

\- Sexy! – disse ele, retirando a sandália, não sem um pouco de dificuldade e beijando-lhe os pés. Ela lhe sorriu e, quando ele liberou seu pé, ergueu a outra perna, colocando o sapato no peito dele. – Provocadora! – ele sorriu, tirando a sandália com mais facilidade agora. Quando ele liberou os pés de Amélie foi surpreendido, pois ela se levantou e o abraçou, fazendo-o se deitar e, em seguida montando em cima dele, ambos gemeram com o contato, ela lhe olhou nos olhos e moveu os quadris em direção ao dele dizendo:

\- Agora é minha vez Dr.


	17. O primeiro passo (PARTE II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo possui cenas de relações sexuais explícitas, caso seja sensível a este tipo de conteúdo ou não tenha idade suficiente (e a classificação de 18 anos hein?) podem pular dois capítulos à frente, não haverá nenhuma modificação na trama.  
> :)

\- Agora é minha vez Dr. – Amélie disse beijando-o nos lábios com ardor, enquanto mexia os quadris, esfregando seu sexo no de Spencer que estava cada vez maior.

Ao começar a beijar-lhe o pescoço, percebeu ali uma pequena cicatriz, não se comparava a dela, mas estava ali. Ela beijou a marca e seguiu provocando-o. Descendo por seu peito, ela o explorava com as mãos enquanto beijava cada milímetro de pele. Ao beijar seu mamilo acabou por fazer uma descoberta.

\- Você gosta? – perguntou ela, surpresa por vê-lo gemer.

\- Sim. – respondeu ele quase sem voz – Não pare!

Era o que ela queria ouvir. Sugou seu mamilo assim como ele havia feito com ela, passou ao outro, com muita facilidade, já que agora estava solta e sem nenhum tipo de amarras ou temores, estava livre e fazia tudo quase como um instinto. Nunca havia agido daquela forma, mas estava muito feliz de se sentir assim com alguém, e, a cada suspiro dele ela se sentia mais excitada e motivada.

Enquanto Amélie escorregava o corpo pelo dele, explorando com sua língua seu abdômen Spencer se sentia em êxtase, seu corpo tremia com e excitação cada vez que a via mover-se mais para baixo, seu corpo correspondia e sua mente parecia cada vez mais nublada. Quando Amélie começou a deslocar sua cueca para baixo ele prendeu a respiração. Após retirar a peça, ela decidiu beijar suas pernas, subindo lentamente, enquanto seus seios desnudos o roçavam, fazendo-o prender a respiração. Ela lhe agarrou os quadris e ele lhe sentiu se aproximar de seu pênis, cautelosa.

\- Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. – disse ele tremendo de excitação. Entretanto, quando ela lhe olhou, seu olhar o surpreendeu, ela estava quase maravilhada.

\- Você é lindo! – ela disse enquanto o tocava, fazendo-o gemer e fechar os olhos com força, ela segurou o membro dele com uma das mãos e começou a fazer movimentos lentos, massageando-o e percebendo que ele gemia cada vez mais alto. Amélie estava maravilhada com ele, era ainda mais especial do que havia pensado. Já tinha se relacionado com outros homens, mas aquilo era além de sua imaginação, ia além de qualquer coisa que havia sentido na vida. Aumentou os movimentos de seus dedos enquanto a outra mão também o acariciava.

\- Amélie. – ele lhe disse, levantando-se sobre os cotovelos e a olhando, os olhos, agora não eram mais verdes, com a pupila dilatada, eram grandes olhos negros, mas ainda assim expressivos. – Você quer me matar?

Ela lhe sorriu sapeca, sabendo que o estava enlouquecendo; ela nunca pensou que fosse fazer aquilo algum dia, pois sempre havia se negado, mas ele era Spencer e ela o queria de todas as formas.

\- É exatamente este o meu plano. – ela lhe respondeu enquanto se afastava um pouco dele e se curvava, não retirando os olhos do olhar dele, ela o beijou, bem na ponta de seu membro, prendendo-o com o seu olhar, percebeu seu olhar se nublando ainda mais de desejo e, ao abria boca e tomá-lo dentro de si ela o viu sufocar um som que estava prestes a sair de sua garganta enquanto se deitava novamente na cama, tremendo cada vez mais. Ela estava impressionada, pois estava gostando muito da sensação de toma-lo daquela forma, algo que pensou não ser possível, ele tinha um sabor maravilhoso e ao vê-lo tão excitado, sua própria excitação aumentava, sentia a umidade em sua calcinha aumentar e seus mamilos cada vez mais rígidos. Ela percebeu que dar prazer a ele era tão estimulante quanto receber prazer. Vê-lo gemendo sobre seu toque e seus carinhos a faziam se sentir poderosamente sexy.

\- Chega. – disse ele com a voz rouca, tirando-a de cima dele com rapidez e a deitando no colchão.

\- Eu estava gostando. – disse ela.

\- E você acha que eu não? – ele perguntou olhando-a nos olhos com intensidade – Mas pretendo que essa noite ainda dure bastante.

Ela entendeu a indireta, se ela continuasse ele chegaria ao orgasmo e ele queria satisfazê-la. O olhar dele se perdeu no corpo dela ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela.

– Eu adorei essa calcinha! – disse ele colocando os dedos em cada pedaço fino tecido em seus quadris, puxando-os lentamente, ela levantou as pernas pra que ele a tirasse. Jogando a peça em u canto da cama, ele abriu-lhe os joelhos, colocando-os afastados e se curvando para sua intimidade. Ao tocá-la com os dedos ele percebeu o quanto ela já estava molhada e aquele pequeno detalhe o fez se sentir ainda mais duro. Ele inseriu um dedo em sua entrada, fazendo-a arfar e levantar os quadris, enquanto isso começou a massagear seu clitóris lentamente, com movimentos circulares. Adorando o modo como ela se mexia embaixo dele.

Amélie se sentia como um fio desencapado, como se todas as suas terminações nervosas estivessem em curto circuito. Quando Spencer aproximou ainda mais a cabeça do centro de sua feminilidade ela arfou e percebeu que ele estava aspirando o cheiro dela, algo tão primitivo que a fez tremer. Quando lhe sentiu os lábios beijando-a e sugando lentamente cada parte dela ela gemeu, mas ele não tocava seu clitóris agora, provocando-a.

\- Spencer. – ela disse com voz fraca – Por favor?

Ao ouvi-la, ele simplesmente a lambeu, bem ali onde ela precisava e a ouviu gritar, e ao vê-la reagir com paixão, continuou seus movimentos e enquanto lhe sugava o clitóris colocou novamente seu dedo em seu interior fazendo a suspirar em meio a gemidos. Aumentou cada vez mais seus movimentos ouvindo-a arquejar e tremer, seu corpo agora estava quase convulsionando e ela se agarrava à colcha da cama com desespero. Ele continuava sugando-a, enquanto fazia movimentos dentro dela com o dedo, Spencer se sentiu o mais feliz dos homens ao vê-la daquela forma, chamando seu nome quase em desespero enquanto seu corpo ficava tenso e ela tinha um orgasmo, mas ele ainda não havia terminado.

Spencer lhe beijou todo o corpo enquanto se posicionava entre suas coxas, com seu pênis tão excitado como jamais estivera; ele teve que se controlar muito para não ter um orgasmo somente de se encontrar ali, naquela posição tão íntima. Ele acariciava seu abdômen lentamente, esperando-a se recuperar e ficando ansioso somente pela perspectiva do que estava para acontecer.

Amélie mal se recuperara de seu orgasmo, a sensação mais maravilhosa que já havia sentido na vida, quando percebeu que Spencer estava posicionado entre suas pernas, esperando que ela se recuperasse. Quando o olhou nos olhos percebeu que aquele era o homem pelo qual estava esperando, o homem pra quem daria tudo de si.

Ela o puxou pelo pescoço, colando seus lábios no dele e elevando suas pernas para abraçá-lo pelos quadris, ao fazer isso, sua intimidade, ainda sensível, roçou no pênis de Spencer fazendo-a gemer, ela rebolou, provocando-o, e quando e parou de beijá-la, se erguendo e se posicionando para penetrá-la ela somente podia fita-lo e corresponder àquele olhar desejoso. Ao senti-lo entrando em seu corpo pensou que poderia morrer naquele momento.

Spencer a penetrou com cuidado, sentindo-a apertada e úmida, a cada milímetro que conquistava ele se sentia mais completo, como se faltasse uma parte de si, que somente com essa união ficava completa. Ele a olhou nos olhos enquanto se colocava completamente dentro dela. Ela umedeceu os lábios secos, tão linda e sexy que tirou-lhe o ar. Enquanto se mantinha erguido com uma das mãos ele abarcou um dos seios perfeitos à sua frente e o acariciou. Ela fechou os olhos e arqueou o corpo. Ele beijou calmamente seus mamilos cor de caramelo, um, após o outro vendo-a gemer baixinho com a carícia suave.

Ele soltou seus seios a beijou nos lábios ao mesmo tempo que se impulsionava para frente e colocava-se por inteiro dentro dela, com um só movimento, fazendo-a gritar, preocupou-se por um momento, mas percebeu que não a machucou quando ela lhe olhou com olhos tão nublados de desejo que o fizeram a beijar ainda mais. Começou a se movimentar dentro dela cada vez mais rápido, em movimentos ritmados e constantes, ele se sentia suando, em cada um de seus poros, que se misturavam ao suor do corpo feminino que o abraçava de todas as formas. Enquanto ele fazia movimentos de vai-e-vem, ela movimentava os quadris sensualmente aumentando o atrito de seus corpos.

Ela fez um movimento com o corpo e ele entendeu o que ela queria, sem sair de dentro dela ele trocou as posições e agora ele estava deitado, e ela encaixada nele, rebolava os quadris e se movia, lentamente para trás e para frente. Ela o olhou com uma expressão sensual.

\- Uma deusa. – disse ele apertando-lhe as coxas que estavam ao alcance de suas mãos, maravilhado com o corpo perfeito que tinha diante de si. O abdômen reto, as coxas não muito grossas, mas não muito finas, bem torneadas pelas atividades físicas que fazia, mas não musculosas, os seios maravilhosos eram médios, e na mente de ele era como se fosse a imagem da perfeição.

Amélie se sentia cada vez mais poderosa pelos olhares que ele lhe lançava, o desejo inconfundível em seus olhos eram como um elixir para sua própria sexualidade, e, ao senti-lo apertar seus seios ela quase caiu sobre ele, de tanto prazer. Ela se apoiou nele enquanto aumentava os movimentos sobre ele, agora subia, quase a ponto de que ele saísse de dentro dela e depois voltava a descer, fazendo-o gemer a cada vez que fazia isso.

Ele inverteu suas posições novamente, deitando sobre ela e colocando-se dentro dela com somente um movimento, forte e preciso.

\- Você é maravilhosa! – ele lhe sussurrou no ouvido antes de começar a se movimentar mais rápido dentro dela. Ele percebeu que ela estava próxima de chegar novamente ao orgasmo. Quando ela tremeu e seu corpo ficou tenso ele se liberou, deixando que seu orgasmo viesse, o mais perfeito e longo que já havia tido.

O corpo de Spencer ainda tremia com os espasmos de seu orgasmo quando Amélie voltava a si, abraçando-o mais forte ela tentou lhe passar naquele momento tudo o que sentia. Quando ele relaxou o corpo, caiu sobre ela, mas o peso não a incomodou, a cabeça dele estava próxima a dela, deitado ao lado, seu membro ainda estava dentro dela, e ela amava essa situação de profunda intimidade. Ela acariciava suas costas com carinho. Ele a beijou no pescoço nos olhos, nas bochechas, antes de beijá-la nos lábios.

Ficaram um tempo assim, somente trocando carinhos suaves, quando ele se moveu para o lado a fim de sair de cima dela, e ao ouvi-la resmungando sorriu.

\- Não vá. – disse ela o olhando.

\- Eu não vou a lugar algum. – ele disse sorrindo e puxando-a para si. Ela deitou sobre ele e o olhava, com o queixo em suas mãos, apoiada no peito dele. Ele traçava um caminho de carinhos em suas costas, fazendo-a se arrepiar e quando ele lhe sorriu ela só podia sorrir de volta, como uma tola. – Você é a mulher mais incrível que já conheci. – disse ele puxando-a para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

\- E você Dr. faz uma propaganda mal feita de si mesmo. – ela riu perante o olhar de espanto dele – Você se faz de tímido e rogado, mas é um amante apaixonado.

\- Eu não sei como! – disse ele rindo dela – Acho que surpreendi a mim mesmo. Nunca tinha sido assim. – ele acariciou o rosto dela, colocando uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha – Acho que foi por que era você. – acrescentou ele.

\- Também nunca tinha sido assim pra mim. – ela disse emocionada – Você despertou uma Amélie que eu não conhecia, que ninguém nunca conheceu.

\- Nem vão conhecer. – disse ele deitando-a e se debruçando sobre ela – Porque não pretendo deixá-la partir.

O beijo calmo e apaixonado foi o mais lindo, unia os dois ainda mais.

\- Nunca. – ela disse quando se separaram – Nunca vou partir.

Os olhos dela estavam marejados de emoção, nunca havia sentido nada assim, ele a completava de maneiras tão intensas que ela mal podia acreditar na profundidade daqueles sentimentos. Ele beijou suas pálpebras, impedindo que suas lágrimas saíssem e a puxou novamente para seu peito, onde ela se deitou e relaxou, sentindo-se em casa, como nunca havia se sentido antes.

_“E de te amar assim, muito a miúde / É que um dia em teus braços, de repente/Hei de morrer de amar mais do que pude!” - Soneto de amor total, Vinicius de Moraes_


	18. Recomeço

_“A vida começa todos os dias” – Érico Veríssimo_

Amélie acordou sozinha e pensou que havia tido um sonho. Um sonho erótico, romântico e absolutamente incrível. Mas não podia ter sido um sonho podia? Sentando-se na cama, percebeu que aquela não era sua cama, e aquele definitivamente não era seu quarto. Percebeu, ao mesmo tempo duas coisas: não havia ninguém na cama com ela, e seu corpo, completamente nu estava gelado.

\- Spencer? – ela chamou, tímida, enquanto procurava algo em que se enrolar, pois estava com frio e, tinha que admitir, um pouco de vergonha.

\- Sim? – a voz de Spencer viera de seu canto esquerdo e, ao olhar para aquela direção viu que ele havia colocado uma cueca novamente e trazia nas mãos um cobertor. – Percebi que não havia cobertor por aqui, e que estava com frio.

Amélie teve que resistir à vontade de cobrir seus seios com as mãos, mas, sentada na cama acabou por baixar a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos ruivos caírem sobre eles. Mas isso não passou desapercebido dos olhos de Spencer, que ao sentar ao lado dela levantou o rosto dela com as mãos e a beijou.

\- Não precisa se esconder de mim. – disse ele lhe sorrindo enquanto se deitava, cobrindo o corpo dos dois e abria os braços pra que ela se deitasse.

\- Eu sei - disse ela corando um pouco – Mas é um pouco estranho.

Os dois estavam abraçados e se olhavam, podiam ver a felicidade que cada um sentia por aquele momento.

\- Mas eu já vi tudo. – disse ele para fazer graça, com aquele sorriso que só ele sabia fazer.

\- Eu sei. – ela concordou – Mas não é do meu feitio ficar exibindo meu corpo nu pra ninguém.

\- Fico feliz. – disse ele, recebendo um tapa fraquinho no braço. Spencer fazia carinho nas costas nuas de Amélie e ela em seu peito. – Quando diz que não tem costume? – ele insinuou, querendo que ela lhe contasse mais sobre sua vida.

\- O que quer saber? – ela disse, e ele percebeu que era uma pergunta genuína, uma licença pra que conversasse sobre o assunto – Eu não era virgem – ela disse – Mas não tenho uma experiência tão grande. Sempre foi difícil pra mim me abrir com as pessoas e mais difícil ainda é me envolver a esse ponto.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo! – ele disse – Mas com você foi diferente.

\- Idem! – ela disse simplesmente, fazendo com que ele risse.

Os dois ficaram ali, em estado contemplativo, desfrutando um da presença do outro. Sem precisar falar muito, somente apreciando a companhia. Quando Amélie ouviu um barulho pôs-se a rir.

\- Acho que alguém está com fome. – ela brincou.

\- Eu tenho certeza! – disse ele. – Vamos, aposto que também está com fome.

\- Estou mesmo! – disse ela – Mas...

\- Mas...? - ele perguntou, se virando.

\- Eu preciso das minhas nada confortáveis roupas.

Spencer somente sorriu e foi até seu closet, voltando com um robe azul marinho que ficou grande demais nela, mas melhor que usar um vestido de noite em plena madrugada para atacar a geladeira.

\- Como assim? – perguntou Spencer com uma expressão incrédula no rosto. – Você está inventando!

\- Claro que não! – ela disse – Não teria imaginação suficiente pra inventar isso.

\- Mas como aconteceu?

Ele estava realmente pasmo com aquela história que Amélie lhe contava. Os dois se estavam sentados no balcão da cozinha, ele, comento torradas com leite e ela comendo frutas.

\- Meus pais estavam investigando um caso de homicídio, que acabou os levando para um galpão “abandonado” – ela fez aspas com os dedos no ar – o GPS do carro perdeu o sinal e eles não pensaram em chamar nenhum reforço.

\- Quebra de protocolo! – disse ele

\- Acho que, pelo menos em Nova York, depois desse caso é que virou protocolo. – ela ria

\- Imagino o porquê! – ele respondeu

\- Entraram sozinhos e não viram mais nada, - ela continuou a história - até que acordaram algemados um ao outro, em uma cama de casal, numa grande sala de teto alto, a única coisa que havia ali era um grande frízer.

\- Frízeres nunca são boas ideias! – ele disse. – Qualquer um que veja filmes de terror sabe disso.

\- Exatamente. – ela concordou – Nesse frízer havia inúmeras correntes e algemas, ensanguentadas.

\- Arrepiante. – disse ele e ela sorriu.

\- Eles perceberam que haviam sido dopados e enquanto exploravam por tudo descobriram que havia alguém do outro lado do cômodo e perceberam que poderiam estar lidando com tráfico de humanos. Pensaram que talvez quem estivesse do outro lado precisasse de ajuda e quebraram a parede.

\- Como?

\- Com chutes. – ela disse quase caindo na risada.

\- E então se deparam com um tigre? – ele disse, ainda incrédulo com o desfecho que tudo.

\- Acontece que era um caso de tráfico, eles acertaram essa parte – ela disse – mas de animais selvagens.

\- Meu Deus! – ele disse

\- Pois é! – ela concordou – Eles ficaram presos com um tigre faminto em uma sala fechada, refugiados em cima de um frízer.

Eles caíram na risada, pois, sabendo que tudo havia acabado bem, podiam se dar ao luxo de rir de tudo

\- Quantas histórias loucas seus pais devem ter. – ele disse admirado

\- Sempre disse a eles pra saírem um pouco da literatura e escrever um livro de memórias.

\- Seria incrível. – ele concordou

\- Mas eles não querem fazer isso. – ela disse um pouco pesarosa – Dizem que a vida deles já foi exposta o suficiente.

\- Deve ter sido estranho, ver seus pais assim na mídia desde pequena. – ele disse, enquanto a abraçava e iam para o quarto.

\- Na verdade não conheci outra vida além dessa. Quando nasci meu pai já era um escritor de sucesso, minha mãe já era capitã do departamento e eles já eram conhecidos por trabalharem juntos na delegacia. A mídia não me incomodou, nem mesmo quando...

Spencer sabia que era difícil para ela falar sobre o passado, assim como era difícil pra ele falar do seu próprio. Ele sabia que as cicatrizes dela tinham relação com o perseguidor que havia matado seu ex-namorado, mas não achava que ela estava preparada pra falar disso e não quis pressioná-la.

\- Mas eu e meus irmãos não éramos realmente conhecidos, - ela continuou - não fomos perseguidos pela mídia nem nada disso. Isso foi bom.

\- Com certeza! – ele concordou e a abraçou por trás, pois haviam chegado ao quarto. – Estou muito feliz que esteja aqui.

\- Eu também estou! – disse ela virando-se para ele e o beijando nos lábios. – Mas...

\- Mas? – ele perguntou, olhando-a rapidamente.

\- Tenho que ir pra casa! – ela disse beijando-o novamente.

\- São três da manhã! – disse Spencer – Você não vai a lugar algum!

\- Você é sempre mandão assim? – ela disse brincando o empurrando para a cama e se deitando ao lado dele.

\- Não! – disse ele rindo – Mas você não está de carro, e não vou deixar você chamar um taxi a essa hora, e se eu for te levar em casa, o que faria com muito prazer, vou estar muito cansado pra voltar e terei que dormir lá, - Amélie o olhava com um sorriso sarcástico - já que você é uma boa moça e vai me oferecer hospedagem, ou seja, de qualquer forma vamos dormir juntos então é melhor dormirmos aqui e pouparmos tempo fazendo coisas melhores do que dirigir.

\- Você é inacreditável! – a pesar do sarcasmo, Spencer sabia que ela estava brincando.

\- Obrigado! – ele respondeu com ironia, a abraçando – Você também é a mulher mais inacreditável que já conheci!

O elogio de Spencer foi real e ela o olhou com doçura, e se sentiu mais que inacreditável quando ele lhe beijou o rosto, os olhos, os lábios e cada parte de seu pescoço, até chegar a seus seios.

\- Spencer. – Amélie chamou baixinho, enquanto ele lhe tirava o roupão emprestado.

\- Sim. – ele respondeu, embora estivesse com a atenção em outros lugares.

\- Nós não usamos camisinha! – ela disse – Não que eu queira cortar o clima, mas...

\- Eu me esqueci. – disse ele – Acho que me distraí.

\- Você fica incrivelmente distraído nessas horas! – ela lhe sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dele.

\- Você tem razão! Eu não tenho nenhuma doença, mas...

\- Eu também não! – ela se apressou em dizer – E nem imaginei que você tivesse. Mas...

\- Mas? – ele perguntou.

\- Eu não uso pílulas anticoncepcionais. – ela lhe falou ficando corada – Eu não tinha nenhum tipo de racionamento e bem, não saio por aí fazendo sexo então...

\- Você quer tomar uma pílula do dia seguinte? – ele perguntou.

\- O que você acha que devo fazer? – ela perguntou, em dúvida

\- Essa é uma escolha que você deve fazer Amélie pois é o seu corpo. Você deve saber somente que eu estarei do seu lado em qualquer situação, se resolver tomar a pílula eu vou te apoiar, e se decidir não tomar vou esperar ansiosamente pra que faça um exame, e, se estiver grávida – Amélie percebeu que ele ficaria feliz em ter filhos, nunca havia pensado em Reid como pai, mas agora essa imagem era uma das coisas mais fofas das quais já havia pensado – Eu estarei do seu lado a cada momento.

\- Obrigada Spencer. – ela ainda não sabia o que fazer, mas saber que ele era esse tipo de homem a fez muito feliz, não eram muitos os homens que apoiam uma mulher incondicionalmente. – Você também é o homem mais inacreditável que já conheci.

\- E eu tenho camisinha! – ele disse fazendo graça – Em algum lugar desse quarto eu devo ter uma camisinha.

\- Eu tenho! – ela disse – Na minha bolsa.

\- E depois eu quem estava distraído! – disse ele rindo.

\- Não tenho culpa de você ser tão distrativo. – ela disse com ar zombeteiro enquanto passeava com os dedos na barriga dele, que se levantou correndo para ir até a sala buscar a bolsa dela que havia ficado em algum lugar. Ao chegar, entregou a ela pra que retirasse o preservativo.

\- Me desculpe. – disse ela, colocando o preservativo ao lado da cama.

\- Por? – ele disse enquanto se deitava junto com ela.

\- Eu tinha o preservativo e não me lembrei.

\- Nem eu! – ele riu beijando o pescoço dela – E não teria me lembrado de novo.

\- Óbvio! – ela riu brincando com os cabelos dele – Eu sou muito distrativa.

\- E deliciosa. – ele concordou enquanto começava a acariciar os mamilos com a língua fazendo-a se arquear de encontro à sua boca.

Da primeira vez em que se amaram, os dois tinham pressa, loucura, desejos reprimidos a meses e tudo foi um incêndio, desta vez os dois sabiam que se amariam de forma mais doce, mais sutil, menos apressada.

No quarto havia um robe azul marinho no chão, jogado às pressas junto com uma camiseta branca. A linda ruiva que dormia na cama de lençóis cor de creme conservava um sorriso nos lábios, como se tivesse dormido muito feliz, o que na verdade tinha acontecido. Ela era observada, mas não sabia disso. Spencer a observava, deitado ao lado dela e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Pensava o quanto era um homem de sorte por ter uma equipe tão incrível como a que tinha no trabalho, pois, se eles não fossem tão bons não teriam conseguido provar que ele era inocente e ainda estaria preso, logo, nunca teria conhecido aquela ruiva a seu lado.

Amélie se sentia plenamente descansada, mas muito preguiçosa para abrir os olhos, ela sabia que Spencer estava a seu lado, pois ouvia sua respiração, baixinha e calma. Ela não sabia se ele ainda dormia. Ao abrir os olhos se deparou com os olhos dele, tão verdes e tão brilhantes que a fizeram sorrir.

\- Bom dia! - disse ele se aproximando e lhe dando um selinho.

\- Bom dia! - ela respondeu se espreguiçando e percebendo, nesse momento, que seus seios estavam a mostra, ficando corada instantaneamente ao ver que Spencer os olhava.

\- Não! – ele segurou as mãos dela, pra que não subisse o cobertor – Eu gosto muito de vê-los.

\- Spencer Reid, não me diga que você estava observando meus seios enquanto eu dormia?

\- Eu não pude resistir. – ele disse rindo.

\- Você não me descobriu? – disse ela.

\- Não! – disse ele sorrindo, mas ela sabia que ele estava mentindo – Talvez um pouco.

\- Spencer Reid, um depravado? – ela ria ainda mais – Quem poderia acreditar.

\- Ei! – ele resmungou – Eu não tirei a coberta de você, seria muito errado! Já estava mostrando antes.

\- Saiba que pode me descobrir sempre que quiser. – ela sorriu para ele – Você tem minha permissão!

\- Obrigado! – ele ria abertamente e a beijou longamente.

\- Esse café está incrível! – disse ela ao beber o líquido quente que Spencer colocou em sua frente – Obrigada!

\- Não há de que! – ele brindou com ela, encostando as xícaras uma na outra – Acho que um viciado em café, depois de anos, alcança a perfeição.

\- É tão bom estar assim! – Amélie disse.

\- Assim como?

\- Falando amenidades, bebendo café, sem se preocupar em perfilar nem um psicopata.

\- Chiiii! – disse ele, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela. – Eu não tinha contado – ele sussurrou pra ela – mas a Garcia tem um poder especial. – ele parou um pouco, fazendo suspense – Ela consegue saber quando estamos felizes e despreocupados.

\- E imagino que é nessa hora que ela nos liga pra dizer que temos um caso. – ela disse, também sussurrando ao que ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então não falo mais nada.

\- Exatamente.

\- Eu preciso ir para casa. – ela disse.

\- Porque? – ele perguntou tão casualmente que a fez rir.

\- Porque é minha casa! – ela sorriu o abraçando por trás e o beijando nas costas– Preciso trocar de roupa, todas essas coisas.

\- Entendo! Eu levo você!

\- Não precisa. – ela disse enquanto andava abraçada com ele até a sala, onde suas roupas ainda estavam jogadas por todo lado. – Você precisa descansar. Eu chamo um taxi e logo estou em casa.

\- Tem certeza disso! – falou ele

\- Absoluta! – ela se abaixou e pegou seu sutiã, que estava por ali – Agora vou me vestir e ir embora. Quando ela ia se virando ele disse.

\- Pode se vestir aqui. Eu não me importo. – ele sorria e ela viu que ele estava brincando com o fato de ela ainda ficar corada quando ele via seu corpo.

\- Preciso tomar um banho. - Ela apenas revirou os olhos e sorriu, indo até o quarto levando suas roupas, deixando-o sentado no sofá.

Amélie tomou banho sem pressa, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem embaixo da água quente. E decidiu colocar sua roupa, mas sentiu falta de um peça, indo até o quarto enrolada em uma toalha para procurá-la. Após um tempo, Amélie desistiu, sabia que não teria outro jeito, não podia vasculhar o quarto de Spencer, era errado mexer nas coisas dele. Se encaminhou até a sala e o chamou:

\- Spencer, você viu minha calcinha? – ela parou de repente ao virar o corredor e chegar à sala e ficou corada até a raiz dos cabelos, seu corpo todo ficou quente com o fluxo de sangue que a vergonha bombeou em suas veias.

\- Então você está procurando sua calcinha, fico me perguntando o que andou fazendo pra perdê-la? – a voz sarcástica fez Amélie abrir ainda mais os olhos enquanto Spencer apertava os lábios, com vontade de rir. – E você garotão, estava sozinho certo?

\- Certo! – Spencer disse – Isso é constrangedor demais.

\- Experimente estar de toalha. – Amelie rebateu, agora com forças pra falar e se mover, virando-se para o quarto e se certificando que todas as partes de seu corpo estavam cobertas.

\- Ei, Amélie? Não vai procurar sua calcinha?

\- Derek Morgan! – Amélie se virou zangada – Mais uma palavra e não vai conseguir ter mais filhos.

\- Não fique tão vergonhosa Amélie. – ele disse – Essas coisas fazem parte da vida.

\- Aham. – ele disse simplesmente.

\- Amélie – disse Spencer se aproximando e falando baixinho – Estava no chão do corredor. - ele ergueu a mão, que cuidadosamente escondia da visão de Morgan e lhe entregou o pequeno tecido preto.

\- Obrigada. – Amélie quase correu até o quarto e pôs-se a vestir sua roupa. Decidiu, naqueles 15 minutos que havia ficado ali dentro que sairia normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, se despediria deles antes de ir pra casa, com muita dignidade.

\- Uau! – disse Derek quando a viu com o vestido preto que ela havia usado na noite anterior – Não me admira que a noite tenha terminado tão bem. Você está fabulosa Amélie. Parece uma deusa, provavelmente uma deusa da fertilidade.

\- Obrigada! – a dignidade que ela resolveu ter deu um tchau e ela corou novamente fazendo Spencer sorrir – Bem, eu preciso ir.

\- Não vá por minha causa. – disse Derek – Se for por minhas brincadeiras eu paro.

\- Não! – Amélie se apressou a explicar – Eu já estava de saída antes que chegasse. Preciso realmente ir pra casa. De algum modo eu fico envergonhada com suas brincadeiras, mas, não fico brava.

\- Que bom, porque eu não consigo conter minha língua.

\- Imagino que não! – ela revirou os olhos – Você é igualzinho ao Álvez.

\- Pior! – disseram os dois juntos.

Spencer se levantou para leva-la até a porta.

\- Já chamou o taxi? – ele perguntou e ela acenou com a cabeça – Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve?

\- Tenho Spencer. – ela sorriu – Ainda mais agora que tem visitas. Eu vou ficar bem!

\- Certo! – Spencer a abraçou, era um beijo inocente, mas que prometia muitas coisas. – Já estou com saudades! – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, pra que Derek não escutasse, mas fazendo-a se arrepiar inteira.

\- Eu também! –ela sussurrou de volta e o beijou docemente nos lábios.

\- Acho melhor cancelar o taxi. – disse Derek, fazendo-os perceber que se beijavam a mais tempo que o necessário.

\- Certo! – disse Amélie se separando de Spencer e passando os dedos nos lábios dele e se despedindo de Derek. – Até mais Deus do Trovão!

\- Até mais Afrodite!

\- Mitologia errada, espertinho! – disse Amélie rindo e indo embora, a tempo de ouvir a pergunta de Derek.

\- O que ela quis dizer?

\- Mitologia errada! – Spencer explicou – Você disse que ela é uma deusa da fertilidade e, brincando com o apelido que Garcia te deu ela te chamou de Deus do Trovão e você rebateu a chamando de Afrodite.

\- E? – Derek continuava confuso.

\- O Deus do Trovão seria Thor certo? Thor é um deus da mitologia nórdica! – explicou - Enquanto Afrodite é da mitologia grega. Você misturou as duas coisas, e como ela tem raízes nórdicas seu erro ficou ainda maior. – ele ria agora - Dá próxima vez a chame de Freya: mitologia certa!

\- Vocês são muito nerd. – Derek revirou os olhos. – Já não conseguia lidar com a sua inteligência o que vou fazer com vocês dois?


	19. Miami em chamas

_“A humanidade não se divide entre heróis e tiranos. Suas paixões, boas ou más, foram-lhes dadas pela sociedade, não pela natureza.” – Charlie Chaplin_

\- Então vocês estão juntos? – Derek perguntou enquanto se servia de café e Spencer entrava na cozinha, perfeitamente vestido, já pronto para sair.

\- Não chegamos a conversar sobre isso. – ele respondeu também se servindo de café e, ao mesmo tempo, tentava arrumar a mala que levaria ao FBI – Mas creio que estamos.

\- Você crê! – Derek revirou os olhos – Você é inacreditável, não pediu ela em namoro?

\- Como assim? – Spencer parou com a xícara no meio do caminho da boca.

\- Não acredito! – Derek disse – Como ela vai saber que quer namorar com ela se você não falar que quer?

\- Não achei que precisasse. – Spencer deu de ombros – Já sinto como se ela fosse minha namorada depois de ontem. Foi tudo muito... - ele hesitou - especial! Especial demais pra que não fosse nada.

\- Certo! Você sente! – Derek falou, ainda sarcástico – Eu sinceramente acho que ela também sente, ainda mais depois de presenciar aquela despedida, mas vocês precisam conversar, vocês trabalham juntos e não sei se você já esqueceu, mas há uma política de não confraternização entre colegas de trabalho.

\- Não me esqueci. – disse Spencer – Mas depois de tudo o que passei nos últimos anos esse é o último problema que quero pensar. - ele terminou de beber seu café e lavou a xícara rapidamente. - Mas você está certo! - disse enquanto secava a xícara - Nós conversaremos e eu vou aparar as pontas soltas, mas agora, eu preciso ir, ou vou chegar atrasado.

\- Garcia têm péssimas horas pra ligar né? – disse Derek – Eu realmente não sinto nenhuma saudade de receber esses telefonemas nos fins de semana.

\- Eu gostava! – disse Spencer

\- Mas agora você vai odiar – disse Derek o acompanhando até a porta, rindo do amigo – Porque pense no tempo que poderia passar com sua nova namorada nesse fim de semana, vocês dois, juntinhos... – ele riu enquanto Spencer fechava a porta com expressão de poucos amigos – Esse tempo agora vai ser preenchido com um psicopata os dois, alguns cadáveres e noites sem dormir.

\- Maravilhoso! – Spencer foi extremamente sarcástico, pois havia imaginado exatamente isso: um fim de semana perfeito com Amélie, mas, pelo jeito, teria que esperar.

Amélie mal havia chegado em casa e o telefone tocou. Ainda não havia nem ao menos trocado de roupa.

\- Você consegue chegar em quanto tempo? – a voz de Garcia no telefone fez com que Amelie pensasse em Spencer e em como ele brincaria sobre Garcia ligar justamente naquele dia.

\- Em uma hora estarei aí. – disse ela, que morava a 20 minutos do prédio do Baureau. – Só preciso arrumar minhas coisas e tomar um bom banho antes de sair.

\- A equipe vai estar te esperando. – disse ela – e florzinha? – chamou – me desculpe por acabar com a sua folga.

\- Tudo bem! – ela disse – Afinal, o que eu faria durante o fim de semana?

Ela sabia exatamente o que faria no fim de semana caso Garcia não ligasse, o que era frustrante. A promessa de passar o fim de semana com Spencer era tão doce que ela quase lamentou. Em pleno Sábado de manhã ela iria se encaminhar para um caso, perderia um dos dois dias que havia ganhado de folga e não poderia ficar com Spencer, o que a fez pensar em várias coisas, como por exemplo: _o que fariam com a equipe, assumiriam o relacionamento?_

\- Relacionamento? – Amélie se perguntou enquanto preparava seu banho, pois se deu conta de que não sabia exatamente o que ela e Spencer eram – Preciso conversar com ele, antes de qualquer coisa.

Enquanto tomava banho Amélie tentava se lembrar de cada um dos detalhes de sua noite com Spencer, ele era uma homem tão especial que era difícil acreditar que fosse real. Tudo o que ele havia passado com a namorada, que morrera em sua frente, a prisão de segurança máxima em que ficou preso durante meses, ainda que fosse inocente, não haviam tirado dele o que tinha de mais bonito: uma pureza no sorriso e um brilho no olhar que eram fascinantes e apaixonantes. Eça gostaria de ter permanecido a mesma pessoa após toda a tragédia de seu passado, mas não conseguira e sentia que a garotinha sonhadora que fora um dia havia morrido com sua amiga e seu ex-namorado.

Cada segundo daquela noite ficariam presos na memória dela para sempre. Ela ainda não sabia exatamente o que o futuro lhe reservava, mas sabia que nunca poderia esquecer aqueles momentos mágicos. Se arrumou com ainda mais esmero para ir ao trabalho, pois queria parecer ainda mais bonita. Refez sua mala de trabalho, acrescentando várias coisas a ela; parecia que sua vaidade estava ainda maior, pois sabia que ele estaria lá.

A equipe já estava na mesa redonda quando Amélie chegou, inclusive Spencer, o que fez com que o esforço de não sorrir pra ele como uma idiota fosse enorme. Assim, ela evitou encará-lo.

\- Me desculpem o atraso. – disse ela se sentando entre Emily e JJ., a única cadeira que estava vazia.

\- Ligamos em cima da hora em um dia de folga. – disse Emily – Aliás, todos nós vamos receber folgas em dobro depois disso.

\- Sério? – J.J. falou – 3 dias de folga seria algo incrível, Will tem folgas atrasadas e poderíamos tentar viajar.

\- Essa sim é uma boa ideia – disse Simmons que também tinha uma grande família.

\- Bem – disse Garcia – Odeio quebrar o encanto, mas temos que trabalhar.

\- Precisamos voltar a Miami. – disse Emily

\- Essa foi rápida! – Alves disse.

\- O caso do perseguidor ainda nem esfriou. – Reid disse

\- Infelizmente temos um incendiário por lá. – Garcia disse enquanto passava as fotos na TV de plasma. – Cinco escolas foram incendiadas em 3 semanas, não houveram mortes nos dois primeiros incêndios, mas, no terceiro, o zelador Erick Norton, de 52 anos, foi morto durante uma explosão que o fogo causou.

\- A partir disso as mortes cresceram – disse Reid, utilizando sua sabedoria em perfis para prever aquele comportamento – a morte do zelador pode ter sido acidente, mas isso acendeu a vontade que o incendiário tem de matar.

\- Exatamente pequeno gênio. – disse Garcia – O quarto incêndio teve dois mortos: o guarda noturno e o diretor, que tinha ficado trabalhando até mais tarde. E o quinto incêndio teve seis mortos.

\- Crianças? – J.J perguntou, se sentindo incomodada.

\- Professores. – respondeu Emily enquanto Garcia passava a fotos ao mesmo tempo que olhava para outro lado. – Foi um incêndio direcionado para a sala de professores.

\- A intenção dele está ficando mais clara. – disse Amelie.

\- E a tendência é piorar. – Álvez concordou.

\- Precisaremos de você em campo Garcia – Emily disse – São muitos locais de crime para cobrir e precisamos trabalhar rapidamente. - Saímos em 15 minutos. – Emily disse, se levantando e indo em direção à sua sala.

\- É pra já! – a loira disse, também saindo da sala para arrumar suas malas.

Amélie estava senda em sua mesa, analisando alguns relatórios antigos sobre incendiários, já que estava tudo pronto e ainda tinham 15 minutos antes de se encaminhar ao aeroporto. Quando sentiu que alguém se sentava a seu lado já sabia que ele estava ali, era como se pudesse sentir a presença dele a quilômetros de distância.

\- É uma pena estarmos trabalhando hoje. – a voz dele a fez sorrir e, quando ela voltou seu olhar para ele e o viu encostado displicentemente em sua mesa quase perdeu a respiração.

\- Nem me fale, e olhe que noite passada eu quase não dormi. – ela falou sorrindo – Estou exausta. – o sorriso que ele lhe deu em resposta foi perfeito.

\- Eu estava conversando com Morgan hoje de manhã. – ele disse e Amélie percebeu que as sobrancelhas dele se arquearam, ele sempre fazia isso quando não estava muito à vontade com algo – Ele me disse que devíamos conversar, e eu meio que concordo com ele.

\- Meio que concorda com o que? – Amélie não pode deixar de sentir medo dessa frase. Confiava em Spencer, mas ainda assim, ficara com medo que que ele dissesse que não poderiam mais se ver.

\- Temos que conversar sobre como deveríamos agir de agora em diante, principalmente na frente da equipe. – ele disse – Se queremos assumir nosso relacionamento desde já, ou esperar um pouco.

\- Relacionamento? – ela perguntou, sorrindo e pensando em como fora boba de ter duvidado por algum momento.

\- A Senhorita não acha que me usaria e depois me jogaria fora não é? – ele perguntou brincando.

\- Nem por um momento! – ela disse.

\- Vai ser difícil esconder. – ele disse – Agora mesmo estou com uma vontade louca de te abraçar.

\- Não imagina como tive que me controlar quando cheguei. – Amélie disse, sorrindo – Não pude nem olhar pra você, caso contrário ficaria te olhando feito uma tola.

\- Você não me olha como uma tola. – disse ele sorrindo.

\- Olho sim! – ela brincou. – É como disse Bob Dylan: “Você não pode ser sábio e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo.”

\- Então você está apaixonada por mim Senhorita Grace?

\- Ah, eu estou sim. – ela disse – Completamente apaixonada.

\- Eu quero tanto te beijar agora. – ele disse – É o que os apaixonados fazem!

\- Então você também está apaixonado por mim? – ela riu, com ares de triunfo, o fazendo rir da pose dela.

\- Você não imagina o quanto. – os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Spencer falou - Eu acho que devemos esperar um pouco! – ele disse seriamente. – Pode ser egoísmo, mas quero guardar isso pra mim por enquanto. Talvez quando voltarmos deste caso, o que acha?

\- Eu concordo! – Amélie disse – Temos que traçar um plano, afinal, é contra as regras do FBI que estejamos juntos.

\- Certo! – ele não prestava muita atenção ao que ela dizia, e ficou admirando a beleza do rosto delicado e disse: - Queria poder passar esse fim de semana de outro jeito! – ela entendia bem aquele sentimento.

\- A Garcia decidiu usar os superpoderes em um péssimo dia. – brincou ela

\- Que superpoderes? – a voz de Alves veio do andar de cima, e ele se aproximava do casal. Os dois se olharam apreensivos, mas, ao que parecia, o amigo não havia escutado nada.

\- O superpoder de descobrir quando queremos ficar em casa descansando e nos ligar pra fazermos exatamente o contrário. – Spencer explicou, se levantando e pegando sua bolsa, colocando-a sobre os ombros.

\- Nem me fale! – Alves concordou – Se eu não a conhecesse diria que é de propósito.

\- Vamos? – disse Amélie, pegando sua pasta e sua bolsa – O dever nos chama.

\- Infelizmente. – Alves disse enquanto se encaminharam para a porta a caminho do aeroporto.

\- Me parece um incendiário clássico. – Simmons começou – Então podemos trabalhar em um perfil preliminar pra evitarmos perder tempo.

A equipe já estava sobrevoando o país com destino a Miami, o voo rápido de uma hora e meia os impedia de relaxar, então, nestes casos, decidiam sempre trabalhar.

\- Concordo com isso. – Emily disse, muito séria – Podemos evitar muitas mortes ao trabalharmos rápido em casos assim.

\- As mortes estão acelerando. – J.J. disse – Precisamos encontra-lo antes que tudo se torne pior.

\- Pois elas acabam de ficar pior. –Garcia os chamou, apontando para o Notebook, em cima da mesa do avião. – Um incêndio acaba de ser contido em outra escola de Coral Gables.

\- Alguma vítima Garcia? – Reid perguntou

\- 7 vítimas. – ela disse, muito séria – 3 eram adolescentes que cumpriam detenção, 3 funcionários da limpeza e o inspetor.

\- Está acelerando e fazendo cada vez mais vítimas. – Amélie disse.

\- Quando chegarmos – Emily começou – Garcia irá diretamente para a delegacia para estabelecer contato com o departamento e nos estabelecer por lá. Simmons e J.J. irão para os locais do primeiro e segundo incêndios, e, como terminarão mais rápido irão até o legista logo em seguida; Álvez e Grace para o terceiro e quarto locais do crime; e depois conversarão com as famílias na delegacia; eu e Reid iremos ao quinto e sexto, depois iremos direto para a delegacia para terminar o perfil e liberar para o departamento de polícia.

\- Espero que tenhamos sorte. – disse Amélie

\- Teremos! – Emily disse, enquanto todos voltaram a se concentrar em traçar um perfil preliminar do unsub.


	20. Sentimento de vingança

[_“A loucura é relativa. Quem pode definir o que é verdadeiramente são ou insano?”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/a-loucura-e-relativa/) [_– Woody Allen_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-woody-allen/)

Ao chega à delegacia Reid se sentiu nervoso, foi o último a chegar e, como sempre, a equipe se sentava em uma mesa que havia sido destinada a eles. Até aí, tudo estava em perfeita calma, o problema era outro. Um problema no qual não havia pensado até aquele momento, mas deveria tê-lo feito. Fazia poucos meses eles haviam estado em Miami, naquele mesmo departamento policial, ele próprio havia brigado com um dos policiais, o mesmo que incomodou Amélie, convidando-a para sair e a chamando de bonitinha, apelido que até hoje era usado por Alves.

De algum modo Spencer não havia mais pensado no assunto, mas isso fora até entrar na delegacia e perceber o policial a encarando através do vidro da sala em que a equipe se reunia, o olhar de luxúria do homem o deixou extremamente incomodado, mas, a raiva misturada à luxúria daquele olhar o fez ficar cauteloso e, ao entrar na sala, junto com Emily, ele procurou se sentar ao lado de Amélie, se sentiu muito possessivo, mas ficaria perto dela.

O perfil já estava pronto, realmente encaravam um incendiário típico e procuravam agora, nos registros da cidade, por pessoas que se encaixavam no perfil que haviam montado. Decidiram passar o perfil aos policiais naquele momento, evitando perder tempo, para tentar pegar o unsub o quanto antes.

-Vocês perceberam que estamos sendo observados? – Reid perguntou enquanto se levantavam.

\- Sim. – disse Alves – Desde que eu e Grace chegamos.

\- A recepção foi tudo – disse Garcia – menos calorosa.

Emily não havia percebido nada e, agora, olhava para fora, em direção aos policiais, disfarçadamente.

\- Não estou entendendo. – Simmons disse.

\- Digamos – Emily começou a explicar - que tenhamos tido um caso aqui há alguns meses, e, por negligencia dos policiais daqui fomos chamados tarde e quase perdemos duas adolescentes.

\- Então Reid jogou na cara deles o quanto eram incompetentes – J.J. continuou – Disse praticamente que eles deveriam rever a própria escolha de carreira, pois não levavam jeito pra essa.

\- Essa doeu! – disse Simmons.

\- Eu não estava em meu melhor momento. – Reid se justificou.

\- E pra fechar com chave de ouro – Alves continuou, rindo – Amélie deu o maior e mais incrível fora que um homem já levou, o mais humilhante de todos os tempos.

\- Com direito a chave de braço! – disse J.J.

\- Fez muito bem! – Garcia disse, como se comemorasse.

\- Então temos um policial com o orgulho masculino muito ferido? – Simmons perguntou – Isso não é nada bom.

\- Por isso. – começou Emily – Reid e Amélie, fiquem aqui e ajudem Garcia. Eu, Alves e J.J. passaremos o perfil, e Simmons, como não estava aqui da última vez...

\- Tentarei estabelecer uma relação com o detetive rejeitado. – ele concordou - E ficarei de olho.

\- Obrigada! – ela disse, e se encaminharam para fora da sala. Ficaram na sala: Amélie, Spencer e Garcia.

\- Não gostei do olhar daquele homem. – disse Spencer.

\- Muito assustador! – disse Garcia concordando

\- Eu não tenho um pingo de medo dele. – Amélie disse se sentando.

\- Eu sei que não! – Garcia disse sorrindo, mas Spencer simplesmente revirou os olhos – Você é minha super-heroína.

\- Só seja prudente! – disse Spencer – Tudo bem?

\- Eu serei Dr. – foi a vez de ela revirar os olhos.

Garcia, parada ali entre eles, estreitou os olhos e seu cérebro começou a trabalhar mais rápido do que o normal, achou o comportamento dos amigos muito estranho, como se a dinâmica entre eles tivesse mudado. Quando viu Amélie olhar para Spencer de lado e lhe sorrir, sendo retribuída com um sorriso dele ela não pode aguentar:

\- Oh minha nossa senhora dos amores escondidos entre gênios! – ela disse alto demais, fazendo com que os amigos se sobressaltassem com o barulho repentino, fazendo-a baixar a voz. – Vocês estão juntos? Me digam que estão juntos! – os dois arregalaram os olhos para a amiga – Pelo amor de Deus me digam que minhas preces foram ouvidas.

\- Preces? – Amélie perguntou – Que preces, Garcia?

\- As preces que fiz aos meus deuses de arranjar uma namorada incrível pro meu pequeno gênio e de arranjar um namorado pra minha amiga.

\- Você está me chamando de solteirona? – disse Amélie, tentando fazer graça.

\- Acho que ela está te chamando de solteirona – disse Reid para Amélie, rindo.

\- Está rindo de quê Dr., ela te chamou de encalhado! – Amélie apontou.

\- Não chamei não! – disse Garcia – Quero dizer, até que chamei, mas me digam que não estão mais solteirões e encalhados? Por favor me digam que vocês estão juntos.

\- Do que você está falando Garcia? – Amélie tentou desconversar.

\- Você realmente vai tentar esconder isso de mim Amélie Grace Beckett-Castle? E você Dr. Spencer Reid, vai tentar me enganar também? – ela se sentou, fingindo-se de ofendida – Você ficou todo preocupado com Amélie e o detetive babaca, ela te chama de Dr. de um modo totalmente irônico, vocês acabaram de se olhar com uma expressão tão bonitinha e apaixonada que quase tive diabetes de tão doce! Além do mais, sempre achei que eram perfeitos um para o outro.

\- Além de saber que achava o Reid um gato! – Amélie viu que não havia volta, Garcia sabia e não tinha como fazê-la desistir da história.

\- E que eu a achava a mulher mais inteligente e linda que havia conhecido! – disse Spencer, também rindo.

\- Ai que felicidade. – Garcia disse – Meus dois gênios estão juntos. Desde quando vocês estão apaixonados? Desde quando estão juntos?

\- Me apaixonei por ela no dia em que ela me confrontou e me chamou de idiota. – Reid disse rindo.

\- Eu não chamei de idiota. – Amélie rebateu e ele a olhou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e acrescentou – Pelo menos não com essas palavras.

\- E você? – Garcia perguntou para Amélie – Se apaixonou quando?

\- Quando ele foi até minha casa para conversarmos. – ela disse, acrescentando – Ele me abraçou e eu me senti protegida, me senti em casa.

\- Isso é tão fofo! – Garcia disse. – A quanto tempo estão namorando?

\- Oficialmente? – Amélie disse olhando seu relógio de pulso – 4 horas e 25 minutos.

Amélie e Reid riram da expressão de Garcia, ao que Reid adicionou?

\- Mas estamos juntos desde ontem! – disse Reid solenemente.

\- Ontem? – Garcia parecia decepcionada – Então nem ao menos deu tempo de vocês dormirem juntos. – tanto Amélie quanto Reid ficaram muito corados com a direção que a conversa tomou, era tão Garcia fazer um comentário como aquele – Eu queria não ter tido esse caso hoje pra que vocês pudessem... – Garcia parou de falar ao ver a expressão deles e, ao notar que estavam corados, ela disse, insinuando – Oh meus Deuses vocês já?

\- Garcia! – Reid disse, vendo que Amélie ria dele, provavelmente já havia conversado sobre essas coisas com Garcia, dada a súbita e intensa amizade que havia surgido entre elas, ele entretanto, não conversava com Garcia sobre sexo, e achava muito constrangedor. - Vamos voltar ao trabalho? – disse ele.

\- Ai Dr. você é tão sem graça. – disse a moça, voltando a digitar em seu computador. – Todo quietinho e contido.

\- Garcia. – Amélie disse, decidida a fazer graça e constranger ainda mais o namorado – Se tem algo que Spencer não é: é quietinho e sem graça. – Spencer ficou ainda mais vermelho – E posso te afirmar uma coisa com absoluta convicção: ele não é nada contido!

\- Ai meu Deus! – Garcia disse enquanto Reid balançava a cabeça – Quem diria hein Dr. Reid?

\- Vamos, por favor, mudar de assunto? – pediu ele, muito constrangido.

\- Depois você me conta! – disse Garcia para a amiga enquanto voltava a digitar.

\- Você não vai contar! – disse Reid.

\- Você contou ao Derek? – perguntou Amélie rindo pra ele.

\- Não em detalhes! – ele respondeu, sem graça.

\- Então não contarei os detalhes. – ela riu, e dessa vez ele riu junto.

\- Então Derek já sabe? – Garcia perguntou, sem parar de digitar um minuto.

\- Sim! – Reid disse – Ele chegou em minha casa de surpresa hoje de manhã e me pegou com as calças na mão – ele riu e Amélie revirou os olhos – Ou o ditado que se encaixa melhor aqui é: com a calcinha na mão.

\- Há, há, há, que engraçado. - disse Amélie.

\- Eu preciso saber tudo! – Garcia disse, rindo.

\- Não agora! – Amélie falou – Precisamos trabalhar.

\- Então agora precisamos trabalhar? – Reid disse com ironia.

\- Sim! – ela disse simplesmente, e os três riram, recomeçando a trabalhar arduamente para pegar o incendiário.

\- É muito estranho esse caso. – disse Simmons, apertando a ponte do nariz, bem entre os olhos.

Havia três dias que estavam ali e não conseguiam achar o assassino, a equipe estava abalada, não havia ocorrido nenhum outro incêndio, mas, ainda assim, estavam com a moral muito baixa. – É como se o unsub tivesse evaporado.

\- Eu sinto que estamos perto. – Álvez falou, otimista.

\- Espero que estejamos. – disse Emily bocejando, afinal, eram sete da manhã e não dormiram muito bem naqueles dias que passaram.

\- Vou buscar café. – Amélie disse para a equipe – Estamos precisando muito.

\- Nem me fale. – J.J. disse, também com aspecto cansado.

Amélie se encaminhou até uma grande sala onde ficava uma velha máquina de café, não era o melhor café do mundo, mas serviria pra deixá-los mais acordados.

\- Então finalmente encontro você sozinha! Parece que sua equipe nunca te deixa só.

A voz veio da porta e Amélie quase suspirou de tédio por ouvi-la, durante os três dias que estavam ali, aquele policial a seguiu com os olhos, a provocando, e, vários outros oficiais do departamento começaram a fazer piadas; ela, por outro lado não se importava, pois eram eles que faziam um papel nada bonito. Mas tinha que admitir para si mesma que a maneira com que Simmons e Alves ficavam irritados, como se fossem seus irmãos mais velhos, era muito bonitinha; mas não mais do que o ciúmes que Spencer tentava não demonstrar, mas que ficava cada vez mais difícil pra ele esconder.

\- Eu e minha equipe temos um trabalho a fazer, é certo que sabe disso.

\- Eu estava pensando se dessa vez você aceitaria... – ele estava sendo sarcástico, Amélie reparou.

\- Nem comece! – ela disse, enquanto continuava a preparar os cafés em copos de papel para levar à sala de reuniões.

\- Então você continua amarga? – ele disse rindo.

\- Então você acha que, pra que eu não queira sair com você eu só posso ser uma mulher amarga? Provavelmente pensa que sou uma solteirona mal amada também! – ela se virou pra ele, enquanto colocava o último copo em uma bandeja, rindo de maneira sarcástica – Vocês homens são engraçados.

\- É você quem perde a chance! – “Meu Deus!”, Amélie pensou “Existe um limite até pra ser babaca!”.

\- Se acha tão incrivelmente irresistível que, quando uma mulher rejeita você, o problema está com ela? – ela estava perdendo a paciência com ele - Não passa nem por um segundo pela sua cabeça que você não faz o meu tipo? Que músculos definidos e olhos azuis não me dizem nada? – ele não gostou de ouvir aquilo, mas ela não se importava - Também não passa por sua cabeça que talvez eu não seja solteira?

\- Mas... – ele começou, mas ela não estava disposta a ouvi-lo.

\- E acha que, mesmo se eu não tivesse um namorado eu me interessaria por você? Justo por você? Que me tem como um desafio por não te querer antes? Que quer exibir sua conquista pelo departamento e dizer que dobrou a garota, como é que você me chamou mesmo? Amarga! – ela revirou os olhos – Achou mesmo que eu aceitaria sair com o cara que nos tratou mal desde que chegamos aqui, que não para de me olhar como um idiota perseguidor e fica cochichando pelos corredores a respeito de mim e minha equipe como se fossemos adolescentes em uma escola de Ensino Fundamental? Já está na hora de crescer, você é um homem e com esse comportamento infantil você... - Amélie parou no meio de sua fala, como não tinha pensado naquilo antes, era óbvio, e agora ela se sentia uma verdadeira idiota por não ter ligado os pontos. – Droga!

\- O que foi bonitinha? – disse o policial, ainda com cara de poucos amigos – Se cansou de ser uma sabe tudo?

\- Na verdade não! – ela disse, pegando a bandeja com os cafés e se encaminhando pra saída.

\- Amélie! – a voz de Spencer vinha da porta e estava tensa, como se calculasse se deveria brigar com o detetive babaca naquele momento.

\- Oi Spencer. – ela disse, ignorando completamente o outro policial – Pode me ajudar com os cafés?

\- Claro! – ele tinha a voz dura, e passou, olhando de cara feia para o detetive e pegando a bandeja das mãos dela

– Sabe, - ela se virou para ele – Eu ainda não vou sair com você, nem pretendo ser sua amiga ou algo parecido, mas gosto um pouquinho mais de você nesse momento.

Enquanto saiam, perceberam que estavam deixando o detetive com cara de poucos amigos e totalmente confuso pela maneira como ela agia e com o que ela havia dito.

\- Acabo de desvendar nosso incendiário! – ela disse, quando entraram na sala de reuniões. Spencer colocou a bandeja na mesa e todos se serviram de um copo de café.

\- O que quer dizer? – Emily perguntou.

\- Estava conversando com o detetive babaca – ela revirou os olhos – Acreditam que ele me chamou pra sair de novo?

\- Ele acreditou que depois da maneira como vem agindo esses dias você aceitaria sair com ele? – Garcia perguntou, surpresa.

\- Ele é babaca – Amélie disse – Queria o que? Eu salientei que ele não fazia meu tipo – ela disse isso mais para Spencer do que para a equipe - e salientei o quanto achava que o comportamento que ele tinha em relação a mim era infantil e ridículo, agindo como se fosse um adolescente em um colégio de Ensino Fundamental e então me caiu a ficha.

\- Sobre? – Alves perguntou

\- O nosso incendiário! – ela disse, animada – Pensem comigo, somente escolas foram alvos, o primeiro incêndio direcionado foi em uma sala de professores, depois, em uma sala de detenção, onde sabemos que ficam os alunos mais difíceis da escola.

\- O comportamento errático – Spencer disse – Ele pode ter desenvolvido as características mais cedo e deixado que sua obsessão por fogo tomasse conta dele muito rápido. Normalmente incendiários com essa escala de destruição são mais velhos.

\- Exatamente! – Amélie disse – Um aluno, provavelmente entre 14 e 17 anos, com raiva da instituição representada pela escola, com raiva dos professores, alunos problemáticos e funcionários.

\- Provavelmente teve um gatilho muito forte que fez com que a necessidade de destruir coisas ficasse incontrolável. – Simmons acrescentou.

\- Com certeza ele terá pequenos delitos. – disse J.J. – Nada muito grave dada sua idade, mas certamente não será um adolescente modelo.

\- Muito bem Grace! – disse Emily, deixando a agente orgulhosa de si mesma.

A equipe redobrou seus esforços na busca por suspeitos, ajudando Garcia a refinar as buscas. Era uma questão de tempo até que o incendiário agisse de novo, e era dever deles impedir mais mortes e mais tragédias.


	21. A vida real

[_“Se nós pudéssemos vender nossas experiências pelo que elas nos custaram, seríamos todos milionários.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/se-nos-pudessemos-vender-nossas-experiencias/) [_– Abigail Van Buren_](http://gabrielbrito.com/pensadores2014/pensador/frases-de-abigail-van-buren/)

Casos como esse sempre deixavam todos muito mal, mas Reid se lembrou da conversa que havia tido com Amélie sobre os casos que consideravam mais difíceis, e, para ela, eram casos com adolescentes. Toda a equipe percebeu que ela estava profundamente abalada pelo suicídio do incendiário ao se ver acurralado pelo FBI; não tiveram a chance de tentar salvá-lo, mas ainda assim, o sentimento de fracasso era grande para todos, e, para ela, parecia ainda maior.

Todos estavam quietos no avião, não dormiam, pois o voo muito rápido não permitia esse luxo, mas estavam calados, cansados e abalados com tudo. Amélie estava deitada em um dos acentos do avião e Spencer havia se sentado perto dela, gostaria muito de poder abraçá-la e reconforta-la, mas não podia, pois todos estavam ali e ainda não sabiam a intensidade da relação deles. Não poder abraça-la naquele momento fez com que ele percebesse que teriam que assumir seu relacionamento o mais rápido possível. Também fora problemático perceber o que o detetive de Miami fazia, sem poder defende-la, inconscientemente ele deu um risinho, se lembrando da conversa que havia tido com ele pouco depois do encontro entre os três, enquanto a equipe procurava a identidade do unsub. Fazendo-o perceber o quanto estava em perigo, deixando todos os membros da equipe muito irritados.

_\- Vocês estão levando tudo muito a sério. – Spencer percebeu que sua ameaça velada foi suficiente pra fazê-lo perceber que ao mexer com Amélie mexia com todos._

_\- Você acha? – ele riu enviesado – Nós não achamos e tenho certeza que você também vai perceber que é melhor se afastar dela. Afinal, você me parece ser um homem inteligente._

_\- Se é isso o que querem! – ele estava irritado, Spencer sabia, mas não se importava._

_\- Só me pergunto uma coisa: ela não quis sair com você da outra vez, por que pensaria que teria mudado algo?_

_\- Nunca se sabe! – ele riu novamente – Talvez ela tivesse mudado de ideia._

_\- Não ela não mudou. – Spencer riu dele – Você não faz o tipo dela._

_\- E quem faz Dr. Reid? – ele estava sendo absolutamente irônico - Você?_

_\- Passe bem detetive! – Spencer ia sair quando decidiu voltar-se e falar a ultima coisa – E tome cuidado com suas atitudes, elas podem te levar a enfrentar bem mais coisas do que pensa._

Ao chegarem ao Baureau todos receberam a notícia de que teriam seu merecido descanso e poderiam ficar o resto daquela semana sem trabalhar. Era um sonho, Amélie se sentia cansada e abalada com aquele caso e precisava muito de um tempo pra repor as energias. Ainda era manhã, então decidiram terminar todos os relatórios antes de saírem.

\- Quais são os planos? – a voz de Garcia bem perto de seu ouvido a sobressaltou

\- O que quer dizer Garcia? – Amélie perguntou, ainda digitando seu relatório, somente Spencer tinha terminado o dele e agora estava lendo um livro, daquele jeito sobre-humano que ela nunca tinha visto.

\- Os planos para seus dias de folga. – Garcia repetiu

\- Eu viajarei com Will e os meninos para um hotel em Richmond, é bem tranquilo e vamos descansar e passar um tempo em família.

\- Estou pensando em fazer algo assim. – disse Simmons, que tinha uma esposa e três filhos – Mas preciso conversar com minha esposa primeiro.

\- Eu vou ficar em D.C. – disse Alves – Preciso resolver alguns problemas e vai ser muito bom ter esse tempo.

\- Algo que possamos ajudar? – Garcia, sempre preocupada perguntou.

\- Preciso alugar uma casa nova. – ele respondeu – a minha está muito distante e os vizinhos estão reclamando de Roxy.

\- Roxy? – Amélie perguntou

\- Minha cadela. – ele disse – Preciso de um lugar que aceitem cães.

\- Não posso te ajudar. – Amélie disse – Meu prédio não aceita animais.

\- Ainda bem, se aceitasse – Garcia disse fazendo a amiga rir – Você teria gatos, cachorros, pássaros, porcos...

\- Não exagere! – Amélie repreendeu a amiga.

\- Pode tentar entrar em contato com Derek – Garcia disse para Alves novamente – ele tem várias casas de aluguel.

\- É uma boa ideia. – Alves disse – Vou passar minha folga procurando lugares novos.

\- E você Emily? – Garcia perguntou.

\- Quero ficar em casa. – ela disse – Só ficar em casa, lendo, vendo TV e fazendo nada.

\- Eu acho que vou ver minha mãe. – Spencer disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro – Tem algum tempo que não a vejo.

\- Eu ainda não sei. - disse Amélie um pouco decepcionada, pois queria ficar perto de Spencer, mas entendendo que ele estava com saudades da mãe. Na verdade ela mesma estava sentindo falta de sua família – Pode ser que decida ir a Nova York ver meus pais.

\- Eu não tenho planos! – Garcia disse – Então vou ajudar Alves a procurar uma casa em um dia, posso até sair pra passear com Roxy, vou ficar assistindo TV com Emily no outro dia e nós três vamos sair juntos no quarto dia. – ela continuou tagarelando, fazendo todos rirem – E é isso!

\- Agora você tem planos. – Alves disse com olhos arregalados, rindo dela.

\- Certo! – disse Emily. – Estamos combinados.

\- Terminei. – disse Amélie, salvando o relatório e enviando-o para Emily por e-mail e já mandando imprimir as cópias necessárias.

\- Nerd. – Alves revirou os olhos enquanto pegava as folhas da impressora que estava ao seu lado e as passava para Amélie, que colocou todas elas em uma pasta e entregou para Emily.

\- Você e Spencer são uma dupla e tanto. – disse Simmons – Nós ficamos pra trás só de piscar.

\- Tomarei isso como um elogio. – Amélie brincou, arrumando suas coisas em sua bolsa.

\- Como quiser. – o novo membro da equipe respondeu, sorrindo e voltando-se ao computador – Ainda falta tanto pra eu terminar meu relatório que estou quase desistindo da minha folga.

\- Eu posso ajuda-lo se quiser. – Amélie disse

\- Exatamente como o Spencer. – Simmons brincou – Eu estou brincando com você. Agora vá descansar.

\- Obrigada!

\- Eu também terminei. – disse Spencer - Então já vou embora. – ele se levantou e pôs-se a acompanhar Amélie para fora e dizendo sobre o ombro – Não me liguem!

\- Pode deixar gênio! – Alves falou de volta.

Amélie e Reid caminharam em direção ao estacionamento com um sorriso nos lábios, ter uma folga tão longa era uma benção e eles tiveram a certeza, dada através do Chefe Cruz que não seriam interrompidos desta vez.

\- Preciso muito de um café. – ela disse para Spencer – Vamos a uma cafeteria aqui perto?

\- Claro que sim! – ele disse rapidamente – Preciso muito tomar um café com minha namorada.

\- Você me amolece Spencer. – ela brincou.

\- Você é durona. – ele riu

\- Estou começando a achar que não sou. – ela riu, entrando em seu carro e dando a partida, ao que Spencer a seguiu no próprio carro.

Quando Amélie estacionou seu carro na rua viu que Spencer estava logo atrás dela e também estacionou. Ao sair do carro sentiu os braços dele envolvendo-a pela cintura.

\- Estava com tanta vontade de te abraçar. – ele riu, com os lábios encostados no pescoço dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

\- Nem me fale. – ela brincou – Acho que nunca tive que me segurar tanto.

\- Temos que contar logo. – Spencer brincou, dando um selinho nela – Ou todos vão acabar descobrindo.

\- Eu também acho. – ela levantou mais a cabeça, oferecendo-lhe os lábios. Os dois se beijaram brevemente e se encaminharam para a cafeteria. Enquanto Spencer fazia os pedidos Amélie se acomodou em uma das mesas mais afastadas do local, analisando seu celular em busca de mensagens perdidas.

\- Aqui está! – ele disse, colocando a bandeja na frente dela, dois cafés expressos, grandes e croissants.

\- Obrigada. – ela disse, pegando seu copo enquanto ele se sentava à sua frente.

\- Como você está? – perguntou ele, também provando de seu café.

\- Estou bem! – ela não entendeu bem - Porque a pergunta?

\- Esse caso mexeu muito com você! – ele respondeu, segurando as mãos dela por cima da mesa – Queria tanto poder te abraçar naquele avião.

Gostaria muito de ter sido abraçada. – ela riu minimamente – Sim esse caso mexeu muito comigo, mas, acho decidi que não me influenciaria por ele. Minha vida já foi uma bagunça gigante, porque não conseguia me desconectar de nada que tinha vivido, toda a dor que havia sentido e todas as minhas experiências traumáticas, eu aprendi a usar isso a meu favor e, em relação ao trabalho farei o mesmo. Minha mãe me disse uma vez que devo fazer pelo meu trabalho tudo aquilo que posso e devo fazer, que tenho que me esforçar ao máximo e fazer tudo o que estiver a meu alcance, mas nada mais que isso.

\- Muito sábia sua mãe. – ele brincou e, ainda com as mãos dadas eles tomaram o café e Amélie começou a perceber que Spencer ficava cada vez mais nervoso e se pôs a observá-lo, tentando descobrir o que estaria acontecendo com ele.

\- Spencer, tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você?

\- Como assim? – a resposta em forma de pergunta e o olhar dele a fizeram ter certeza que algo estava acontecendo.

\- Você está nervoso Spencer. – ela disse – Está estranho, parou de falar...

\- É que bem... – ele hesitou, com medo do que ela acharia quando ele dissesse o que queria – Como eu disse, eu pretendo ir até Vegas, preciso ver minha mãe e...

\- Sim. – Amélie disse – Sentirei sua falta. – ela brincou – Mas entendo que queira ver sua mãe.

\- Sim, bem, é que... – ele hesitou novamente

\- Spencer – ela estava começando a ficar preocupada – O que quiser me dizer, diga!

\- Eu pensei que talvez você poderia ir comigo, mas, talvez você pense que é muito cedo e talvez queira visitar sua família ou até mesmo ficar por aqui.

\- Spencer. – ela o chamou, rindo da maneira como ele havia despejado as palavras – Eu adoraria ir com você a Las Vegas, acredita que eu não conheço Vegas até hoje?

\- Mesmo? – perguntou ele.

\- Já fui até Vegas umas duas vezes, mas fui do aeroporto hotel, fiz o que tinha que fazer e voltei pra casa. Gostaria realmente de conhecer o lugar.

\- É sério que quer ir comigo? – ele parecia realmente surpreso.

\- Claro que quero! – disse ela, não deixando dúvidas e fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

\- Mas tem algo que precisa saber. – ele disse, sério novamente.

\- E o que é? – ela ficou instantaneamente curiosa.

\- A minha mãe vive em um asilo. – ele disse, muito sério e ela pode perceber o tom triste na voz dele – Ela tem Esquizofrenia e tem dias realmente muito ruins, pode ser que ao irmos visita-la ela não esteja bem e....

\- Spencer – Amélie o interrompeu – Eu já sabia que sua mãe vivia num asilo e que era esquizofrênica.

\- Sabia?

\- Claro que sim! – ela riu – No dia em que eu e Garcia estávamos conversando sobre a beleza de nossos colegas de trabalho...

\- E ela votava no Derek. – disse ele rindo.

\- Obviamente ela acha o Derek um dos seres mais lindos de todos do mundo. – Amélie também riu – Mas ficaria surpreso com a lista completa.

\- O que quer dizer? - ele ficou instantaneamente curioso.

\- Nada de importante no momento – ela brincou – Mas o fato é que ela me contou sobre sua mãe e Spencer, isso não me assusta – ela fez um carinho suave na mão dele, que ainda segurava – Fique tranquilo.

\- Certo! – disse ele, parecendo aliviado – Quando podemos ir? Preciso ligar pra agencia de viagens.

\- Por mim poderíamos ir imediatamente, somente preciso arrumar minhas malas.

Spencer pegou o telefone e ligou para a agencia, tentando conseguir as passagens para Las Vegas para o horário mais próximo que conseguissem.

\- Consegui uma passagem para as 19:00, estaremos em Vegas às 21:00.

\- Isso é ótimo! – ela falou, animada – Preciso arrumar minhas coisas.

\- Ainda são 11:00 da manhã. – ele brincou

\- Você já viajou com uma mulher? – ele perguntou

\- Todos os dias.

\- Não estou falando viajar a trabalho Spencer.

\- Certo! Você precisa de tempo pra arrumar a mala. Entendi. - Os dois se encaminharam para a porta, a fim de irem embora. E então Spencer disse: - Mas esperava ficar um pouquinho com você antes de viajarmos.

\- Que tentador. – ela disse o abraçando – Vamos fazer assim: vamos agora pra casa, eu começo a arrumar minhas coisas, você arruma as suas. Quando terminar, pode ir pra minha casa me ajudar.

\- Só pra te ajudar? – perguntou ele.

\- Exatamente! – ela riu.

\- Combinado. – ele a beijou brevemente nos lábios antes de se separar dela – Nos vemos daqui a, no máximo 2 horas. E vou levar nosso almoço!

Sorrindo, Amélie rumou para seu apartamento, animada com a viagem com Spencer, conhecer a cidade em que ele havia nascido e a mãe dele seria uma experiência definitivamente única.

Quando a campainha tocou Amélie mal pode acreditar, exatamente 2 horas após terem se despedido, Spencer já havia chegado.

\- Sim? – disse ao interfone.

\- Já está pronta? – ele perguntou, brincando, ela somente abriu o portão e se encaminhou para a porta da frente para abri-la, antes que ele chegasse.

\- Comida Tailandesa! – disse ele erguendo algumas sacolas – Não sei se gosta.

\- Eu amo! – ela disse rindo e pegando as sacolas, se encaminhando para a cozinha e preparando pratos e talheres pra que pudessem comer.

\- Uau - Disse Spencer chegando ao quarto e ver um verdadeiro vendaval por ali.

Várias roupas jogadas em cima da cama, ao lado de uma mala, junto com vários objetos femininos que Spencer não sabia o nome ou a utilidade.

\- Não vou saber te ajudar. – ele riu pegando um objeto estranho, como uma tesoura – O que raios é isso?

\- Um curvex! – disse ela - É pra dar formato aos cílios

\- Seus cílios tem formato. – ele disse e ela simplesmente riu dele.

\- Acontece que já separei tudo que vou precisar. Tudo o que está na cama precisa entrar nessa mala.

\- Eu arrumo as roupas e você arrumas seus objetos desconhecidos. – ele disse

\- Certo! Mas, você sane que eu conseguiria arrumar sozinha e ainda teria tempo de sobra pra irmos ao aeroporto.

\- Eu sei! Mas quero acabar o mais rápido possível.

\- Quem diria que o Dr. Spencer Reid seria assim tão... – ela riu, parando de falar.

\- Não estou falando só de sexo. – ele disse – Só estava com saudades de você, podemos ficar abraçados vendo um filme se você preferir.

Ela se aproximou dele, o abraçando, insinuante:

\- Eu não prefiro! – ela o beijou vorazmente, acendendo o desejo nos dois, que se perderam um no outro, jogando todas as coisas que estavam em seu caminho no chão, se amaram como se nunca tivesses estado junto, com saudade e uma paixão desenfreada.

\- Estamos quase atrasados! – Amélie disse, abrindo o portão de sua casa e indo diretamente para o carro de Spencer, ela carregava sua bagagem de mão, enquanto ele levava sua mala, arrumada quase às pressas pelos dois.

\- Como conseguimos essa proeza, de demorar tanto? – ele disse, malicioso.

\- A culpa foi sua! – ela riu.

\- Não foi não. – abrindo o porta-malas Spencer colocou a mala dela ali, enquanto ela colocava sua mala de mão e sua bolsa no banco de trás do carro dele.

\- Eu queria ficar abraçadinho vendo um filme. – ela disse com ares de inocência e numa imitação forçada de alguém ultrajado – Mas você veio e me seduziu.

Amélie revirou os olhos, rindo dele e seu jeito afetado de falar.

\- Pois saiba que não vou mais seduzi-lo. – disse ela enquanto eles entravam no carro.

\- Ah, não adianta mais. – ele disse se virando pra ela e colocando seu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Você foi tão boa nisso que agora fui seduzido pra sempre.

\- Sabe Dr. – ela se aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijando – Gosto muito disso.

Spencer deu partida no carro, enquanto Amélie terminava de arrumar seu cabelo, que não tinha tido tempo de arrumar, ambos saíram felizes, tanto pelos momentos que haviam compartilhado como por todas aqueles que compartilhariam juntos naquela viagem. Sua felicidade era tão alheia que não perceberam estarem sendo observados. Dou outro lado da rua, no restaurante que havia ali, um homem os olhava com uma expressão de raiva e mágoa, sua mente perturbada desenhava cenários que em nada combinavam com a felicidade do jovem casal que observava.


	22. O perigo que espreita

[_“No amor não existem regras. Não adianta tentar seguir manuais. O coração decide, e o que ele decidir é o que vale.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/no-amor-nao-existem-regras/) [_– Paulo Coelho_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-paulo-coelho/)

O voo até Las Vegas tinha sido muito calmo, nada de turbulências, nada de atrasos, nenhum tipo de problemas, agora, Spencer e Amélie estavam preenchendo a papelada do hotel, ou melhor dizendo, Amélie a preenchia, pois sempre que ia visitar a mãe era naquele hotel em que ele se hospedava, e já tinham todos os dados de Spencer.

\- Sejam bem vindos a nosso hotel. – a recepcionista disse para eles, muito simpática – O acompanharemos até o quarto. – disse ela, apontando para o carregador, que pegou as malas.

\- É um lindo hotel. – disse Amelie, quando estavam no elevador.

\- Eu gosto dele. - Spencer concordou – Bonito e relaxante, mas nada muito luxuoso.

Quando chegaram ao quarto já era noite e estavam cansados, decidiram tomar um banho de banheira juntos, Amélie pensava que aquele era o primeiro fim de semana romântico que tinham, então teria que se esforçar pra fazê-lo perfeito.

\- Você está pensativa! – Spencer disse. Amélie estava recostada no peito de Spencer, com os joelhos dobrados, em contato com as pernas dele. Ele lhe fazia uma massagem nos ombros, tensos pela viagem.

\- Estou pensando em como será perfeito esse fim de semana.

\- Eu só consigo pensar nisso. – Spencer disse beijando-a na nuca, vendo todos os pelos do braço dela se arrepiarem.

\- E também estou pensando em Penélope. – Amélie disse.

\- Belo jeito de quebrar o clima! – ele disse, se recostando novamente e puxando-a para deitá-la entre seus braços.

\- Não pensava só nela. – disse, brincando – Pensava em Derek também.

\- Essa conversa está ficando estranha.

\- Pensava em como eles descobriram sobre nós. – ela lhe disse – E em quanto tempo vai levar pra que os outros também descubram.

\- Eu também tenho pensado nisso. – ela respondeu, voltando a deslizar as mãos nos braços dela – Acho que devemos contar a eles. Será melhor.

\- Começamos contando a Emily, afinal, ela é nossa supervisora. – disse Amélie

\- E ela nos dirá como proceder. – Spencer disse

\- Acha que podem querer nos demitir? – Amélie perguntou, tensa.

\- Não acredito nisso. – ele disse – Apesar de ser contra as diretrizes da empresa existem cais no Baureau.

\- Sim. – respondeu ela – Mas eles não trabalham no mesmo departamento, menos ainda na mesma equipe.

\- Esse é um fato a ser pensado. – disse ele – Podem querer nos transferir.

\- Não se preocupe – Amélie disse – Sou a mais nova da equipe, serei eu a transferida. Fico triste por deixar a equipe, mas...

\- Ei. – disse ele, trazendo o rosto dela para perto do seu, puxando-a com delicadeza pelo queixo – Você está falando como se fosse um fato consumado.

\- Quase! – ela disse, se esticando para dar um beijo nos lábios dele.

\- Não acho! – ele disse, entre os beijos – Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza.

\- E o que é? – perguntou ela, enquanto se levantava parcialmente sentando-se no colo dele, com as pernas em volta dos quadris dele.

\- Que não importa o que aconteça, eu não deixarei que você vá embora. – disse ele beijando-a em uma trilha, da boca até o pescoço.

\- Não irei a lugar algum. – disse ela, rendendo-se, trêmula, às carícias dele.

\- Eu estou nervosa! – Amélie disse, na entrada do Sanatório em que a mãe de Spencer, no dia seguinte – E se sua mãe não gostar de mim, Spencer?

\- Isso é impossível! – disse ele fazendo um carinho leve no rosto dela.

\- Certo! – disse ela – Estou pronta!

\- Mesmo? – perguntou ele, rindo do nervosismo dela

\- Não! Mas vamos mesmo assim.

\- Se você quiser, pode me esperar aqui ou...

\- Spencer – ela o interrompeu – Eu só estou nervosa, mas eu quero muito conhecer sua mãe.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Claro que sim! – ela lhe sorriu, ainda nervosa, mas decidida a mostrar confiança.

Eles entraram no estabelecimento e todos no caminho os cumprimentavam, Reid era muito respeitado ali, como e qualquer lugar em que ia. Quando se encontravam em frente a uma mesa, a enfermeira ali sentada se levantou e cumprimento Spencer com um sorriso.

\- Spencer, que bom vê-lo. Diana ficará muito feliz com sua visita.

\- Como ela está hoje?

\- Em um dia bom! – respondeu ela com um sorriso, olhando finalmente para Amélie, parada ao lado dele. – Ela está quase 100% lúcida.

\- Que bom. – disse ele, parecendo aliviado – Deixe-me apresentá-la – disse ele – Sta. Smith, essa é a Doutora Grace.

\- Muito prazer. – disse Amélie estendendo a mão para a enfermeira.

\- O prazer é meu, por favor, chama-me de Stela. – a enfermeira era muito simpática - Trouxe uma médica para ver sua mãe? – perguntou ela

\- Oh não. – disse Reid, pegando a mão de Amélie entre as suas – Amélie é minha namorada.

\- Também não sou médica. – disse Amélie sorrindo, mas, percebendo que a enfermeira havia parado de sorrir.

\- Podemos vê-la agora? – perguntou ele, não percebendo que a enfermeira havia ficado triste por tê-la levado até ali.

\- Claro. – disse ela com um sorriso bem menor que o anterior – Ela está no jardim. Se quiser posso acompanhá-los.

\- Não é necessário. – disse Spencer, simpático – Obrigado!

Amélie decidiu não falar nada sobre a enfermeira com Spencer, pelo menos não por hora, ainda mais que tinha a impressão que ele não havia percebido as intenções da enfermeira com ele. Ele era tão ingênuo às vezes.

A mãe de Spencer, que ele havia apontado para ela, estava sentada em uma poltrona, ao sol da manhã. Ela era muito bonita, apesar da idade, Amélie observou que Spencer deveria se parecer com o pai, já que não tinha muito da mãe, além da inteligência, pois sabia que Diana Reid era uma mulher excepcionalmente inteligente.

\- Mãe? – chamou ele, indo de encontro a ela, que levantou os olhos e sorriu para ele.

\- Spencer. – disse ela, se levantando para abraçar o filho. – Não sabia que viria me ver.

\- Quis fazer uma surpresa. – ele falou – Tive alguns dias de folga e decidi vir vê-la.

\- Eu estava com saudade. – disse ela o abraçando novamente e, por sobre o ombro, acabou vendo Amélie, que sorria ao ver aquele encontro entre os dois.

\- Spencer – Diana começou a falar, ressabiada – Quem é essa?

\- Mamãe esta é a Dra. Amélie Grace.

\- Você trouxe outra médica pra me ver? – perguntou ela.

\- Não mamãe, Amélie não é médica. – Spencer disse sorrindo – Ela veio conhece-la.

\- Muito prazer Sra. Reid. – Amélie se aproximou devagar, um pouco nervosa em conhecer a mulher que era sua sogra.

\- Vocês trabalham juntos? – perguntou Diana, cruzando os braços – Está acontecendo algo, não está? O que está acontecendo Spencer? Sempre que alguém do seu trabalho vem me ver é porque algo está acontecendo.

\- Não está acontecendo nada mamãe. – Spencer abraçou a mãe pelos ombros – Somente queria que a conhecesse, porque Amélie é minha nova namorada.

\- Namorada? – Diana perguntou, os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso enorme no rosto, olhou novamente para Amélie e lhe estendeu a mão – Fico muito feliz que tenha vindo me ver e por favor, me chame de Diana

\- Eu que fico muito feliz em conhecê-la Diana, Spencer e Penélope falam muito bem de você.

\- Penélope?

\- Somente Penélope e Derek sabem sobre nós mamãe.

Os três se sentaram ao redor da pequena mesa em que Diana se sentava antes.

\- Decidiram esperar um pouco, antes de contar a todos. – ela disse.

\- Exatamente. – Spencer concordou

\- Então não podem estar juntos há muito tempo.

\- Não estamos. – Amélie disse - Somente há alguns dias.

\- Se meu filho te trouxe pra me conhecer é porque é muito sério. Mesmo que seja por poucos dias.

\- Sim mamãe é muito sério.

\- Então você também é uma doutora? – Diana perguntou, animada.

\- Sim. Me formei em Química, Biofísica e Psicologia, sou especializada em Criminologia e Ciência forense e Doutora em Psiquiatria e Anatomia forense.

\- Parabéns. – disse Diana radiante – Meus netos serão pequenos gênios.

\- Mamãe. – Spencer disse como se fosse brigar, mas não conseguiu não sorrir no fim das contas.

\- Vocês pensam em me dar netos não é? – ela disse.

\- Ainda não conversamos muito sobre o assunto mamãe. – Spencer disse, um pouco embaraçado.

\- Mas posso te dizer uma coisa Diana. – Amélie falou sorrindo – Seu eu não der netos aos meus pais eles me deserdam.

\- Eles querem ter mais netos? – perguntou Spencer, surpresos.

\- Acredite. – Amélie brincou – Eles querem.

\- E você não quer ser deserdada. – brincou ele.

\- Nem você quer que eu seja. – ela brincou de volta.

\- Não acho que eu queira. – ele riu.

\- Então seus pais tem dinheiro? – Diana perguntou, radiante por ver o filho em um relacionamento tão leve e tranquilo.

\- Meu pai é um escritor policial, de best-sellers. Então sim, ele ganhou muito dinheiro na carreira. – Amélie explicou – E minha mãe também fez um com dinheiro quando ocupou o posto de senadora, nada que se compare ao dinheiro de meu pai, mas ela soube investir bem o que tinha.

\- Grace? – Diana disse – Não conheço nenhum autor com esse sobrenome.

\- Oh não. – Amélie explicou – Somente uso esse nome no trabalho: Castle, meu pai se chama Richard Castle. E minha mãe é Katherine Beckett.

\- Ah sim. Já li alguns livros de seu pai. – disse ela – apesar de não gostar muito do gênero policial, me deixa nervosa.

\- Deveria ler as poesias que ele escreve. – disse Amélie – Infelizmente, ele não quer publicá-las. Acho que posso convencê-lo a deixar que as leia.

\- Ficaria muito feliz. – Disse ela

\- Eu não recebi essa oferta. – disse Reid.

\- Posso tentar convencê-lo de deixar que as leia também. – disse ela.

\- Seus pais já têm muitos netos? – Diana perguntou

\- De acordo com eles não são tantos. Meu pai tinha uma filha quando se casou com minha mãe, Alexis, ela se casou e teve dois filhos: Richard e Alexander, os nomes são em homenagem a meu pai.

\- Pensei que o nome do meio dele fosse Edgar. – Spencer disse.

\- Agora é! – Amélie sorriu – Quando publicou o primeiro livro ele mudou o nome de Richard Alexander Rodgers para Richard Alexander Castle.

\- Mais comercial. – disse Diana - Principalmente para um escritor de mistérios.

\- Essa foi a ideia. – Amélie concordou – Meus pais tiveram 4 filhos juntos, Johana é a mais velha e tem um filho chamado, adivinhem? Edgar.

\- Faz sentido. – Diana disse.

\- Minha família adora fazer homenagens. – disse ela – Meus dois irmãos se chamam: Jackson e Jim – Amélie disse.

\- E eles também têm filhos? – Diana perguntou

\- Sim. – respondeu ela sorrindo – Jackson tem um menino chamado Hunter e Jim teve gêmeos: Kevin e Ryan.

\- Eu entendo porque eles querem mais. – Disse Diana – Querem uma menina.

\- Exatamente. – Amélie disse – Eles dizem que não vão nos deixar sossegados enquanto não tiverem várias netinhas pra mimar.

\- E eu também não! – disse Diana, mas diante do olhar encabulado de Spencer acrescentou: - Mas sei eu é muito cedo. Não quero apressá-los a nada, tudo é bem melhor quando é a seu tempo.

Os dois namorados passaram toda a manhã com Diana, almoçaram juntos e logo saíram para que Amélie pudesse conhecer a cidade. Durante todos os dias de sua viagem passavam parte do tempo com Diana e Spencer ficava exultante ao ver como elas haviam se dado bem. Pareciam velhas amigas conversando. A outra parte do tempo saiam para passear pelos parques lojas, museus e estabelecimentos de Vegas enquanto que a noite, ocupavam-se de se amar e passarem muito tempo juntos, conhecendo-se melhor, conversando e contando histórias sobre si mesmos. Parecia que todo o tempo do mundo era pouco pra que ficassem juntos.

Ao chegarem novamente em Washington, os dois sabiam, ainda mais que antes que o namoro deles era sólido e verdadeiro. Apesar de se conhecerem a poucos meses e estarem juntos a poucos dias viam-se como espelhos um do outro, os sentimentos entre eles eram correspondidos e cresciam cada vez mais.

\- Tem certeza que não quer que eu suba? – perguntou Spencer, parado a porta do prédio de Amélie, após tê-la ajudado a descer as malas.

\- Claro que sim. – disse ela – Você está cansado, assim como eu. Precisa ir pra casa descansar.

\- Preciso escrever dois artigos. – disse ele.

\- Eu disse descansar Spencer. – Amélie revirou os olhos e sorriu. – Mas já que quer escrever. – Ela deu de ombros.

\- Já estou com saudades. – ele a abraçou.

\- Não tanto quanto eu. – Amélie disse

\- Nos vemos amanhã para almoçar? – perguntou ele – Será nosso último dia de folga, nem acredito que realmente conseguimos descansar todos esses dias.

\- Podemos nos encontrar naquele restaurante tailandês que gostamos. – respondeu ela.

\- Combinado. – ele beijou Amélie na ponta do nariz. – Boa noite.

Ele esperou que ela entrasse na portaria do prédio antes de voltar-se para seu carro. Dando partida logo em seguida.

Amélie subiu até seu andar de elevador, afinal, carregava sua mala e sua bagagem de mão. Não estavam pesadas, mas não queria carregar aquele peso subindo escadas. Ao entrar em seu andar sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha, como uma vez sentira ao entrar ali. Fazendo menos barulho quanto possível ela deixou sua maça encostada na parede e vasculhou sua bolsa a procura de sua arma, que normalmente carregava na cintura.

Ao encostar os dedos na porta de seu apartamento ela se abriu sozinha, fazendo um barulho que deveria ser natural, mas, que naquele momento era absolutamente macabro. Amélie empunhou sua arma e pegou seu celular, que estava em seu bolso, discando o número de Spencer. O celular foi atendido rapidamente.

\- Amélie? – disse ele – Aconteceu algo?

\- Spencer. – disse ela com a voz baixa, nervosa, entretanto, a mão que segurava a arma não tremia nem por um momento. Sua voz saiu mais tensa do que pretendia: – Você precisa voltar aqui, agora.

\- Amélie o que aconteceu? – a voz dele não estava mais relaxada e sim tensa, reagindo ao modo como ela havia falado.

\- Alguém invadiu minha casa. – respondeu ela.

\- Você está armada? – perguntou ele e Amélie pôde ouvir os pneus do carro dele cantando no asfalto.

\- Sim eu estou. – disse ela.

\- Não entre sozinha. – disse ele, já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

\- Sabe que tenho que entrar. – ela respondeu – Não posso esperar por reforços.

\- Tome cuidado. – ele disse.

\- Eu tomarei. – Amélie desligou o telefone e o colocou novamente no bolso, entrando em seu apartamento, ativou seu módulo policial, sem se ater a detalhes observou cada um dos cômodos de sua casa.

Quem quer que estivesse estado ali já havia ido embora. Mas, o que encontrou, ao chegar na sala e prestar atenção ao ambiente a deixou com mais medo do que se estivesse se visto cara a cara com um ladrão: sua estante fora devastada, e todas as suas fotos, suas amadas fotos estavam rasgadas no chão e uma mancha vermelho vivo se destacava em cima delas. Alguém havia pegado as fotos de seu antigo namorado, amigos e familiares e as manchado de sangue, a cena extremamente macabra e assustadora era brindada com algo escrito atrás da porta de Amélie, também com sangue:

VOCÊ DESPERDIÇOU SUA CHANCE! AGORA É TARDE!


	23. Lembranças dolorosas

[_“A vida é um escárnio sem sentido. Comédia infame que ensanguenta o lodo.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/vida-e-um-escarnio-sem-sentido/) [_– Álvares de Azevedo_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-alvares-de-azevedo/)

\- Amélie? – a voz de Spencer vinha da porta, mas Amélie ainda não conseguia se mover, quando ele a abriu a tirou do transe e que se encontrava, bloqueando a visão da mensagem na porta. – O que aconteceu aqui?

Ao ver que ela estava sozinha, Spencer guardou sua arma na cintura e se aproximou, mas, ao chegar perto dela se deparou com os porta-retratos que estavam no chão, ensanguentados. Se aproximando, ele examinou a cena por alguns instantes antes de se voltar para ela, ainda parada.

\- Quem faria isso Amélie? – perguntou a ela.

\- Eu não sei! – ela disse quase sem voz enquanto ele a puxava para um abraço – O que eu faço Spencer?

\- Amélie o que é aquilo? – ele finalmente havia visto parte do que estava escrito na parede, ao soltá-la ele foi até a porta e a fechou, sua expressão ficou grave e ele levou a mão até o bolso, ligando para um número que estava na discagem rápida. – Garcia? – chamou ele ao telefone.

_“- Sim meu príncipe! – ela respondeu, com a voz sonolenta”_

\- Preciso que chame Emily e Luke.

_“- Mas Reid, estão todos de folga e.... – ela rebateu”_

\- Garcia. – ela a interrompeu – Amélie está em perigo.

_“- Vou ligar pra todos. – ela disse rapidamente.”_

\- Mande-os para o apartamento dela

_“- É pra já! – acrescentou, desligando o telefone”_

\- Vai ficar tudo bem! – Spencer a abraçou e a reconfortou, Amélie sentiu que molhou a blusa dele de lágrimas e tentou se lembrar a quanto tempo não chorava por aquelas lembranças, mas não teve vergonha, pois ela entendia tal tristeza.

\- J.J. e Simons estão viajando. – ela disse finalmente, ainda abraçada a ele – Não quero atrapalhar o descanso deles.

\- Eles não vão se importar. – ele falou – Só vão demorar um pouco mais a chegar. Luke e Emily estão na cidade e logo estarão aqui. Decidiremos o que fazer.

\- Certo! – ela disse – Obrigada por estar comigo.

\- Eu não poderia estar em outro lugar. – disse ele, mas, secretamente, ele estava assustado, o medo que tinha que algo acontece a ela era tão grande que não sabia nem mesmo como agir.

\- Já chegou Reid? – Emily perguntou, quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ela encontrou Spencer e Amélie na entrada do apartamento.

\- Cheguei hoje de viagem. – disse ele – E eu moro mais perto, então Amélie me ligou.

\- Minha bebê. – disse Garcia, nervosa, se aproximando de Amélie – Você está bem?

\- O que está acontecendo? – Luke perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

\- Entrem. – disse Amélie, com a voz normal, tendo tipo tempo pra se recuperar de todo o choque.

Com Garcia do lado de fora com Amélie. Os dois agentes entraram no apartamento juntamente com Spencer e analisaram a cena

\- Isso é muita raiva. – Luke observou a cena das fotos.

\- Não acredito que seja sangue humano. – Emily completou.

\- Também não acredito. – Spencer concordou – Mas o fato de ter feito toda essa cena para assustá-la, certamente não pode ser ignorado.

\- Ele é sádico. – disse Luke – Quer vê-la sofrendo com o medo.

\- Exato. – Spencer disse

\- Amélie sabe quem faria isso? – Emily perguntou

\- Ainda não conversamos sobre o assunto. – Spencer disse – Ela estava muito nervosa quando cheguei. Mas... isso não é tudo! Olhem para trás.

\- Os dois agentes arregalaram os olhos ao se deparar com a ameaça na parede.

\- Você desperdiçou sua chance! – leu Luke, a mensagem escrita em sangue – Agora é tarde.

\- Precisamos investigar a fundo. – Emily falou, preocupada – Se o unsub está com esse nível de raiva temos que ter cuidado.

\- Algo o fez ficar tão violento. – Luke disse.

\- Precisamos descobrir. – Emily concordou.

Spencer não disse nada, pois tinha uma leve suspeita do que havia sido o gatilho do unsub: ele próprio.

Quando saíram do apartamento, Emily falou diretamente e sem rodeios com Garcia:

\- Garcia – chamou ela – interrompa a folga de J.J e Simmons, precisaremos deles. Luke, entre em contato com a equipe forense do FBI, precisamos deles com urgência. Eu vou ligar para o FBI e tratar de nossa permanência no caso.

\- Emily. – Amélie chamou a sua chefe, que já considerava sua amiga.

\- Vai dar tudo verto Amélie, assim que os oficiais chegarem vamos ao Baureau.

\- Certo. – ela estava nitidamente nervosa, ao que Emily disse:

\- Spencer, fique com ela. – o olhar dela para o amigo foi expressivo, ela estava preocupada com a garota.

\- Eu ficarei. – disse ele.

Quando a equipe forense do FBI chegou ao apartamento, acompanhados de vários oficiais do departamento, a equipe da BAU se encaminhou para o Baureau. Todos estavam muito calados, muito preocupados com a mais nova agente da equipe, e Amélie estava nervosa, pois sabia que teria que contar sobre seu passado para toda a equipe, claro que amava a todos eles, e os respeitava mais que a quaisquer outros com os quais havia trabalhado, mas, ainda assim, era muito difícil falar sobre seu passado.

Ao chegarem-no prédio, o chefe Cruz os esperava.

\- Agente Prentiss. – começou ele – Tem certeza que essa é uma boa ideia? Um crime contra membros da equipe? Podemos encontrar outra equipe para investigar.

\- Não queremos outra equipe. – disse ela – Não confiaremos em outra equipe, espero que entenda.

\- Mantenham-me informado. – disse ele se afastado – Confiarei em vocês.

\- Vamos até minha sala. - Emily disse e quando chegaram lá ela começou: - Sei que é a vítima Amélie, mas me conte quais são suas impressões sobre tudo.

\- Eu cheguei de viagem e subi de elevador até meu andar. – começou ela, quase sem expressão. Quando cheguei à porta percebi que ela havia sido arrombada. Antes de entrar liguei para Spencer, ele mora perto da minha casa e chegaria mais rápido que qualquer um que eu ligasse. – Aquilo não era realmente uma mentira – Quando entrei conferi todos os cômodos, mas o apartamento já estava vazio.

-Sentiu falta de algo? – Spencer perguntou a ela – Levaram alguma coisa.

\- Não que tenha notado em um primeiro olhar. – ela lhe respondeu – Mas com certeza nada de importante ou de valor, meu cofre continua trancado.

\- Aquelas fotos... – Luke começou a perguntar – o que significam pra você?

Amélie ficou calada, não sabia como começara história, doía muito falar sobre aquilo e realmente não queria tocar no assunto, entretanto, era uma Agente e sabia que aquela era a primeira história que deveria ser averiguada.

-Amélie? – Emily chamou

\- Aquelas fotos eram de meus familiares, meus pais, irmãos, cunhadas e sobrinhos, meus avós, e.... alguns amigos. – Ela explicou - Algumas fotos não estavam na estante, estavam espalhadas pela casa, no quarto, escritório, quarto de hóspedes.

\- Então o unsub se deu ao trabalho de recolhê-las. – Emily falou – Isso demonstra que ele tem raiva das pessoas que ele queimava pelas fotografias.

\- Imagino que sim! – Amélie disse.

\- Você consegue imaginar alguém que possa querer te amedrontar e te ameaçar Amélie? – Luke perguntou, se sentando ao lado dela.

Após alguns segundos em que pensou como trataria daquele assunto, Amélie finalmente disse:

\- Sim. Eu imagino alguém. Mas...

\- Mas? – Luke disse.

\- Não poderia ser ele. – ela ainda estava hesitante

\- E como pode ter tanta certeza? – Emily perguntou

\- Ele está em uma prisão federal, cumprindo prisão perpétua há 10 anos.

Os dois agentes fizeram uma expressão de surpresa, como Spencer já conhecia a história ele somente se virou para a janela do escritório de Emily, contemplando o pátio do prédio alguns andares abaixo.

\- Existe algo que queira nos contar? – Luke indagou

\- Que eu queira contar? – Amélie perguntou sarcasticamente – Não acho que tenha algo que queira contar. Mas não sei se tenho escolha.

\- Você pode confiar em nós Amélie. – disse Luke, parecendo incomodado.

\- Eu sei que sim Luke. – Amélie tentou controlar sua voz, pois não queria magoar o amigo – Não pense nem por um momento que não confio em vocês. Este só não é um assunto do qual gosto de tocar.

\- Estamos do seu lado. – disse Spencer, se sentando a seu lado, Emily então se sentou à frente da garota.

\- Caso se sinta à vontade pode escolher somente um de nós pra conversar. – ela disse, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

\- Eu estou bem. – disse ela, respirando fundo antes de contar a história – O nome dele é Collin Ferguson – disse ao fim – ele está em Nova York.

\- Qual foi o crime dele? – Luke perguntou, sabendo que não gostaria da resposta.

\- Quais crimes. – corrigiu ela - Três homicídios, três tentativas de homicídio, tortura, agressão física, agressão sexual e perseguição.

\- Aquelas fotos eram de pessoas envolvidas nesse caso? – Emily acabou por ligar os pontos.

\- Algumas. – ela admitiu.

Spencer se levantou, claramente irado com aquilo, ele conhecia a história parcialmente, e ouvir tudo aquilo da boca de Amélie foi ainda pior, pois passou a imaginar coisas nada agradáveis, e sua raiva fez seu sangue ferver. Ele quase nunca perdia a razão, mas, naquele instante estava muito próximo disso.

\- Esses crimes foram contra você? – Luke perguntou com a boca tensa, estava quase tão nervoso quanto Spencer.

\- Ele não me matou. – disse Amélie, tentando, ainda que naquele momento tenso, fazer um pouco de graça.

\- Não tem graça Amélie. – disse Luke

\- Eu sei que não. – respondeu ela.

\- Se for alguma retaliação sobre este caso, precisamos informar a todos os envolvidos, eles podem ter algum tipo de notícia, ou até mesmo podem estar em perigo.

\- Não acredito que saibam de algo, mas não quero eu passem por nenhum perigo por minha causa. – Amélie disse

\- O que a faz pensar que seria por sua causa? – Emily questionou.

\- Sempre foi por minha causa Emily, desde o princípio. – Amélie ficou cabisbaixa – Precisamos avisar Elizabeth Stewart, ela é enfermeira e trabalha aqui em Washington e Camille Ferguson, ela ainda mora em NY. São sobreviventes.

\- Ferguson? – Luke não deixou passar o detalhe

\- Ela é irmã de Collin. – Amélie esclareceu.

\- E a família dos mortos? – Emily disse.

\- Lizzie, ou melhor, Elizabeth é a familiar mais próxima de uma das vítimas. – disse ela – e os pais da outra vítima moram em Montana.

\- Passe os nomes à Garcia, ela tentará encontra-los. – Emily se levantou.

\- Precisaremos chamar meus pais? – Amélie perguntou

\- Creio que sim. – disse Amélie, ou pelo menos avisá-los do que aconteceu. Como as fotos dele foram queimadas com tamanha violência eles....

\- Podem estar em perigo também. – Amélie completou com o coração ainda mais em pedaços dia eu estava até aquele momento.


	24. O caso Castle

[_“Este é um dos orgulhos da nossa funesta humanidade: cada homem julga-se mais infeliz que outro infeliz que chora e geme ao seu lado.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/este-e-um-dos-orgulhos-da-nossa-funesta/) [_– Alexandre Dumas, Pai_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-alexandre-dumas-pai/)

\- Você está bem? – Spencer perguntou a Amélie, que estava sentada na sala de Emily, fazia quatro horas que tudo tinha acontecido e eles a deixaram ali esperando que ela conseguisse descansar, mas não havia sido possível, ela pensava nos pais, nos sobrinhos, em todos que poderiam estar em risco, novamente por culpa dela.

\- Sim. – ela disse, segurando a mão dele – Só estou com medo de que tudo aconteça novamente.

\- Não vai acontecer. – disse ele a abraçando – Eu prometo que ninguém vai se ferir.

\- Não prometa nada Spencer, nós não sabemos se poderá cumprir. – ela disse.

\- Está preocupada com seus pais? – perguntou ele – Em menos de duas horas eles estarão aqui.

\- Eu sei. – ela disse – Na verdade meus pais sabem se cuidar, meus irmãos também não estão desamparados e aposto que meus pais devem ter colocado um milhão de seguranças para protegê-los, mesmo sem ter certeza de nada. – mesmo naquele momento, ela foi capaz de sorrir – Só não queria ter que reviver tudo aquilo.

\- Eu estarei do seu lado cada instante. – disse ele.

\- Isso é o que me conforta. – ela lhe respondeu, sorrindo para o namorado.

\- Sua amiga chegou. – disse ele se levantando – Emily pediu pra que viesse acordá-la, não que tenhamos acreditado que estivesse dormindo.

\- Lizzie já chegou?

\- Sim. – respondeu – Ela não estava de plantão hoje.

Os dois saíram da sala, indo até a sala de espera do andar, onde eram feitas entrevistas, lá dentro, acompanhada de Luke e Emily, uma mulher jovem os aguardava, e ela era exatamente como Amélie se lembrava, não havia mudado quase nada e os anos que passaram sem se ver a fizeram muito bem. Era morena, com a pele de Oliva e os cabelos longos muito negros e lisos, os olhos amendoados e a boca que demonstrava sorrir muito a faziam uma mulher muito simpática e extremamente bonita.

\- Lizzie? – Amélie a chamou da porta, emocionada por reencontrar sua velha amiga.

\- Milie? – a voz da outra mulher também estava abalada e ela sorriu para a amiga que entrava ali – Oh meu Deus, você está tão linda.

\- Você também está incrivelmente bonita. – Amélie se encaminhou até ela e as duas se abraçaram com saudade.

\- Milie. – a outra disse, quando se separaram – Me diga, o que está acontecendo?

\- Ainda não sabemos. – Amélie foi sincera – Chamá-la aqui foi só uma medida de segurança.

\- Mas o que aconteceu?

\- Meu apartamento foi invadido e.... – ela hesitou – Queimaram minhas fotos, nossas fotos, deixaram uma ameaça na parede e, se tiver alguma ligação com.... tudo o que aconteceu a dez anos atrás – a amiga ficou tensa e os músculos dos ombros dela se retesaram - precisava me certificar de que você não estava em perigo.

\- Entendo. – ela respondeu, se sentando no sofá preto em um canto – E quando teremos certeza?

\- Não sabemos ao certo. – Emily respondeu – Estamos esperando que os outros cheguem.

\- Outros? – a visitante perguntou, olhando significativamente para Amélie.

\- Meus pais e Camille. – respondeu ela.

\- Faz sentido que eles estejam aqui. – a mulher disse, apesar de não parecer nada contente, o que não foi desapercebido pelos outros. – Mas me diga Milie – a mulher continuou, desta vez perdendo um pouco o semblante carregado – O que anda fazendo da vida? Agente do FBI! Quem diria que Amélie Castle se tornaria uma executora da lei!

\- É verdade. – disse ela – Mas você nunca pensou em ser enfermeira, então...

\- Também é verdade. – a outra concordou – Mas pensava em ser advogada e enfermagem até combina mais comigo, não é nada tão distante quanto o que você queria e o que chegou a ser.

\- E o que ela queria ser? – perguntou Luke, que, mesmo com o momento tenso não podia fugir de sua curiosidade.

\- Cantora da Broadway. – respondeu a garota – Como a avó dela um dia também havia sido.

\- Cantora? – Luke disse – Você só pode estar brincando.

\- Não estou. – disse a garota e Amélie apenas revirou os olhos para os dois – Ela sonhava em estrelar _Les Miserables_ , interpretando Fantini e cantar aquele lindo solo nos palcos de NY.

\- Ainda não acredito. – Luke disse.

\- Não acredite então. – disse Amélie para o amigo, fazendo-o rir - Porque meus pais estão demorando tanto a chegar? – ela perguntou - NY é tão perto.

\- Eles entraram em contato com a família Ferguson e virão com eles. – respondeu Emily.

Novamente as antigas amigas se entreolharam, fazendo com que os agentes percebessem que algo estranho estava acontecendo ali. Ficando todos ansiosos por aquele encontro e decididos a descobrir o que havia de errado naquelas relações e naquela história antiga história.

Todos chegaram juntos ao Baureau: J.J. e Simmons, que haviam viajado com suas famílias para o mesmo hotel regressaram, deixando os filhos com seus parceiros. Eles pareciam preocupados com a situação e Amélie se sentiu ainda mais culpada por tudo o que acontecia. Já estavam atualizados com o caso e prontos para o trabalho.

Os Castles também chegaram, com uma expressão de medo, afinal, era a filha deles que havia sido ameaçada, acompanhavam uma mulher que parecia jovem, e estava em uma cadeira de rodas, empurrada por uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos e aparência severa.

Todos foram encaminhados para uma sala com muitos sofás, onde todos poderiam ficar confortáveis. Nenhum deles era considerado suspeito e sim potenciais vítimas, portanto poderiam permanecer juntos até que tivessem certeza do que acontecia ali. Os pais de Amélie ficaram para trás, no saguão, na intenção de conversar com a filha.

\- Meu amor como você está? – Kate perguntou, passando as mãos nos cabelos da filha

\- Um pouco nervosa mamãe, mas estou bem.

\- Ficamos tão preocupados com tudo isso. – o pai da garota disse, abraçando-a forte.

\- Está tudo bem papai. – ela respondeu – Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu. Só trouxemos todos aqui por precaução.

\- Filha. – ele disse sério, olhando-a nos olhos – Dessa vez não deixarei que nada aconteça com você.

\- Pai. – Amélie o olhou com ternura – O único culpado disso tudo foi Collin, por mais que quisesse não conseguiria me proteger de nada do que aconteceu. Você precisa parar de se culpar.

\- Preciso? Acho que sim! Vou parar? Tenho certeza que não. – o pai deu aquele sorriso que o tornava tão especial, com um dom de transformar momentos horríveis em momentos memoráveis.

\- Não vou discutir com você. – Amélie disse

\- Um dos dois tinha que ser inteligente. – Kate disse com carinho para a filha. – Vamos, estão nos esperando.

Ao entrarem na sala, se sentaram em um dos sofás, a equipe entretanto continuou de pé, pois deveriam apresentar aos presentes os motivos de estarem ali.

\- Ficamos aliviados que chegaram bem. Eu sou Emily Prentiss, supervisora da BAU, estes são os agentes Simmons, Jareau, Alves e Dr. Reid.

\- O que eu realmente gostaria de saber é o porquê de estarmos aqui. – a mulher mais velha disse.

\- A senhora deve ser Edith Ferguson? – perguntou Emily sem se abater, a mulher apenas assentiu. - Pretendemos explicar. – disse Emily – Acontece que uma invasão residencial aconteceu esta noite em DC, e todos os fatos nos levam ao atentado acontecido em NY há 10 anos por Collin Ferguson.

\- E como vocês poderiam achar a ligação entre os casos? – perguntou a mulher – Se meu filho está preso há 10 anos naquele lugar?

\- Vários fatores nos levam a pensar nisso senhora. – Luke respondeu – Principalmente o fato de que a invasão correu no apartamento da Agente Amélie Grace que...

\- Então a amiguinha de vocês fala algo e vocês simplesmente acatam? – disse a senhora mais velha – Então só porque ela recebeu uma visitinha em casa quer dizer que tem que nos tirar de nossa casa e nos arrastar pra cá?

\- A questão não é o que Agente Grace pediu, - J.J. que não estava com cara de poucos amigos rebateu - até porque ela não nos pediu nada. Nós estamos somente fazendo nosso trabalho.

\- Certo! – a mulher usava de tanto sarcasmo em sua voz que chegou a incomodar aos presentes, exceto sua filha, que continuava com o olhar perdido, fixo na parede oposta.

\- A senhora deve entender que, em situações como essa devemos trazer todas as possíveis vítimas para terem proteção policial. – Simmons disse – É nosso dever que todos estejam seguros enquanto a investigação está em andamento.

\- E o que o faz pensar que estou em perigo? – a mulher continuou – A vítima aqui é minha filha, e não essa daí. – ela apontou para Amélie com tanto ódio no olhar que ela quase se encolheu.

Richard Castle, que ia se levantar, foi impedido pela esposa, que colocou a mão em seu braço.

\- Não vale a pena Rick. – disse ela.

\- O que quer dizer senhora? – Spencer perguntou com a voz dura – Que apesar de o apartamento da Agente Grace ter sido invadido, revirado e violado, de ela estar sendo ameaçada, é a sua filha a vítima?

\- Primeiramente - a senhora começou – Não me interessa o que ela passa nesse momento por um simples motivo: eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mas não estava falando sobre isso. – a mulher se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro – Todos tinham tanta pena da garotinha, só porque ela era rica, toda mimada, engraçado é que eu a vejo perfeita, como sempre foi. Continua por aí, andando, mandando e desmandando em todos. Enquanto minha filha ficou paralítica, e ninguém se importa. E o meu filho, meu bebê, está preso há dez anos.

\- Senhora. – Lizzie tentou falar, mas foi interrompida.

\- E você se cale. – a senhora falou – Você é outra que não me interessa em nada.

\- Então... – Emily começou a falar, com a voz transpassando a maior calma que ela podia fingir – A senhora culpa a quem pelo atentado?

A equipe percebeu o que Emily fazia, aquela mulher guardava muita raiva, mas era mal direcionada, ela a direcionava aos sobreviventes do atentado, e não ao culpado por ele, seu próprio filho.

\- A culpa é dela! – desta vez foi a moça quem se pronunciou – Sempre foi dela.

\- Cami, por favor. – Lizzie disse, com as lágrimas molhando o rosto

\- O que é? Você sabe que é verdade! – a garota disse, olhando diretamente para Cami. – Você acreditava nisso há dez anos.

\- Você não pode culpar Milie por nada disso. – Lizzie continuou, enquanto a equipe os observava, Amélie entretanto, continuava sentada, e não olhava para ninguém em particular, somente muito quieta. – Eu me arrependo muito de ter pensado assim.

\- Claro que posso culpá-la. – a garota disse, olhando fixamente para Lizzie – Fiz isso uma vez, farei agora e continuarei fazendo no futuro.

\- Então você realmente crê que a culpa é minha? – Amélie disse finalmente, se levantando e se colocando na frente de Camille e sua mãe – Você ainda afirma que a culpa é minha?

\- E de quem seria? – a senhora disse com a voz destilando veneno – Você se insinuava para o meu filho desde criança, vivia jogando charme nele...

\- A senhora não ouse... – a voz de Castle se fez ouvir.

\- Não papai. – Amélie disse – Deixe que ela fale. Ela precisa desabafar.

\- Desabafar. – a mulher desdenhou – Meu filho era um belo rapaz, com um futuro brilhante, mas tinha que se envolver com essa menina medíocre. Eu avisei tanto a ele.

\- Eu nunca tive nada com Collin, e já expliquei mil vezes. – Amélie disse, exasperada – Eu tinha um namorado.

\- Claro que tinha. – Camille riu, afetada – Aquele idiota não podia ser chamado de namorado, parecia mais um cachorrinho.

\- Cale a boca! – todos se espantaram pela, até agora calma, Elizabeth levantar o tom de voz – Não deixarei que ofenda o meu irmão.

\- Cale a boca você, Elizabeth! – disse a outra – Você é quase tão idiota quanto ele.

\- Então seu irmão fica obsessivo por uma garota que nunca quis nada com ele e meu irmão é que é idiota? – Elizabeth disse.

\- Meu irmão não era obsessivo, ele amava essa... essa...

\- Cuidado com as palavras Senhorita Ferguson. – a voz inflexível de Katherine Beckett se fez ouvir.

\- Senadora Beckett. – disse ela – Já passou o tempo que tinha medo, ou respeito por você.

\- Não poderia me importar menos. – Kate respondeu – E não sou mais senadora, você sabe bem disso.

\- Pra mim sempre será a Senadora Beckett, que fez meu irmão pegar prisão perpétua com sua influência.

\- Você não pode acreditar nisso. – Amélie disse, lágrimas escorriam nos olhos dela naquele momento – O seu irmão arquitetou um plano pra se vingar de nós, pra nos, quais foram as palavras que ele usou? Nos castigar! – Amélie cuspiu as palavras – Seu irmão matou Zac e Leah, como se não fosse nada. – disse ela – ela matou sua tia, tentou matar Lizzie ele tentou matar você! – ela quase gritava agora, sabia que estava fora de controle, mas não conseguia se segurar.

\- A culpa foi sua! – a senhora gritou de volta – Você que era uma prostitutazinha maldita que corrompeu meu menino.

Kate Beckett quase alcançou a mulher, mas seu marido e Simmons conseguiram segurá-la antes que fizesse algo que pudesse se arrepender.

\- Então a culpa de seu filho ter torturado e matado foi minha? – Amélie perguntou.

Todos sabiam que ela estava quase no limite, mas precisavam saber se aquela mulher tinha algo que ver com a ameaça e aquele seria o melhor jeito.

\- Ele fez tudo aquilo por amor. – Camille disse

\- Amor? – Elizabeth perguntou – Você chama o que ele me fez de amor?

\- Não poderia chamar de outra forma. – disse ela – Pois era o que era. Ele estava desesperado e você não dava uma chance a ele.

\- Não Cami, o que ele sentia era obsessão. Mas, você realmente acha que amor justifica tanta violência? – Elizabeth disse

\- Não sei de que vocês reclamam tanto. – Camille disse – Eu estou aqui nessa cadeira de rodas e vocês estão aí, andando, levando suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que ele fez a vocês que é tão pior que isso?

\- Não estou aqui pra medir sua dor com a minha Camille. – Elizabeth disse – Eu perdi meu irmão e minhas melhores amigas naquela noite. Mas, realmente não quero discutir com você.

\- Porque sabe que vai perder a discussão.

\- Você está doente Camille, tanto quanto sua mãe. – Amélie disse - Collin tentou te matar, foi ele quem a colocou nessa cadeira.

\- Não! – a mãe da garota gritou e se levantou, ficando de frente para Amélie – Foi você quem a colocou ali, quando decidiu que meu filho não era bom o suficiente. Ele fez tudo aquilo porque amava você.

Amélie começou a desabotoar a blusa que usava, branca, de botões. Todos ficaram chocados com o ato. Entretanto Spencer sabia, e sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha; os pais da garota somente se viraram de costas, pois não queriam assistir àquilo.

\- Você chama isso de amor? – perguntou Amélie com a voz dura – Você realmente crê que alguém que fere outra dessa maneira é capaz de amar?

A senhora continuou olhando Amélie, como se nada tivesse acontecido, entretanto Camille olhou para o outro lado, como para fugir da visão.

\- Olha pra mim. – disse Amélie, alterando a voz com Camille – Olhe minhas cicatrizes, olha o presente que seu irmão me deu. Você chama isso de amor?

Todos estavam chocados com a visão. Não era algo feio, longe disso, as cicatrizes no abdômen de Amélie eram finas e brancas, não a deformavam, mas eram muitas, que tomavam conta de todo abdômen e costelas. A maior era no ombro, não banca como as outras, mas avermelhada, com uma aparência letal. Todos ali sentiram frio nas veias ao imaginar a dor que a garota havia sentido.

\- Há 10 anos atrás eu permiti que me humilhasse, eu entendi que sofriam por Collin, mas agora eu não vou permitir. – Amélie disse – Cada vez que vocês tentarem me culpar pelos crimes do monstro que vocês defendem, lembrem-se disso. – ela apontou pra si mesma - Lembrem de mim, e pensem que não são as únicas a sofrer.

Amélie saiu em disparada pela porta, seguida de sua mãe e J.J., sabia que não podia ter perdido o controle, mas não conseguiria não fazer nada. Fazia 10 anos, era uma garota, e se deixou humilhar por aquelas duas, que envenenaram Lizzie contra ela e fizeram com que se afastassem também, mas agora ela não permitiria. Não era mais uma adolescente, era uma mulher que sabia se defender e que sabia que não tinha nenhuma culpa naquela história.


	25. O caso Castle (PARTE II)

_“Cada lágrima ensina-nos uma verdade.” – Ugo Foscolo_

\- Spencer, não! – disse Emily para o Dr., que, ao ver Amélie saindo da sala tentou segui-la, - ela não está sozinha.

\- Espero que a senhora entenda. – Alves disse – Que culpar os outros pelos crimes do seu filho não o faz inocente.

\- Eu não me importo com o que diz, - ela falou – essa menina arruinou minha família, meu bebê está preso e minha filha está nessa cadeira.

\- A senhora sabe que ela não tem culpa. – Richard disse, com a voz tensa, porém controlada.

\- Sabemos senhor Castle? – Camille perguntou, amargurada – É fácil dizer isso quando não foi sua filha quem ficou esperando atendimento médico enquanto outra pessoa era atendida.

\- Minha filha estava morrendo. – Castle disse – Os médicos não tinham opção.

\- Sim. – Camille disse – Eles tinham. E agora – ela se voltou para Emily – Quero ir para minha casa.

\- Vocês não podem. – a Agente respondeu.

\- Porque realmente estão nos segurando aqui? – a senhora disse novamente.

\- Vocês podem estar em perigo, e, até os recentes acontecimentos serem apurados têm que receber proteção. – Luke falou.

\- Pois não queremos. – Camille disse – E pelo que sei não somos obrigadas a aceitar algo assim.

\- Não são obrigadas. – J.J. disse – Mas realmente recomendamos que...

\- Queremos ir embora. – a senhora disse – Se tiver que ficar mais um segundo perto dessas pessoas eu vou fazer alguma loucura. E se vocês pensam que tenho algo a ver com essa história de ameaça estão enganados. Eu não perderia meu tempo com isso.

\- Vocês precisarão assinar um termo em que afirmam estar abrindo mão de proteção policial. – Simmons explicou

\- Assinaremos. – A senhora disse – Quando esse seu jatinho vai poder nos levar, espero que seja o mais rápido possível.

\- Mas a senhora acabou de abrir mão da proteção policial. – Spencer disse quase sorrindo – Isso quer dizer que não podemos usar nossos recursos para protegê-las, e nosso jatinho é um recurso.

As duas mulheres estavam lívidas de raiva, mas nada disseram.

\- Vocês serão levadas ao aeroporto – Luke continuou – E fiquem tranquilas, pagaremos pelas passagens.

\- Simmons – Emily disse – Poderia levar as senhoras até a sala de protocolos até que assinem os documentos necessários para a dispensa?

\- Claro, Emily.

\- Depois peça a Anderson para levá-las ao aeroporto. – Emily disse – Foi um prazer conhecê-las – Emily disse e foi perceptível o sarcasmo em sua voz – Tenham boa viagem.

\- Nossa – Luke disse - O que aconteceu aqui?

\- Camille não perdoa Amélie – Disse Castle, explicando a situação – Quando as ambulâncias chegaram ao local para socorrer os feridos Amélie foi atendida primeiro, pois estava em estado mais crítico, então atenderam Leah; Elizabeth e Camille foram as últimas.

\- Os médicos não tinham opção. – disse Elizabeth – Amélie e Leah estavam em um estado muito pior que o nosso, mas, não nos deixaram desamparadas, fomos atendidas, mas elas saíram antes para o hospital.

\- Ela pensa que poderia andar caso fosse atendida primeiro? – Spencer disse – Ela não pode saber disso.

\- Não. – Elizabeth concordou – Mas hoje, como enfermeira posso te dizer uma coisa com certeza: Se tivessem atendido Camille primeiro ela poderia andar, ou não, não temos realmente como saber, mas com certeza Amélie não teria sobrevivido.

\- Os médicos salvaram três vidas naquele dia. – Richard disse – Por mais que Camille não entenda.

\- Vocês não acham melhor detê-las aqui? – Elizabeth perguntou – Têm certeza de que elas não são culpadas?

\- É pouco provável. – Foi Beckett quem disse, entrando na sala naquele momento, junto com sua filha e a agente Jareau, afinal, havia sido uma grande detetive e sabia como ninguém reconhecer suspeitos e fazer interrogatórios.

\- Como você está? – Alves perguntou à Amélie

\- Eu estou bem! – ela respondeu, parecendo mais calma – e peço desculpas pelo modo como agi.

\- Não tem que pedir desculpas. – Emily disse – Nós entendemos perfeitamente.

\- Eu não agi profissionalmente e....

\- Eu quase não agi profissionalmente. – Alves disse – Aquelas duas tiraram todos nós do sério.

\- Creio que têm algumas perguntar a fazer? – Amélie disse.

\- Temos sim. – Emily explicou – Mas, se quiser, podemos pedir a Garcia para falar.

\- Eu apresento o caso! – Amélie disse, negando com a cabeça – Eu estou bem!

Todos se encaminharam a sala de reuniões, onde os casos foram apresentados. A equipe da BAU, os pais de Amélie e Elizabeth. Ela ajudaria Amélie com os detalhes.

\- Nós éramos um grupo de quatro amigas. – Amélie começou a contar a história – Eu, Lizzie e Camille nos conhecíamos desde crianças e Leah se mudou para Nova York quando tínhamos 12 anos e acabou entrando para a turma. Nós fazíamos, todos os meses, uma festa do pijama, íamos pra casa de alguma de nós e passávamos o fim de semana juntas, comendo doces, assistindo filmes e claro, conversando sobre garotos.

\- Cada encontro era feito na casa de alguém, e os donos da casa eram os responsáveis por nós. – Elizabeth disse – A mãe de Camille nunca assumia essa responsabilidade, quando era a vez dela, íamos para a cada da tia, que morava num subúrbio da cidade.

\- A dinâmica entre nós estava um pouco mudada, Leah e eu estávamos namorando, mas tentávamos manter nossa amizade do mesmo modo que antes. – Amélie disse – Camille estava com um pouco de ciúmes, mas não era nada demais. Meu namorado era Zachary Stewart, irmão de Lizzie. Estávamos juntos a cerca de um ano. Eu sabia sobre Collin, que ele queria namorar comigo, mas, nunca gostei dele.

\- Na verdade, ninguém gostava. – Lizzie continuou – Collin sempre foi muito estranho, ele era mais velho que nós e era do tipo valentão. Inclusive Camille não apoiava que Milie ficasse com ele, infelizmente, parece que ela se esqueceu disso.

\- Nesse dia, estávamos todos na casa da tia de Camille: Sophia Ferguson. – Amélie começou, com a voz tensa - tínhamos chegado na Sexta-feira à noite e tínhamos planejado várias atividades para o Sábado. Estávamos felizes.

\- Eu e Amelie acordamos mais cedo que as outras, como sempre. Estávamos na cozinha com Sophia, quando ouvimos a campainha tocando. – Lizzie fechou os olhos enquanto contava - Sophia foi atender e nós continuamos comendo panquecas na bancada. Eu nunca mais consegui comer panquecas.

\- Não ouvimos nenhum barulho, nada. – Amélie falou – Até que sentimos uma dor nas costelas, era uma arma de choque.

\- Como ele conseguiu uma arma de choque? – J.J. perguntou – Não é algo que se compra ali na esquina.

\- E ele tinha duas. – Beckett explicou – Na época, os detetives responsáveis pela investigação descobriram que ele as comprou no mercado negro. Junto com dois revólveres.

\- Quando acordamos – Lizzie explicou - estava tudo escuro e sufocante, ele tinha nos amarrado nas cadeiras da sala de jantar e colocado sacos em nossa cabeça.

\- Muito premeditado – Emily opinou.

\- Nós sabíamos que era ele. – Amélie disse – Não só por reconhecer a voz, mas porque ele se identificou. Disse que aquele dia era o dia de nos punir, que pagaríamos por tudo que tínhamos feito a ele. Que nunca seria pego depois do crime, porque as digitais dele estavam ali na casa da tia e ninguém poderia provar seu envolvimento.

Na tela estava a foto de um rapaz muito bonito, Collin Ferguson, os olhos verdes e o cabelo louro quase lhe davam aquela aparência de príncipe que tantas garotas gostavam.

\- Ele nos deixou ali, esperando, sem ter reação, enquanto andava por entre as cadeiras e sussurrava nos nossos ouvidos coisas como: “Como você quer morrer?”, “Você não gostaria de ser minha amiga agora?” E o pior era isso, esperar que ele fizesse algo.

\- No começo, acho que todas nós pensávamos que ele estava brincando. Que não era nada grave, só uma brincadeira de mal gosto pra nos ver ter medo. – Amélie continuou – Quando ele retirou os sacos de nossa cabeça já tinha cerca de vinte minutos que estávamos ali e estávamos realmente começando a ter medo dele.

\- Nós estávamos assustadas, esperando o que ele faria. Ele estava com um revólver na mão e o colocou na cabeça da tia dele, Sophia, e disse, naquele momento, todos os motivos que ele tinha pra odiá-la.

\- Nenhum motivo real. – Amélie explicou – De acordo com ele, a tia sempre preferiu a irmã, nunca deu atenção a ele e coisas do tipo. Então ele puxou o gatilho. – Amélie mexeu no controle e mostrou a foto de uma mulher de meia idade, loira e de olhos verdes, embaixo da foto estava escrito:

Sophia Ferguson, 42 anos, 1ª vítima, morta com um tiro na cabeça.

\- Ela morreu na hora. – Elizabeth disse, olhando para a foto, quase sem expressão.

\- Nós não colocamos fotos dos feridos. – Beckett explicou – Achamos que as meninas não gostariam realmente de vê-las.

\- Obrigada Kate. – Elizabeth disse.

\- Não há problemas. – Emily disse – O que importa agora é sabermos da história, depois veremos as fotos se for necessário.

\- Quando Sophia caiu morta, nós começamos a ficar aterrorizadas de verdade, todas as esperanças de que fosse uma brincadeira se foram. Mas ele só estava começando.

\- Quando ele pegou o telefone, - Elizabeth disse - pensamos que chamaria a policia ou uma ambulância, qualquer coisa. Pensamos que tivesse caído em si, mas o que ele fez foi falar com uma voz muito suave que estava comigo e com Milie e que iria nos matar caso ele não fosse até lá.

\- Ele? – Alves perguntou

\- Nós percebemos que ele estava ligando para Zac. – Amélie contou – As instruções eram muito claras: Zac teria que ir sozinho, não chamar ninguém e não ligar a ninguém.

\- Nós ficamos desesperadas. – Elizabeth disse – Vimos ali, que o plano dele era muito pior do que imaginávamos.

\- Ele se voltou então para Leah – Amélie disse – De acordo com ele os motivos para matá-la eram muito simples: ela nunca havia sequer conversado com ele, nunca tinha dado uma chance pra que ele mostrasse ser um bom pretendente pra mim. De acordo com ele, ela podia ter me dito pra ficar com ele ao invés de ficar com Zac, mas ela não tinha feito nada e por isso merecia morrer.

Uma nova foto foi colocada na tela, uma garota morena, de cabelos enrolados e negros: Leah Smith, 15 anos, 2ª vítima, 2 tiros no peito.

\- Porque não na cabeça? – perguntou Alves

\- Ele não tinha um modo específico. – Simmons disse – Agiu pela emoção.

\- Ele queria que ela sofresse. – Amélie disse – E ela sofreu, mas não mais que Camille.

\- Ela foi a terceira. – Elizabeth explicou – Ele se sentou do lado dela, com a arma nas suas costelas e disse o quanto ela era uma péssima irmã. Disse que a pior dor da vida dele foi que ela tivesse nascido.

\- Nunca vou me esquecer daquelas palavras. – Amélie disse – Ele disse: Você poderia ter sido uma irmã melhor Camille, mas decidiu ser essa garota fútil e idiota que não me acha suficiente pra ficar com sua amiguinha.

\- Ele deu dois tiros nas costelas dela. – Elizabeth disse, agora com fortes lágrimas quando ela caiu da cadeira, deu mais um nas costas. Já estávamos desesperadas naquele momento, pois sabíamos que íamos morrer.

\- Nós perdemos a noção de tempo. – Amélie disse - e quando demos por nós Zachary já estava ali. Sozinho.

\- Assim que meu irmão entrou ele atirou nele com a arma de choque. Ele explicou porque tinha nos deixado por último. – explicou – eu merecia morrer por ter ajudado meu irmão a conquistar Milie e ele por tê-la tomado dele. Eu só me lembro de ouvir o grito do meu irmão e um barulho ensurdecedor.

\- Você perdeu a consciência depois do tiro – Amélie disse – Ele te deu somente um. Estava com pressa pra castigar a mim e a Zac. Depois que Lizzie perdeu a consciência ele se voltou pra nós. – Amélie voltou a falar com sua equipe - mas o que tinha nos preparado era ainda pior.

\- Facadas. – a voz de Alves era dura, e quando percebeu que Amélie hesitou completou sua fala – Passional.

\- Sim. – a voz de Amélie era fraca agora, os pais da garota também estavam em silêncio e de cabeça baixa – 15 pra ser mais exata. Ele esperou que Zac recobrasse a consciência, pois queria que ele visse quando me machucasse.

\- Ele não? – Emily perguntou

\- Não! – Amélie respondeu prontamente – Ele não me estuprou.

\- As facadas substituíram isso. – Spencer falou, se levantando e ficando de costas para todos.

\- Eu não perdi a consciência – Amélie continuou – Em nenhum momento, eu ouvia os gritos de Zac e sentia cada vez que aquela faca entrava em minha carne. E também ouvi a sirene da polícia.

\- Zac nos ligou. – Katherine explicou – No meio do caminho até a casa ele percebeu que seria tolice se não nos ligasse pra avisar o que estava acontecendo. Nós demoramos a chegar.

\- Quando ouvimos as sirenes ele enlouqueceu de vez, foi nessa hora que ele matou Zac, com um tiro na cabeça. – Amélie chorava e as lágrimas caíam em sua blusa. Spencer se aproximou dela e a puxou para um abraço apertado, não se importando com o que as pessoas que estavam ali pensariam. Ele só não podia deixa-la sozinha naquele momento.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem! – disse ele, enquanto os outros os olhavam com expressões tristes. Entretanto, Emily e Richard estavam com as testas franzidas diante daquela imagem, mas Spencer resolveu pesar naquilo depois.

\- Zac havia nos dito que ele estava com as meninas, levamos duas ambulâncias, mas não foi suficiente. – Katherine disse – Quando chegamos percebemos que Collin tentava fugir pela janela e alguns policiais foram atrás dele, eram detetives de confiança, nossos amigos, então ficamos ali, ao lado de nossa filha. Os médicos declararam Sophie e Zac mortos.

\- Quem estava em pior estado eram Amélie e Leah, que foram levadas imediatamente para as ambulâncias. – Richard explicou – Outras duas ambulâncias chegaram 20 minutos depois, e se encarregaram de Camille e Elizabeth.

\- Leah morreu na mesa de cirurgia. – Elizabeth disse – Eu acordei no dia seguinte, pois conseguiram extrair a bala sem nenhum problema, não ficariam sequelas e duas semanas depois saí do hospital. Camille fez duas cirurgias, mas nenhuma conseguiu reparar o dano em sua coluna e desde o começo ela já sabia que estava paraplégica. Foi nesse momento que elas conseguiram colocar em minha cabeça que a culpada era Amélie, eu me arrependo tanto...

\- Não precisa! - Amélie disse, se afastando de Spencer e indo de encontro a amiga - você estava traumatizada, tinha perdido seu irmão e uma amiga. É claro que estava suscetível.

\- Não há desculpa! – Lizzie falou

\- Claro que há – Amélie sorriu para a amiga.

\- Minha filha ficou em coma por dois meses. – Katherine disse – Os médicos disseram: ela ficará bem, sem nenhuma sequela, ela somente precisa acordar.

\- E ela não acordava! – Richard disse com a voz embargada – Eles nos desenganaram muitas vezes desde que ela deu entrada no hospital.

\- Mas eu acordei, e estou muito bem. – disse ela.

\- Acho que vocês precisam de um pouco de água com açúcar e se distanciar de tudo isso. – Emily disse

\- Eu vou com elas. - Garcia disse mais que depressa.

\- Isso é porque não quer ver as fotos. – Amélie brincou com a amiga.

\- Não quero mesmo! – Garcia disse – Venham minhas bonecas? – ela colocou Elizabeth de um lado e Amélie do outro – Enquanto eles vão ver essas coisas desagradáveis nós vamos assistir vários vídeos de gatinhos fofos. Estamos precisando.


	26. Indagações

[_“Quando você elimina o impossível, o que sobra por mais incrível que pareça só pode ser a verdade.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/quando-voce-elimina-o-impossivel/) [_– Arthur Conan Doyle_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-arthur-conan-doyle/)

Garcia andava pelos corredores apressadamente, indo em direção à sala de Emily, que estava no telefone com um chefe da Interpol, toda a equipe estava na sala de reuniões, tentado descontrair o ambiente enquanto as pistas eram averiguadas pelo time que cuidava das evidências.

\- Emily. – Garcia chamou da porta, timidamente – Desculpe interromper, mas, é importante.

\- Entre Garcia – disse ela, e despediu-se do amigo, prometendo ligar depois.

\- Não acho que tenha sido Colin Ferguson. – a loira respondeu, cada vez mais preocupada com sua amiga. – O presídio de Nova York já nos respondeu e ele nunca saiu de lá. Continua na prisão.

\- Vamos encontrar os outros. – Emily disse – Vamos reunir todas as informações que temos. Peça a JJ que faça companhia a Elizabeth e deixe a família Castle fora disso por enquanto, o chamaremos quando tivermos algo concreto.

\- É pra já! – respondeu a outra, saindo da sala para providenciar tudo.

\- E então querida. – Kate estava sentada juntamente com a filha e o marido, cada vez mais preocupada com toda aquela história de perseguição. – Como está se sentindo?

Amélie estava se sentindo melhor, Penélope Garcia era a melhor pessoa que existia para animar alguém, e passar alguns minutos com ela foram revigorantes, mas não serviram para aplacar todo o caos de sua mente.

\- Não estou com medo por mim mãe! – respondeu a garota.

\- Claro que não! – Rick falou – Você nunca tem medo por você mesma, e isso me preocupa.

\- OS meus irmãos foram avisados? – Amélie perguntou

\- Claro que sim. – Kate falou – Estão todos protegidos.

\- Certo! – disse – Fico mais tranquila assim.

\- Você está tão abatida. – Rick disse – Porque não tenta dormir um pouco? Se tivermos novidades te avisaremos.

\- Eu não consigo pai. – Amélie disse – É incrível que, quando tudo parece estar dando certo, as coisas tendem a desmoronar a minha volta.

\- Isso que estava dando certo por acaso tem algo que ver com um certo encontro que alguém teve há um tempo atrás? – Kate perguntou, tentando descontrair a filha.

\- Tudo a ver mamãe! – a garota respondeu.

\- E nós não vamos ser apresentados a essa pessoa que estava fazendo as coisas – Rick brincou – digamos, darem certo?

\- Quando essa tempestade passar papai. – Amélie respondeu, triste por não ser o momento adequado para assumir seus sentimentos por Spencer.

\- Você não quer que ele esteja no meio disso não é? – Kate perguntou e Rick revirou os olhos, Amélie decidiu não perguntar o porquê, pois naquele instante a porta se abriu.

\- Sim Luke. – disse a garota.

\- Emily está nos chamando na sala de reuniões. – respondeu o rapaz.

A família Castle se levantou e se encaminhou à sala de reuniões, todos esperavam que finalmente as respostas começassem a surgir.

Ao chegar à ala de reuniões Amélie percebeu que sua equipe estava muito compenetrada, todos tinham aquelas expressões decididas que ela conhecia tão bem, aquela expressão de quem quer pegar um assassino custe o que custar. Ela se deu conta que quando saíram toda a equipe revisou as fotos do crime cometido por Colin anos atrás. Viram a bagunça que ele deixou no local, os corpos de Zac e Leah, viram as filmagens das garotas que foram resgatadas sendo colocadas na ambulância, ela própria um dia vira todas elas, pois precisava passar por tudo aquilo de verdade, não era uma imagem muito bonita. Principalmente para eles, que a conheciam tão bem.

\- Espero que tudo continue tranquilamente entre nós. – Amélie disse – Eu sei que foi tudo muito chocante, mas... Eu continuo sendo a mesma Amélie de sempre.

\- Nós sabemos. – disse Luke – Mas ver todas aquelas fotos, saber tudo pelo que passou...

\- Eu sei. – disse Amélie – Mas minhas feridas cicatrizaram Luke, todas elas. – quando disse isso olhou para Spencer, estava preocupada com ele, e queria demonstrar que nada mudara entre eles.

\- Ver aquela poça de sangue onde você estava. – disse ele, com a voz quase o traindo. – É demais pra qualquer um Amélie.

\- Vocês sabiam que tinha sido ferida. – disse Amélie timidamente – Viram minhas cicatrizes.

\- Ver as cicatrizes é diferente de ver os ferimentos Amélie. – JJ disse.

\- Foi muito difícil pra nós ver aquilo. – Emily disse – Quando é alguém da família é sempre pior.

\- Pensem que normalmente nossos casos são ainda piores. – ela disse – Mas que no meu caso eu tive muita sorte, eu sobrevivi, eu estou aqui!

\- Tentaremos pensar nisso! – Simmons disse.

Enquanto todos organizavam os papeis, Amélie se sentou na mesa redonda, ao lado de seu namorado, e segurou sua mão por baixo da mesa, era arriscado, ela sabia, mas precisava daquele toque e ao que parece ele também precisava pois apertou seus dedos com força, ela não se importou. Ele precisava dela pra passar por aquilo, quase na mesma necessidade que ela dele.

\- E então? – perguntou Castle, com um sorriso nos olhos que a garota não entendeu muito bem, mas aquele era seu pai e ele sempre fora excêntrico.

\- Nós entramos em contato com a Penitenciária de Nova York. – começou Garcia – Colin Ferguson nunca saiu de lá.

Garcia mexeu em seu tablete e a imagem de Collin apareceu na tela plana, e ele não passava de uma imitação muito barata do que um dia havia sido no passado. Estava mais velho do que aparentava ser, os cabelos cortados muito curtos davam um ar austero ao corpo masculino que havia se desenvolvido desde a adolescência e tatuagens tomavam seu corpo altamente musculoso; mas a mudança maior era o sorriso debochado que ele ostentava, como se nada importasse e o olhar maligno e despreocupado que encarava quem o olhava. Amélie virou o rosto, sem conseguir sustentar aquele olhar, mesmo que em uma fotografia.

\- Eu odeio esses olhos! – disse ela sem se conter

\- Nós sabemos filha. – Kate e aproximou dela e Spencer, os único que estavam sentados até o momento, fazendo-os soltarem suas mãos que ainda estava unidas por de baixo da mesa – Nós entendemos.

\- Não precisa se conter conosco. – disse Simmons – Nós somos como uma família nessa equipe, até mesmo eu, que acabei de chegar já a considero como uma irmã mais nova.

\- Muito mais nova Simmons. –Amélie disse pra descontrair.

\- E mais irritante. – disse Luke entredentes, fazendo todos rirem.

\- Se não foi Colin. - Amélie disse – Quem pode ter sido.

Kate e Rick se entreolharam de maneira suspeita, o que foi observado por todos, menos por Amélie que estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Há algo que queiram compartilhar? – Emily perguntou

\- Vocês estão em uma sala cheia de perfiladores – Luke disse – Não deixaríamos isso passar.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Amélie perguntou aos pais, entendendo que eles escondiam algo.

\- Quando tudo aconteceu, há quinze anos atrás – Kate disse – Nós não trabalhávamos na polícia, eu não trabalhava pelo menos.

\- Estava ocupando o cargo de Senadora. – disse Emily

\- Exatamente. – Jate disse.

\- Eu ainda trabalhava no departamento de homicídios de Nova York. – Rick explicou – Com a saída de Beckett para o Senado eu continuei trabalhando com dois detetives amigos nossos: Javier Esposito e David Ryan. Eles começaram as investigações, mas foram tirados do caso.

\- Por que? – Emily disse

\- Os dois são nossos amigos pessoais. – Jate explicou – Javier e Ryan são padrinhos de nossos filhos.

\- Entendemos. – Emily disse – Da mesma maneira que somos uma família vocês também eram. Eles estavam envolvidos demais com.... – Emily hesitou em usar a palavra mas não encontrou nenhuma que fosse melhor – vítima.

\- E ainda somos! – Kate disse – Javier e Ryan continuam trabalhando como consultores na NYPD, assim como eu.

\- Então? – Amélie perguntou

\- Na época – disse Kate – Eu e seu pai não conseguimos acompanhar o andamento do caso, todos aqueles meses no hospital. Não queríamos deixá-la sozinha.

\- Acontece que Ryan e Javi tentaram colocar na cabeça dos detetives uma ideia que eles tiveram.

\- Qual ideia? – Reid perguntou

\- De que talvez Colin tivesse um cúmplice na época.

\- Não havia mais ninguém lá. – Amélie discordou

\- Não na hora que ele tirou os sacos de suas cabeças. – Kate disse – Mas os dois acharam estranho o fato de Colin, sozinho, mesmo que armado, tivesse conseguido render tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mesmo que estivessem separadas.

\- Vocês nunca me disseram isso! – Amélie disse, chocada.

\- Não houveram evidências, os detetives do caso procuraram de todas as formas, mas nada apontava pra isso. – Kate disse – E num tribunal, o sexto sentido de dois detetives não contaria muito.

\- Os detetives realmente tentaram? – JJ disse – Infelizmente sabemos que há muitos maus policiais por ai.

\- Acredite – Castle disse – Eles tentaram. Javi e Ryan eram mais ligados Amélie, mas isso não quer dizer que os outros também não tinham ligações com ela.

\- Nossos filhos praticamente foram criados naquele departamento de polícia, todos tinham carinho pela nossa família. – Jate explicou.

\- Como não tínhamos provas, nem fundamentos pra crer que fosse uma verdade nós decidimos não te contar. – disse Rick à filha – Não queríamos que vivesse sua vida com medo.

\- Não consegue pensar em mais ninguém que gostaria de fazer mal a vocês? – JJ perguntou para Lizzie e Amélie.

\- Não sei! – disse Amélie, se levantando e colocando-se a caminhar de um lado para outro.

\- Eu também não consigo pensar em ninguém.

\- Nós éramos populares no colégio. – disse Amélie – Mas não de um jeito ruim, não tínhamos inimigos.

\- Nós éramos um gripo improvável. – Lizzie sorriu um pouco ante a lembrança – Camille era líder de torcida, eu era ginasta e do grupo de oratória, Leah do grupo de Ciências e Matemática e Milie do grupo de Astrologia e Teatro.

\- Não era pra vocês serem amigas! – JJ disse, rindo também.

\- Conseguíamos lidar com todos, tínhamos colegas em todos os lugares. – Lizzie disse.

\- Seria muito difícil descobrir algo assim! – Milie disse.

\- Só há uma pessoa capaz de nos dar respostas. – Emily disse

\- Tem certeza que devemos fazer isso Emily? – Spencer disse

\- Partiremos para Nova York em 20 minutos.


	27. Instintos assassinos

[_“Não creio, no sentido filosófico do termo, na liberdade do homem. Todos agem não apenas sob um constrangimento exterior, mas também de acordo com uma necessidade interior.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/nao-creio-no-sentido-filosofico-do-termo/) [_– Albert Einstein_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-albert-einstein/)

O jatinho da BAU estava mais cheio que o normal, mas não era desconfortável. Lizzie contava com proteção policial. A equipe BAU, juntamente com Kate Beckett e Rick Castle, estava se encaminhando para a Penitenciária de Nova York, onde entrevistariam Colin Ferguson, em busca de alguma indicação de quem poderia estar perseguindo Amélie.

Estavam todos em silêncio, a viagem até Nova York era curta e em menos de meia hora estariam lá. A decisão havia sido unanime, o entrevistariam em duplas: JJ e Emily, para desestabilizá-lo, pelo fato de serem mulheres; Luke e Simmons, para intimidá-lo com sua força: desestabilizar e intimidar. Amélie assistiria do vidro com seus pais e Spencer estudaria as micro expressões de Colin. Estavam todos nervosos com a entrevista, pois aquele não era um criminoso comum, era alguém que tinha feito mal a um membro da família, não seria fácil dissimular.

\- Estão todos nervosos com isso ou sou só eu? – JJ perguntou repentinamente.

\- Não é só você! – disse Emily – Mas tudo dará certo, fomos treinados pra isso!

\- Pra encarar o cara que feriu sua amiga e parceira de trabalho, deixou a própria irmã paraplégica, matou a tia e uma amiga... – Luke disse.

\- Eu sei que será difícil! – Emily disse – Mas precisaremos nos controlar.

\- Vai dar tudo certo! – Amélie disse – Não há ninguém melhor pra fazer esse trabalho. Eu não confiaria em ninguém mais pra fazer isso.

\- Nós faremos tudo o que for possível! – Luke disse – Devemos isso a você.

\- Vocês não me devem nada! – Amélie disse, sem graça com aquele sentimento que eles tinham.

\- Devemos sim! – disse Simmons – Por toda a história que estamos escrevemos juntos, a pareceria que temos e a confiança e amizade que estamos construindo.

Amélie tinha os olhos marejados, o momento era crítico e ela estava com o emocional em frangalhos, o carinho de todos a emocionava muito.

\- Obrigada! – ela disse – Você são muito especiais. Significa muito pra mim.

O voo era curto, e, logo estavam nos carros do FBI, a caminho da Penitenciária. Amélie retorcia as mãos a todo instante, estava nervosa, sabia que o veria pelo vidro, mas, ainda assim, era aterrador imaginar que teria que encarar Colin, o homem que estivera presente em seus pesadelos por tantos anos.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse Emily, que estava ao volante.

\- Eu sei. – Amélie disse, recebendo atenções de seus pais, que se sentavam ao lado da garota – Mas é difícil imaginar que terei que vê-lo novamente.

\- Eu imagino o que está sentindo. – disse JJ, do banco da frente – Mas estaremos do seu lado.

\- Estou contando com isso. – Amélie disse, deitando a cabeça no ombro do pai, que sempre havia sido seu porto seguro e sua fortaleza.

\- O prisioneiro, como disse para sua analista – disse o diretor do Presídio que havia ido pessoalmente recebe-los, não por serem do FBI, mas por estarem acompanhados de Katherine Beckett – nunca saiu da penitenciária, seria impossível que ele estivesse envolvido em algo nos últimos 10 anos.

\- Entretanto – começou Emily – sabemos que um detento perigoso não precisa realmente estar livre pra cometer crimes.

\- Nosso presídio é uma fortaleza! – disse o diretor.

\- Não duvidamos! – Emily disse, entretanto sem deixar espaço para discussões.

\- Precisamos fazer esse interrogatório! – Beckett disse com voz de comando – E o faremos sem interrupções!

A ameaça velada na voz comandante de Beckett fez com que o diretor retrocedesse e permitisse sem problemas a entrada de todos, afinal, Beckett era influente no estado de NY e por sua filha seria capaz de fazer tudo.

\- Ser uma Beckett tem suas vantagens! – Amélie disse, rindo de lado.

\- Fico muito orgulhosa de você por rejeitar esses privilégios. – disse a mãe da garota – Apesar de querer gritar ao mundo o orgulho que tenho da minha filha.

\- Eu ainda grito – Castle disse, dando de ombros e tentado – Dá pra ouvir do Canadá!

\- Claro que grita! – Amélie riu do pai, que tentava fazer o ambiente mais leve, mas ela sabia que era bem verdade.

Amélie observava do vidro da sala de interrogatórios, juntamente com sua equipe. Todos olhavam seriamente para o prisioneiro que estava sendo acorrentado à cadeira. A imagem amedrontadora que Penélope mostrara nas fotos, não eram de fato condizente com a realidade. Collin Ferguson estava ainda mais assustador do que Amélie pensava, forte e intimidador, desde que sentou ele olhou para a mesa e eles o deixaram esperando por pelo menos dez minutos antes de Emily e JJ se encaminharem para a sala, ao que ele levantou os olhos azuis, que um dia foram bonitos, mas, que hoje não revelavam nada.

Assim que as duas agentes fecharam a porta atrás de si Simmons comentou, parecendo impressionado:

\- Ele quase não tem expressão!

\- Sempre foi assim, desde o julgamento! – Beckett disse com a expressão tensa.

Amélie estava entre seu pai e Spencer, sentindo-se cada vez mais nervosa, o estômago estava revoltado e a cabeça doía.

\- Collin Ferguson. – disse Emily com a voz sem flexão – Eu sou Agente Especial Emily Prentiss e essa é a agente especial Jennifer Jareau.

\- Gostaríamos de entrevista-lo para nosso banco de dados do FBI. – JJ completou.

Colin simplesmente sorriu, um sorriso sem sentimentos, que não demonstrava o que ele realmente sentia.

\- Um banco de dados para _serial killers_? – disse ele, ainda sorrindo, mas dessa vez sua voz demonstrou um pouco mais de expressão, e era de frieza. Spencer se colocou a digitar algo e, ao olhar para baixo Amélie percebeu que as mãos de seu namorado tremiam, ele não estava melhor emocionalmente que ela própria. Ela gostaria tanto de abraçá-lo naquele momento.

\- Exatamente. – respondeu Emily, sua voz, espelhando a frieza de Colin.

\- Mas eu não sou um _serial killer_! – disse ele, convicto.

\- Um _serial Killer_ é alguém que já tenha cometido pelo menos três homicídios dolosos.

\- Eu sei o que é um _serial killer_ senhorita! – disse ele – Mas ainda afirmo que não sou.

Emily abriu a pasta que levava e tirou as fotos de lá, falando os nomes:

\- Sophia Ferguson – a mulher loira, a tia dele, sorria para a foto, era uma mulher linda – Zachary Stewart – a voz de Emily retumbou no cérebro de Amélie e ela quase fraquejou – e Leah Stewart.

\- Até onde sabemos – JJ disse – Você matou três pessoas, então, obviamente é um _serial killer_.

\- Acontece, cara senhorita, que eu matei minha tia com um tiro na cabeça. – ele sorriu, fanático, e os dedos de Spencer teclavam furiosamente o teclado – Leah com um tiro no coração e Zac... – ele dissimulou pensar um pouco – Eu não me lembro como o matei, ela não era importante! - Amélie arquejou e sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos, sendo abraçada pelos ombros por seu pai. – Pelo que sei, um assassino serial precisa de um modo operante. Certo?

\- Muito com o seu conhecimento senhor Ferguson. – disse Emily – embora seja um conhecimento falho.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Que para ser um _serial killer_ não é necessário ter um modo operante, na verdade muitos não têm, alguns o modificam com o tempo, e alguns, como o senhor, agem em um momento de loucura, então. Obviamente não se espera coerência nesses casos.

A inexpressividade voltou ao rosto de Colin, que nem ao menos baixou os olhos para as fotos colocadas à sua frente.

\- O que gostaríamos de fazer ao Senhor são perguntas de ordem...

\- Eu não quero saber! – disse ele, sem expressão, interrompendo a fala de JJ.

\- Como? – Emily perguntou

\- Digam à sua coleguinha de trabalho que eu não sou um objeto a ser estudado cientificamente. E que, se ela quiser saber algo sobre mim, que venha me perguntar ela mesma.

\- Do que é que você está falando? – JJ perguntou

\- Que eu não falarei absolutamente nada! – disse ele, sorrindo maniacamente para JJ – e que se ela quiser me perguntar alguma coisa, ela terá que vir até aqui e se sentar à minha frente e perguntar.

\- De quem o senhor está falando? – Emily disse, embora soubesse muito bem a resposta.

\- Digam a Amélie que estou com saudades e que se ela quiser respostas, que venha falar comigo!

Ele voltou novamente a olhar para a mesa e JJ e Emily sabiam que ele não falaria mais nada, quando saíram, todos estavam boquiabertos.

\- Como ele sabe disso? – Amélie perguntou com um fio de voz, abraçando o próprio corpo.

\- Temos que descobrir como ele consegue informações sobre você! – Spencer disse com a voz tensa.

\- Falarei com o diretor sobre isso, teremos que analisar toda a correspondência. – Emily disse - Venha comigo JJ

\- E ele? – perguntou JJ.

\- Deixe ele aí dentro um pouco. – respondeu ela – Talvez tenhamos mais sorte daqui a algum tempo. O observem durante esse tempo.

\- Ele não vai falar! – disse Amélie – Ele não vai falar enquanto eu não entrar.

\- Você não vai entrar lá! – disse Rick.

\- Fora de cogitação! – Kate afirmou.

Mas os membros da BAU sabiam - estavam relutantes, porém, sabiam - que ele não falaria, que aquela resolução era séria e ele só falaria se ela estivesse lá dentro, frente a frente com ele.

\- As cartas estão conosco! – disse Emily com o celular nas mãos, segurando-o na altura da boca – Mas não acho que serão de muita ajuda.

\- Como assim? – perguntou Simmons.

\- Olá meus bebês! – a voz de Garcia saiu do celular de Emily – Colin na verdade só recebe cartas de duas pessoas: a mãe e a irmã. Quando foi preso ele bloqueou qualquer outro tipo de cartas.

\- Então ele não têm fãs, como a maioria dos assassinos desse país? – Kate perguntou.

\- Ele optou por não receber correspondências que não fossem da família. – Penélope afirmou – E de acordo com os registros do Presídio nunca recebeu outras cartas.

\- E visitas? – perguntou Rick.

\- Ainda não tive acesso a isso. – afirmou Garcia – É um processo mais lento, mas assim que o Presídio liberar, vou trabalhar mais rápido que um foguete.

\- Obrigado Garcia. – Emily disse, desligando o celular.

\- O que faremos agora? – JJ disse – Não podemos deixa-lo por muito mais tempo.

\- Simmons e Luke podem fazer outra tentativa agora. – disse Emily.

\- Não vai adiantar. – Amélie disse, após um longo período de silêncio.

\- Temos que tentar tudo! – Emily disse – Não quero que tenha que entrar lá.

Quando os dois estavam para entrar, Spencer pensou em algo:

\- Emily. – disse ele – Eu estava estudando as micro expressões dele. Ele fica absolutamente sem expressão, quase como se não tivesse sentimentos, a não ser quando quer refutar alguém ou quando... – ele hesitou – falou de Amélie. Ele tem pontos fracos.

\- Tenta sempre ser melhor que os outros! – disse JJ.

\- E canaliza muito sentimento para Milie! – disse Kate, entendendo tudo.

\- Ele precisa chegar o mais próximo possível dela! – disse Emily.

\- Eu não quero que ela entre lá! – disse Rick

\- Nenhum de nós quer! – Emily disse.

\- Mas é o jeito! – Amélie disse – Eu consigo Emily!

\- Eu sei que consegue! – disse Emily – Se prepare pra qualquer eventualidade – Luke e Simmons tentarão mais uma vez, e, se não der certo, você entra!

Amélie respirou fundo e se concentrou, ela iria enfrentar o pior de seus pesadelos, encarar novamente aquele homem. Tinha que estar firme como uma rocha.

Enquanto os dois amigos entravam na sala de interrogatório Amélie trocou olhares com Spencer e ele tentou lhe passar força através daquele olhar, enquanto JJ os observava.

\- Então mandaram mais dois? – perguntou Collin, novamente sem expressão.

\- Eu sou o Agente especial Luke Alves e esse é o Agente especial Matt Simmons.

\- Então você é o famoso Luke Alves? – disse Collin

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Matt perguntou escorando-se na mesa, perto de Colin em uma posição intimidadora, como que não dava chances a ele de não responder.

\- Ele é o parceiro da Amélie. – Colin disse com os olhos faiscando na direção dele – Eu bem sei disso!

\- E como sabe disso? – Luke perguntou

\- Você dão coletivas de imprensa não é? – Colin deu de ombros, voltando novamente ao normal – Todas as vezes que prendem outro bandido vocês vão até a TV pra se exibirem para todos.

\- Sim. Nós fazemos! – disse Luke, ocultando parte de seus pensamentos.

\- Você, entretanto, – disse Collin apontando para Matt – eu não conheço! Você é novo na equipe.

\- Talvez eu seja! – disse Matt laconicamente.

\- Ora vamos! – Collin riu – Todos sabemos que depois que Rossi se aposentou alguém precisava entrar no lugar dele. Quem te indicou?

No outro lado do vidro, todos se entreolharam, ele estava muito mais bem informado do que pensaram.

\- O que interessa para nós é conversar sobre... – Luke começou.

\- Ai rapazes! – Collin disse, novamente sem expressão – Nossa conversa estava tão divertida, mas, eu já disse, não responderei nenhuma pergunta para esse banco de dados ridículo. Se querem saber de algo, só têm uma solução: - os olhos dele novamente entraram em fogo - Eu quero Amélie aqui, sozinha, na minha frente, perguntando ela mesma o que quer saber!


	28. Saudade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo possui cenas com insinuação de sexo, caso seja sensível a este tipo de conteúdo ou não tenha idade suficiente (e a classificação de 18 anos hein?) podem pular dois capítulos à frente, não haverá nenhuma modificação na trama.  
> :)

[_“A ausência está para o amor como o vento está para o fogo: apaga o pequeno, abrasa o grande.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/a-ausencia-esta-para-o-amor/) [_– Umberto Eco_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-umberto-eco/)

\- Como ele sabe tudo isso? – Amélie perguntou aos pais e amigos.

\- Não sabemos. – Emily disse – Mas iremos descobrir.

Luke e Simmons saíram da sala de interrogatório em silêncio, enquanto agentes levavam Collin de volta à sua cela.

\- Ele nos deu mais informações do que queria. – Spencer disse – Os ombros dele estavam tensos, mas a voz estava firme.

\- O que quer dizer Spence? – perguntou JJ.

\- Em penitenciárias há televisões. – disse ele – Mas não há autorização de sintonia em programas de notícia ou que possam expor policiais e agentes.

\- Tinha me esquecido disso! – disse Luke.

\- Se fosse autorizado esse tipo de coisa eu teria sido morto na Penitenciária na primeira semana. – disse ele taciturno, enquanto os amigos estremeciam perante a ideia e Rick e Kate se entreolharam sem entender, mas decidindo não perguntar nada ao ver que o assunto mexia com todos.

\- Então só há um jeito de ele ter descoberto tudo! – ele recebe informações.

\- Só precisamos descobrir quem! – JJ completou

\- E como! – Simmons também disse.

\- Vamos sair daqui. – disse Emily – Precisamos nos reunir e pensar.

\- Podemos ir todos lá pra casa. – disse Kate – Temos espaço e será mais tranquilo.

\- Certo! – Emily disse e todos se encaminharam para a porta, Amélie se deixou ficar para trás, enquanto Spencer reunia os pertences e salvava suas anotações em um _pendrive_. Quando ele terminou, se virou para ela e disse, tristemente:

\- Eu daria qualquer coisa pra que você não passasse por isso! – ela segurou a mão dele por entre os dedos e apertou gentilmente.

\- Eu estou bem Spencer. – ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos – Com o apoio de todos eu estou bem.

\- Vai dar tudo certo no fim! – disse ele, acariciando a mão dela com os polegares.

\- Eu sei que sim! – disse ela com um sorriso mínimo – Ainda mais se estiver comigo.

\- Eu sempre estarei. – disse ele, passando os dedos levemente em sua bochecha.

Por mais que a equipe pensasse não conseguiam entender como Colin tinha tantas informações, ninguém conseguia chegar a uma resposta que não fosse: um cúmplice fora da cadeia.

Estavam todos sentados na grande mesa de jantar da casa dos Castle, concentrados em descobrir qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar na continuação da interrogação de Collin Ferguson, que seria na manhã seguinte às 10 horas.

\- Mas como essa pessoa poderia passar informações se ele só recebe cartas da mãe e da irmã? – JJ disse

\- Pode ser elas! – Luke disse.

\- Não acho que seja. – disse Kate – Elas moram em NY, além de que poderiam até saber sobre assuntos gerais das coletivas de imprensa, mas não saberiam da aposentadoria do Rossi.

\- Com certeza é alguém próximo o bastante pra saber de detalhes. – Rick determinou, mostrando tensão. O telefone de Emily tocou naquele instante.

\- Sim Garcia, um momento, vou colocá-la no viva voz. –Emily disse. – Pode falar.

\- Olá meus amores. – disse Garcia – A Penitenciária finalmente liberou tudo o que eu precisava e já trabalhei rapidinho. Acontece que eu estava certa sobre as cartas, ele só recebe correspondências de duas pessoas: a mãe e a irmã. Acontece que quando se trata de visitas pessoais a coisa muda de figura. Ele recebe quatro pessoas: a mãe e a irmã, obviamente, e dois homens: Edgar Michaels e William Whitmore.

\- Conhece algum desses nomes? – perguntou Emily a Amélie.

\- Não imediatamente. – respondeu

\- Ah mais nem precisava lembrar. – disse Garcia – Porque eu já fiz a pesquisa. Edgar Michaels estudou com vocês, no mesmo colégio, era um ano mais velho que Amélie.

\- E o que ele faz visitando Ferguson? – Rick perguntou.

\- Eles eram do time de futebol, por isso se conheciam, faz uma visita por ano! – disse Garcia – Ele mora aqui aí em Nova York e sempre, perto do Natal ele visita Collin.

\- Ele faz do Collin seu ato benevolente de Natal? – perguntou Amélie.

– Não me parece muito benevolente. – disse Luke.

\- E o outro Garcia? – perguntou Reid

\- Nada! – respondeu ela.

\- Como assim nada? – Amélie disse

\- A cada dois meses Collin recebe a visita desse homem, temos a identidade, a foto de identificação, e está tudo certo até aí, mas quando pesquisamos o nome dele não há mais nada! Ele não paga nada pelo cartão de créditos pelo visto, não usa planos odontológicos ou médicos, nada.

\- O endereço que está registrado na carteira de identidade? – JJ perguntou

\- Nenhum endereço! – disse ela – Consta como sem endereço porque se declara com um emprego que o faz viajar muito.

\- Pode ser um nome falso! – disse Luke.

\- Mas sem nada que me dê uma pista verdadeira sobre o nome dele não consigo pesquisar. – Garcia disse

\- Então não temos nada! – Amélie falou.

\- Temos sim. – disse Reid – Por via das dúvidas devemos investigar Edgar Michaels.

\- Sim. – Emily disse – JJ e Simmons, vocês ficarão com isso, tudo bem?

\- Sem problemas! – Simmons respondeu enquanto JJ confirmava com a cabeça.

\- Vocês irão até ele amanhã. – disse Emily - Já é meia noite, o que precisamos é uma mente descansada amanhã. Obrigada Garcia, vá descansar também! Precisaremos de você inteira amanhã.

\- Está bem minha gata! – disse Garcia – Tchauzinho meus amores. Cambio desligo!

\- Já mandamos preparar quartos pra vocês. – disse Kate.

\- Não é preciso. – disse Emily – Nós sempre ficamos...

\- Em hotéis. – disse Kate – Nós sabemos. Mas não tem nenhuma necessidade, nossa casa é suficientemente grande pra que todos fiquem aqui, mais confortáveis.

\- E poderão descansar mais se ficarem aqui. – disse Rick.

\- Então, se não é um incomodo aceitaremos a oferta. – disse Emily.

\- Buscaremos as nossas malas. – disse Simmons, apontado pra que Luke fosse ajudá-lo.

Quando os dois agentes voltaram com as malas de todos Rick disse:

\- Venham comigo que mostrarei os quartos para vocês.

\- Não quer que eu faça isso? – Kate ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Está tudo bem meu amor. – disse ele – Eu faço isso.

\- Está bem! – disse ela.

Enquanto subiam todos olhavam encantados para cada canto daquela casa, que parecia ter sido decorado com o mínimo cuidado.

\- Sua casa é muito bonita! – disse JJ.

\- Nos mudamos pra cá quando os gêmeos nasceram. – disse Rick sorrindo – Imagine cuidar de três crianças em um apartamento.

\- Era um grande apartamento! – disse Amélie – Só pra constar.

\- E seus irmãos eram as criaturas mais espaçosas que já conheci na minha vida.

\- Eram? – perguntou ela, irônica.

\- Exatamente. – disse o pai da garota sorrindo – Era arriscado que eles colocassem o apartamento abaixo.

\- Não tenho do que reclamar. – disse Amélie – Uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde nessa casa podia durar dias.

Todos riram e imaginaram a infância feliz que Amélie teve com seus pais, que pareciam pessoas maravilhosas.

\- Esse é o segundo andar. – disse Rick

\- Emily esse quarto é de minha filha Alexis, você ficará aqui essa noite e fique a vontade.

\- Obrigada Senhor.

\- Me chamem de Richard – disse ele a todos – E sinta-se a vontade Emily, já está tudo preparado.

\- Obrigada. – disse ela, simpática – Boa noite pessoal. Sairemos amanhã às 09:00.

\- Mas precisamos tomar café antes, então, desçam mais cedo. – Advertiu Rick.

\- Esse – Rick apontou para a porta em frente – É o quarto do meu filho Jimmy, que será hospedado pelo Senhor Alves. Você e Simmons terão que dividir o banheiro, então se certifiquem de que não tenha ninguém dentro dele.

\- Já tivemos alguns acidentes. – disse Amélie dando risada

\- Você também? – perguntou Luke

\- Claro que não! – disse a garota – Meu quarto não fica aqui e eu tenho meu próprio banheiro.

\- Obrigado Richard. – disse Alves – Até amanhã pessoal.

Luke entrou no quarto, já cansado e bocejando, sendo espelhado pelos outros, que ainda estavam no corredor.

\- Enfim. – disse Rick apontando para o quarto a direita, mais à frente no corredor– Simmons ficará no quarto de Jackson e JJ no quarto de hóspedes. – disse ele apontando para o quarto à direita.

\- Boa noite. – JJ e Simmons disseram juntos, desaparecendo nos quartos.

\- Vocês dois vem comigo. – disse Rick – Terceiro andar. Lá ficam o quarto dos meus netos, de minha filha Johanna, e o quarto de Amélie. – explicou ele.

\- Nem imagine quando todas aquelas crianças vem pra cá. – disse Amélie para Spencer, embora sorrisse. – quatro crianças alucinadas dentro de um quarto. Só porque meu pai não quer dar outro quarto aos meninos.

\- Nem vou dar! – disse ele – O outro quarto será o quarto das garotas, minhas netas.

\- Papai...

\- Já que seus irmãos estão com má vontade – começou o pai, atrapalhando o que quer que a filha fosse dizer – Esse trabalho será seu meu amor.

\- Que trabalho? – perguntou ela rindo

\- Encher o quarto de minha casa de netas nos feriados. – disse simplesmente, fazendo Amélie e Spencer sorrirem um para o outro. – Chegamos! – disse ele – Esse é o quarto dos meninos, mas Spencer vai ficar nesse aqui. – disse Richard e Amélie ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- No quarto da Jo? – Amélie perguntou incrédula, sem entender porque o pai não colocaria Spencer no quarto das crianças.

\- Sim. – disse ele simplesmente.

\- Certo! – disse ela, rindo por dentro. Não precisava ser uma _profiler_ pra ver o que o pai estava fazendo.

\- Boa noite Spencer. – disse Amélie rindo e deixando-o confuso.

Enquanto seguiam para a próxima porta e Spencer fechava a porta.

\- Posso saber o porquê disso? – Amélie sorriu e se voltou para o pai.

\- Disso o que? – perguntou ele se encostando na porta de Amélie e sorrindo, aquele sorriso que ela amava, de criança travessa, que ainda era o mesmo, desde que Amélie era uma criança.

\- Você colocou justamente o Spencer no quarto da Jo? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Não sei do que você está falando querida. – disse ele zombando – Você por acaso precisa me conta algo?

Os olhos dele eram quase inocentes, e se ela não conhecesse muito o pai poderia ter acreditado nele, mas não era o caso.

\- Claro que não, paizinho! – disse ela tão sarcástica quanto ele – Só achei estranho que colocasse justamente um homem pra dormir no quarto próximo ao meu, justo o que tem uma comunicação entre eles.

\- Por acaso está com medo de que ele invada seu quarto no meio da noite? – ele arregalou os olhos com exagero, colocando a mão no coração teatralmente - Ele me pareceu um bom rapaz!

\- Você não tem jeito, papai! – disse ela, rindo.

\- Ou você está com medo de invadir o quarto dele? – ele disse ainda rindo.

\- Pai! – disse ela corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Eu estou brincando com você bebê. – disse ele dando um beijo na testa dela. – Boa noite! – disse ele indo para o quarto que dividia com a esposa há tantos anos e acrescentando, alto o suficiente pra que a filha ouvisse: Seja lá o que for fazer.

Amélie entrou no quarto sorrindo, ainda corada, seu pai tinha um dom de adivinhar a vida dela e com certeza já tinha adivinhado que Spencer era o rapaz do encontro, ela não sabia como, mas seu pai já sabia. Entrou no quarto e colocou sua mala na cama enquanto se encaminhava para o closet, ela tinha falado a verdade, o banheiro dela era privado, mas havia um modo de chegar ao quarto da irmã mais velha: o closet compartilhado entre as duas, que eram tão parecidas fisicamente e tão amigas que sempre dividiam tudo. Ela não bateu na porta e entrou no quarto silenciosamente. Spencer estava só de cueca, mexendo em sua mala, concentrado, e ela se aproximou colocando os braços em volta da cintura dele e o abraçando pelas costas.

\- Senti tanto a sua falta! – disse ela beijando as costas dele.

\- Eu não vi você entrando! – disse ele se virando – E eu também estava com saudades! – respondeu ele pegando as mãos dela e acariciando.

Ele a beijou apaixonadamente, da maneira que tinha tido vontade de beijar desde o momento que descobriram toda aquela loucura.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse ele repentinamente – E se seus pais chegarem ao seu quarto e você não estiver lá?

\- Vem comigo? – disse ela, puxando-o pela mão.

Spencer nunca havia visto um closet daqueles, todo em branco e vidro, mas não estava cheio, apesar de ter muitas coisas ali, principalmente sapatos e casacos.

\- Isso é da sua irmã? – perguntou ele

\- De nós duas! – disse ela – deixamos algumas coisas aqui pra quando visitamos nossos pais. Nós sempre dividimos tudo! – disse ela rindo e atravessando o closet em direção à outra porta. – Bem-vindo ao meu quarto. – disse ela rindo.

Spencer gostou muito dali, na verdade se parecia muito com a decoração da casa dela em Washington, branco com pontos de cor, que no caso, ali era azul, rosa e cinza. Tudo muito agradável e alegre. Várias fotografias em uma estante, que também tinham muitos livros, uma escrivaninha abarrotada de papeis e duas poltronas em frente a uma televisão. A cama enorme parecia muito confortável.

\- Gosta? – disse ela

\- Sim. – disse ele – Tem a sua cara! Mas é melhor eu voltar para o quarto. – disse ele – Se seus pais vierem aqui eu...

\- Meu pai sabe sobre nós! – disse ela indo até ele e o abraçando, ainda o olhando nos olhos.

\- Como?

\- Não faço ideia. – disse ela sorrindo – Mas o meu pai sempre teve esse dom de descobrir as coisas que tem a ver comigo.

\- Então ele me colocou naquele quarto de propósito? – disse ele rindo.

\- Tenho certeza que sim! – ela riu de volta – Ele sabia que iriamos querer passar essa noite juntos!

\- Seu pai é um homem muito inteligente! – Spencer disse, levantando-a nos braço e beijando-a ainda mais fortemente do que antes.

\- Quer tomar um banho comigo? – disse ela baixinho ao se separarem.

Spencer ficou deliciado com isso, afinal, nunca haviam tomado banho juntos. Por mais que tivessem dormido juntos várias vezes nunca tinham chegado a esse ponto. Ela ainda ficava corada quando estava nua perto dele e não estavam transando.

\- Eu com certeza quero! – disse ele.

\- Vá pegar suas roupas – disse ela – Vou preparar nosso banho. Deixe as portas dos closets abertas, se alguém te chamar vamos ouvir daqui

Quando Spencer voltou para o quarto, segurando seu celular e uma roupa de dormir nos braços, ouviu o som de água caindo. Ao entrar no banho foi invadido por um cheiro incrível de sais de banho. O banheiro era lindo tinha uma ducha separada e uma enorme penteadeira, a grande banheira branca estava se enchendo e o vapor da água cheirava deliciosamente.

\- Eu amo esse cheiro! – disse ele

\- Mesmo? – perguntou ela, que já estava com um roupão felpudo azul.

\- Tem cheiro de Amélie. – ele sorriu a abraçando e a beijando levemente nos lábios.

\- Vamos? – disse ela olhando para a banheira. Spencer tirou a peça de roupa que lhe faltava e entrou na banheira, quase soltando um gemido de satisfação pela água no corpo. Ela se aproximou dele, ainda de roupão e acariciou o rosto dele dizendo:

\- Vamos combinar uma coisa?

\- O que? – perguntou ele.

\- Vamos esquecer que o Collin existe essa noite. Vamos esquecer de tudo.

\- Só você e eu! – disse ele concordando.

Ela se levantou e tirou o roupão, de costas para Spencer e o pendurou perto da porta do banheiro. Apagou um dos interruptores na parede, deixando o banheiro em uma meia luz. Ao se voltar estava corada, com os cabelos na frente do corpo, mas sorriu ao ver que Spencer a encarava com uma expressão desejosa.

\- Você é tão linda que dói! – ele estendeu a mão pra ela, que a segurou, entrando na banheira, se sentando entre as pernas de Spencer, se aninhando nos braços dele e sendo abraçada.

\- Certamente preciso colocar uma banheira no meu apartamento. – disse ele rindo, enquanto acariciava a barriga dela sob a água e afastava os cabelos ruivos para lhe beijar na nuca. Enquanto ela lhe acariciava os joelhos dobrados.

\- Não precisa bobinho! – disse ela quase em êxtase com aqueles carinhos quase delicados que a estavam arrepiando. Meu banheiro em Washington tem uma igualzinha a essa.

\- Você também percebeu que eu ainda não conheço o banheiro do seu quarto? – disse ele – Porque eu percebi.

\- Assim que voltarmos eu te apresentarei tudo por lá! – ela sorriu ao ver que ele a apertava mais contra si, beijando toda a extensão de seu pescoço e sua nuca, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

No quarto ao lado, Kate se preparava para dormir, enquanto o marido, já de pijamas, lia na cama, passava alguns cremes hidratantes nos braços e, ao colocar um penhoar em cima da camisola chamou a atenção dele.

\- Onde a Senhora pensa que vai Sra. Castle? – disse ele, colocando o livro de lado e se levantando para abraçar a esposa.

\- Eu não penso que vou Sr. Beckett. – disse ela brincando – Eu vou ver nossa filha.

\- Ah você não vai não! – disse ele virando-a para beijá-la.

\- E porque não? – perguntou, abraçando o marido também.

\- Querida – disse ele - você sabe quem está ocupando o quarto da Jo?

\- JJ ou Emily provavelmente – disse ela.

\- Não Sra. – disse ele rindo, um sorriso que ela conhecia bem.

\- Rick, o que está aprontando? – perguntou ela.

\- Eu não estou aprontando nada! – disse ele rindo – Mas talvez nossa filha esteja. Já que coloquei o Dr. Spencer Reid no quarto da Jo.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ela erguendo as sobrancelhas para o marido, mas já sabendo onde ele queria chegar.

\- Vai me dizer que não percebeu? – disse ele – O jeito como eles se olham? Como ela sempre busca o olhar dele quando diz as coisas? Como ele se preocupa? Como ele olha pra ela com um olhar apaixonado? Como ela sempre procura estar próxima a ele?

\- Está querendo me dizer que o namorado da nossa filha é o Dr Reid? – perguntou Kate, quase esperançosa, pois havia gostado muito do agente.

\- Não estou querendo dizer meu amor. – ele riu, colocando-a sentada no colo dele e acariciando as costas daquela mulher que, mesmo depois de tantos anos continuava sendo a mulher de sua vida. – Eu estou dizendo!

\- Então você está me dizendo que nossa filha, nossa bebê, está no quarto dela, transando com o Dr. Reid?

\- Eu não sei exatamente o que eles estão fazendo. – disse Rick fazendo uma careta, apesar de ser liberal e ter adiantado o lado daqueles dois ainda era estranho pensar na filha com um homem – Mas é tão bom ver Amélie com alguém. Eu pensei que ela nunca mais fosse se relacionar com ninguém.

\- Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. – disse Kate – Apesar de tudo nossa filha está feliz.

\- Assim como nós! – disse ele beijando longamente sua esposa.


	29. Refúgio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo possui cenas de relações sexuais explícitas, caso seja sensível a este tipo de conteúdo ou não tenha idade suficiente (e a classificação de 18 anos hein?) podem pular dois capítulos à frente, não haverá nenhuma modificação na trama.  
> :)

_“Se tu viesses ver-me hoje à tardinha,_

_A essa hora dos mágicos cansaços,_

_Quando a noite de manso se avizinha,_

_E me prendesse toda em teus braços._

_Quando me lembra: esse sabor que tinha_

_A tua boca... o eco dos teus passos..._

_O teu riso de fonte... os teus abraços..._

_Os teus beijos... a tua mão na minha..._

_Se tu viesses quando, linda e louca,_

_Traça as linhas dulcíssimas dum beijo_

_E é de seda vermelha e canta e ri._

_E é como um cravo ao sol da minha boca..._

_Quando os olhos se me cerram de desejo..._

_E os meus braços se estendem para ti.”_

_– Florbela Espanca, in: “Charneca em flor_

Ainda beijando Amélie nos ombros e acariciando sua barriga e suas costas Reid pensava no quanto sua vida estava mudada e no quanto devia àquela pequena ruiva ali em seus braços. Vê-la assim, lânguida em seus braços e tão entregue o fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo.

\- Amélie! – Spencer chamou-a, baixinho.

\- Hum?! – disse ela com a voz também baixinha.

\- Obrigado! – disse ele simplesmente.

\- Por? - Ela perguntou, virando-se de lado na banheira para que pudesse enxerga-lo.

\- Por curar meu coração partido. – disse ele beijando-a docemente nos lábios, tentando demonstrar com aquele beijo tudo o que sentia.

\- Spencer... – ela começou a falar, com lágrimas no olhos.

\- Não! – disse ele colocando o polegar nos lábios dela – Não diga nada!

Ele pegou um sabonete que estava ao alcance de suas mãos e passou entre os dedos, começou então a acariciar as costas dela lentamente, com movimentos circulares e relaxantes.

\- O que está fazendo Spencer? – perguntou com a voz entrecortada.

\- Estou te dando banho. – disse ele com um mínimo sorriso nos lábios.

Spencer continuou a lavá-la, primeiro as costas, descendo até suas costelas, fazendo-a suspirar. Então ele passou a acariciar suas pernas, do pé ao joelho, do joelho ao alto das coxas.

\- Spencer! – disse ela com a voz entrecortada.

\- Shh! – disse ele – Hoje à noite é sua!

Ele passou a acariciá-la no abdômen, sentindo os pelos dos braços dela se arrepiarem e os músculos ficarem retesados. Subindo as mãos acabo por cariciá-la lentamente nos seios, vendo-a colocar a cabeça para trás com uma expressão de prazer.

Amélie estava derretida por Spencer, ele estava tão carinhoso que era difícil não se sentir como uma princesa naquele momento. Quando, quase sem querer deixou sua cabeça pender para trás não demorou a sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço e suas mãos alcançarem seus mamilos duros. Soltando um gemido alto ela segurou-se à borda da banheira, ofegante.

\- Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. – disse Spencer em seu ouvido, mordendo sua orelha, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão direita deslizava até sua nuca, segundo seu cabelo com firmeza, mas sem machucá-la; e sua mão esquerda deslizava por seu corpo, passando por seu abdômen, as mãos dele estavam firmes e quando chegaram à sua intimidade, Amélie deu um longo gemido se agarrando a ele.

Quando ela sentiu os lábios de Spencer explorando seus seios, enquanto sua mão ficava cada vez mais forte em sua nuca e a outra explorava cada pedacinho do seu centro de prazer ela percebia, superficialmente, o quanto seus gemidos eram altos, ele próprio gemia baixinho contra sua pele, mas, naquele momento realmente não se importava com mais nada.

Spencer a ouviu gritando seu nome e quase chegou ao orgasmo ali mesmo, só de vê-la chegando ao clímax por ele. Enquanto o corpo dela amolecia, ele a pegou e a sentou em seu colo, voltando a abraçá-la, pois a noite ainda não tinha acabado. Percebendo que ele estava excitado Amélie, ainda trêmula, rebolou em seu colo e colou sua boca na dele com avidez. Explorando o corpo dele começou a distribuir beijos pelo peito dele, passando as unhas lentamente por seu abdome até chegar na altura de seus quadris e começou a brincar com ele, chegando próximo ao seu sexo para depois subir de novo.

\- Você é a mulher mais provocadora que eu... – ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pelo toque dela em seu membro – Ai Deus!

Ela somente soltou uma risadinha na orelha dele, em que deu uma leve mordiscada e passou a beijar em cada lugar que conseguia alcançar.

\- Agora Amy! – disse ele gemendo – Agora!

Ela o encaixou dentro de si, olhando-o nos olhos. Intensos, os dois só queriam se perder dentro daqueles olhares e, quando ela começou a se mexer, rebolando devagar, Spencer deixou a cabeça pender, mas ela o segurou.

\- Não, Spencer, quero que olhe nos meus olhos! – disse ela, beijando sua boca devagar, mas de um jeito profundo – Quero que esteja olhando pra mim quando chegar lá!

A intensidade daquele momento era tão grande que os dois ofegavam, ela subia e descia em um ritmo constante, fazendo-o gemer a cada vez que seus quadris batiam um no outro. Enquanto se olhavam podiam ver cada vislumbre em suas pupilas, o momento em que os olhos se dilatavam ainda mais, tornando-se dois pares de íris completamente pretas, anuviadas pelo desejo que sentiam um pelo outro.

\- Spence! – Ela gemeu baixinho por ele, quase como um clamor, e ele começou a ajudá-la, com as mãos em suas costelas ele a ajudava a se movimentar com ainda mais liberdade e firmeza.

\- Se derreta pra mim Amy! – disse ele com a voz rouca e Amélie pensou que ele nunca estivera tão sexy. – Eu quero sentir você tremendo em mim.

Enquanto ela teve seu segundo orgasmo e seu corpo entrava em uma convulsão causada pelo maior prazer que já havia sentido ela o sentiu se liberando dentro dela, fazendo-a se sentir ainda mais em êxtase. Ele gemia o nome dela e ela soltou um grito abafado. Ainda se olhando, ele não saiu de dentro dela, e ela permaneceu ali, colada a ele. Ainda se olhando, eles não tinham palavras, as não era realmente necessário que falassem.

\- A água já está fria. – disse Spencer, que, após alguns minutos abraçando-a e acariciando as costas e sentindo os dedos finos dela brincando em sua nuca, começou a sentir frio.

\- Não tenho forças pra levantar. – disse ela deitando a cabeça no ombro dele fazendo-o sorrir – Não seja prepotente Spence. – ela riu junto com ele.

\- Não estou sendo prepotente! – disse ele – Só gosto de te ver assim por minha causa.

\- É por sua causa mesmo, então nem vou discutir. – ela riu - Acho que vou dormir aqui mesmo. – disse ela.

\- Eu te levo. – disse ele enquanto se levantava, ela notou que, ainda dentro dela, com aquele movimento começou a senti-lo ficando cada vez maior.

\- Ai Dr. Reid, o que farei com você? – ela sorriu abraçando os quadris dele com as pernas – Você parece insaciável.

Ele a levou até o chuveiro e abriu a água quente sobre suas cabeças, encostando-a na parede.

\- O que fazer? – disse ele, rindo de lado e apertando-a pelo bumbum – Me saciar!

Novamente os dois se perderam nos braços um do outro e viram estrelas ao começarem aqueles movimentos tão ousados e quentes, naquela situação tão erótica e intima, não demoraram a chegar ao ápice novamente. Desta vez Amélie tinha certeza que gritou e ele riu.

\- Daqui a pouco chamam a polícia pra mim! – disse ele.

\- O que? – ela perguntou, ainda se sentindo meio mole nos braços dele, enquanto ele a colocava no chão.

\- Seus pais vão achar que estou te agredindo!

\- Você está ficando muito convencido Dr. – disse ela ensaboando o próprio corpo, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

\- Não estou não! – ele rebateu, já saindo do box e começando a se enxugar, enquanto ela terminava de se banhar. - Ai, estou tão cansado que poderia dormir agora mesmo! – disse ele – E antes que você fale: sim é por sua causa.

Ela simplesmente riu, enquanto saía do banheiro se enxugando na toalha felpuda que ele estendia pra ela. Os dois se encaminharam para o quarto e, enquanto Spencer vestia sua cueca e sua calça ela roubou a camisa dele e vestiu, naturalmente, já se deitando do lado direito da cama.

\- Você vai fazer isso todas as noites? – ele disse, se deitando ao lado dela e a puxando para os seus braços.

\- Isso o que? – perguntou ela, com falsa inocência.

\- Roubar minhas camisas pra dormir. – ele deu um beijo na testa dela – Vou começar a ter que separar duas blusas pra dormir.

\- Não se atreva Dr. – a voz dela quase não saía de sua garganta, já dominada pelo sono, mas passando a mão pelo peito dele – Gosto de dormir em cima de você e senti-lo assim.

\- Eu te amo Amy! – disse ele de forma natural.

\- Eu te amo mais! – ela brincou e adormeceu, deixando-o, também quase se rendendo ao sono, com um sorriso nos lábios, era a primeira vez que ela dizia que o amava e a chamava de Amy, ninguém a chamava assim, e isso demonstrava a intimidade que tinham.

Apesar da brincadeira, Amélie realmente acordou em cima de Spencer. Provavelmente durante a noite ela havia mudado de posição, só não entendia como exatamente havia parado ali. Tronco com tronco, quadril com quadril, suas pernas entrelaçadas com a dele eroticamente, o rosto enfiado no pescoço dele. Demorou a abrir os olhos, mas começou a sentir os dedos dele passeando pelos fios de seu cabelo. Era sempre assim: se ele acordava primeiro e ficava brincando com os fios do cabelo dela; se ela acordava primeiro ficava desenhando padrões aleatórios no peito dele. Ela riu diante do pensamento.

\- Bom dia meu amor! – disse ele – Porque está rindo.

\- Como vim parar aqui em cima? – disse ela, levantando o rosto e colocando o queixo no peito dele.

\- Você me escalou durante a noite! – ele disse apertando-a pela cintura – Posso me acostumar em acordar assim todas as manhãs.

\- Eu não estou te machucando? – perguntou ela, tentando se afastar.

\- Claro que não! – disse ele a impedindo de sair dali – Você pesa muito pouco Amy.

Ela sorriu e o beijou docemente

\- Adorei meu novo apelido! – disse ela.

\- É só meu! – ele brincou.

\- Eu te amo Spence! – disse ela.

\- Eu te amo mais! – respondeu ele.

\- Já são sete horas? – disse ela – Droga, temos que nos arrumar pra descer.

\- Sim. – disse ele de má vontade.

Spencer voltou para o quarto de sua cunhada, que ainda não conhecia para se arrumar, era mais seguro, se se mantivesse ao lado de Amélie eles nunca desceriam.

Amélie entrou no quarto de Spencer com um grande casaco nas mãos.

\- Amor! – chamou ela, vendo que ele acabava de fechar a mala – Você trouxe um casaco quente?

\- Sim! – disse ele mostrando um casaco que ele sempre usava – Trouxe esse!

\- Isso não é quente Spencer. – disse ela sorrindo e tirando o casaco dele das mãos e jogando na cama – Estamos com aquecedor, mas lá fora está fazendo -4ºC.

\- É sério? – perguntou ele.

\- Muito sério! – disse ela enquanto abria um casaco à frente dele pra que se vestisse. – Esse casaco é unissex, e vai te manter quentinho. – ela o puxou pela gola do casaco e o beijou docemente – Quanto ao seu casaco – disse ela, pegando- de volta da cama – Vai ficar aqui no meu closet, até você voltar pra pegá-lo.

\- Acho que isso é uma armadilha – disse rindo – Pra que eu tenha que voltar.

\- Pode apostar que sim. – ela riu – Nos vemos lá embaixo garotão.

Ela sabia que ele odiava aquele apelido que Morgan havia colocado nele, mas nos lábios dela ele realmente não se importava.

Quando saia de seu quarto acabou por quase tropeçar em sua mãe, que passava pelo mesmo local.

\- Me desculpe mamãe! – disse Amélie, abraçando-a.

\- Está tudo bem meu amor! – disse – E então, dormiu bem?

“Ah meu Deus!”, pensou Amélie, “Ela sabe!”, ao notar a voz da mãe, que parecia sugerir algo.

\- Mamãe! – ela não pôde evitar corar fortemente. – O que o papai te disse?

\- Ele não precisava nem ter dito! – disse Kate, rindo para a filha e colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha – Vocês não foram muito discretos não é!

\- Ah meu Deus! – disse Amélie encarando a mãe, que ria.

\- Está tudo bem filha! – disse Kate – Aposto que ninguém ouviu no andar de baixo.

Amélie quase teve vontade de desaparecer enquanto a mãe sumia pela escada, rindo da expressão da filha.

\- O que houve? – perguntou Spencer, que saía pela porta de seu quarto e ia até ela – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Sim! – disse ela o abraçando, constrangida.

\- O que? – ele começava a ficar preocupado pela situação.

\- Eu grito! – ela falou, exasperada.

\- Como é? – ele ficava cada vez mais confuso.

\- Você me faz gritar Spencer! – ele finalmente riu e entendeu onde ela queria chegar – E os meus pais nos ouviram!

Ele ficou tenso de repente e parou de rir. Saber que seu sogro tinha ouvido Amélie gritar no quarto ao lado era no mínimo estranho.

\- Querida! – disse ele, abraçando-a – Vai ficar tudo bem!

\- Eu sei amor! – ela disse, colocando sua cabeça em seu peito recebendo carinho na cabeça – Mas é estranho!

\- Imagina pra mim! – disse ele – Como vou encarar seu pai agora?

\- Isso é constrangedor! – brincou ela, agora mais tranquila – Agora vamos, antes que alguém venha nos buscar.

Ele pegou a mala de Amélie e a própria para descerem e se encontrarem com a equipe.

\- Eu estava pensando. – disse ele

\- Em que? – perguntou Amélie distraidamente, olhando o celular.

\- Que quando tivermos as netas que seu pai nos encomendou não poderemos ficar no seu apartamento, nem no meu. Vamos ter que comprar um apartamento com isolamento acústico nas paredes.

\- Você é um idiota! – disse Amélie muito corada, embora sorrisse enquanto desciam as escadas.

\- Um idiota que te ama muito! – rebateu ele.

\- Só por isso eu te perdoo. – disse ela, se revestindo de coragem para encontrar sua equipe e, consequentemente, voltar à vida real.


	30. Parcerias

[_“Para todos os males, há dois remédios: o tempo e o silêncio.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/para-todos-males-ha-dois-remedios/) [_– Alexandre Dumas, Pai_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-alexandre-dumas-pai/)

O café da manhã correu muito bem, todos já estavam se concentrando, pois precisariam de toda a calma, paciência e profissionalismo para aquele trabalho. Os mais nervosos eram: Kate e Richard, que, preocupados com a filha, mal conseguiam imaginar vê-la novamente em perigo; Spencer, que, além de ter que demonstrar menos envolvimento pessoal quando, na verdade mal podia respirar ao ver sua namorada naquela situação; e, como não podia deixar de ser, Amélie, que tentava a todo custo, não transparecer o nervosismo que sentia com o eminente encontro com o homem que habitava seus pesadelos a cerca de dez anos.

Nos carros, eles mal conversavam e sentiam o clima ficar cada vez mais tenso ao se aproximarem da penitenciária de Nova York.

A equipe novamente se via de frente à sala envidraçada, em que Colin Ferguson esperava para ser interrogado. Amélie iria entrar naquela sala hoje, e, nenhum deles estava realmente satisfeito com a situação, mas sabiam que com a determinação de Ferguson, ele não falaria nada a mais ninguém.

\- Amélie entrará comigo. – disse Emily – Vocês ficarão aqui para observar cada movimento que ele fizer e cada palavra que ele disser.

\- Copiado. – disse Simmons, assumindo o outro computador, ao lado de Spencer. JJ e Luke estavam em frente ao vidro, de braços cruzados e expressão tensa.

\- Não fale nada sobre sua vida pessoal nesse primeiro momento. – Spencer disse a Amélie – Depois, caso seja necessário podemos fazer algo assim. No momento é melhor fazer a entrevista padrão para _serial killers_.

\- Exato. – disse Emily – Finja que não se importa com nada do que ele disser de pessoal.

\- Não será nada difícil fazer isso. – respondeu Amélie.

\- Quando terminarmos a primeira parte veremos com agiremos. – Emily completou.

\- O ignore o máximo que puder, como se ele não fosse nada. – Luke disse.

\- O lado narcisista dele vai enlouquecer. – J.J. completou.

\- Certo! – disse Amélie, já nervosa.

\- Vai dar tudo certo querida! – disse Kate, dando um rápido abraço.

\- Não fique nervosa. Mostre a ele que é superior e indiferente. – disse Richard, também abraçando rapidamente a filha.

Antes de entrar Amélie lançou um olhar a Spencer, para ter forças e ele lhe sorriu minimamente, para mostrar que ela não estava sozinha.

Ao entrar na sala, Emily entrou primeiro, fazendo com que Colin revirasse os olhos, entediado por não ver quem ele queria. Mas, ao ver Amélie logo atrás seu olhar mudou, fazendo com que os pelos do braço dela se arrepiassem, era um olhar maníaco e obsessivo.

\- Olhem só quem resolveu me visitar. – disse ele com a voz falsamente doce – Mas não estava no acordo que você viesse acompanhada Milie – virou-se então para Emily e disse, com a voz dura e inexpressiva – Pode sair. Não precisaremos de você.

As duas mulheres o ignoraram e se sentaram à frente dele, demonstrando uma calma que não sentiam de nenhuma maneira, entretanto, como profissionais, conseguiam dissimular.

\- Como já disse ontem – começou Emily – Eu sou a Agente Especial Emily Prentiss. Eu e a Agente Especial Amélie Grace iremos conduzir sua entrevista.

\- Grace? – disse ele rindo às gargalhadas – Então o castelinho de amor de sua família ruiu e vocês brigaram Amélie Castle? – ela quase cuspiu seu nome.

\- Esse é somente o nome que uso no trabalho. – disse ela com a voz tranquila, quase despretensiosa – Eu e meus pais estamos bem como sempre estivemos.

\- Deixando claro – Emily começou – Que quem faz as perguntas aqui somos nós.

\- Você não devia nem estar aqui! – disse Colin perdendo sua máscara por um instante ao encarar Emily com raiva – Eu quero conversar com Milie sozinho.

\- Fora de questão. – Emily disse, abanando a mão displicentemente, quase como se ele não tivesse dito nada.

\- Então eu não responderei nada novamente! – disse ele.

\- Tudo bem! – disse Amélie revirando os olhos e juntando suas pastas, que já estavam em cima da mesa e começando a se levantar, virando-se para a porta, quando estava com a mão no trinco Emily já levantava também.

\- Está bem! – disse ele – A outra pode ficar.

Amélie se voltou lentamente para se sentar.

\- Nós não temos todo o tempo do mundo Sr. Ferguson. – disse Amélie displicentemente, sentando-se novamente.

\- Sr. Ferguson? – perguntou ele irritado – Ora vamos Milie, não é necessário tantas formalidades para pessoas que são assim tão intimas.

\- Então Sr. Ferguson. – Emily disse, as duas ignorando o que ele disse – A primeira pergunta é o motivo pelo qual matou: sua tia Sophia Ferguson – Emily colocou a foto da vítima na mesa, seguida das próximas fotos, enquanto falava – Leah Smith e Zachary Stewart.

Colin olhou as fotos sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, exceto, talvez, na foto de Zachary, a qual olhou por mais tempo.

\- Sabe Milie. – ele ignorou a pergunta de Emily e direcionou sua fala novamente à Amélie – Eu nunca achei que você e Zac faziam um bom par, você era muito mulher pra ele.

\- Gostaríamos de saber também – disse Amélie, novamente sem falar nada do que ele perguntava ou dizia – sua motivação na tentativa de assassinato de Elizabeth Stewart – ela colocou a foto de Lizzie logo abaixo das outras, seguindo da próxima – e de Camille Ferguson.

\- Eu não queria te ver assim sabe Milie. – disse ele – Com esses cabelos ruivos, gostava tanto do seu cabelo preto – ele olhou pra cima, como se deleitasse com a memória – ou quando estava loira, nossa, ainda fico até suado com a ideia dos seus cabelos loiros. Apesar de não gostar de quando pintava com essas cores doidas: azul, rosa, cinza. No que estava pensando hein? Não ficava nada bonito. Mas bem que você podia voltar a pintar de preto. Você fica muito sexy.

\- O senhor também poderia nos responder – disse Emily, percebendo que ele ficava cada vez mais furioso por ser ignorado pelas duas mulheres – Como conseguiu render cinco mulheres sozinho.

\- Eu fico muito triste – Collin disse, dessa vez sem nem ao menos olhar as fotos – Como você ficou depois do nosso pequeno encontro. Toda tímida, toda traumatizada, sem amigos e sem namorado. Fico me perguntando como se sente sem nenhum contato íntimo há tanto tempo. Será que está com saudades do meu toque? Eu poderia dar um jeito em sua virgindade sabia?

\- Sr. Ferguson. – Emily disse, ainda sem demonstrar irritação, somente um leve incomodo – O Sr. concordou em responder nossas perguntas.

\- Quando começou a sair com aquela sua amiga de faculdade, qual o nome dela mesmo? – Colin fez um sinal como quem tenta se lembrar – Ah sim, Ashley Cole. – ele riu sarcástico – Fiquei bem chateado, afinal, você não podia me trocar, eu era seu único amigo depois que a pobrezinha Leah bateu as botas e Cami e Lizzie decidiram que você era uma péssima amiga pra elas.

“Fiquei ainda mais aborrecido quando começou a sair com Antony DiNozzo, aquele agentezinho metido a besta. Você não tinha o direito de me trocar por ele querida. Mas ele não é o seu tipo! – afirmou ele com o olhar frio voltou ao dizer isso - Ele também não é bom o bastante pra você?

Amélie teve que fazer muita força para ignorar isso, não fazia ideia do quanto ele sabia de sua vida e ficou assustada ao ouvir o nome de seus amigos mais próximos, mas, ainda assim conseguiu fingir que nada sentia. Ela então cruzou os dedos sobre o colo e olhou diretamente para Collin com o olhar distante, quase entediado.

\- Tem algo a mais a me dizer Sr. Ferguson? – disse ela – É melhor que diga tudo de uma vez.

Colin sorriu pra ela sarcasticamente, mas por trás de sua máscara a raiva fervilhava por ser ignorado.

\- Você nunca mais conseguiu ficar com ninguém não é? – ele fez um biquinho debochado, como quem chora – Deve ser muito triste ser tocada por alguém como eu e nunca mais conseguir ser tocada por ninguém. Você sente minha falta querida? Quer fazer amor comigo e tirar toda essa solidão?

Amélie soltou um sorriso debochado, finalmente mostrando que para ela ele não significava nada além de um incômodo.

\- Bem Sr. Ferguson, como o Sr. não está cooperando – disse ela – Iremos partir, não temos tempo a perder com tolices.

\- Eu sei que vocês não querem saber isso que estão me perguntando Milie. – ele disse calmamente - então, façam as perguntas certas, perguntem o que querem saber.

\- Deixaremos o Sr. pensar um pouco. – disse Emily – Sobre suas atitudes e, depois voltaremos para conversarmos mais Sr. Ferguson.

\- Temos outra entrevista marcada. – disse Amélie, mostrando a ele que não era tão importante, afinal, iriam entrevistar outras pessoas – Talvez consigamos mais do que conseguimos com o Sr. - novamente juntando seus papeis e se levantando sem nem ao menos olhar para trás e saindo pela porta, sendo seguida por Emily.

\- Mas que droga! – Emily disse com raiva ao ver a porta fechada atrás de si e Amélie era abraçada pelos pais.

\- Eu fiquei com vontade de entrar lá! – disse Luke com a voz furiosa e os braços tensos.

Spencer olhava Amélie nos olhos enquanto ela abraçava os pais e JJ estava branca de raiva, recostada à mesa.

\- Queria dar um murro na cara dele! – disse Simmons.

\- No fim não temos nada de novo! – disse JJ.

\- Na verdade nós temos tudo! – Amélie disse se desvencilhando dos pais – Vocês não perceberam porque bem... – ela hesitou com um mínimo sorriso, apesar de ainda se sentir nervosa – porque não são Amélie Grace Beckett-Castle.

\- Exibida! – Luke disse rindo junto com Amélie.

\- Ele revelou muito no que disse – explicou ela – Ele tem me vigiado mais de perto do que pensamos!

\- Como assim? – perguntou Kate, ainda mais irritada.

\- Quando estava no colegial eu realmente pintava meus cabelos de preto! – disse ela – e ele sempre dizia quando tinha a oportunidade, que gostava dos meus cabelos, mas – ela disse rindo – o fato é que, fora da prisão, ele nunca me viu de outra maneira, porque passei a pintar meus cabelos de outras cores quando ele já estava preso.

\- Era uma forma de fuga! – Emily disse, compreensiva.

\- Não me perfile Emily! – Amélie disse para quebrar o gelo.

\- Pode deixar! – Emily revirou os olhos.

\- Entendo o que quer dizer! – disse Spencer – Pra que ele saiba sobre seus cabelos e tenha uma opinião sobre eles, precisava tê-la visto, mas, como estava preso...

\- Alguém deve ter mostrado! – disse Simmons.

\- Exatamente! – Amélie disse, feliz de eles acompanharem o raciocínio dela. – Quando terminei minhas graduações eu pintei meu cabelo de loiro e assim fiquei durante alguns anos. – explicou ela – Só voltei a ser ruiva em Israel.

\- Então ele tinha alguém vigiando você! – Richard disse com a voz tensa, odiando pensar que sua filha fora vigiada durante toda sua vida.

\- Exatamente! – ele disse – Outra prova é que ele saiba de minha amizade com Ash e Tony. Os dois únicos amigos que fiz antes de vir trabalhar na BAU.

\- E o fato de que ele já sabia sobre nós também é uma prova. – disse JJ.

\- Isso realmente é bom. – Spencer disse – porque agora temos certeza que ele tem, pode até não se rum cumplice, mas pelo menos um amigo encarregado de vigiar você!

\- Isso! – disse Amélie - Mas isso não é tudo!

\- Como assim filha? – Kate perguntou.

\- Ele não tem todas as informações sobre mim como pensa. Ele sabe sobre vocês, Rossi, mas, não está totalmente atualizado.

\- Ele errou alguma informação? – Emily perguntou e Spencer sorriu, ao saber do que ela falava ao mesmo tempo em que sentia ciúmes.

\- Ele falou sobre minha virgindade! – disse ela.

\- E? – Luke disse, rindo sarcasticamente.

\- Cale a boca Luke – ralhou ela – Quando estávamos sendo atacadas – ela disse com a voz dura novamente – ele me deixou muito claro o motivo de não me estuprar.

\- Você não tinha nos dito nada sobre isso! – Emily disse

\- Não me pareceu importante no momento! – Amélie disse um pouco envergonhada por esconder o motivo. – Mas agora com certeza é!

\- E qual era o motivo? – Kate perguntou

\- Ele disse que não gostaria que minha primeira vez fosse daquele jeito!

\- E depois não queria que tivesse uma primeira vez. – disse Luke – Porque tentou te matar!

\- Psicopatas não fazem nenhum sentido. – disse Richard concordando com ele.

\- Acontece. – disse Amélie corando – Que eu não era virgem!

\- O que? – Richard disse, quase se engasgando e a esposa o olhou sorrindo – 13 anos filha?

\- 14! – disse ela corada da raiz dos cabelos ao pescoço – Mas o caso é que – ela resolveu mudar de ideia – Ele está parcialmente certo! Eu realmente fiquei traumatizada e tímida e, com certeza não me aproximei de ninguém que não fossem Ash e Tony, que, apesar de ser homem nunca teve nenhum interesse amoroso comigo e nem eu tive com ele, éramos simplesmente amigos.

\- Mas? – JJ percebeu que havia mais na história.

\- Eu tive um namorado! – disse ela – O nome dele era Levi Schwartz, era um agente do Mossad.

\- Israelense? – perguntou Emily

\- Não! – respondeu Amélie – Croata!

\- Então ele não sabia que você tinha tido um namorado? – Simmons disse

\- Assim como não sabe quando pintei meu cabelo novamente! – ela disse triunfante.

\- Ele não sabe de nada da sua vida de quando estava em Israel! – Kate disse finalmente entendendo.

\- Exatamente! – Amélie concordou – Provavelmente a pessoa que me vigia não pode continuar me vigiando por lá. E quando pode voltar a me vigiar não deu todas as informações para Colin.

\- Esse é um dado muito importante, precisamos falar com a Garcia. – Emily falou.

\- Teremos que pesquisar a vida de Amélie. – disse Reid olhando pra ela como quem se desculpa – Ver se em algum momento os nomes se repetem.

\- Ele entrou na sua casa sem problemas duas vezes. – Luke disse – Pra deixar o presente há algumas semanas e agora, pra deixar o recado.

\- Sim, mas, tem algo a mais. – ela disse corando novamente, também olhando para Spencer como quem se desculpa.

\- O que seria? – Emily perguntou.

\- Ele também não sabe nada sobre minha vida atual. – respondeu ela – Pelo menos fora do trabalho como eu disse, o espião dele está regulando informações.

\- Você quer dizer que está se envolvendo com alguém? – perguntou Luke entendendo onde a amiga queria chegar, e ela assentiu – Então temos realmente só uma opção: a pessoa que te está ocultando informações de Colin.

\- Eu ligarei para Garcia para pedir que ela investigue tudo o que puder. – disse Emily – Sei que é estranho Amélie mas...

\- Tudo bem Emily – ela sorriu para a chefe.

\- Quero que ligue a seus amigos! – disse Emily – E os avise que podem estar em perigo!

\- Certo! – Amélie concordou

\- Pelo que entendi seu amigo é um agente! – disse Simmons, interessado – Ele é do FBI?

\- Não! – disse ela sorrindo – Ele é do NCIS.

Todos fizeram uma careta, pois era lendária a rivalidade entre as duas agencias, se respeitavam mutuamente, mas também mutuamente não assumiam esse fato.

\- Certo! – Emily disse – Os avise!

\- Pode deixar. – Amélie disse saindo da sala já com o celular na mão para ligar para seus amigos.

\- Enquanto isso deixaremos Ferguson de molho – disse Emily – Quando voltarmos teremos uma estratégia melhor!


	31. Parcerias (PARTE II)

Enquanto a equipe se reagrupava e tentava traçar estratégias contra Ferguson, Amélie conversava com os amigos pelo telefone, para avisá-los do possível perigo, ligou primeiro para Ashley Cole, que conhecera nos tempos de Faculdade e se tornara sua grande amiga, ela era uma incrível Psicóloga, responsável, em grande parte, por Amélie ter superado todo o seu trauma de adolescente.

Se falavam regularmente, muito embora houvesse mais ou menos três meses que não conversavam, era aquele tipo de amizade que não morreria nunca, mesmo que ficassem séculos sem conversar. A amiga entendeu bem o que estava acontecendo e disse que ficaria de olho em qualquer movimento suspeito.

\- Olha meu bem! – disse Ashley após a explicação de Amélie – Eu realmente não acredito que vá acontecer algo comigo, estou tão longe de você.

\- Eu também penso que não! – disse Amélie – Mas como diriam por aí: O seguro morreu de velho!

\- Vamos evitar essa palavra que começa com ‘mo’ e termina com rrer? – disse Ashley rindo.

\- Ok! – Amélie também riu – Palavra evitada!

\- Obrigada! Tomarei cuidado Milie! – a garota garantiu.

Amélie não acreditava que Colin, ou quem quer que fosse seu “admirador”, fossem mexer com Ash, afinal, ela era só uma psicóloga de Batumi, Geórgia, mas não custava deixar a amiga avisada caso acontecesse algo estranho. Entretanto Tony DiNozzo a preocupava, quem quer que fosse o seu “admirador”, se esse tinha algum sentimento platônico por ela poderia ver Tony como um oponente, afinal era um homem bonito, na flor da idade e que morava na mesma cidade que Amélie, e eles se encontrava sempre para conversar.

\- Bom dia flor do meu dia. – a voz de Tony soou do outro lado da linha, fazendo-a sorrir, pois fazia exatamente um mês e vinte dias que não se viam – Então quer dizer que a Sta. FBI se lembrou de mim.

\- Ai Tony que drama é esse? – Amélie disse, rindo – Tá carente bebê?

\- Muito! – disse ele rindo – Vai me ajudar com isso!

\- Obrigada Tony. – disse ela tentando soar como sempre, mas sabia que sua voz ainda estava tensa – Mas não sou muito fã de tortura.

\- Ai essa doeu Milie. – ele disse rindo – Mas... – ele parou de rir – eu te conheço bem melhor que isso baixinha, me diz, o que está acontecendo.

\- Ai Tony, eu te odeio. – ela disse, rindo de verdade agora – Nunca vou conseguir mentir pra você?

\- Claro que não! Eu sou um Agente altamente treinado...

\- E intrometido! – ela completou rindo.

\- Me diga baixinha. – disse ele sério – O que está acontecendo.

\- Não consigo te explicar direito agora, - começou ela – mas eu estou com um problema, um problema sério com.... – ela hesitou – Colin.

\- Ferguson? – disse ele e ela ouviu um barulho de algo caindo do outro lado. - O que está acontecendo? Não me diz, pelo amor de Deus, que ele fugiu.

\- Não! – ela se apressou em dizer – Ele não fugiu, continua aqui na Penitenciária.

\- Aqui? – Tony disse

\- Sim, eu estou aqui com minha equipe. – ela respondeu.

\- E eu posso saber o que está fazendo aí?

\- Não posso te dar os detalhes – ela disse e, antes que ele a interrompesse acrescentou: - Estamos em uma investigação Tony, você conhece as regras. Acontece que temos evidências de que ele seguiu me espionando e têm alguém fora da cadeia que faz o trabalho sujo.

\- E que evidências foram essas? – perguntou ele com a voz dura.

\- Comecei a receber presentes de um ‘admirador’ – ela colocou ênfase na palavra – secreto e acabei recebendo uma ameaça no fim das contas.

\- Uma ameaça, e a Sta. FBI não pensou em me falar nada?

\- Não. – disse ela rindo – Não pensei. Afinal, é uma investigação fechada e eu não podia te falar nada.

\- Certo! – ele disse a contragosto, em italiano, fazendo-a sorrir minimamente, pois adorava quando ele falava italiano.

\- Mas na entrevista com Collin ele citou seu nome. – ela suspirou pesadamente – E pelo jeito não gosta nada de você. Minha chefe pediu pra eu te ligar e te avisar pra ficar de olho em movimentações suspeitas.

\- Deixa ele vir pra ver o que é bom pra ele! – disse Tony. – _Farabutto_!

Amélie não pode deixar de rir do jeito de seu amigo. Ele era definitivamente um homem muito especial, totalmente doido, mas especial, ela o havia conhecido enquanto fazia a pós-graduação e Tony estava investigando um crime que havia acontecido no Tennesse, quando estava em Yale. Tinham acabado virando amigos, de um jeito absolutamente improvável e a amizade só se fortalecera nos últimos quatro anos.

\- Só tome cuidado tá bom! – disse ela.

\- Eu sempre tomo cuidado, minha delícia. – disse ele rindo – Você é quem precisa tomar cuidado.

\- Você precisa parar de me chamar assim Tony. – disse ela, rindo e revirando os olhos.

\- E por quê? – ele ria do outro lado curioso.

\- Por que meu namorado não iria gostar disso. – ela sussurrou em tom de segredo.

\- Então é por isso que não me procura mais? – disse ele sarcasticamente – Eu estou me sentindo péssimo. Nunca pensei que fosse me trair.

\- Ai Tony, o que eu faço com você? Não responda! – disse ela rindo junto com ele – É sério Tony, eu preciso ir agora, só tome cuidado.

\- Não senhora! – disse ele – Se despeça direito.

\- Tchau Tony! – disse ela rindo.

\- Direito! – exigiu ele.

\- Eu não vou te chamar de delícia seu cretino! – ela riu abertamente agora, ouvindo a risada dele do outro lado.

\- Qualquer novidade me ligue! – disse ele

– Estou com saudades tá! – ela disse - Um beijo.

\- Na boca? – perguntou ele.

\- Cala a boca! – ela disse e desligou o telefone, rindo das idiotices do amigo, que, não importava se era um momento difícil, sempre a fazia rir.

Spencer andava pelo corredor, pois Emily tinha pedido para que ele chamasse Amélie para que se reunisse a eles. Quando a encontrou, ela estava escorada na parede, com o telefone na orelha, de costas para ele.

\- Só tome cuidado tá bom! – disse ela ao telefone com a voz doce. Spencer ficou imaginando que era a amiga Ashley, enquanto ela ouvia a resposta.

\- Você precisa parar de me chamar assim Tony. _–_ a resposta não foi bem o que Spencer esperava, então ela estava conversando com o tal de Tony, o agente do NCIS.

 _“Do que é que esse cara a chamou?”,_ pensou ele, estranhando aquilo.

\- Por que meu namorado não iria gostar disso. – a resposta dela foi sussurrada.

 _“Do que é que não vou gostar?”,_ Spencer se perguntou, se sentindo cada vez mais enciumado.

\- Ai Tony, o que eu faço com você? Não responda! – disse ela rindo – É sério Tony, eu preciso ir agora, só tome cuidado.

Spencer se sentiu realmente enciumado, de uma maneira que nunca pensou que se sentiria, e, se ele tivesse alguma dúvida de que amava aquela mulher, teria acabado as dúvidas naquele momento. Estava odiando aquela conversa, e tinha certeza que odiaria Tony DiNozzo.

\- Tchau Tony! – disse ela rindo.

 _“Graças a Deus!”,_ pensou Spencer.

\- Eu não vou te chamar de delícia seu cretino!

 _“Como assim?”,_ Spencer arregalou os olhos com raiva _“Delícia? Quem esse Tony pensa que é?”_

– Estou com saudades tá! – ela disse - Um beijo.

Spencer estava com os olhos semicerrados e se sentindo péssimo naquele momento

\- Cala a boca! – quando ela desligou Spencer quase suspirou aliviado, mas ficou novamente tenso quando ela se virou, pois viu que ela sorria. Ao vê-lo ela levou um susto, levando a mão ao peito e sorrindo logo em seguida.

\- Que susto Spencer! – ela disse indo pra perto dele.

\- Emily pediu pra que eu te chamasse! – disse ele com a voz mais tensa do que pretendia.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou preocupada.

\- Não! – disse ele e limpou a garganta.

\- Spence! – disse ela – Eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber que aconteceu sim.

\- Não é nada! – disse ele começando a andar, com Amélie a seu lado – Você estava falando com seu amigo não é?

Ele tentou soar desinteressado e falhou miseravelmente, ao passo que Amélie entrou na frente dele, impedindo-o de continuar andando.

\- Spence! – disse ela, cruzando os braços e Spencer se sentiu intimidado, como se ela fosse sua mãe ou algo assim. – Você por acaso estava ouvindo minha conversa com o Tony?

\- Eu... é.... – ele hesitou, e pareceu ficar corado, o que fez Amélie desfazer a cara de brava e soltar o riso que estava suprimindo.

\- Ah Spencer! – ela disse docemente pegando a mão do namorado entre as suas – Ninguém te disse que é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros?

\- Talvez! – ele disse rindo de lado, mas Amélie percebeu que o queixo dele ainda estava tenso.

\- Você fica fofo quando está com ciúmes! – ela disse.

\- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – Spencer rebateu.

\- Não? – ela perguntou, rindo e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- Talvez eu esteja! – respondeu ele.

\- Conheci Tony quando estava no Doutorado em Yale – ela começou a explicar, se escorando novamente na parede do corredor – Eu e minha amiga Ash testemunhamos um crime contra um Fuzileiro Naval e a equipe do Tony foi chamada para investigar.

\- NCIS só investiga crimes navais não é? – Spencer disse.

\- Exato! – disse ela – E a equipe do Tony é uma das melhores da agência. Enfim, nos conhecemos no interrogatório e, de algum modo que nem eu nem ele conseguimos explicar ficamos amigos. Mas não amigos comuns, nem colega: Amigos de verdade! – ela sorriu se lembrando de como era fácil conversar com aquele idiota – Depois que tudo... aquilo aconteceu comigo foi muito difícil pra mim me aproximar das pessoas, mas com Tony era fácil como respirar. Ele sacou de cara que eu era uma menina traumatizada e me ajudou ao máximo que pôde.

\- Agora eu definitivamente estou com ciúmes! – ele disse, incomodado com aquela relação entre ela e o amigo.

\- Tony é um solteiro convicto Spence. – disse ela – Que sai por aí partindo corações sem nunca se entregar verdadeiramente a ninguém! Ele é o meu melhor amigo, junto com Ash e claro que Lizzie também entra nessa lista.

\- E vocês nunca tiveram nada? – Spencer perguntou, tentando se sentir mais calmo.

\- Nadinha de nada! – disse ela – Cada dia que passa aquele idiota me inventa um apelido novo: Sta. FBI, baixinha, cabeça de fósforo, olhar da medusa...

Spencer riu com esse último, não conseguiu se controlar.

\- Você realmente tem o olhar da medusa quando quer! – disse ele, recebendo um olhar ferino da mulher e rindo ainda mais. – Ele me lembra o Morgan quando você fala assim.

\- Ele parece uma fusão estranha do Morgan e Alves. – a garota disse, fazendo uma careta – O meu ponto é: - acrescentou - se por algum acaso do destino a sua namorada fosse a Penélope e não eu, você ficaria com ciúmes do Morgan?

\- Claro que não! -ele respondeu prontamente – Eles são...

\- Amigos! Assim como você e J.J. – disse a garota, sorrindo livremente para ele – Você também vai o ouvir me chamando de manga rosa, doce de abóbora, laranjinha. Tudo depende do humor dele!

\- Delícia! – sugeriu Spencer, não gostando nada disso em particular.

\- É isso também! – disse Amélie rindo – Mas ainda assim você não deve se preocupar. Tony é mais que um amigo, é como um irmão que amo muito. Acho que ele me protege até mais que meus próprios irmãos.

\- Devo me preocupar então? – disse Spencer entendendo um pouco mais a relação da namorada com o amigo – Quando ele me conhecer?

\- Provavelmente sim! Ele é quase como um parceiro muito protetor e irritante. – ela riu, fingindo pensar e rindo em seguida – Mas não se preocupe, eu protejo você!

\- Está bem olhar da medusa! – disse ele rindo e começando a andar novamente.

\- A cala a boca! – ela disse rindo com ele. Feliz por ter um momento leve antes de voltar ao pesadelo.

\- E então? – Spencer disse ao chegarem à sala, onde todos os integrantes da equipe estavam reunidos, junto com os pais de Amélie – Chegaram a alguma conclusão sobre o que fazer?

\- Algumas! – disse JJ

\- Conseguiu falar com seus amigos? – perguntou Emily

\- Estão avisados! - disse a garota.

\- Estávamos conversando sobre os furos de informações que ele têm. – disse Simmons – Que podemos utilizar isso pra fazê-lo ficar com raiva.

\- Soltar pequenas informações sobre você Amélie, mesmo que não sejam verdadeiras. – explicou Alves.

\- Pra que ele se sinta traído por não saber. – Emily explicou

\- A ponto de dizer o nome do comparsa? – Reid disse, um tanto quanto reticente – Não acredito que cheguemos a esse ponto.

\- Nós também não! – disse Emily – Colin é muito controlado, mas pelo menos conseguiremos pistas.

\- Eu consigo! – disse Amélie sorrindo.

\- O que? – Emily disse

\- Fazê-lo falar! – ela sorriu ainda mais confiante, fazendo todos perceberem que ela realmente tinha um plano e que provavelmente daria certo – Eu tenho um plano.


	32. Parcerias (PARTE III)

Amélie iria, agora, explicar o seu plano para a equipe, mas estava um pouco nervosa, afinal, teria que novamente entrar naquela sala.

\- Acho que devo expor tudo o que ele não sabe sobre mim, devo fazer isso zombando dele, mostrando o quanto foi tolo em acreditar que seu cumplice seria fiel a ele.

\- Então você planeja dar informações da sua vida a ele? – Emily perguntou, não muito contente com aquele caminho.

\- Exatamente! – disse Amélie – ele se sentirá traído e talvez, só talvez, ele seja capaz de dizer quem é!

\- Acho que pode funcionar! – disse JJ – Ele é narcisista, se acha melhor que os outros, quando ver que foi feito de bobo vai ficar irado.

\- Sim. – disse Simmons – Isso realmente pode dar certo!

\- Mas você não vai falar tudo! – disse Rick – Você não pode entregar sua vida de bandeja pra ele.

\- Não irei papai! – disse Amélie – Digamos que serei pior que isso!

\- O que quer dizer? – Alves perguntou, desconfiado

\- Emily. – disse Amélie – Você confia em mim?

\- Claro que sim Amélie. – disse ela.

\- Certo! – Amélie respondeu – Spencer – chamou ela – Me diga: o que faria Colin ficar mais irritado: que eu me envolva com um homem parecido com Zac e que, na mente dele é o tipo de homens que eu gosto, ou com um homem parecido com ele próprio?

Spencer parou uns segundos para pensar, mas não foi necessário muito pensamento, a resposta veio rapidamente à sua mente brilhante:

\- Se aparecer com alguém como seu antigo namorado ele ficará com raiva, vai ser como uma raiva antiga que vai ser reavivada.

\- Foi o que pensei! – disse ela

\- Mas – Spencer continuou - ele certamente ficaria com mais raiva se a visse com alguém que se parecesse com ele próprio, porque romperia com a ideia dele de que você não teve nada com ele na adolescência por ele não fazer o seu tipo.

\- Foi o que pensei. – ela sorriu para o namorado – Ele vai se sentir humilhado ao ver que o problema é com ele e não com o jeito dele em si.

\- Exato! – concordou ele.

\- JJ – disse ela para a Agente – Me empreste sua correntinha.

JJ havia ganhado, há alguns anos, um anel de seu marido Will, quando seu primeiro filho Henry nasceu, mas, após se casarem e ela começar a usar a aliança carregava o anel em uma corrente no pescoço. Era um anel delicado, de âmbar e diamantes, realmente muito bonito, que ela carregava numa correntinha de prata delicada.

\- O que está pensando em fazer? – disse a loira, entregando-lhe a corrente com o anel e vendo Amélie pendurá-la no próprio pescoço e escondendo-a entre a gola da bulsa e seus cabelos.

\- Vocês vão ver. – disse Amélie.

\- Quem entrará com você? – Emily perguntou

\- Alves! – disse ela depois de pensar um pouco, talvez Colin ficasse violento e ela confiava em Alves para protege-la caso isso acontecesse, afinal, ele era seu parceiro oficial em campo.

Não arriscaria colocar Spencer na mesma sala que Collin por diversos motivos, o primeiro era não querer que ele o conhecesse, preferia que ele não conhecesse o rosto de Spencer; o segundo era não confiar no autocontrole do namorado perto daquele homem.

\- Boa sorte! – disse a mãe da garota que, até aquele instante estava calada, tensa com a situação que a filha se encontrava.

\- Obrigada mamãe. – disse ela – Alves, só me siga, você não vai precisar falar muito.

\- Policial observador? – disse ele com um sorriso

\- E perigoso! – respondeu ela

– Gosto do seu estilo. – ele riu ainda mais.

Amélie pegou uma pasta em uma da mesa, uma pasta que não queriam usar a princípio, mas que não tinham mais opções. Seria sua última cartada.

Seguiu, diante dos olhos de sua família e seus amigos, ao lado de seu parceiro, para o interrogatório que mudaria tudo! Para o bem ou para o mal.

Collin permanecia com a mesma postura, totalmente impassível, olhando para a parede à frente dele sem nenhuma expressão, mas ao ver a porta se abrir não pode dissimular a surpresa de ver Amélie novamente, e ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver Alves puxar sua cadeira até a parede e se sentar ali, distante dele.

Amélie, entretanto, se aproximou, muito embora não se sentasse, colocou a pasta em suas mãos, ainda fechada, em cima da mesa e o observou, simplesmente o observou, com a expressão neutra, sem nenhum sentimento aparente, por alguns minutos.

\- Então estamos deixando as evasivas de lado? – perguntou Colin – Finalmente vai me dizer o que quer de mim.

\- E o que te faz pensar isso Ferguson? – perguntou ela após alguns instantes.

\- A postura de vocês mudou. Você está mais séria. – disse ele, quase brincando com ela.

Amélie deu um sorriso mínimo na direção dele, como quem debocha.

\- Realmente você se acha muitíssimo inteligente não é? – perguntou, sarcástica.

A agente abriu sua pasta e colocou uma foto em frente à Collin, era a foto do crime, sem corpos, somente o sangue pela sala.

\- Nós sabemos como rendeu a todas nós. – disse Amélie – Sabemos que teve ajuda.

\- Não pode negar os fatos querida Milie. – disse ele com um pequeno sorriso – Todos sabem que eu estava lá sozinho. Vocês foram rendidas porque eram estúpidas.

\- Sabemos que mantém contato com o seu cúmplice, - ela o ignorou completamente - somente gostaríamos de saber como mantém esse contato.

\- Já disse que não tive nenhum cumplice. – disse ele, ainda impassível.

\- Eu admiro sua determinação em não entregar seu amigo. – disse ela, tão impassível quanto ele – Mas nós iremos descobrir, o que somente fará com que tudo se torne muito pior pra você.

\- Eu já disse que não tive nenhum cumplice. – ele começava a demonstrar sinais de raiva, pois odiava ser ignorado.

\- Sabe o que mais me surpreende Álvez? – perguntou ela ao parceiro, como para lembra Collin que não estavam sozinhos.

\- O que? – perguntou Álvez, ainda olhando para Collin com uma expressão nada amigável.

\- O fato de Ferguson ter incumbido o cumplice de me espionar. – ela riu, junto com Álvez, uma risada sem emoção, somente dura e sarcástica.

\- Ele não tem culpa de ser um verdadeiro imbecil. – Alves disse, olhando diretamente para Ferguson.

\- Cale a boca seu idiota. – disse Collin para Álvez.

\- Ele não é um idiota Collin. – disse Amélie – Idiota é você que pensou que seu cúmplice não te enganaria em algum momento.

Ela tirou uma foto da pasta e colocou na extremidade direita da mesa. Era a foto de um presente, e, dentro da caixa, um livro.

\- Porque é que está me mostrando um livro do seu pai Milie? – perguntou ele tentando voltar aos eixos de suas emoções.

Novamente a agente mexeu em sua pasta e retirou outra foto, quase igual, a única mudança era o livro, outra foto foi colocada ao lado, e logo após uma quarta foto, desta vez, com o livro totalmente destruído.

\- O que significa isso? – perguntou Collin.

\- O quanto você é estúpido! – respondeu ela – Você foi idiota ao ponto de colocar seu cúmplice para me vigiar e me stalkear, mesmo sabendo que corria o risco de que ele fosse se sentir influenciado por isso.

\- Não entendo o que quer dizer. – disse ele.

\- Em nenhum momento se perguntou por que somente agora nós viemos atrás de você, com a certeza de que tem um cumplice?

\- Não. – disse Alves ao fundo, quase escondido pela sombra – Ele não se perguntou, porque é um estúpido.

\- Vocês não sabem o que estão dizendo. – disse Collin.

\- O seu amiguinho te traiu Colin, aceite os fatos! – Amelie disse.

\- Falem logo o que isso quer dizer. – Colin estava raivoso, finalmente com o estado de espírito que Amelie queria.

\- Simples! – disse ela – Isso quer dizer que o seu cumplice, a pessoa que te passa pequenas informações sobre a minha vida - Ela então colocou as próximas fotos em cima da mesa, o arrombamento de sua casa, as fotos de seus amigos e familiares cobertas de sangue – não está tão do seu lado quanto você pensa.

Disse ela por fim colocando a foto da ameaça que recebeu, pintada com sangue em sua parede. Colin olhava sem acreditar para toda aquela cena. Parecia pensar muito sobre o assunto, mas sua expressão era, sobretudo, incrédula.

\- Então você tem alguém que te persegue, e logo tiram a conclusão de que é meu cumplice? – perguntou ele, tentando parecer debochado, mas sem muito êxito.

\- Mais ou menos isso. – Amélie disse, dando de ombros.

\- Vocês são patéticos! – disse ele

\- Sabe quem é patético? – perguntou Amelie, se curvando na mesa e se aproximando do rosto dele – O adolescente que tinha tudo: família, educação, futuro! Mas que por ser rejeitado por uma menina acabou se tornando um assassino serial e perdendo, além de tudo o que tinha, aquilo que um dia teria. Você Collin Ferguson, que é o ser mais patético que já conheci na vida.

\- Eu te amava! – disse ele. Alves soltou uma gargalhada de seu canto e Amelie somente deu um sorriso debochado.

\- Sabe Collin. – disse ela – Falando assim você só se torna mais patético. Um homem que passa a vida em uma prisão e que se contenta com pequenos pedaços de informação da vida de uma mulher que nunca te quis?

\- Pequenos? – disse Collin, sendo pego pela isca que Amelie tentava jogar desde o inicio – Eu sei de toda a sua vida!

Desta vez foi Amélie quem riu, fazendo-o fechar a expressão.

\- E além de tudo é traído pelo próprio parceiro. – disse Alves – Assim fica impossível te defender Ferguson.

\- Do que é que você está falando? – disse ele batendo os punhos na mesa.

\- Que o seu amigo tem manipulado informações há anos. – disse Amelie – Te escondendo o que achava necessário esconder. Como o fato de que, nem de longe eu me tornei tão traumatizada quanto pensa. Eu vivi Collin, apesar de você.

\- Você é uma estúpida se pensa que vou acreditar...

\- Eu namorei – Amelie o interrompeu com a voz quase entediada – Conheci várias pessoas na faculdade que se tornaram meus amigos, eu me mudei inúmeras vezes pelo país. Eu conheci o homem da minha vida – disse ela finalmente – Fiquei noiva!

\- Isso é mentira! – ele disse, furioso.

\- Eu não entendo realmente porque seu parceiro escondeu de você meu envolvimento com outros homens. – disse Amelie

\- Talvez ele só estivesse alimentando seu ego Ferguson. – Alves disse – Ele não queria ferir você.

\- Pode ser. – Amélie finalmente se sentou à frente de Collin, relaxadamente, como quem se senta no sofá de casa – É como Tony sempre diz: uma vez idiota, sempre idiota!

\- O que Antony DiNozzo tem a ver com essa conversa?

Amelie ficou exultante por dentro com o ciúme que ele demonstrou sentir de seu amigo, tinha escolhido a pessoa certa para bode expiatório afinal.

\- Ele gostaria muito de estar aqui e quebrar sua cara – disse ela – Palavras dele.

\- Esse seu amiguinho se acha muito não é? – disse ele

\- Ele não é meu amiguinho Collin. – disse ela rindo minimamente para ele – Tony foi meu amigo, é verdade, mas também foi meu namorado durante anos. – ela quase riu da expressão de choque dele enquanto retirava a corrente de dentro da blusa e pegava o anel delicado entre os dedos – E agora ele é meu noivo.

\- Isso é mentira. – Collin gritou, tentando se levantar embora estivesse algemado à cadeira, bateu os punhos na mesa e se mostrava quase descontrolado.

Alves se levantou e o agarrou pelos ombros fazendo-o se sentar novamente.

\- Eu queria que Tony estivesse aqui. – disse Alves com a voz dura bem próxima ao ouvido do prisioneiro – Seria legal ver esse babaca tendo a cara quebrada.

\- Vocês estão mentindo pra mim. – disse Collin com a expressão dura e os olhos vermelhos, mostrando o quanto tinha raiva naquele momento.

\- Eu não tenho culpa se seu amiguinho se apaixonou por mim. – disse Amélie olhando casualmente para suas unhas – Também não tenho culpa de que ele ache que, diferente de você, ele possa me conquistar e me fazer esquecer Tony.

\- Vocês são loucos! – disse Collin – Ed nunca faria isso.

Amélie soltou um sorriso exultante e riu para o parceiro.

\- Obrigado por tudo Ferguson. – disse Alves se afastando dele enquanto Amélie juntava todas as fotos e sistematicamente as colocava de volta às pastas.

\- Até nunca mais Collin. – disse Amélie se voltando para a porta junto com Alves

\- Volte aqui Amélie! Você não pode fazer isso – ele berrava preso à cadeira, cada vez mais irritado.

Quando Amelie saiu da sala pode sentir o peso da tensão que passou. Seus pais a abraçaram enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto.

\- Acalme-se bebê. – disse Rick – Nunca mais precisará vê-lo.

\- Você foi magnifica! – parabenizou Emily, esperando por Garcia ao telefone.

\- Sim minha deusa. – disse a voz da loira no viva-voz.

\- Precisamos saber tudo sobre Edgar Michaels. – disse Emily – Endereços, sigilo bancário, correspondência, telefonemas. Absolutamente tudo!

\- Pode deixar. – disse Penélope – Serei mais rápida que o Bolt. Cambio, desligo.

\- Então no fim, realmente era Michaels? – disse JJ, pegando a correntinha que Amelie lhe estendia e a colocando de volta no pescoço.

\- Você realmente não se lembra dele? – perguntou Kate para a filha, que balançou a cabeça, negando.

\- Eu também não reconheço o nome. – disse Rick

– Teria que rever os anuários da escola. – Amélie completou.

\- Então esse Edgar Michaels provavelmente entrou na casa e ajudou a render as meninas anos atrás? – disse JJ.

\- E depois que Collin foi preso passou a ser uma espécie de espião. – Simmons concordou.

\- Mas a proximidade com minha filha fez com que seus sentimentos ficassem um tanto quanto confusos. – Rick disse com o queixo tenso.

\- Fazendo com que ele desenvolvesse uma obsessão por ela. – Spencer completou.

\- Provavelmente ele nem sabia dos planos de Colin para aquela noite. – Kate disse – Pode ter pensado que não passava de uma brincadeira.

\- O que não o exime da culpa. – Spencer disse – Quando o pegarmos ele será preso e, se conseguirmos provar que ele ajudou Colin será julgado, além de por seus próprios crimes, por homicídio culposo e por ser cumplice nos crimes de tortura e tentativa de homicídio.

\- Agora vamos! – disse Emily – Não conseguiremos tirar mais nada de Ferguson, então, voltaremos a Washington e o caçaremos até ele estar atrás das grades.

[_“Todo o homem é culpado do bem que não fez.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/todo-o-homem-e-culpado/) [_– Voltaire_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-voltaire/)


	33. Proteção policial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo possui cenas de insinuação sexual e línguagem explícita, caso seja sensível a este tipo de conteúdo ou não tenha idade suficiente (e a classificação de 18 anos hein?) podem pular dois capítulos à frente, não haverá nenhuma modificação na trama.  
> :)

[_“Se você quer um arco-íris, tem que aguentar a chuva.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/se-voce-quer-um-arco-iris/) [_– Dolly Parton_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-dolly-parton/)

A equipe se encaminhava ao jatinho, os Castles encarregaram alguns detetives da polícia de Nova York em vigiar Collin Ferguson e voltaram com a equipe para Washington.

No avião, o silêncio reinava, pois, cada um deles tinha sentimentos diversos, mas, ao mesmo tempo muito parecidos: Simmons era o menos ligado à Amélie, por conhecê-la há menos tempo, entretanto, conhecia os outros membros da equipe e sabia o quanto ela havia se tornado importante para eles e estava decidido a protegê-la.

Emily se preocupava, por ser a chefe da equipe era tudo muito mais complicado, além da responsabilidade de comandar a equipe em um caso complicado ainda devia proteger uma agente que, para piorar seus medos, havia se tornado uma colega muito querida.

J.J. gostava muito de Amélie e se sentia próxima a ela, claro que não era o mesmo nível de amizade que mantinha com Spencer, Emily e Garcia, mas, ainda assim se sentia próxima à garota tão jovem e tão competente. Claro que, se suas suspeitas sobre Amélie se confirmassem ela se tornaria ainda mais importante para a equipe e para ela própria, entretanto, ela ainda não tinha certeza e preferia deixar suas desconfianças escondidas por enquanto.

Alves, de todos, era o que se sentia mais próximo de Amélie, pois, por mais que fossem uma equipe, desde que a garota chegara à BAU era colocada em campo com ele. Eram quase como parceiros oficiais e esse tipo de confiança que se cria em campo é do tipo que se leva pra vida, ela era mais que uma colega ou parceira de trabalho, era uma amiga e não deixaria que nada acontece a ela, pois só de pensar o que ela já havia passado em sua vida suas entranhas se reviravam de ódio, por pouco não perdia o controle perto de Ferguson, mas sabia que vingar a amiga em nada ajudaria.

Garcia, em sua sala, esperando que todos chegassem de NY, estava se retorcendo de preocupação, pois, para ela, cada membro de sua equipe era como um membro de sua própria família e Amélie a conquistara de uma maneira que nenhum outro tinha conseguido: com uma rapidez quase desconcertante. Elas compartilhavam, além do nome do meio, seus segredos, seus medos mais profundos e seus sonhos. Ela não aguentaria se algo acontecesse com Amélie.

Spencer se retraia somente em imaginar se algo acontecesse à Amélie, ela entrara em sua vida de uma maneira tão incrível que nada parecia real. Em um momento de intenso sofrimento Amélie sublimou cada mal pensamento, cada pensamento depreciativo e cada gota de sofrimento que ele pudesse sentir. Dava forças a ele com as questões de saúde de sua mãe, sempre o entendia em seus medos e aflições, estava sempre disposta a ouvi-lo e lhe dar os concelhos mais incríveis. Foi com um sorriso no rosto que ele relembrou um momento muito especial que passou ao lado dela:

...

Amélie estava dormindo, na cama do hotel em que se hospedavam em Las Vegas, tão linda que deveria ser um crime da humanidade, pois só de olhá-la ele sabia que seria capaz de qualquer coisa por aquela mulher. Parcialmente enrolada em um lençol de seda de um branco puríssimo, as costas estavam nuas assim como a coxa direita, que se projetava para o lado, a pele sedosa que se espalhava pelo colchão de forma tão sensual em conjunto com os cabelos vermelhos espalhados para todas as direções eram uma imagem quase selvagem. Mas, nem mesmo essa imagem conseguia tirar Spencer de seus pensamentos.

Ele havia sido acordado por um pesadelo, um pesadelo recorrente que lhe atormentava desde que havia saído da prisão de segurança máxima, onde fora preso e mantido por um crime que nunca cometeu. Era um pesadelo que seu subconsciente havia criado, saindo de seus medos mais profundos, na prisão, ele corria um grande perigo e, cercado pelos companheiros da cadeia ele se via encurralado em uma cena sangrenta de rebelião, era nesse momento que Maeve aparecia com a intenção de ajuda-lo e, ele sabia, que ela corria ainda mais perigo ao lado daqueles homens perigosos, mas nada podia fazer para impedir que eles a matassem, que atirassem em sua cabeça e a levassem novamente dele. Esse pesadelo se repetia quase todas as noites, mas, em todas as noites era tão aterrorizante quanto a primeira vez em que o havia visto.

Entretanto, naquela noite, com sua namorada dormindo em seus braços ele teve novamente aquele pesadelo, mas não era Maeve, não era aquela mulher a quem chamava de seu primeiro amor e que perdera tão dolorosamente. Naquela noite Amélie estava com ele naquela prisão, era ela, sua namorada quem levava aquele tiro e morria ao tentar ajuda-lo. Acordando assustado ele se desvencilhou da bela ruiva e se sentou na poltrona para observá-la.

Foi ali, naquele momento, que ele percebeu o que vinha escondendo de si próprio: ele havia amado Maeve, mas era um amor quase platônico, intensificado pela própria impossibilidade e distância, magnificado pela dolorosa separação e a imagem de seu sangue se espalhando sob seu corpo.

Mas o amor que ele havia sentido não era nada comparado ao amor que sentia por Amélie, um amor que nasceu tão rapidamente, que nasceu através da admiração e o reconhecimento de que ela era uma mulher incrivelmente interessante. Aquele não era um amor platônico, era um amor real, tão real quanto as batidas de seu coração, era um amor consumado e correspondido, o tipo de amor que ele não imaginava que pudesse existir para ele, mas que no entanto ali estava, bem à sua frente, à distância de dois passos, enrolado em sedas brancas e reluzindo à luz da lua.

Amélie, neste momento, acabou se remexendo na cama e ele viu o braço dela passar pela cama, procurando-o, seu coração se encheu de alegria ao perceber que ela o buscava, que havia sentido a falta dele na cama.

\- Spencer? – a voz baixinha e rouca de sono o tirou de seu estado quase contemplativo, ele se levantou e novamente se aproximou da cama, deitando-se ao lado da mulher que ele acaba de descobrir ser a mulher que mais amava na vida. _“Isso significa que ela é a mulher da minha vida? Como eles dizem nos filmes?”_ , perguntou-se.

\- Estou aqui Amélie. – disse ele recostando-se no corpo dela.

Então, como uma gata ronronando ela se voltou para ele, ainda sonolenta, e se enroscou no corpo dele, deitou-se na curva de seu ombro e seu pescoço, o joelho se levantando e se enroscando na perna dele, os pés fazendo uma suave carícia entes de pousar entre suas pernas. Seus seios nus se encostaram em sua pele quando ela se deitou tão próxima a ele.

\- Você é tão linda! – disse ele beijando a têmpora dela e a aconchegando ainda mais contra ele.

\- Você quis dizer que sou gostosa? – ela perguntou com uma voz de riso irresistível.

\- Ah eu quis dizer que você é linda. Estava tentando ser romântico. – disse ele brincando – Mas definitivamente você é a mulher mais gostosa que já vi na minha vida. - Ela deu uma risada tão linda que ele riu com ela. – Esse não é o momento que você diz que eu sou muitíssimo gostoso? – perguntou ele, rindo, após alguns segundos.

\- Ah eu estava tentando ser romântica. – disse ela rindo – Mas você definitivamente é uma delícia, ela deu uma breve lambida no pescoço de Spencer o fazendo se arrepiar, e depois uma leve mordida. Se levantando do pescoço dele, o olhou nos olhos e passou a língua nos lábios provocadoramente e ele percebeu, pelos olhos turvados dela, que refletiam o próprio desejo que ele sentia que eles iriam novamente se amar. – Humm – disse ela – Realmente uma delícia!

Spencer foi tirado de seus pensamentos com o seu celular que vibrava em seu bolso, era uma mensagem de Amélie que dizia:

_“Um beijo por seus pensamentos.”_

Ele sorriu para a tela e escreveu:

_“Simples, estava pensando em você! Eu sempre estou pensando em você!”_

Ele percebeu que ela sorriu para a tela, assim como ele, percebeu também, com a visão periférica, que toda a equipe estava concentrada em seus próprios telefones, então não corriam o risco de perceberem nada. A resposta chegou e dizia:

_“Você é muito galante! E derrete meu coração.”_

Ele resolveu brincar com ela, afinal, junto a Morgan e Alves ela era o ser humano mais bem humorado que ele conhecia.

_“Na verdade não sou tão galante! Estava pensando em você nua!”_

Ela riu e tampou a boca com a mão para impedir a risada de sair muito alta.

_“Você é impossível Spencer! Então você está me olhando e me imaginando nua? Interessante”_

Ele respondeu:

_“Sim, te imaginando nua naquela cama do hotel de Las Vegas e pensando no quanto você é linda!”_

Ela riu novamente e ele não pode deixar de pensar o quanto era fácil conversar com ela.

_“Linda e gostosa! Não se esqueça de que sou gostosa! E você é meu delícia!”_

Ele riu dessa vez ao perceber que ela também se lembrava da conversa. Era tão bom poder conversar sobre qualquer coisa com uma pessoa, desde safadezas à física quântica.

_“Estou me sentindo como uma grande pizza de calabresa. Sempre me sinto um prato de comida quando me chama de ‘meu delícia’!”_

Ela riu ainda mais ao se concentrar para responder.

_“Tão delícia que dá vontade de te morder!”_

Essa mulher era realmente especial e ele percebeu que a resposta à pergunta que se fizera era somente uma: Sim! Ela era a mulher de sua vida.

_“Mal vejo a hora!”,_ respondeu ele _“Eu te amo muito, Amy!”_

O sorriso que ele recebeu em resposta era o tipo de sorriso pelo qual valia a pena qualquer coisa. A resposta dela fez com que ele também sorrisse.

_“Você é o amor da minha vida!”_

_“E você o amor da minha!”_ , pensou ele, feliz em ver o quanto seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

Ao desembarcarem novamente em Washington, todos decidiram ir até a BAU para traçar planos de ação. Amélie ficou levemente incomodada, pois imaginava o que aconteceria nessa reunião, e não estava nada satisfeita em ter agentes em sua cola a vigiando.

\- Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus. – Amélie se sentiu comprimida contra um copo e sabia que era Garcia.

\- Calma Pen. – disse ela – Está tudo bem.

\- Não está não! – disse ela – Você teve que encontrar aquele monstro!

\- Sim Pen. – disse Amélie, emocionada em como havia feito amigos ali – Mas eu estou bem! – ela fez carinho na cabeça de Penélope.

\- Jura? – disse ela, enquanto os outros sorriam.

\- Juro, juradinho! – disse Amélie.

\- Pai, mãe. – Amélie disse, rindo da amiga e da cara confusa que seus pais faziam – Essa é Penélope Garcia, nossa especialista técnica e uma amiga muito querida. Não consegui apresenta-la direito antes.

\- Muito prazer Sta. Garcia. – disse Rick estendo a mão para a loira.

\- Ai meu Deus! – ela disse - Richard Castle eu sou sua fã.

\- Obrigado! – respondeu Rick rindo.

\- Prazer Penélope! – disse Kate – É muito bom ver que minha filha fez amigos tão bons.

\- Ela é uma menina especial. – disse Penélope – E a senhora é linda. – completou – Mais linda do que pensei, não m admira que Amélie seja tão linda.

\- Obrigada! – Kate respondeu, um pouco encabulada.

\- Estou voltando pra minha sala, qualquer coisa é só me chamarem. – disse Penélope se voltando para o corredor e caminhando apressada.

\- Ela parece um furacão! – disse Richard.

\- Não posso pensar em uma pessoa melhor! – disse Amélie com carinho.

\- Vamos até a sala de reuniões. – disse Emily, rindo de sua amiga Penélope, sempre tão efusiva que chegava a assustar pessoas que não a conheciam.

Todos se encaminharam para a sala de reuniões, sentindo o cansaço aparecer aos poucos.

\- Então, precisamos decidir algumas coisas. – disse Emily, sentada junto à equipe na mesa circular.

\- Precisamos traçar um plano que atraia o unsub. – Alves disse – Ou podemos perde-lo para sempre, já que não sabemos onde encontrá-lo.

\- Ou correr o risco de um atentado surpresa. – JJ disse, tensa.

\- Exatamente! – disse Emily – Precisamos entender os padrões de presentes, descobrir porque ele começou a mandar presentes, porque um dos livros estava destruído, o que desencadeou sua raiva até chegarmos àquela ameaça.

Amélie trocou olhares com Spencer, pois tinha uma ideia muito boa de o que havia desencadeado a raiva do unsub: seu relacionamento com Spencer! Não podiam mais fingir: estavam perto do momento em que teriam que assumir seu namoro para toda a equipe e para o FBI.

\- Exatamente! – disse Simmons – Precisamos entender melhor a cabeça dele, porque antes estávamos trabalhando com a ideia de que o culpado era Collin Ferguson.

\- Muda tudo por não ser ele. – disse JJ – Eu preferia que fosse, pois saberíamos com quem estamos lidando.

\- Concordo com você JJ. – disse Emily – Quero que pensem sobre isso, principalmente você Amélie. Quero que refaça seus os próprios passos pra que amanhã consigamos traçar uma linha do tempo e uma estratégia de ação.

\- Certo! – disse ela.

\- Amanhã nos reuniremos as 08:00. – disse Emily, dispensando a equipe – Amélie, precisamos conversar sobre sua segurança.

\- Emily – ela começou – Eu realmente não quero que...

\- Precisamos pensar em sua segurança.

\- Eu sei me defender Emily. – disse ela – Além disso, meus pais estão comigo.

Emily ficou balançada com essa opção, já que sabia que Katherine Beckett era mais que competente, assim como Richard Castle.

\- Amélie. – disse ela – Eu sei que sabe se defender, assim como sei que seus pais também estão prontos pra isso. Mas eu sou a chefe dessa equipe e não posso nem por um minuto, não pensar em colocá-la sob vigilância.

\- Eu entendo Emily. – disse a garota, derrotada, entendia bem a posição que Emily se encontrava.

\- Colocarei dois agentes à paisana na portaria de seu prédio. – disse ela – E dois agentes em sua porta.

\- É realmente necessário? – perguntou ela.

\- Infelizmente sim. – disse ela – É o protocolo.

\- Está bem! – disse ela.

Emily foi até o telefone e solicitou uma equipe de agentes para fazer as vigilâncias. Em vinte minutos Amélie partia em seu carro, junto a seus pais e Spencer, que havia ficado esperando, com a desculpa de que iria de carona com os Castles, já que iria pelo mesmo caminho. Uma picape do FBI a seguia, ela estava desconfortável, mas entendia de protocolo e sabia que não tinha pra onde fugir.

\- Spence. – disse ela.

\- Sim. – ele respondeu, saindo de sua contemplação da janela, ao qual se escorava, cansado.

\- Você vai pra minha casa ou pra sua? – perguntou ela, ainda um pouco tímida, afinal, seus pais sabiam de seu relacionamento, mas nunca haviam deixado assim, tão exposto.

\- Acha que faria bem? – perguntou ele.

\- Levando em consideração que amanhã eles irão descobrir de qualquer jeito amanhã na reunião. – disse ela dando de ombros – Não acho que fará diferença.

Spencer ainda parecia pouco à vontade, fazendo Richard, sentado ao lado da filha se virar para trás rindo.

\- Por acaso está com vergonha de nós Dr. Reid?

\- Ahn – ele hesitou – Talvez!

\- Não tenha Dr. – disse Kate – Afinal de contas, sabemos que estão juntos e aprovamos esse relacionamento.

\- Obrigado Sra. Castle. – disse ele

\- Me chame de Kate. – disse ela.

\- Obrigado Kate! – disse ele.

\- Então? – disse Amélie.

\- Preciso ir em casa primeiro. – disse ele finalmente – Refazer minhas malas. Depois vou até lá com meu carro.

\- Certo. – disse Amélie dirigindo e se encaminhando até a casa de Spencer pra deixa-lo.

A campainha tocou e Amélie correu pra atender, sabia que era Spencer, pois ele havia tocado o interfone. Os agentes que estavam em sua porta nada disseram, embora olhassem disfarçadamente para Reid quando ele chegou à porta.

Ao entrar ele percebeu que Amélie estava muito parecida com a primeira vez que ele a tinha visitado. Cabelos presos frouxamente em um coque, short curto colado, quase não aparecendo por baixo da blusa de lã branca. E, principalmente, os óculos de aros negros.

\- Você está linda. – disse ele a abraçando.

\- Obrigada! – disse ela, corando.

\- Eu amo seus óculos. – disse ele.

\- Sério? – perguntou.

\- Seríssimo! – disse ele.

\- Fico feliz, porque uso muito óculos em casa. – disse, rindo – Venha! – chamou - Meus pais estão cozinhando pra nós. E eu tenho uma surpresa!

\- Preciso ter medo? – perguntou ele.

\- Muito medo Dr. – ela riu – Muito mesmo!

Ele apenas riu e seguiu para a cozinha com ela, de mãos dadas.


	34. Nervosismo e amizade

[_“Se você nunca arrisca, você arrisca ainda mais.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/se-voce-nunca-arrisca-voce/) [_– Erica Jong_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-erica-jong/)

\- Mas o que? – Perguntou Spencer confuso.

Richard Castle estava atrás da bancada muito branca da cozinha da filha, com uns óculos de natação nos olhos, fazendo uma performance um tanto quanto esquisita.

\- Ele está cozinhando. – disse Amélie sorrindo e pegando também uns óculos e colocando em si mesma.

\- Venha Spencer. – disse Katherine – Sente-se comigo.

Ela estava sentada em um banco alto na bancada e apontou o outro para ele, que se sentou, aceitando também uma taça de vinho que ela o serviu.

\- Eles sempre cozinharam juntos. – explicou ela – Meus outros filhos também, e Alexis, a filha mais velha do Rick. É como uma tradição de família.

\- Entendo! – disse ele – Deve ser algo bem divertido.

\- É sim! – disse ela – Meus filhos pretendem fazer isso com as próprias famílias, alguns já fazem.

\- Mas e os óculos? – perguntou ele franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Eles estão cortando cebolas. – disse ela rindo e revirando os olhos.

\- Até que faz sentido! – ele disse, percebendo que realmente era um bom artifício para não chorar naquela atividade de cortar cebolas.

\- Você não participa? – perguntou ele para Katherine.

\- Deus nos livre! – Castle e Amélie responderam juntos e os quatro riram.

\- Digamos que não sou muito boa na cozinha se não envolver ferver água... – Katherine disse

\- No micro-ondas! – disse Richard, interrompendo a esposa.

\- Fritar ovos. – ela continuou, ignorando o marido.

\- Queimar ovos né?! – cantarolou Amélie, rindo da mãe, que os ignorou novamente e falou:

\- ...e fazer torradas.

\- Na torradeira! – Richard disse.

\- Calem a boca vocês dois! – Katherine disse – Assim, meu genro vai pensar que sou um total desastre.

\- Mas mãe, você é....

\- Amélie Grace Beckett-Castle! – Katherine disse, apontando o dedo para a filha.

\- Já calei! – Amélie disse levantando as mãos em rendição.

Os três Castles e Spencer passaram um momento incrível no jantar, comendo frango xadrez com salada e arroz branco. Spencer ficou impressionado com isso, pois não sabia que Amélie cozinhava. Assim como ficou muito feliz por ter sido aceito pelos pais de sua namorada, que o trataram com carinho e pareciam muito feliz com o relacionamento.

Mais tarde, após um jogo de pôquer, em que Spencer ganhou do sogro espetacularmente eles foram se deitar.

\- Seus pais são incríveis! – disse ele, enquanto trocava de roupa para se deitar. A mala, sempre pronta para as viagens que fazia a trabalho já estava sobre a cômoda do quarto de Amélie.

\- Eles são mesmo! – disse ela, de costas pra ele, retirando o short curto e a blusa de lã. – E eles gostaram muito de você sabia? – ela percebeu que ele não estava respondendo – Spencer? – o chamou, mas, vendo que ele não responderia se virou e riu dele – Vai ficar me observando trocar de roupa? – disse ela, com a mão na cintura, somente de lingerie.

\- Sim! – disse ele rindo – Eu vou!

\- Isso não é muito bonito sabe senhor voyeur? – disse ela, embora, naquele momento retirasse seu sutiã, ficando apenas de calcinha. Spencer colocou a mãos em seu rosto, soltando um gemido estranho.

\- Isso é tortura! – disse ele com a voz abafada pelas mãos.

\- Pervertido! – ela riu e se virou de costas novamente, vestindo uma camisola branca, básica, que ia até a metade das coxas.

Sentou-se na cama e se recostou nos travesseiros, vendo Spencer colocar sua calça do pijama e, quando ele se virou para pegar uma blusa ela disse:

\- Nem pense nisso!

\- Depois eu quem sou pervertido! – disse ele rindo e indo se deitar ao lado dela.

\- Eu gosto de te ver dormir sem camisa. – disse ela se aconchegando ao corpo dele.

\- Você está com dor? – perguntou ele, fazendo carinho em suas costas, ele pareceu preocupado desde a hora em que ela disse que estava em seu período menstrual.

\- Minha cólica passou! – disse ela – É só tomar um remédio que passa, na maioria das vezes é assim pelo menos.

\- E quando o remédio não funciona? – perguntou ele.

\- Fica doendo! – ela disse rindo – Ou preciso ir ao hospital.

\- Como assim? – disse ele parecendo assustado.

\- Faz um tempo que não acontece. – disse ela – Então fique calmo! Acontecia mais quando era adolescente, agora no máximo preciso ficar quietinha com uma bolsa de água quente.

\- Ainda bem que nasci homem! – disse ele.

\- Agradeça a Deus por isso! – ela riu.

\- Mas sempre que você precisar eu cuidarei de você! – ele riu.

\- Oh deuses obrigada por me apresentar ao homem mais perfeito que existe.

Os dois riram brevemente, mas Spencer pareceu tenso quando disse:

\- Então amanhã será o dia decisivo?

\- Sim! – disse ela – Não temos mais opção.

\- Eu já queria dizer que era minha namorada. – disse ele – Mas não queria que fosse assim.

\- Vai dar tudo certo! – disse ela – Eu acredito nisso!

\- Eu também meu amor. – respondeu ele.

Amélie sorriu ao ser chamada assim por ele, pois, a cada dia ele se entranhava mais em seu coração.

\- Vocês estão prontos? – Rick Castle perguntou, dentro do carro, sentado no banco de trás com sua mulher.

\- Não! – respondeu Spencer, porém, ele sorria.

\- Não mesmo! – Amélie concordou, também sorrindo.

\- Vocês dois deviam ver como foi pra nós assumirmos que estávamos juntos. – disse Kate – Foi quase uma saga.

\- Star wars ou Doctor Who? – perguntou Amélie.

\- Foi mais pra Seinfeld. – respondeu Rick fazendo os outros rirem.

\- Vai dar tudo certo! – Amélie disse – Não tenho nenhum receio de dizer a eles que estou namorando Spencer. O problema são nossos superiores.

\- As pessoas tem essa mania – disse Kate – de pensar que duas pessoas que estão juntas não podem fazer seu trabalho direito se forem de uma mesma equipe.

\- Isso é bem absurdo. – Rick concordou – Claro que a dinâmica muda um pouco, mas, não é impossível.

\- Depende dos envolvidos. – Kate disse – Se um caso der errado, as pessoas generalizam e acham que ninguém mais vai conseguir.

\- Como o chefe do Tony. – disse Amélie concordando.

\- Seu amigo? – perguntou Spencer – O agente do NCIS?

\- Ele mesmo! – ela confirmou

\- Mas até onde sei o NCIS não tem essa política de não confraternização. – Spencer pareceu confuso.

\- E não tem! – ela respondeu rindo.

\- Então... – Spencer pareceu confuso.

\- É o chefe imediato dele que tem essa política. – disse ela – Parece que ele viu alguns romances estragarem algumas investigações e então a regra número doze é: nunca namore um colega de trabalho!

\- Regra número 12? – Rick disse rindo – E quantas são?

\- Ninguém sabe exatamente. – ela também riu – Me parece que ninguém sabe todas elas também, e só as aprendem depois de fazer o contrário e levar uma bronca.

\- Então ele as inventa conforme vão surgindo. – disse Kate.

\- Acho que sim! – respondeu Amélie – Mas algumas são sérias e vão sendo repetidas ao longo dos anos.

\- E eles respeitam? – Spencer perguntou

\- Com certeza! – Amélie disse veementemente enquanto Spencer encaminhava seu carro para o estacionamento e Richard dava um suspiro alto no banco de trás.

\- Eu não dirijo tão mal assim! – disse Spencer, fingindo-se de ofendido e fazendo Amélie rir alto de sua expressão.

\- Na verdade eu só deixo que vocês tenham um relacionamento se minha filha dirigir sempre. – disse Rick – Eu quero que ela viva por muito tempo ainda.

\- Não exagera pai. – disse ela rindo.

\- Prometam ou nada de namoro! – disse ele, fazendo todos rirem.

\- Eu nem gosto de dirigir mesmo! – disse Reid com cara de emburrado.

\- Vamos lá pessoal. – disse Amélie – É agora ou nunca.

Quando entraram na sala toda a equipe já estava em plena discussão do caso, menos Emily, que provavelmente havia passado em sua sala primeiro, já que era a chefe e tinha muito o que resolver.

\- Então? – disse Alves – Foi assim tão ruim dormir com vigilância?

\- Ah não, imagina! – disse Amélie irônica.

\- Você é muito dramática. – disse Simmons.

Amélie somente o olhou, um olhar ferino que deixava os criminosos a quem prendia com as pernas bambas. Simmons ergueu os braços como quem se rende fazendo o pai da garota rir audivelmente.

\- O olhar da medusa nunca falha! – disse ele.

Todos riram dela, que ficou ainda mais brava, agora com toda a equipe.

\- Você tem passado tempo demais conversando com o Tony papai. – disse ela e, ao perceber que Reid arqueou as sobrancelhas como quem diz: _“Isso é sério?!”_ ela não pode deixar de sorrir também.

\- Bom dia. – disse Emily – Desculpem meu atraso, estava com Cruz.

\- Algum problema? – perguntou JJ.

\- Não – disse ela – Ele só queria ser atualizado sobre o caso.

\- Enfim. – disse JJ – Enquanto não chegavam fizemos uma linha do tempo.

Ela mostrou um quadro branco, nela, estavam as fotos dos presentes que Amélie ganhou e embaixo as datas que ela recebeu os presentes.

\- Ótimo! – disse Emily, precisamos saber o que foi responsável pela raiva crescente do unsub.

\- Pessoal... – chamou Amélie.

\- Exatamente! – disse Alves – Pra sabermos como começar a traçar possíveis locais de observação.

\- Pessoal... – chamou Amélie um pouco mais alto.

\- Precisamos principalmente – Simmons continuou descobrir como esses presentes chegavam à casa de Amélie e como ele....

\- Pessoal! – disse Amélie quase gritando, fazendo os outros se virarem pra ela. – Não precisam disso tudo, eu já sei como tudo começou e o que desencadeou.

\- Certo. – disse Emily.

\- O primeiro livro tem uma embalagem fofa, então, provavelmente foi quando ele começou a pensar em se mostrar pra mim. Mandou antes um presente, pra que eu visse que alguém me admirava de longe! – disse ela - Ele demorou um mês pra me mandar o segundo livro.

\- Então, provavelmente queria ser mais explícito, com medo de que você não tivesse entendido a mensagem. – Reid disse.

\- E provavelmente – disse JJ – Ele é um perseguidor clássico, então ele realmente pensa que você sabe quem é ele e pensa que você já demonstrou que também o queria.

\- Foi o que pensei. – disse Amélie suspirando pesadamente - O terceiro presente foi entregue em minha casa, logo após eu aparecer em uma coletiva de imprensa.

\- Você começou a ficar mais evidente, aparecendo até mesmo na mídia. – disse Simmons – Ele ficou com medo de que mais pretendentes aparecessem.

\- Nesse mesmo dia – Amélie disse, mordendo o lábio – o dia em que encontrei o primeiro presente eu fui novamente acompanhada pra casa. Não aconteceu nada demais, mas eu deixei claro que aquela pessoa era mais que uma amiga. Somente encontrei o outro presente, o livro recortado, quando voltamos de uma viagem.

\- Provavelmente ele estava te vigiando e ficou furioso ao te ver com outro. – JJ disse, parecendo nervosa.

– Ao te ver acompanhada, ele pensou em deixar claro que ele estava te paquerando, tinha intenções com você. - disse Reid sem se deixar abalar ao perceber que ela descrevia o dia em que, após a festa na casa de Rossi ele a levou para casa e, pela janela ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha que, de perto parecia inocente, mas que de longe pode ter parecido muito mais.

\- Exatamente! – disse ela. - O engraçado é que eu saí para um encontro. – disse Amélie começando a suar – Mas nada aconteceu. E bem, ficou bem claro que eu estava em um encontro, porque me buscaram em casa e só voltei no outro dia pela manhã.

\- Porque não recebeu nada? – perguntou Alves.

\- Era uma chance. – disse Spencer com o queixo travado – A ultima chance de que ela desistisse do... outro, e ficasse com ele.

\- Como um tempo pra pensar. – disse Emily – E voltar pra ele.

\- Entendo. – disse Amélie.

\- E a ameaça? – disse Emily – O que o fez pular de presentes para ameaças?

\- Logo depois eu viajei com meu... – ela hesitou um pouco – namorado.

\- Quando ganhamos aqueles dias de folga! – Simmons disse.

\- E ele foi te buscar em casa? – Emily perguntou.

\- Ele passou o dia comigo e saímos com bagagem. – ela explicou – Nosso relacionamento finalmente tinha tomado forma então fomos mais... Expansivos. Mesmo quando estávamos na rua.

\- Está muito claro! – disse JJ – O fato de você estar namorando fez com que ele ficasse com muita raiva de ser trocado. Já que na cabeça dele vocês deveriam estar juntos.

\- Nós precisamos proteger seu namorado. – disse Simmons – Ele não pode ficar sem um aviso, pois também está em perigo, o _unsub_ pode se voltar contra ele.

\- Ele está avisado. – disse Amélie com ironia. – Não se preocupe quanto a isso.

\- Mas precisamos avisá-lo de todos os perigos. – disse Emily – Ele tem que entender exatamente o que está acontecendo.

\- Se tem alguém que sabe é ele! – disse Amélie novamente.

\- Falando desse jeito parece até que você não quer que a gente encontre seu namorado. – disse Alves, acrescentando em seguida com malícia: – Não me diz que tá namorando uma mulher.

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus! – disse Richard Castle – Para um grupo formado de grandes investigadores e leitores de comportamento vocês são bem...

\- Obtusos? – Kate disse, ao perceber que seu marido estava procurando uma palavra específica.

\- Essa palavra serve. – disse ele – Vocês são bem obtusos! – acusou, fazendo Garcia rir estridentemente e chamando a atenção de todos.

\- São mesmo! – disse ela.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – disse Alves.

\- Que ela já sabe quem é o namorado de Amélie. – disse JJ sorrindo para Garcia e para o grupo de amigos – Eu também estava desconfiada, mas não conseguia ter certeza de nada.

\- Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo. – disse Alves.

\- Claro que não. – disse Garcia – Como sabiamente o Sr. Castle explicou: você é obtuso.

Agora todos riram, até mesmo Spencer e Amélie, a tensão quase os havia deixado a essa altura, com as brincadeiras de Garcia.

\- Não acredito que vocês não perceberam. – disse Castle, apontando pra Alves, Simmons e Emily. – Nem que você não tinha certeza. – apontou para JJ revirando os olhos.

\- Eu não vou julgar. – disse Kate – Eu só sei por que meu marido me contou.

Os outros ainda não haviam entendido e estavam com a expressão de como se estivessem perdidos, olhando um para o outro.

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus, percebi assim que os vi juntos. – disse Castle – Eles se olham de um jeito apaixonado, sempre procuram desculpas pra ficarem perto um do outro. Claro que eu ia perceber.

\- Eu percebi no dia seguinte! – disse Garcia – Era tão óbvio! E o ciúmes que ele sentia? – disse ela olhando para Richard – Precisava ter visto.

\- Olhando por esse lado. – disse JJ rindo ainda mais de fazer seus amigos de bobos – Realmente eu deveria ter certeza.

\- Eles são bem fofos não são? – disse Castle em tom de confidencia para Garcia e JJ.

\- Ah calem a boca vocês três. – disse Amélie, pois estava corada até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Dá pra vocês dizerem... – Emily começou a falar, mas de repente seu olhar pousou em Spencer que não falava há um tempo e estava quase tão corado quanto Amélie – Não?! – disse ela rindo – É sério? Como eu não vi isso? Realmente preciso rever minha profissão!

\- Emily. – disse Alves – Você também?

\- Quem é o namorado pelo amor de Deus? – disse Simmons se levantando da mesa a qual estava recostado.

\- Spencer Reid! – disse Garcia, Kate e Rick ao mesmo tempo.

Alves e Simmons ficaram literalmente de queixo caído, chocados com a revelação, enquanto Emily e JJ se entreolharem e irem abraçar o casal, se esquecendo um pouco do perigo que ambos estavam correndo e somente felizes por seus amigos estarem juntos.


	35. Planos

[_“É impossível um homem aprender aquilo que ele acha que sabe.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/e-impossivel-um-homem/) [_– Epitet_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-epictetus/) _o_

\- Então... – disse Simmons, ainda chocado – Dr. Reid e Dra. Grace? Juntos?

\- Só pode ser um experimento científico. – disse Alves – Querem se reproduzir e ver se conseguem ter um filho chamado Dexter.

\- O gênio do desenho ou o gênio serial killer? – perguntou Richard.

Todos riram da brincadeira, mas quando Alves e Simmons abraçaram o casal, eles sentiram o quanto eram sinceros em desejar felicidades aos dois.

\- Nós queríamos ter contado por outros motivos. – disse Spencer – Mas foi melhor do que pensei.

\- Claro que sim! – disse Garcia – A cara de idiota desses dois foi impagável.

Simmons e Alves ficaram sem graça, pois realmente não tinham percebido nada.

\- Mas não estava tão na cara assim! – Emily os defendeu.

\- Ah não. – disse Castle – Claro que não. Eu só descobri em dois minutos.

\- Porque me conhece bem papai! – Amélie riu – Sempre parece ler minha mente.

\- No dia que voltamos à Vegas e encontramos aquele policial insuportável e ele ficava encarando a Milie – disse Garcia – Spencer quase pulou no pescoço dele.

\- Sério? – perguntou Emily – Como não percebi isso?

\- Ai eu queria ter visto isso! – Alves disse exasperado.

\- Não viu porque é obtuso! – Garcia riu mais uma vez.

\- Ele fez melhor que isso. – disse Amélie – Deu uma lição de moral enorme nele, e disse que ele não fazia meu tipo. Quando ele perguntou: e qual é o tipo dela, você? – Amélie riu - Ele respondeu só com um: passar bem detetive.

\- Seria mais épico se dissesse: Sim! Eu sou! – disse Alves rindo.

\- Mas o sorriso que ele deu quando disse foi melhor do que se tivesse dito. – Amélie disse.

\- Não sabia que tinha escutado. – disse Spencer, que estava corado até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- E quando ele me ouviu conversando com Tony. – disse Amélie.

\- Ai meu Deus. – disse Kate rindo – Ele te chamou de delícia?

\- Você está do lado de quem? – Spencer perguntou à Amélie.

\- Como assim delícia? – perguntou JJ.

\- A amizade dos dois é estranha. – disse Castle como quem explica tudo.

\- Concordo! – disse Spencer, fazendo que os amigos rissem ainda mais de sua atitude ciumenta.

\- Então vocês estão juntos há muito tempo? – Emily perguntou.

\- Na verdade não! – Spencer explicou – Em Miami era nosso primeiro dia de namoro.

\- Spencer namorando! – JJ disse – Eu vivi pra ver isso.

\- Não sei se fico lisonjeado ou ofendido! – Spencer brincou.

\- Quem mais sabia desse romance ultra secreto? – Simmons perguntou.

\- Derek foi o primeiro a descobrir. – disse Spencer rindo – E eu não vou contar como porque quero permanecer namorando e não ser assassinado.

\- É melhor mesmo! – Amélie concordou com uma expressão brava – Garcia foi a segunda a descobrir.

\- E depois a minha mãe! – Spencer disse com um sorriso enorme.

\- Fomos até Vegas conhecer minha sogra. – Amélie disse.

\- Se apaixonou por ela não foi? – Garcia disse – Ela é um encanto.

\- E minha mãe se apaixonou por Amélie também.

\- E quem não se apaixona? – Kate disse.

\- Ai vocês estão muito melosos hoje! – Amélie brincou.

\- E ainda não tocamos no ponto mais importante! – Emily disse.

\- Regra de não confraternização. – Spencer disse – Sabemos!

\- Nós pretendemos contar ao Cruz que estamos juntos, mas não sei se agora é o melhor momento. – Amélie disse.

\- Creio que seja melhor prender esse stalker primeiro! – Spencer disse.

\- Eu também acho! – Emily concordou – Resolvemos uma coisa de cada vez.

\- Mas espero que não dê nenhum problema! – Garcia falou.

\- Não dará! – Emily foi enfática – Vamos dar um jeito.

\- Enfim. – Amélie disse – Voltemos então aos problemas, já que temos a certeza de que meu namorado está bem informado e muitíssimo bem protegido.

Todos riram de Spencer que, novamente, ficou corado.

\- Vai ficar vermelho todas as vezes que ela te chamar de namorado? – Alves disse.

\- Acho que sim! – respondeu ele.

\- Isso porque ele ainda não conheceu meus filhos! – Kate brincou – Eles morrem de ciúmes da irmã caçula.

\- Ih! – Castle disse – Vai dar problemas!

Spencer arregalou os olhos e todos caíram na risada.

\- Eles estão brincando Spencer! – Amélie disse – Meus irmãos são ciumentos sim, mas não vai dar problema algum.

\- Será que podemos voltar ao assunto. – Spencer disse – Precisamos pegar esse stalker.

\- Então, tivemos uma ideia. – JJ disse.

\- Realmente não consigo encontrar uma razão para Edgar Michaels estar por aqui. – Garcia explicou – Ele tem endereço fixo em Nova York.

\- Mas quando mandamos uma equipe atrás dele os vizinhos disseram que ele passa meses sem ir até lá.

\- Então a casa é somente uma fachada? – Amélie perguntou

\- Exatamente! – Alves respondeu – E o trabalho em que ele se diz estar também não é real.

\- Mas também não encontrei nada com o nome dele aqui em DC. – Garcia disse.

\- Procurou por William Whitmore? – Spencer perguntou, já que Edgar já havia usado esse nome.

\- Nada também! – Garcia disse, inconsolável.

\- Mas nos deu a ideia de que, se ele tem um nome falso pode muito bem ter outro. – Simmons falou.

\- Então poderíamos passar anos procurando por ele, já que colocar uma foto dele nos jornais só faria com que Amélie corresse mais perigo. – Alves disse.

\- Então precisamos fazê-lo aparecer. – Spencer disse – mas como?

\- Fazê-lo ficar com raiva! – Emily disse.

\- Tanta raiva que ele tenha que aparecer. – JJ explicou – Só não decidimos como.

\- O que o faria ter tanta raiva? – Garcia disse.

\- Algo relativo à Amélie. – Spencer disse – Com certeza ele ficaria furioso.

\- Mas o que seria tão grave eu o faria sair de sua toca e tentar me atacar diretamente? – Amélie perguntou.

\- Ele te ama! – Kate disse – De um jeito doentio, mas ama!

\- Então o que o move, desde o começo é o ciúme! – Richard disse.

\- E se fizéssemos ele sentir ainda mais ciúmes ele ficaria louco! – Kate continuou.

\- E acabaria por se expor ao tentar encontrar Milie. – Richard disse – Que é o objeto do seu ciúme.

\- Ou pra ir atrás do causador do ciúme! – Kate completou – Que é Spencer!

\- Eles são sempre assim? – Emily perguntou para Amélie.

\- Sim! – respondeu a garota e os pais olharam para os outros sorrindo, fazia tempo que não trabalhavam assim, apesar do momento de dificuldade em ver a filha em perigo era bom sentir a adrenalina de resolver enigmas.

\- Então precisamos fazer se sentir enciumado, como se não houvesse volta. – JJ disse – E tenho a impressão que sabem como.

\- Eu sei mesmo! – Richard disse – Se Edgar Michaels é um stalker clássico ele certamente vigia tudo e todos que tenham a ver com ela.

\- Se ele mandou os livros do meu marido pra ela? – Kate disse.

\- Quer dizer que ele está de olho em vocês! – Spencer disse.

\- Se eu fizer algo na mídia que aponte para Amélie ele vai ver! – Richard disse.

\- Mas o que? – Alves perguntou.

\- Algo que o faria ficar com mais ciúmes e imaginar que a perdeu pra sempre! – Kate disse.

Todos ainda faziam cara de desentendidos, então Richard disse:

\- Poderíamos anunciar que minha filha mais nova acaba de ficar noiva!

\- Tá ferrado Reid! – Alves disse após um segundo de silêncio.

\- O sogro já tá colocando pressão! – Simmons disse.

\- Pessoal, é só uma notícia plantada! – Amélie disse, vendo o quanto seu namorado estava sem graça – Não é realmente verdade.

\- Mas se seu pai disse isso assim tão rápido, quer dizer, ele já deve ter pensado nisso antes! – JJ brincou.

\- Ele não deve estar nada feliz com você Spencer! – Emily resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

\- Gente, para! – Amélie disse, embora risse por dentro porque Spencer estava vermelho e com os olhos muito abertos.

\- Você desonrou minha menininha! – Rick disse, sério demais, fazendo todos rirem, Spencer acabou rindo também, pois percebeu que ele estava brincando – Agora tem que pagar por isso!

\- Rick? – a voz grave veio da porta – Que história é essa de desonra? Do que é que vocês estão falando?

\- Dave? – Richard disse, feliz indo abraçar o velho amigo, que já não via há tempos.

\- Quem é que foi desonrada? – Dave perguntou, fazendo todos rirem.

\- No caso seria eu! – ela brincou.

\- E quem foi que te desonrou?

\- Eu não desonrei ninguém! – Spencer disse, vermelho de novo.

\- Então vocês finalmente estão juntos? – Perguntou Dave.

\- Como assim finalmente? – Alves disse.

\- Sempre achei que eles ficariam perfeitos juntos. – respondeu Dave.

\- Então realmente só a gente não sabia? – Simmons disse.

\- Com certeza sim! – Garcia disse, caindo na risada.

\- Então realmente estão juntos? – Dave perguntou indo abraçar os amigos.

\- Sim estamos! – Amélie disse.

\- Vocês vão ter vários geninhos! – brincou o amigo – Mas me digam, porque essas expressões?

Enquanto explicavam para Rossi tudo o que estava acontecendo, em voz baixa, sentados na mesa circular e o colocavam a par de toda a situação do stalker Amélie se aproximou de Spencer, sentado em um sofá.

\- Foi melhor do que pensávamos! – disse ele peando as mãos dela entre as suas com carinho.

\- Eles torcem por nossa felicidade! – disse ela.

\- Eu fico feliz de poder te tocar assim. – ele levou a mão dela aos lábios – Mas as brincadeiras são terríveis.

Mas ele ria e Amélie percebeu que ele não estava magoado.

\- Mas você não se importa não é?

\- Não! – disse ele sorrindo – Eles vão me zoar de qualquer jeito, prefiro que brinquem com uma coisa que me faz tremendamente feliz.

\- Então eu faço você tremendamente feliz?

\- Mais do que já fui alguma vez na vida! – ele respondeu

\- Eu te amo! – disse ela, rindo pra ele e fazendo carinho no rosto dele.

Quando notaram o silêncio e perceberam que todos sorriam olhando pra eles.

\- Isso é melhor que filme romântico! – Garcia disse, batendo palmas.

\- Sabe o que eu estou me perguntando? – Alves disse com um sorriso de escárnio.

\- O que? – Simmons perguntou, já rindo, sabendo que não viria nada que prestasse.

\- Se o Spencer ainda tem problemas com germes!

Todos caíram na risada com a brincadeira e com a cara que Spencer fez. Até mesmo Amélie não conseguiu se controlar e começou a rir. Aquele momento certamente ficaria na lembrança de todos como um momento especial em família. Um momento que não havia preço que pagasse.

**Diário de Nova York, 22 de Agosto,**

**O escritor best-seller Richard Castle, autor das séries de sucesso de Dérick Storm e Nikki Heat, que, atualmente reside em Nova York com sua esposa, a ex Senadora do Estado de Nova York, Katherine Beckett, acabam de ter mais uma felicidade em suas vidas. Após a filha de Richard, fruto de seu primeiro casamento, e dos três filhos do casal se casarem e formarem família e darem seis netos ao casal é a vez de sua filha mais nova. O escritor confirmou os boatos que vinham rondando as redações dos três estados, e a grande notícia é que sua filha mais nova Amélie Beckett-Castle, que reside no estado de Washington, está noiva e pretende se casar até o fim do ano.**

**O escritor muito feliz descreveu o que acha desse momento: “Amélie é uma mulher muito especial, e fico muito feliz ao vê-la tão contente. Ela merece essa felicidade.” E não é só isso, o autor foi todo sorrisos ao descrever sua relação com o futuro genro: “Ele é um homem incrível, que, com certeza merece minha filha, é inteligente e íntegro, e realmente nos damos muitíssimo bem. Desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos foi amizade à primeira vista.”**

**Os irmãos da noiva não foram localizados para prestar suas opiniões, mas devida a união da família Castle, podemos apostar o quanto estão felizes ao verem sua caçula se tornar uma mulher de família, e o escritor ainda dispara: “Agora estamos esperando por mais netos!” Será que demorará muito tempo para mais um Castle vir ao mundo ou logo nascerá o sétimo neto do escritor de mistérios policiais mais prolífero das últimas décadas?**

A matéria, postada em um dos maiores sites de notícias no país foi ao ar e logo era replicada por outros sites.

\- Será que vai dar certo? – Emily perguntou ao ver a notícia do noivado se espalhar.

\- Com certeza vai! – Richard disse.

\- Mas devemos ficar mais atentos. – JJ disse – Se ele vir a notícia ficará com muita raiva e pode descontar isso na Amélie ou no Spencer.

\- É melhor ficarmos juntos então. – disse Amélie sorrindo – Assim podemos ficar de olho em um lugar só.

\- Acho que isso é uma desculpa! – Alves brincou – Pra ficarem juntinhos.

\- Pode apostar que é! – Amélie riu, já pegando sua bolsa pra irem embora.

\- Isso é bom! – David Rossi – Spencer ainda precisa trabalhar no seu medo de germes.

Apesar da tensão, aquele grupo de pessoas saiu e, conjunto, como a família que eram!


	36. Pecados insanos

[_“Não reconhecemos os momentos realmente importantes da vida até ser demasiado tarde.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/nao-reconhecemos-os-momentos/) [_– Agatha Christie_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-agatha-christie/)

Spencer e Amélie estavam de volta à casa da garota, um agente na porta do prédio e outro na frente do apartamento, guardando a porta, apesar de a contragosto de Amélie, que preferia não ser vigiada.

Os pais da garota tinham ido até um centro de compras, precisavam de algumas coisas e aproveitaram para deixar o casal sozinho para conversar e passar um tempo sem eles por perto.

Após a publicação da matéria entrevista com Richard Castle a notícia do noivado fictício de Amélie havia se alastrado como areia no vento. A notícia estava em todo lugar, graças à internet e, agora, só restava esperar que Edgar Michaels caísse na emboscada e tentasse contatar Amélie. Os agentes estariam a postos caso isso acontecesse.

O casal se sentou nos sofá após um longo banho relaxante.

\- Sua cólica está melhor? – perguntou Spencer se sentando e abrindo espaço pra que ela se sentasse a seu lado

\- Sim. – respondeu sorrindo – Estou ótima! Acho que estava nervosa e tudo piorou.

\- Então, foi melhor do que pensamos não é? – Spencer perguntou, acariciando as mãos da namorada, que sorria para ele.

\- Muito melhor! – disse ela – Todos ficaram tão felizes por nós! Sem contar o Dave que já pressentia que íamos ficar juntos.

\- Na verdade ele sabia que você e eu combinávamos! – Spencer disse.

\- Claro que combinamos! – ela riu – Mas não esperava que eles fossem ficar tão satisfeitos.

\- Claro que ficaram. – disse ele – Todos viram o quanto você é perfeita pra mim.

\- E o quanto você é perfeito pra mim! – disse Amélie, abraçando o namorado e começando a rir – Como estamos melosos, nunca pensei que seria esse tipo de namorada.

\- Não? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

\- Não mesmo! – respondeu ela.

\- Você não era assim com o Zac? – perguntou ele, e Amélie percebeu que aquela pergunta era real, ele realmente estava curioso sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

\- Não. Eu não era assim com ele. Talvez por ser muito nova. – ela ponderou – Mas ele também não era assim comigo.

\- E como era? – perguntou ele se sentando no sofá da casa de Amélie.

Era estranho estar ali, com um agente na porta vigiando tudo, mas ainda assim Amélie se sentia muito protegida.

\- Não sei explicar. - disse ela – Claro que nós nos amávamos, éramos parceiros, amigos, mas éramos jovens, então estudávamos, passeávamos pela cidade, mas não éramos necessariamente dois seres muito românticos.

\- Deve ser pela idade. – Spencer disse, brincando com as pontas dos cabelos ruivos da moça.

\- Sim. – ela concordou – Claro que nos declarávamos, dizíamos ‘eu te amo’, nos dávamos presentes, mas não éramos melosos nem muito grudentos.

\- Isso quer dizer que nós somos? – perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado.

\- Não! – Amélie disse sorrindo, pois adorava quando seu namorado ficava inseguro – Somos somente mais românticos. E isso é muito bom.

Amélie deu um selinho no namorado e se levantou.

\- Vou fazer chocolate quente. – disse ela – Quer?

\- Sim. Eu aceito! – respondeu ele.

Enquanto Amélie estava na cozinha, pensava no porquê de Spencer ter feito aquela pergunta. Ele nunca havia perguntado sobre Zac antes. Quando chegou à sala com as duas canecas cheias de chocolate, se sentou no chão, em frente à mesa de centro e o chamou pra se sentar também.

\- Vem cá?! – disse ela.

Quando o namorado a abraçou e ela se aconchegou nos braços dele ela finalmente disse:

\- Spence...

\- Hum?! – perguntou ele, aspirando o cheiro do cabelo dela.

\- Você sabe que pode me perguntar qualquer coisa não é? – perguntou ela, olhando-o nos olhos – O que você quiser saber.

Spencer hesitou um pouco, sem saber o que dizer, ou melhor, como dizer. Mas decidiu que faria a pergunta de qualquer maneira. Era melhor perguntar logo do que ficar guardando suas dúvidas pra si mesmo.

\- É que eu fiquei curioso sobre uma coisa. – disse ele, ainda reticente.

\- É? – ela tentou encorajá-lo – E sobre o que é essa curiosidade?

\- Sobre como você... – ele hesitou novamente – Perdeu a virgindade.

 _“Então é isso!”_ , pensou Amélie. _“Eu deveria saber que ele ficaria incomodado, demorou até tempo demais pra que ele perguntasse!”_ , ela sorriu um pouquinho.

\- Sim. – disse ela – Imaginei que fosse ficar incomodado com isso.

\- Não! – disse ele parecendo sincero – Você entendeu errado! Eu não estou incomodado, somente curioso.

\- Eu tinha 14 anos, sei que era muito jovem, na verdade eu também achava cedo, mas Zac queria tanto. – ao ver a expressão dele ela acrescentou rapidamente – Ele não me forçou, de jeito nenhum, nem mesmo me pressionou, era uma conversa que já tínhamos há algum tempo. Namorávamos quase há um ano e já conversávamos sobre o assunto há alguns meses.

\- Então aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

\- É! – Amélie disse – Não planejamos nada, somente aconteceu em um dia em que ficamos sozinhos na casa dele.

\- Entendo! – Spencer disse, parecendo sem graça acrescentou: - Como foi?

\- Doloroso e.... – ela não conseguia encontrar a palavra – Doloroso! – ele riu e ela fez uma careta - Eu invejo as pessoas que dizem que a primeira vez não doeu, porque a minha doeu muito, mas, apesar de tudo foi bonito, ele foi delicado comigo e ficamos muito felizes de ter feito. Então ele morreu, - acrescentou - uma semana depois.

\- Então no fim das contas foi bom que tivessem feito. – Spencer disse, abraçando Amélie e tentando ser o mais sincero possível – Afinal, tiveram esse momento pra ficar na lembrança.

\- Sim! – Amélie disse – Na verdade eu pensava muito sobre isso naquela época, que aquela era uma lembrança bonita pra que eu guardasse. – ela confessou, e logo, acrescentou: - Depois dele tive somente um namorado, como disse em Nova York.

\- O croata?

\- Ele mesmo! – disse ela – Spencer, você não está preocupado não é?

\- Não! – disse ele rindo – Só estava curioso! Como ele era?

\- Muito croata! – ela riu da expressão dele ao revirar os olhos – Você sabe, muito sério, duro, não fazia piadas, ele foi um ótimo parceiro, mas não tínhamos muito em comum pra falar a verdade, e o pior de todos os defeitos: ele não assistia Star Wars.

\- Credo! – ele riu – Você realmente está melhor comigo.

Ele disse, abraçando-a ainda mais forte enquanto a garota ria.

\- Certo! – disse ela, se aconchegando novamente em seus braços – Eu amo você!

\- Eu também te amo! – disse ele.

\- E você? – perguntou ela depois de um tempo.

\- Eu o que? – perguntou ele.

\- Sua vida sexual. – disse ela e ele riu – Acho que teve mais experiências do que eu.

\- Talvez, talvez não! – disse ele – Depende de quantas vezes você e seu ex-namorado se relacionaram e....

\- Spencer. – Amélie riu e se afastou dele pra poder olhá-lo – Não racionalize, não estou falando de um número exato.

\- Certo! – disse ele rindo – Me desculpe.

\- Meu pequeno gênio! – zombou ela beijando-o pelo rosto – Não consegue deixar a Matemática de fora nem do sexo.

\- Tive alguns casos de uma noite. – disse ele corando – Nada demais. Tentei namorar duas vezes, mas nenhuma deu certo.

\- Ainda bem! – Amélie disse, se aproximando e se sentando no colo de Spencer – Porque assim tenho você só pra mim.

Foi no meio do beijo, calmo e profundo, como um casal que sabe que terá toda uma vida pra se amar, que o celular de Amélie tocou.

\- O universo conspira. – brincou ele, que começou novamente a brincar com o cabelo da garota enquanto ela atendia ao telefone.

\- Grace! – disse ela sem olhar o visor.

\- _Minha delícia!_ – a voz de Tony soou do outro lado da linha, fazendo Amélie sorrir instantaneamente.

\- Tony. – disse ela e Spencer ergueu uma sobrancelha, contrariado, o que fez a garota rir. – Como vai?

\- _Eu que pergunto pimentinha._ – Tony disse – _Não me deu mais notícias sobre seu perseguidor, aí eu abro a internet e está aqui uma notícia de que você está noiva, que história é essa de noivado?_

\- Tony... 

\- _Porque você não pode se casar sem avisar seu padrinho de casamento_. – disse ele – _Preciso comprar meu terno, que inclusive você vai ter que pagar!_

\- E quem disse que você é meu padrinho de casamento? – Spencer ergueu ainda mais as sobrancelhas com essa fala – Eu tenho outros amigos sabia?

 _\- Eu digo! Já que nenhum dos seus amigos_ – ele cuspiu a palavra – _é melhor do que o grande e incomparável Tony DiNozzo._ – Tony respondeu, enquanto Spencer fechava ainda mais a cara ao ver Amélie rindo.

\- Não vou te contrariar Tony. – ela disse simplesmente.

 _\- Porque sabe que sou o melhor!_ – disse ele.

\- Deve ser! – brincou Amélie.

 _– É bom mesmo!_ – disse ele - _Onde você está agora, precisamos conversar._

\- Estou em casa, muito confortável com meus pijamas, tomando chocolate quente, sentada no colo o meu namorado, que nesse momento está te odiando um pouquinho.

 _\- Só um pouquinho?_ – Tony soltou uma grande risada que Spencer conseguiu ouvir do outro lado do telefone.

\- Bastante! – Spencer disse, embora estivesse tentando se acostumar com aquela amizade.

\- Talvez mais que um pouquinho. – ela riu também, mas, quando ia dizer outra coisa a porta de seu apartamento se escancarou.

\- Que cena linda!

Uma voz grave veio da porta, sobressaltando Spencer e Amélie, que tentaram alcançar suas armas, que estavam no aparador.

\- Nem tentem ou estouro os miolos dos dois.

 _“Milie, o que está acontecendo?”,_ a voz de Tony não era ouvida por ninguém, já que Amélie levantou as mãos em rendição, mas ele ouvia o que acontecia do outro lado.

\- Vocês dois vão ficar bem quietinhos, sentadinhos onde estão! – disse o homem que Amélie se lembrava de ter visto no prédio.

“ _Meu Deus, esse homem mora aqui!_ ”, pensou.

\- O que você quer? Porque tem me perseguido? – Amélie perguntou alto, na intenção de fazer Tony ouvir o que acontecia – Você quer me matar?

\- Não! – berrou o homem – Eu não quero matar você! Eu te amo! – de repente ele ficou calmo – Me passe os telefones, as armas, tudo que tiverem nas mãos.

Amélie desligou o telefone e interrompeu a chamada de Tony, não queria correr o perigo de que aquele homem visse que o telefone estava ligado e percebesse que alguém sabia que ele estava ali. Ela precisava que ele pensasse que tinha tempo.

\- Por favor. – Spencer disse calmamente com as mãos erguidas – Pense no que está fazendo...

\- Nem comece! – disse o homem apontando sua arma diretamente para Spencer – Eu não tenho nada a perder, porque tudo que eu tinha você tirou de mim.

O homem pegou o celular da mão de Amélie e as armas no aparador, colocando os objetos em uma bolsa preta.

\- Eu não tirei nada de você. – Spencer continuou calmamente ao ter a mira da arma longe dele – Eu não o conheço.

\- Claro que tirou! – gritou ele voltando a apontar a arma, fazendo Amélie pensar que sua arma reserva estava no cofre de seu escritório e que Spencer não tinha uma arma reserva – Agora, você vai se sentar, bem quietinho aí nesse sofá e você queridinha – Edgar se virou para Amélie – vai se sentar ali, naquela cadeira, bem longe do seu doutorzinho. Porque temos muito que conversar Milie. – ele sussurrou o nome da garota, agourento, fazendo-a se arrepiar de medo e Spencer temer em perder sua mulher.

Edgar tinha certeza que estaria a salvo, que teria Amélie para ele e que era o fim para aquele doutor que se achava no direito de roubar sua garota. O idiota do agente que estava de tocaia na porta saiu, provavelmente para ir ao banheiro, e ele aproveitou para entrar, como morava no prédio não precisava se incomodar com o agente da porta. Entretanto, Amélie e Spencer ainda tinham uma esperança: que Tony ligasse para o FBI e chamasse alguém para ir a seu socorro. Ele tinha que ter percebido o que estava acontecendo e com certeza chamaria por ajuda. Essa era a única esperança.

Spencer estava paralisado, pensando no que poderia fazer para manter Amélie a salvo, já que tudo o que poderia fazer era utilizar sua inteligência a seu favor, nunca fora forte fisicamente, nem bom em lutas. Então tudo o que poderia pensar é que seu cérebro era sua única arma para salvar Amélie, pois, em nenhuma hipótese poderia perdê-la, não sobreviveria a isso.

Amélie sabia que poderia vencer aquele homem caso tivesse a chance, era treinada e, no Mossad, havia aprendido a se defender, mas, quando o risco era perder Spencer não tinha certeza se tentar algo corporal era a opção mais acertada. Não poderia arriscar a vida de seu namorado, o único homem que a fez se sentir tão viva quanto antes de toda a tragédia de sua vida acontecer. Vencer a luta e perder Spencer não era uma opção.

\- Nem pensem em bancar os heróis agentes! – Edgar disse ao observar Amélie se sentar na cadeira e ir amarrá-la, momento em eu ela perdeu um pouco as esperanças de um confronto corporal favorável. Edgar estava olhando Spencer com olhos ameaçadores, pra que ele não se mexesse e acrescentou: – Ou mato os dois num piscar de olhos.


	37. Déjà vú

[_“O medo tem alguma utilidade, mas a covardia não.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/o-medo-tem-alguma-utilidade/) [_– Mahatma Gandhi_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-mahatma-gandhi/)

\- Então... – Edgar disse, se sentando no sofá. Observando Amélie amarrada na cadeira e Spencer com as mãos atadas, ainda na poltrona. – O que podemos fazer pra passar o tempo?

Amélie se sentia como em um déjà vu: amarrada em uma cadeira com um lunático à sua frente e pessoas que amava em perigo.

\- O que você quer? – Amélie disse, a voz cuidadosamente controlada.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero Amélie. – disse Edgar – Você sabe o que eu sempre quis.

\- Não! – disse ela - Eu não sei! Eu nem ao menos sei quem você é!

\- Ah, Amélie. – disse ele, com um brilho perverso nos olhos – Não adianta fingir nada só porque está perto do doutorzinho. Você sabe muito bem quem eu sou, você sabe que ficava flertando comigo no colégio, quando estudávamos...

\- O que é que... – ela tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida por ele.

\- Você sabe que sim! – disse ele, se levantando e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. – Fui perceber muito tarde, é claro. Percebi muito tarde o quanto você me dava bola. Aí já era tarde, você já tinha se mudado e ficou pulando de cidade em cidade pra estudar. Depois foi para aquele inferno de país.

\- Olha. – disse Amélie, tentando manter o diálogo – Eu realmente não me lembro de você na escola e....

\- Amélie... – Edgar disse – Já está na hora de se mostrar ao seu... – ele olhou para Spencer com raiva – noivo como realmente é!

\- Eu não... – Spencer tentou falar, mas ele gritou.

\- Cale a boca! A conversa é entre mim e Amélie. – ficando repentinamente doce, ao olhar para a garota, continuou falando – Eu me lembro dos olhares que me lançava. Acho que começou a perceber que Zachary não era o homem certo pra você não é? Todo mundo sabia disso.

“E quando eu me mudei pra esse prédio? Os sorrisos que me lançava e os olhares maliciosos? Ah, Amélie, você não podia ter me traído depois daqueles olhares. – ele se aproximou dela e se posicionou atrás da cadeira, colocando as mãos no pescoço dela - Deveria ter cumprido todas as promessas que seus olhos me faziam a cada vez que você me olhava.

Amélie olhou para Spencer, o desespero transparecendo. O ódio no olhar de Spencer também era grande, ver aquele homem a tocando era um martírio, as mentes dos dois tentavam encontrar maneiras de se livrar, mas era complicado pensar naquelas circunstâncias.

\- Olha, senhor. – Amélie tentou falar novamente.

\- Não me chame de senhor. – disse ele, apertando o pescoço de Amélie no processo, fazendo Spencer ofegar. – Edgar, você sabe que meu nome é Edgar, nós éramos do mesmo grupo no colégio, o clube de teatro. Lembra?

\- Não! – Amélie disse, quase sem voz, mas preferiu não mentir.

\- É mentira! – disse ele soltando-a e recomeçando a andar – Você precisa parar de mentir.

\- Eu não estou mentindo. – Amélie disse – Eu não me lembro de você! Nunca lhe lancei olhares.

\- Escute. – Spencer disse – Você sabe que Amélie não se lembra de você. É justamente por isso que tem tanta raiva. Ela não se lembra de você, que sempre esteve por perto. Mas você precisa entende que já fazem 10 anos, é claro que ela não se lembraria.

\- Cale a boca! – disse Edgar insanamente – Eu fui importante! Ela tem que se lembrar.

\- Porque você foi importante? – Amélie disse – O que fez por mim? Ajudou Collin a matar três pessoas e colocar uma em uma cadeira de rodas? Que raio de importância é essa.

\- Eu não fiz isso! – Edgar gritou colocando as mãos na cabeça.

\- Claro que fez. – Spencer manteve sua voz controlada, percebendo que ele sentia culpa pelo ocorrido, poderia tentar fazê-lo sentir empatia e libertá-los.

\- Não! – disse ele gritando – O plano não era esse! Ele não me disse que mataria ninguém.

Edgar se sentou nos sofá. Amélie e Spencer se entreolharam, era esse o caminho, utilizar o remorso dele e fazê-lo se distrair por tempo suficiente de chegar ajuda. A ajuda tinha que chegar ou não teriam chances.

\- Então me diga Edgar. – Amélie disse com a voz impassível – Qual era o plano?

Edgar ficou tanto tempo em silêncio que Amélie e Spencer pensaram que ele não falaria nada.

\- Nós íamos entrar. –disse ele finalmente – íamos render todas vocês, coloca-las amarradas na mesa e fazer medo, mas era só isso. Então, depois, nós íamos levar você e Leah.

Spencer olhou para Amélie, alarmado. Aquela história estava indo pra um lugar que nenhum dos dois imaginava. Um lugar nenhum pouco feliz.

\- E então? - Spencer perguntou, já que ele havia parado de falar.

\- Meus pais estavam viajando. – continuou ele – Nós íamos levar vocês e deixar as meninas amarradas junto com a tia do Collin, elas não saberiam que nós estaríamos lá porque íamos ficar calados. Mas aquele idiota começou a falar, começou a se revelar pra vocês e eu sabia que ele tinha me enganado, que o plano dele era outro.

\- Mas o que você tinha planejado? – Amélie perguntou novamente.

\- Nós levaríamos vocês até lá! – disse ele – Os objetos dos nossos desejos. – ele riu insanamente, fazendo os pelos do braço de Amélie se arrepiarem – Vocês seriam subjugadas naquele dia, parariam de nos ignorar.

Amélie entendeu então: Edgar e Collin tinham elaborado o plano de sequestrar a Leah e a ela para poder violentá-las na casa dele, seu estômago se embrulhou com aquela perspectiva. Spencer estava alarmado, afinal, haviam pensado errado, aquele homem não era um assassino, não havia planejado matar as garotas, mas era um estuprador, se em potencial ou de fato ele não sabia, mas ele era perigoso demais. Principalmente, naquela posição de poder.

\- Então fariam o que conosco? – Amélie perguntou, a voz quase em um fio.

\- Eu faria Leah pagar por ter me dado um fora e começado a namorar aquele menino idiota. – disse ele rindo como um verdadeiro louco - Collin faria o mesmo com você!

\- Você planejava nos estuprar? – Amélie disse, com a pouca voz que lhe restava.

\- Sim! – disse ele, com um brilho maligno no olhar, não se preocupando em negar – Queríamos mostrar a vocês quem mandava, onde era o lugar de vocês, pequenas vadias que achavam que podiam nos dispensar. – disse ele - Mas Collin não seguiu o plano, eu me escondi na sala, onde ninguém poderia me ver e vi quando ele matou a tia. Eu não queria que ele tivesse matado a tia. - Edgar parou, novamente com as mãos na cabeça, sua arma precariamente posicionada do lado direito – E quando vi Leah morrendo eu percebi que tudo seria ainda pior. Ele tentou matar a Elizabeth e matou Zachary. Foi horrível. - Amélie percebeu que ele não tocou no nome dela, e, pela expressão de Spencer, percebeu que o namorado também tinha notado. - - Ele me acusou de ajudá-lo, disse que eu teria que fazer tudo o que ele mandasse ou seria preso, que nem ele. – disse Edgar, se sentando novamente no sofá. Ainda parecendo desconsolado e arrependido.

Spencer, então, decidiu que estava na hora de entendê-lo melhor.

\- E Amélie? – perguntou ele – Você viu o que ele fez?

\- Claro que vi. – ele voltou repentinamente ao normal – Ele não teve coragem de fazer o que queria com você, nem deixou que eu fizesse. – Edgar começou a rir e Spencer e Amélie se entreolharam, alarmados – Então ele pegou aquela faca! – o brilho insano nos olhos dele fizeram Amélie se arrepiar inteira de medo – Foi tão linda aquela cena. Você estava tão linda naquele dia Amélie.

Edgar se aproximou de Amélie vagarosamente, pela diagonal da sala, de modo que seus olhos continuassem vigiando Spencer, para não ser pego de surpresa. Que estava tenso em sua poltrona, imaginando o que fazer para salvar sua namorada.

\- Foi nesse dia minha ruivinha. – disse Edgar, pegando uma mecha do cabelo de Amélie e o levando ao rosto, quase com reverência – Nesse dia eu percebi que você tinha que ser minha.

A agência estava em silêncio, quase todos já estavam em casa e os vigias noturnos eram, como sempre, silenciosos. Quem estava ali até o momento eram ermitões que queriam paz e sossego. Tony nunca tinha se visto daquela maneira, mas, definitivamente ele precisava de paz e sossego nos últimos tempos.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – a voz de seu parceiro soou entre as paredes da baia onde ficava sua equipe.

\- Nada novato! – Tony respondeu – Só estou precisando de um lugar pra pensar.

\- É sobre sua amiga de novo? – MacGee perguntou – A agente do FBI?

\- Também! – Tony disse.

\- Ligue pra ela Tony. – disse MacGee – Você precisa descansar e já está na hora de ir pra casa. Se tranquilize primeiro e vá embora.

MacGee se escorou em sua mesa, fingindo ler um relatório, mas Tony sabia que ele estava ali para ver se ele realmente iria embora. Afinal, eles acabaram realmente virando amigos depois e tantos anos trabalhando juntos, MacGee se preocupava com ele e a recíproca era verdadeira.

Tony pegou o celular e procurou o contado de sua amiga. Parando no contato da garota ruiva.

\- Minha delícia! – disse ele, reconhecendo logo o sorriso atrás da linha.

 _\- Tony._ – disse rindo novamente – _Como vai?_

\- Eu que pergunto pimentinha. – disse ele – Não me deu mais notícias sobre seu perseguidor, aí eu abro a internet e está aqui uma notícia de que você está noiva, que história é essa de noivado?

MacGee ergueu as sobrancelhas para Tony, não mais se importando em fingir desinteresse.

_\- Tony..._

\- Porque você não pode se casar sem avisar seu padrinho de casamento. – disse ele – Preciso comprar meu terno, que inclusive você vai ter que pagar!

 _\- E quem disse que você é meu padrinho de casamento?_ – ela disse com seu sarcasmo característico – _Eu tenho outros amigos sabia?_

\- Eu digo! Já que nenhum dos seus amigos – Tony cuspiu a palavra, odiava ser comparado e aquela garota tinha que admitir que ele era o melhor amigo que ela tinha. – é melhor do que o grande e incomparável Tony DiNozzo.

\- _Não vou te contrariar Tony_. – ela disse simplesmente.

\- Porque sabe que sou o melhor! – disse ele.

 _\- Deve ser!_ – brincou Amélie.

– É bom mesmo! – disse ele - Onde você está agora, precisamos conversar.

\- Estou em casa, muito confortável com meus pijamas, tomando chocolate quente, sentada no colo o meu namorado, que nesse momento está te odiando um pouquinho.

Tony ainda não tinha se acostumado com o fato de Amélie estar namorando. Ficava tão feliz em vê-la voltando a viver, como uma mulher jovem normal e linda que ela era.

\- Só um pouquinho? – disse, soltando uma grande risada, se tinha uma coisa que ele entendia era de relacionamentos e, se aquele namorado tinha sangue nas veias ele o odiava muito.

 _\- Talvez mais que um pouquinho_. – ela riu também, após Tony ouvir um murmúrio do outro lado, provavelmente do tal namorado.

Logo após, Tony ouviu um estrondo, algo que não deveria, de nenhuma maneira, acontecer naquele momento. Uma voz alta, que ele duvidava ser do namorado da garota se fez ouvir, embora Tony não ouvisse realmente o que ele dizia.

O outro lado permaneceu silencioso e Tony não ouviu a voz de Amélie novamente, começando então a se preocupar.

\- Milie, o que está acontecendo? _–_ a falta de resposta fez Tony ter certeza de que Amélie estava com problemas.

Depois de um tempo, Tony finalmente ouviu a voz de Amélie e o que ouviu fez seu sangue gelar.

 _\- O que você quer? Porque tem me perseguido?_ – a voz era alta demais, como se ela quisesse que Tony a ouvisse do outro lado, o que, provavelmente, era sua intenção – Você quer me matar?

 _\- Não!_ – o berro do homem foi alto e Tony ouviu, fez então, sinal pra que MacGee ficasse atento _– Eu não quero matar você! Eu te amo!_

\- Droga! – Tony disse alto, pegando sua arma reserva e colocando em sua bota e conferindo sua arma no coldre.

\- O que está acontecendo Tony? – MacGee perguntou.

\- Amélie está com problemas. – Tony disse já saindo – Vem comigo, preciso de alguém pra fazer os telefonemas.

Os dois agentes saíram correndo em direção ao estacionamento. Quando Tony ligou o carro disse:

\- Ligue para o FBI, diga que uma das agentes deles foi rendida em casa e que está em perigo. O nome da Agente é Amélie Grace e ela é da equipe BAU. Diga que estamos a 30 minutos de lá.


	38. Difíceis decisões

[_“Covardia é medo consentido; coragem é medo dominado.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/covardia-e-medo-consentido/) [_– Ernest Legouvé_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-ernest-legouve/)

Spencer já não sabia mais o que fazer, aquele homem era insano. Totalmente psicótico, com uma crise de profundo ódio, direcionado a ele, mas principalmente a Amélie. Ele não era um perseguidor clássico, pois não acreditava realmente que ela o amasse, ou tentaria se vingar somente dele. Ele sabia que ela não o amava e a raiva principal dele era que ela amava a outra pessoa. Enquanto ela permaneceu sozinha ele não tentou uma real aproximação, o problema foi quando ela começou a trabalhar em outro lugar, começou a sair com amigos e principalmente, começou um relacionamento.

\- Então Amélie. – disse ele – Me diga uma coisa: Qual é o seu preferido?

\- Do que é que você está falando? – Amélie perguntou.

\- Qual dos seus amores? – disse ele, rindo diabolicamente – Quem você prefere. Seu primeiro amor: Zachary, aquele moleque metido a nerd que achava que teria um brilhante.

\- Ele teria! – Amélie disse com frieza – Mas seu amigo não permitiu que ele tivesse futuro algum.

Edgar apenas riu, uma risada fria que fez a espinha de Amélie se arrepiar. Ele chegou perto dela e deu um tapa em sua face. Spencer se levantou para atacá-lo, toldado de raiva, mas Edgar colocou a arma na cabeça dela, que ainda pendia para o lado, com a força da pancada que levou. Assim, Spencer se afastou novamente.

\- É melhor ficar quietinho doutorzinho. - Edgar se levantou e foi até Spencer. - Cansei da emoção. – disse ele, fazendo com que Spencer se levantasse e se sentasse na outra poltrona e o amarrando ali. – Pronto, agora sei que ninguém vai me atacar.

Amélie olhou para Spencer com os olhos molhados, não pelo tapa que levou, mas por ver que as chances deles eram menores a cada instante.

\- Continuando. – Edgar disse, como se nada tivesse acontecido – Ou você prefere o Spencer Reid – ele cuspiu o nome – o doutorzinho metido a policial, metido a intelectual?

\- Porque não me diz logo o que quer que eu diga? – Amélie disse – E assim posso dar a resposta certa? Parece que você só aceita aquilo que quer ouvir.

\- Me responda! – disse ele, chegando perto de Amélie e segurando seu rosto com força, fazendo-a quase gemer de dor, mas, devido a seu treinamento, ela engoliu a dor, a enviou para dentro de sua mente e a ignorou.

\- Solte ela! – Spencer disse furioso.

\- Cale a boca doutorzinho ou a situação vai ficar feia pra sua noivinha, mais do que o normal. – se virando novamente para Amélie, ainda apertando o rosto de Amélie - Me diga! – disse ele – Vamos supor que Zachary ainda estivesse aqui, e eu apontasse uma arma para os dois, para o seu precioso doutor e para o seu precioso nerd. Me diga, querida Milie, quem você salvaria?

Um estrondo na porta da frente fez os três se assustarem.

\- Não diga nada! – disse Edgar, chegando perto da porta a fim de olhar pelo olho mágico.

Outra batida. Uma voz desconhecida foi ouvida por eles.

\- Amélie? – a voz desconhecida chamou.

Era a voz de um homem. Amélie não reconhecia a voz e nem pensava já tê-la ouvido antes.

Edgar voltou até onde estava Amélie e colocou a arma novamente em sua cabeça.

\- Não responda. – disse ele.

\- Amélie? – a voz gritou novamente – Está em casa?

Com o silêncio prolongado, ouviram passos se distanciando.

\- Quem era? – perguntou Edgar.

\- Não sei! – respondeu.

\- Quem era? – ele repetiu, perguntando para Spencer.

\- Não sei. – disse Spencer, ainda com os olhos presos em Amélie – Não reconheço a voz.

\- Era outro namoradinho seu, querida? – disse ele, rindo histericamente.

\- Você é um...

\- Me diga Milie? – interrompeu ele – Você está traindo seu doutorzinho do mesmo jeito que traiu Zachary com Colin.

\- Do que é que você está falando?

\- Colin me disse. – ele falou – Ele me contou do caso que tiveram!

\- Colin é um alucinado, assim como você! – disse ela – Eu nunca tive nada com ele, muito menos traí meu namorado.

\- Assuma que é uma vagabunda Milie. – disse ele – Assim será mais fácil.

\- Você é louco! – disse ela entre os dentes e novamente viu sua cabeça sendo jogada violentamente, ele riu de novo, chegando o rosto bem próximo ao dela.

\- Voltando ao assunto importante: me responda de uma vez. – disse ele – Quem é mais importante pra você?

Amélie começou a rir, era um plano, para fazê-lo perder o controle e cometer um erro. Suas mãos estavam quase soltas, feridas, porém quase soltas.

\- O que é que você está rindo sua vagabunda? – disse ele, se aproximando novamente.

\- Da sua estupidez. – disse ela, percebendo o olhar espantado de Spencer pra ela, desejando poder lhe dizer que ela estava quase solta e que poderia atacar Edgar. – Eu sei o que está fazendo. – disse ela – Você quer fazer com que eu e Spencer briguemos. – ela riu ainda mais. – Quer que eu diga que amava mais Zachary, para que Spencer fique com raiva de mim, não é? Não vai funcionar!

\- Ah não? – disse ele com uma expressão presunçosa.

\- Seu eu disser que é Zachary – disse ela – E eu não estou dizendo que seja. – reiterou – Ele não vai ficar chateado. Spencer sabe sobre tudo da minha vida, cada homem que tive em minha vida, cada sentimento que já me moveu, cada alegria... Ele não ficaria decepcionado comigo por amar Zachary, porque ele sabe que não há competição, Zachary morreu há dez anos, e esse fato não muda os sentimentos que tenho hoje.

Edgar estava com uma expressão quase vazia, mas, por trás, se via a fúria.

\- Se eu disser que o amo mais. – Amélie continuou – Não teria motivos pra ele ficar chateado não é mesmo?

\- Você gosta de brincar não é Milie? – perguntou ele, fechando seus dedos em volta do pescoço dela e o apertando, ainda assim ela não demonstrou medo, apesar de estar sem ar - Esse treinamento não te fez bem Milie. – disse ele, finalmente soltando o pescoço dela, que não pode evitar ofegar pela falta de ar momentânea. – Te tornou uma cínica.

\- Não eu não sou cínica. – disse ela - Você quem por acaso se esqueceu que eu sou uma perfiladora? – a voz arranhava um pouco, mas saia o mais firme que conseguia - Que eu sou paga pra descobrir o que se passa na mente de pessoas como você?

\- Pessoas como eu? – disse ele – E como eu sou Amélie? Me diga!

\- Doente! – ela disse novamente, colocando o máximo de veneno que podia em sua voz.

\- Eu realmente sou doente! – disse ele, ficando completamente demente, se afastando de Amélie. _“Droga!”_ , pensou ela _“Eu ainda não estou solta!”_

Edgar se aproximou de Spencer, colocou a arma em sua fonte, se o dedo dele escorregasse um milímetro Spencer estaria morto. Amélie sentiu seu sangue gelar e seu corpo ficou paralisado. _“Não!”,_ pensou ela, em desespero.

\- Agora entendi. – ele disse, rindo – Você não tem medo de morrer não é? – ele apertou mais o cano do revólver em Spencer fazendo o coração dela se apertar – Mas tem medo pelo seu noivinho não é? – ele riu ao ver que ela não conseguia dissimular seu medo.

\- Solte ele. – ela disse

\- Responda-me Milie. – disse ele, com a voz calma e mansa, mais assustadora do que quando ele gritava – Quem é seu preferido? Me diga quem você ama mais.

\- Solte ele. – gritou ela, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Spencer e tentando desesperadamente terminar de se soltar, que espelhavam seu próprio medo.

\- Diga! – gritou ele, engatilhando o revolver. – Quem você ama mais?

\- Spencer! – gritou ela, logo acrescentando mais baixo, quando Edgar relaxou o braço da arma, baixando-a, com a mira apontada para o chão – Eu amo mais o Spencer.

\- Na verdade não! – uma voz soou atrás deles, e, logo após, um disparo.

Edgar soltou um grito e foi empurrado ao chão, com a perna sangrando

\- Tenho a impressão que ela prefere a mim. – o homem disse, apontando sua arma diretamente para a cabeça de Edgar e com uma expressão debochada, que mal disfarçava sal raiva.

\- Tony! – Amélie disse, exultante.

\- Olá laranjinha. – disse ele, enquanto outro homem que estava com ele pegou a arma de Edgar e a colocou em um saco plástico.

\- MacGee – disse ele – Ajude Milie e o namorado a se soltarem.

O homem se moveu até Amélie e lhe soltou as mãos, que quase sangravam devido à força que colocou pra se soltar. Ela mesma foi até Spencer e o soltou, olhando-o profundamente e o abraçando logo em seguida, começando, sem nem ao menos perceber a chorar silenciosamente. Os braços dele envolveram-na com forma e ele enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela, que percebeu o quanto ele estava trêmulo.

\- Tive tanto medo de perder você! – ela disse, quase sussurrando.

\- E eu de perder você. – ele disse, deixando de abraça-la e segurando o rosto dela delicadamente com as mãos, enxergando-lhe as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos – Está machucada? – ele perguntou, ao ver que o pescoço dela estava marcado e certamente ficaria roxo, assim como as bochechas que acumulavam sangue nos pontos onde o homem a havia apertado. Ela estava com as marcas dos dedos daquele homem o que fez Spencer ranger os dentes.

\- Eu estou bem! – disse ela – E você, como está? – ela começou a passar as mãos pelo rosto e ombros dele, como que procurando por algum ferimento.

Spencer lhe pegou as mãos com cuidado, ao notar as marcas nos pulsos dela, as mesmas que ele tinha, de tentar se soltar das amarras.

\- Ficaremos bem! – disse ele quase sem voz a abraçando novamente.

\- Acho que ela prefere o namorado mesmo Tony. – o homem desconhecido riu.

O casal se separou, percebendo que já estavam se abraçando há muito tempo. Edgar estava algemado, sentado no chão, sob a mira do amigo de Tony e com a boca sangrando. Não precisavam ser muito inteligentes pra saber o que tinha acontecido.

\- Tony. – Amélie disse, indo abraçar o amigo – Não sei nem como te agradecer.

\- Não precisa agradecer. – Tony disse com a voz um pouco tensa – Ainda bem que decidi te ligar àquela hora.

\- Você ouviu tudo então? – Spencer disse – Essa foi a minha esperança durante esse tempo. – ele estendeu a mão para Tony, algo que impressionou Amélie, ele não era muito de dar mãos. - Muito prazer, Spencer Reid.

\- Antony Dinozzo. – disse o outro, apertando a mão estendida – Mas pode me chamar de Tony.

\- Prazer. – Spencer disse.

\- Como conseguiram entrar? – Amélie disse.

\- Eu sei que você deixa a porta de serviço somente com uma tranca, - ele disse isso como uma crítica, fazendo um olhar sério pra ela - então abri com um clip. – Tony disse.

\- Enquanto ele abria a porta, que estava rangendo, eu bati na porta para que o barulho o distraísse. – disse o outro homem, ainda com a mira da arma em Edgar – Falando nisso, Sou Timothy MacGee.

\- É um prazer MacGee. – Amélie disse – Sou Amélie Grace, obrigada por tudo.

\- Não há de que! – disse ele.

\- Vocês pensam que isso acabou? – Edgar disse e, quando MacGee ia falar algo Spencer o interrompeu.

\- MacGee, me permita. – Spencer se aproximou de Edgar e disse – Sim, acabou! Você acabou de invadir a casa de uma agente federal e manteve dois agentes reféns, depois de várias ameaças e perseguições. Você foi idiota o suficiente para feri-la. – Spencer estava com muita raiva agora - Você realmente acha que algum dia sairá da cadeia?

\- Eu vou sair. – disse Edgar – E ai vocês vão ver o que...

Edgar caiu inconsciente, todos estavam com a boca aberta, Spencer tinha sido rápido e deu um soco com tanta raiva que o havia desacordado. Quando ele se virou, todos tentavam não rir.

\- O que é? – Spencer disse, estranhando os olhares e voltando para o lado de Amélie.

\- Você não me pareceu do tipo violento. – MacGee disse.

\- E não sou! – Spencer disse – Mas nada impede que eu seja de vez em quando.

Amélie riu e abraçou o namorado de lado, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Vamos deixar aquela conversa pra depois. – Tony disse.

\- Qual conversa? – Amélie perguntou ao amigo.

\- Aquela que vou ter com seu namorado. – disse ele – Te envergonhar perguntando as intenções e ameaçá-lo com a morte caso te faça sofrer.

\- Tony...

\- Eu vou fazer isso! Então nem venha reclamar. – Tony disse, muito embora sorrisse – Só vou evitar fazer isso hoje, já que seu namorado está particularmente violento.

Os quatro riram de Tony e da cara que Spencer fez.

\- Ele já estava sangrando antes. – Spencer disse, rindo, já que não era o único que havia batido no homem.

\- Eu liguei para o FBI. – disse Tony - Depois de 20 minutos esperando na linha...

\- Foram só dez minutos... – MacGee o interrompeu.

\- Afinal, o que dois agentes do NCIS estavam fazendo telefonando pro FBI? – disse Tony – Vocês precisam parar com essas desconfianças com nossa instituição...

\- Eles têm um pouquinho de motivo! – MacGee interrompeu novamente.

\- Cale a boca, novato! – Tony disse, fazendo o parceiro revirar os olhos – Eles demorariam mais que nós pra chegar e sua chefe mandou que eu ficasse onde estava.

MacGee bufou, acompanhado de Tony.

\- Obrigado por não terem obedecido. – Spencer disse – Edgar estava começando a ficar fora de controle.

\- De nada! – Tony disse, rindo e começando a sorrir pelos barulhos de sirenes que ouviam.

\- Sempre chegam assim? – Tony disse – Aprendam a ser sorrateiros, por favor!

\- Cale a boca, Tony! – Amélie falou, embora soubesse que ele estava certo.

\- Certamente Emily sabe que você não a ouviu e que já estaria aqui dentro. – Spencer disse.

\- Faz sentido! – MacGee concordou.

Em menos de cinco minutos os agentes chegaram, encabeçados por Alves e Simmons, seguidos por JJ.

\- Graças a Deus vocês estão bem! – JJ disse indo abraçar os amigos. Todos pareciam muito aliviados.

\- Você quer dizer graças a mim? – Tony perguntou, rindo, pegando a mão de JJ e levando aos lábios – De nada! – Acrescentou – Estou começando a achar que trabalhar no FBI é uma ótima ideia, se todas as agentes forem assim....


	39. Novos laços

Amélie sorriu, já tinha presenciado o charme DiNozzo em ação muitas vezes, mesmo sabendo que com JJ aquele charme seria somente engraçado.

\- Tony. – disse ela – Essa é Jennifer Jareau, ela é de minha equipe, e, só pra constar é muitíssimo bem casada.

\- Droga! – disse ele, embora ainda sorrisse – Muito prazer Agente Jareau, eu sou do NCIS e, de qualquer forma e romances do estilo proibido estilo Romeu e Julieta são deprimentes em minha opinião.

\- Eu sou Timothy MacGee falando nisso. – o outro agente se aproximou deles e lhes estendeu a mão – É um prazer conhecê-los, mesmo que Tony não tenha me apresentado.

\- Você não é importante novato! – disse MacGee.

\- Há quanto tempo trabalham juntos? – Reid perguntou, já que pareciam tão entrosados.

\- Oito anos! – MacGee respondeu, revirando os olhos.

\- E ele ainda chama de novato? – Amélie riu.

\- Sempre! – Tony brincou – Mas não mude de assunto, Pimentinha. Acho que tem um namorado que deve ser apresentado formalmente.

\- Ah Tony, isso não é hora! – Amélie disse ficando altamente constrangida.

\- Spencer Reid. – disse o doutor, estendendo a mão para Tony. – Sou o namorado da Amelie.

\- Antony DiNozzo. – o outro correspondeu – Melhor amigo protetor que vai...

\- Não vai nada! – Amélie disse, encerrando o assunto ao ver que todos os agentes voltavam pra sala e os que estavam ali riam.

\- Está tudo bem? – Emily perguntou – Vocês estão bem?

\- Estamos sim Emily. – Spencer disse.

\- Ele já está sendo levado para a prisão. – Emily disse.

\- Quem foi com ele? – Spencer perguntou, com medo da possibilidade de que por algum motivo ele fugisse.

\- Simmons. – Emily disse, tranquilizando Spencer – A perícia também está chegando.

\- Emily esse é o Agente DiNozzo e o Agente MacGee. – disse Amélie, fazendo as apresentações – Garotos, essa é nossa chefe: Emily Prentiss.

\- Adoro mulheres que mandam! – Tony disse, também beijando a mão de Emily.

\- Ele não consegue evitar! – MacGee disse, rindo.

\- Muito obrigada por terem interferido! – Emily disse, puxando sua mão delicadamente das de Tony e a estendendo para o outro agente, que somente a sacudiu respeitosamente.

\- Não há de quê! – MacGee respondeu.

\- Mas o que aconteceu? – JJ disse.

\- Eu estava no telefone com Tony quando o apartamento foi invadido. – Amélie explicou.

\- Aí eu puxei o MacGee para o carro e de lá ligamos para vocês! – Tony explicou.

\- Onde, claramente, eu pedi que nos esperassem. – Emily disse, embora não parecesse particularmente ofendida.

\- Meu chefe se chama Gibbs. – Tony disse.

\- Certo! – Emily revirou os olhos – Ainda assim agradeço, não como a chefe do departamento, mas como amiga do Spencer e da Amélie.

\- Precisarão dar depoimentos. – Alves entrou – Está tudo certo lá fora. Os agentes estão chegando pra tomar conta do local.

Amélie percebeu que Alves estava estranho, parecia tenso, com os ombros levantados.

\- Você está bem? – Amélie perguntou.

\- Me desculpe! – disse ele.

\- Pelo que? – perguntou ela, um pouco em choque.

\- Não ter te protegido...

\- Alves – ela o interrompeu – Nem comece com uma coisa dessas. Você não teria como saber e, além disso, você é o melhor parceiro que eu poderia ter nessa vida.

Amélie abraçou o amigo com carinho, entendia perfeitamente o que ele sentia, afinal, se a situação fosse contraria se sentiria da mesma forma.

\- Pensei que seu parceiro fosse o Dr. Reid. – a voz debochada de Tony se fez ouvir, fazendo todos rirem – Não está preocupado Dr.?

\- Alves, – disse Amélie revirando os olhos, nem um pouco preocupada ao ver que Spencer sorria minimamente, pelo visto, já estava resignado com o jeito de Tony – esse é meu amigo Tony DiNozzo. Tony, esse é meu parceiro oficial no trabalho – ela disse isso o olhando muito séria – É claro que também é meu amigo.

\- Muito prazer! – Tony disse – Mas que fique anotado que o melhor amigo sou eu.

\- Eu tenho os homens mais ciumentos da história do universo presentes em minha vida. – Amélie disse cansadamente, olhando cúmplice para as amigas – Isso cansa às vezes.

\- Quem manda ter tantos homens na sua vida! – Tony disse, fazendo Spencer semicerrar os olhos.

\- E estou realmente pensando em dispensar alguns! – Amélie disse se encaminhando para a cozinha e deixando todos sorrindo.

Enquanto colocava água em um copo de vidro, sentiu que estava sendo observada, sorriu minimamente, era incrível a capacidade que tinha de sentir Spencer, mesmo sem que ele não dissesse nada.

\- Espero que eu não seja dispensado. – a voz risonha a fez se sorrir.

\- Água? – perguntou, enquanto sentia ele se aproximar.

\- Por favor. – respondeu.

Ela se virou e lhe entregou o copo, ela não entraria em choque pelo acontecido, ele também não. Estavam acostumados até demais com situações como aquela. Mas era sempre bom beber água e evitar que o corpo reclamasse das situações extremas.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou ela, após colocar os copos na pia, olhando-o atentamente.

\- Sim. - Ele colocou uma mexa de cabelo dela atrás da orelha e lhe ergueu os pulsos, olhando os cortes criados pelas amarras. - Estou ótima. – disse ela, encostando a testa no peito dele, se curvando em um abraço. – Queria que você não precisasse ter passado por isso.

\- E eu daria tudo pra que ele não tivesse te ferido. – ele respondeu, envolvendo-a nos braços – Fiquei com tanto medo de perder você.

Amélie percebeu que ele estava chorando, seus próprios olhos também a entregavam.

\- Não imagina o que senti quando te vi na mira dele. – disse ela, percebendo sua voz falhando – Não poderia viver sem você!

\- Nem eu viveria sem você, minha Amy. – ele respondeu, acariciando os cabelos dela.

Os dois se olharam, com lágrimas nos olhos, porém com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Amélie? – o chamado feminino desesperado da porta fez o casal se separar.

– Graças a Deus você está bem! – Richard disse, avançando para abraçar a filha. Os dois foram abraçados por Katherine.

\- Esperarei vocês na sala. – disse Spencer sorrindo e se encaminhando para fora da cozinha.

Spencer se encaminhou para a sala e se surpreendeu ao ver o chefe do F.B.I. ali, assim como um homem que nunca havia visto, que começava a fazer a perícia do local.

\- Dr. Reid. – disse Mateo Cruz – Espero que esteja tudo bem com o senhor.

\- Está tudo bem Cruz. – disse ele, um pouco tenso – Obrigado!

\- A agente Grace também está bem espero? – disse ele.

\- Ela está com os pais na cozinha. – Spencer respondeu.

\- Finalmente esse caso acabou e graças ao bom trabalho de todos terminou muito bem. – disse Cruz – Novamente agradeço a participação dos agentes do NCIS. – disse ele para os agentes presentes.

\- Não há de quê! – Tony respondeu – Amélie é minha amiga!

\- É sempre um prazer. – MacGee disse, mas todos perceberam a ironia na voz dele.

\- Essa nossa disputa deveria acabar. – Emily disse sorrindo – Afinal, somos todos agentes federais, estamos do mesmo lado.

\- Deus nos livre! – disse um homem desconhecido, entrando pela porta – Como teríamos uma relação tão bonita se nos déssemos bem?

\- Agente Gibbs. – disse Cruz, avançando para cumprimentar o homem.

\- Cruz! – o homem respondeu – Um prazer vê-lo novamente.

\- O prazer é meu. – Cruz respondeu.

\- DiNozzo, MacGee. – o homem disse – Já deram seus depoimentos?

\- Sim chefe! – MacGee disse.

\- Ótimo, precisamos ir. Temos um caso para investigar.

Nesse momento Amélie apareceu com os pais.

\- Vocês já vão? – Amélie disse se aproximando dos agentes.

\- Precisamos! – MacGee disse – O trabalho nos chama. Nossos depoimentos já foram dados, mas estamos deixando os contatos, caso precisem de nós.

\- Obrigada MacGee. – Amélie disse levantando a mão – Agradeço muito o que fizeram por nós.

\- Não há de quê – disse ele – É um prazer conhecê-la. Tony fala muito de você.

\- O prazer foi meu. – disse ela.

\- Pimentinha, - Tony disse se aproximando da amiga – Você vai ficar bem?

\- Sim! – disse ela abraçando o amigo – Eu vou ficar ótima.

\- Obrigado de novo Tony. – disse Richard.

\- Você foi um herói! – Kate disse sorrindo pra ele – Sei que é isso que queria ouvir.

\- Obrigado! – disse ele com ironia – Pelo menos alguém nesse lugar reconhece isso!

\- Eu reconheço. – Amélie brincou – Obrigada Tony. – disse ela, olhando seriamente para o amigo.

\- Sempre vou te salvar, Manga rosa. – disse ele a abraçando novamente.

\- Até mais pessoal. – disse MacGee.

\- Foi um prazer e tudo – Gibbs disse – mas precisamos ir.

\- Me liguem! – Tony disse para Amélie e apontou também para Spencer – Temos uma conversa em suspenso que precisa ser finalizada.

\- Mal posso esperar. – Spencer ironizou.

Após a saída dos três agentes Cruz se voltou pra todos:

\- Também preciso ir! Tenho muita papelada me esperando.

\- Estamos quase finalizando por aqui. – Emily disse – Só falta o depoimento de Reid e Grace.

\- Amanhã, as duas, - disse ele apontando para o casal – Quero os dois no Baureau, precisamos muito conversar.

\- Estaremos lá. – Reid respondeu com muita dignidade, com a cabeça erguida, sem demonstrar nenhuma espécie de medo.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. – JJ disse quando viu o chefe saindo – Cruz é duro, mas não tanto.

\- Nós estamos quebrando uma regra JJ. – disse Amélie nervosamente. – Ele não vai ser muito gentil.

\- Imagino que não. – Alves disse – Mas não acho que essa regra vai valer tanto no fim das contas. Vocês são funcionários modelo.

\- Nem tanto. – Spencer disse.

\- Claro que são! – Emily disse – Além do mais, não vai faltar palavras de apoio a vocês.

\- Essa lei é uma idiotice completa. – Rick disse.

\- Outra coisa boa é que não são parceiros diretamente. – JJ disse – Eu sou a parceira oficial do Spencer e Alves é o parceiro da Amélie.

\- Mas às vezes trabalhamos juntos. – Spencer disse – A instituição tem uma preocupação que não é tão estranha. Se estivermos juntos em campo podemos deixar nossas emoções e nosso relacionamento interferirem em nossas ações.

\- Tudo pode ser trabalhado! – Emily disse – Realocaremos os agentes sempre que necessário. Vai dar tudo certo, vou falar com ele!

\- Agora não quero pensar nisso! – Spencer disse rindo.

\- Vou deixar pra pensar amanhã ao meio-dia. – Amélie brincou.

\- É um ótimo plano. – Alves disse.

\- A equipe de perícia precisa analisar tudo por aqui. – Emily disse – Eu os aconselho a irem a outro lugar para passar a noite. Não vão conseguir descansar com eles aqui.

\- Podem ir pra minha casa. – JJ disse.

\- Agradecemos. – Reid disse – mas acho melhor irmos para o meu apartamento, já temos nossas coisas lá.

\- Por um momento me esqueci que você tem uma casa. – JJ disse sorrindo.

\- Eles já até dividem os armários. – Alves disse – Que bonitinho.

\- O Tony foi embora e você ocupou o lugar? – Amélie o olhou expressivamente.

\- Virei fã daquele cara. – Alves disse.

\- Era o que eu temia. – Amélie acabou por sorrir.

\- E os senhores podem ficar hospedados em minha casa. – Emily disse aos pais de Amélie.

\- Já estamos registrados em um hotel perto daqui. – disse Richard – Queríamos dar privacidade ao casal.

\- Não precisavam fazer isso. – Amélie disse.

\- Não, mas fizemos! – Richard disse, beijando a testa da filha.

\- Só quero dormir 12 horas seguidas. – Reid disse.

\- Por favor? – Amélie disse.

\- Mas antes a senhorita vai cuidar desses ferimentos. – disse Katherine.

\- São só alguns arranhões...

\- Não são não. – a mãe a interrompeu. - Vamos cuidar disso e fazer um curativo.

***

Amélie e Spencer haviam passado a noite toda em um sono profundo, recarregando as energias e se apoiando um ao outro. O momento tenso serviu para fortalecê-los na certeza de um grande amor. Eles sabiam que seria pra sempre, não conseguiriam viver separados novamente.

Amélie se arrumava no espelho do banheiro de Spencer quando ele entrou.

\- Está pronta? – perguntou ele.

\- Estou. – respondeu Amélie – Eu estava apreensiva antes, agora, não mais.

\- E o que fez mudar? – perguntou ele, rindo e a abraçando, os dois se encaravam pelo espelho.

\- O que nos aconteceu ontem me fez ver muitas coisas. – disse ela.

\- A mim também! – disse ele – Não importa o que aconteça no trabalho não vai afetar nossa vida.

\- Exatamente. – disse ela, escorando a cabeça no ombro dele – O trabalho é menos importante.

\- Eu te amo! – disse ele.

\- E eu amo você! – respondeu ela se virando e ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.


	40. Discussões frutíferas (PARTE I)

[_“Mesmo quando as leis estiverem escritas, nem sempre devem permanecer inalteradas.”_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/frase/mesmo-quando-leis-estiverem/) [_– Aristóteles_](http://www.frasesdepensadores.com.br/pensador/frases-de-aristoteles/)

Amélie e Reid se despediram dos Castle, deixando-os no aeroporto. Agora que Amélie não corria mais perigo eles podiam voltar à Nova York, precisavam voltar para seus negócios e seu trabalho.

***

_\- Tchau bebê. – disse Castle a abraçando – Se cuide!_

_\- Pode deixar papai, vou me cuidar. – Amélie disse, indo então, abraçar a mãe._

_\- Promete que vai nos ligar se acontecer algo? – Kate disse._

_\- Claro que ligo! – disse ela – Mas não vai acontecer nada._

_\- Spencer. – Castle disse – Cuide bem dela._

_\- Pode deixar, Rick. – Spencer disse – Eu vou cuidar._

_\- Você bem que podiam se mudar pra cá. – disse Amélie sorrindo – Meus irmãos não precisam mais de vocês, eu preciso._

_\- Não precisa! – disse Kate – Infelizmente você cresceu._

_\- Talvez quando nossos netos nascerem. – disse Rick, constrangendo o casal de namorados._

_\- Pai! – disse Amélie, totalmente corada._

_\- Eu sei que não planjam ter filhos agora. – disse Rick revirando os olhos._

_– Sabemos que não. – disse Kate – Mas se depender do seu pai vocês vão ter filhos sim._

_\- Vocês trabalham fora da cidade e vão precisar de super-babás. – esclareceu Castle._

_\- Certo. – disse ela – Não vou discutir!_

***

Eles se veriam nas próximas semanas, entretanto, Amélie sentia agora uma enorme falta deles.

\- Vocês vão se ver em duas semanas. – disse Spencer, ao perceber que a namorada estava muito calada ao volante.

\- Eu sei. – ela riu minimamente – Mas sempre quando nos separamos eu sinto isso.

\- É normal! – disse ele – Seus pais são incríveis.

\- Eles são sim. – concordou ela.

\- Ser criada por eles deve ter sido maravilhoso. – disse ele, tentando distraí-la.

\- Foi! – ela riu – Na verdade, acho que não foram só os dois. Eu ainda convivi muitos anos com minha avó e ela era o ser mais incrível que essa terra já viu.

\- A atriz? – perguntou ele.

\- Sim. Martha Rodgers. – ela riu com as lembranças – Ela não precisava de motivo nenhum pra pegar todos os netos e montar um musical completo em casa.

\- Então você realmente canta! – ele disse, impressionado – Sua amiga não estava brincando.

\- Eu cantava! – disse ela – Já faz muito tempo isso.

\- Um dia quero ver essa cena. – disse ele.

\- Nem pensar! – riu ela – Também teve minha irmã Alexis. Quando nasci ela já era adulta e ajudou muito meus pais comigo e meus irmãos, Na verdade tenho menos idade que um dos filhos dela.

\- Está mudando de assunto? – disse ele

\- Estou! – Amélie confirmou.

\- Pode deixar que vou conversar com meu sogro. – disse ele – Tenho certeza que existem vários vídeos e lembranças desses musicais em família.

\- Você não ousaria! – disse ela.

\- Ousaria sim. – riu-se ele.

Os dois seguiram até o Baureau com uma conversa leve sobre a infância e seus respectivos parentes. Porém, ao estacionarem, voltaram a ficar tensos.

\- Vai dar tudo certo! – disse Spencer, ao abrir a porta do carro para Amélie.

\- Eu sei! – disse ela – De algum modo tudo vai se arranjar.

Os dois entraram no prédio do FBI juntos, várias pessoas os olhava, com expressões de indagação, o que os fazia crer que a notícia havia se espalhado muito mais rápido do que pensavam. Outros ainda olhavam para os pulsos de Amélie, provavelmente procurando pelos curativos, parcialmente escondidos pela manga comprida de sua camisa.

\- Talvez essa caminhada esteja um pouco desconfortável. – disse Spencer rindo.

\- Imagina. – ironizou Amélie – Um dia como outro qualquer.

Chegando ao segundo andar, os dois se surpreenderam: quase toda a equipe estava presente, diante da porta de Cruz. Até mesmo Garcia, com suas costumeiras roupas coloridas e seu sorriso, apesar de, naquele momento, estar parecendo um pouco mais tensa que o normal.

\- Que bom que chegaram. – disse Emily.

\- Vocês também foram convocados? – Amélie perguntando, cumprimentando cada um deles.

\- Fomos! – explicou Emily – Todos nós já conversamos com Cruz e Simmons está lá dentro.

\- Se depender de nós vai dar tudo certo. – disse Alves abraçando Amélie – Nós estamos do lado de vocês.

\- Claro que sim! – disse Garcia – Vocês são nosso casal 20!

\- Vocês são incríveis. – disse Amélie.

\- Temos sorte de termos vocês. – Spencer disse.

Simmons saiu da sala e disse:

\- Cruz pediu pra que você entre Spencer.

Amélie o abraçou rapidamente e disse em seu ouvido:

\- Eu te amo!

\- Eu também. – respondeu.

\- Dr. Reid. – disse Cruz, quando Spencer se sentou – Espero que saiba por que está aqui.

\- Claro que sim. – disse Reid.

\- Sabe que é contra o regulamento o relacionamento que tem mantido com a Agente Grace, certo?

\- Sim, eu sei! – disse ele - Apesar de não concordar com essa regra específica do regulamento.

\- Essa regra não está lá por acaso. – Cruz disse – Tivemos muitos problemas com casais no mesmo departamento antes de que ela fosse instaurada no FBI.

\- Eu imagino que sim. – disse Reid – Mas, tenho que te contradizer, já que essa regra surgiu como uma maneira de refrear paqueras e comportamentos inapropriados nas dependências do Baureau. Digamos que as pessoas se tornam muito irascíveis e totalmente irracionais quando se trata de sexo. Essa regra, inicialmente não tinha nada contra relacionamentos reais, já que existiam, na época, pessoas que eram casadas, noivas e inclusive tinham namorados aqui.

\- Esse é o tipo de relacionamento que o Sr. tem com a Agente Grace? – pretendiam se casar sem que ninguém soubesse e que descobríssemos só depois?

\- Claro que é o caso do meu relacionamento com a Dra. Grace. – disse Spencer – Não planejamos nos casar agora Cruz, ainda não, mas pretendo sim. Apesar de que eu pretendia contar um pouquinho antes.

\- O senhor percebe que isso é totalmente fora do decoro não é?

\- Talvez! – Spencer disse – Também é falta de decoro um agente ser sequestrado e torturado, drogado e dopado e, após ser resgatado o FBI não se importar em como ele está? Não se preocupar com o psicológico dele?

\- Não creio que... – Cruz começou, mas Spencer o interrompeu.

\- É falta de decoro que a namorada desse agente seja assassinada na frente dele e, de novo o FBI só querer saber como ele está fisicamente e não se importar em nada com o psicológico dele?

\- Nós realmente... – Cruz tentou falar novamente.

\- É falta de decoro que esse mesmo agente seja acusado de assassinato e o FBI abandoná-lo à própria sorte, seja preso e mantido na ala comum, ainda que tenha colocado inúmeros daqueles presos lá dentro e a instituição não fazer nada pra tirá-lo de lá?

\- Nós não podíamos...

\- Fazer nada? – Spencer perguntou – Sim, vocês podiam! Eu entendo que o FBI tenha me abandonado lá dentro sem ajuda jurídica, entendo o porquê: vocês não queriam que a Instituição ficasse manchada. O que não entendo é vocês saberem que eu estava em uma ala comum e não terem feito nada, terem me deixado junto com aqueles homens que eu ajudei vocês a colocarem lá dentro.

\- Eu entendo seu desconforto Dr. Reid – disse – Mas não creio que seja relevante nesse momento.

\- Imagino que não pense. – disse Spencer rindo – Mas na verdade é muito relevante. Eu me lembro o que aconteceu quando um casal foi descoberto aqui, alguns anos atrás.

\- Eu não era o chefe. – defendeu-se ele.

\- O casal foi demitido mesmo assim.

\- Ainda não entendo onde quer chegar. – Cruz disse.

\- Quando eu fiquei viciado por causa de minha torturas sabe quem me ajudou? Minha equipe. Quando minha namorada morreu, eles também estavam lá por mim. Foram eles que me resgataram e fizeram de tudo pra provar que eu era inocente. Então te pergunto qual a diferença entre a relação que tenho com eles e a relação que tenho com Amélie.

\- Continue doutor. – Cruz disse

\- Eu morreria por qualquer um deles. – disse ele – Faria qualquer coisa por qualquer um deles, porque eles são minha família. Eu poderia te dar mil razões pra te convencer que meu relacionamento com Amélie não afetaria as investigações, mas não preciso, os números falam por si só. Estamos juntos há meses e isso nunca nos impediu de prender os suspeitos, de descobrir os culpados e fazer nosso trabalho.

“Então, o que vim fazer aqui foi dizer que eu amo meu trabalho, amo ser um agente e poderia fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida, mas, no fim das contas, se eu for demitido, ainda terei o mais importante que ganhei aqui: minha família, que está lá fora, torcendo por mim. Eu ainda poderei trabalhar com outras coisas porque tenho inúmeras qualificações.”

\- Eu não duvido disso Dr. – Cruz disse.

\- Então só posso reiterar que essas demissões nos deixaria tristes, é verdade, mas seria mais um obstáculo na vida. Essas demissões só fariam que o FBI perdesse dois excelentes agentes, não serei modesto nesse momento porque não combina comigo. – Spencer riu – Eu e Amélie somos importantes na equipe, mas, se ainda assim, o FBI decidir que não precisa de nós, tudo bem!

\- Obrigado Dr. – disse Cruz – Pode se retirar e por favor peça para a agente Grace entre.

Spencer saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Quando Spencer saiu, viu que Amélie estava muito nervosa, retorcia as mãos que estavam pousadas em seu colo, mas, ao vê-lo se levantou rapidamente.

\- Ele vai ver você agora. – disse ele.

\- Foi tudo bem? – perguntou ela.

\- Digamos que disse muitas coisas que queria ter dito há muito tempo atrás.

\- Isso não me conforta! – disse ela.

\- Boa sorte – disseram todos, quando ela se voltou para a porta e entrou na sala de Cruz.

\- Bom dia Cruz. – disse Amélie ao entrar na sala se sentando em seguida na cadeira que o homem lhe indicou.

\- Bom dia agente Grace. – disse ele.

\- Dra. Grace. – disse ela com um sorriso falso.

\- Dra. – corrigiu-se ele – Sabe porque está aqui?

\- Sim eu sei. – disse Amélie.

\- E não tem nada pra dizer sobre o assunto? – perguntou ele.

\- Não vim aqui pra me defender Cruz, não realmente. – disse ela – Vim aqui somente para ouvir o que tem pra me dizer.

\- E porque isso? – perguntou.

\- Porque realmente não creio que deva pedir desculpas por ter me apaixonado, nem me defender dessa acusação, já que na realidade não me arrependo do fato. – disse ela com dignidade.

– Mesmo sabendo que é contra as regras se relacionar com colegas de equipe? – indagou ele.

\- Cruz, - ela disse rindo - Não creio que você acredite que funcione assim, ou, se pensa que sim não deve ter se apaixonado nunca. Não escolhemos por quem vamos ter sentimentos.

\- É só isso que tem para dizer?

\- Não sei exatamente o que quer ouvir de mim. – disse ela – Sei que há casais que não conseguem trabalhar juntos, mas, generalizar isso chega a ser patético, sinceramente. - respondeu – Também não creio que precise dizer que meu relacionamento com Spencer não atrapalha meu trabalho, pois eu sei que não atrapalha, assim como ele e toda a nossa equipe também sabe e, consequentemente você também.

\- Já que é só isso que tem a dizer, pode se retirar. Você e sua equipe estão liberados por hoje, decorrente do caso intenso que enfrentaram na última semana vão ter uma folga. Diga a Emily que preciso falar com ela mais tarde, para estar com o telefone a mão.

\- Bom dia. – disse ela.

\- E então? – Alves disse – Como foi? O que ele disse.

\- Nada! – Amélie falou – Deu folga para a equipe e pediu que Emily ficasse com o telefone à mão, pois vai precisar galar com você mais tarde.

\- Ele quer falar comigo de novo? – perguntou ela.

\- Sim.

\- Será que ele já tomou alguma decisão? – Garcia perguntou.

\- Duvido muito! – Simmons disse – Ou teria dito para nós agora.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse J.J.

\- Porque não saímos para almoçar juntos hoje? – Emily perguntou. - Podemos conversar e nos distrair um pouco.

\- Eu acho uma ótima ideia. – Amélie disse – Estou me sentindo meio triste porque meus pais foram embora.

\- Dramática! – Spencer disse rindo, junto com os outros, enquanto se encaminhavam para a saída.


	41. Discussões Frutíferas (PARTE II)

Após o almoço com os amigos p casal foi para a casa dele, após o ocorrido no apartamento de Amélie eles decidiram ficar um pouco longe e, por sorte, Spencer também tinha um lar, as lembranças da casa outrora alegre de Amélie era muito aterradora naquele momento.

Não existia um elefante branco na sala, pois eles realmente não tinham medo de nada do que poderia acontecer após a folga. Então, eles se amaram, como se tivessem a vida inteira pela frente, e na verdade eles tinham. Durante toda aquela tensão o relacionamento deles não foi colocado na corda bamba, na realidade eles se sentiam ainda mais fortalecidos.

Enquanto Amélie e Spencer se acomodavam no sofá para assistir a um filme o telefone de Amélie tocou.

\- Não me diga que é seu amiguinho de novo. – Spencer disse, mas sorria para a namorada.

\- Tony?! – disse ela, atendendo enquanto ria da expressão falsamente contrariada de Spencer.

\- Minha pitanguinha! – Tony disse – O que está fazendo? Está no colo do seu namorado de novo?

\- Não. – disse ela – Já saí de lá.

\- Que bom! – disse ele rindo, era bom ver sua amiga dessa maneira descontraída, algo que ele nunca tinha visto verdadeiramente – Estou pensando em passar em sua casa, já passou da hora de nós três conversarmos não acha?

\- Acho! – disse ela – Mas eu não estou em casa Tony, depois de tudo não consegui ficar lá.

\- Claro! – disse ele – Que estúpido eu sou. Você está em um hotel?

\- Não, Tony, estou na casa do Spencer. – disse ela.

\- Óbvio de novo. – ele riu – Não me julgue, estou cansado.

\- Não devia trabalhar tanto. – disse ela.

\- Olha quem fala. – ele rebateu.

\- O que houve? – Spencer disse.

Amélie tampou o bocal do telefone e respondeu à Spencer:

\- Ele queria vir nos ver.

\- Diga o endereço a ele. – disse Spencer – Se é pra passar por isso que seja logo. – ele resmungou e se levantou, indo até a cozinha, deixando Amélie rindo.

\- O que foi? – perguntou Tony.

\- Spencer disse pra que você venha. – disse ela – Quer anotar o endereço?

\- Pode falar pitanga!

...

A campainha tocou quando Amélie tinha acabado de desligar o forno, tinha feito um macarrão de forno enquanto esperava por Tony. Decidiu continuar na cozinha, enquanto Spencer abria a porta. Aqueles dois precisavam de um tempo só deles. Não pode deixar de sorrir pois imaginava aqueles dois como grandes amigos dali algum tempo. Seria uma amizade improvável, mas ambos já tinham isso em sua vida, Tony com MacGee e Spencer com Morgan, que eram seus totais opostos.

Spencer se encaminhou para a porta, tropeçando em um livro no caminho.

\- Merda! – disse ele, sentindo dor no pé.

Abrindo a porta, viu Tony com uma expressão estranha.

\- Algum problema garotão? – perguntou Tony, que havia o ouvido reclamar.

Spencer quase fez uma careta ao ouvi-lo chamando assim, Morgan o chamava assim, mas, na boca de outra pessoa soava estranho, até porque tinha mais de trinta anos.

\- Tropecei em um livro no caminho. – disse Spencer – Entre, por favor.

\- Com licença. – Tony olhou em volta, o apartamento era bem clássico e revestido de madeira escura, mas quase não fava pra saber de tantas estantes com livros. Alguns livros se espalhavam pelo chão, fazendo-o rir instantaneamente.

\- O que foi? – Spencer perguntou.

\- Você realmente é o par perfeito pro moranguinho né? – perguntou Tony, pulando uma pilha de livros – Lembro da primeira vez que fui à casa de Amélie, ela também tinha uma biblioteca móvel no chão da sala.

Spencer riu.

\- Meu apartamento ficou pequeno para os meus livros. – disse ele – Por favor, se sente.

\- Se eu encontrar um espaço! – Tony disse, afastando um livro da poltrona que escolheu para sentar.

\- Amélie está cozinhando. – disse Spencer.

\- E dando um tempo pra que a gente converse – Tony disse astutamente.

\- Com certeza! – Spencer disse, também rindo – Quer beber alguma coisa?

\- Por enquanto nada! – Tony disse - Você sabe que eu estava brincando não é? – completou – É mais forte do que eu fazer essas brincadeiras, mas é como dizem: eu sou idiota, não sei agir de outra maneira.

\- Estou acostumado com brincadeiras idiotas. – Spencer riu – Amélie me disse que era brincadeira.

\- Não que eu não me preocupe com ela – Tony explicou – Claro que me preocupo, afinal, ela é como uma irmã mais nova pra mim. Mas eu confio nas escolhas dela, se ela acha que você é o cara certo, então você é o cara certo!

\- Devo agradecer? – perguntou Spencer com ironia.

\- Não! –Tony disse – Porque isso não vai me impedir de quebrar sua cara se a fizer sofrer.

\- Não pretendo fazer isso! – Spencer disse.

\- Assim espero! – Tony falou, semicerrando os olhos.

\- Sabe qual e impressão que tenho? – a voz de Amélie surgiu no corredor assustando-os – Que a conversa que meu pai deveria ter tido com meu namorado está sendo feita pelo meu amigo.

\- Eu sinto o mesmo! – Spencer riu, nenhum pouco nervoso, tinha certeza do amor que sentia e do amor que Amélie tinha por ele.

\- Alguém tinha que fazer esse papel. – Tony disse.

\- Meus irmãos esperam fazer esse papel quando o conhecerem. – Amélie disse.

\- Jack e Jim não são capazes disso. – Tony disse rindo, o que fez Spencer se perguntar o porquê. – Eles são tão... inocentes e pouco intimidadores.

Os dois caíram na risada, fazendo Spencer erguer as sobrancelhas.

\- Devo ficar preocupado? – perguntou ele.

\- Muito! - os dois amigos responderam juntos.

\- Estou bem tranquilo agora! – Spencer disse, sem se impedir de rir junto.

\- Vamos?! – disse Amélie – O jantar está pronto!

\- Amém! – disse Tony se levantando – Eu estou faminto.

\- Você está sempre faminto! – Amélie disse.

\- Exatamente! – Tony revirou os olhos e seguiu o casal até a mesa de jantar, que já estava arrumada para três.

\- Vou buscar o macarrão. – disse ela.

\- Ousada! – Tony disse, levantando as sobrancelhas – Fazendo massa para um italiano.

\- Ousadia é meu segundo nome. – respondeu ela, seguindo para a cozinha.

\- Então você é mesmo italiano? – Spencer perguntou – Pensei que fosse só um sobrenome.

\- Eu nasci nos Estados Unidos, mas meu pai é italiano e cresci com a cultura italiana. – Tony explicou.

\- Entendo. – Spencer disse.

\- E comendo massa de verdade! – Tony disse, amis alto pra que Amélie ouvisse da cozinha.

\- Ela cozinha muito bem! – defendeu Spencer.

\- Eu sei! – Tony riu ao mesmo tempo em que Amélie surgia com a travessa nas mãos.

\- Vamos ver se estou aprovada como cozinheira. – Amélie disse, enquanto se preparava para servi-los.

...

\- Então você é o solteiro inveterado de sua equipe? – Spencer perguntou.

\- Na minha equipe só tem solteiros inveterados. – Tony disse, se fazendo de ofendido – Na verdade o MacGee não é, ele só é encalhado mesmo!

\- Tony! – Amélie disse – Não é educado falar assim de um amigo.

\- Às vezes você parece uma tia velha. – Tony disse, fazendo Spencer rir, os dois receberam um olhar mortal da ruiva, o que só os fizeram rir mais – Mas é verdade, MacGee não está casado porque ainda não encontrou a mulher certa, ele dá pra esse negócio de casar e ter filhos. Gibbs por outro lado já encontrou seu grande amor, algumas vezes, já ficou viúvo, já se separou, casou de novo, separou, acho que já perdi as contas de quantas vezes... Acho que ele já perdeu as contas, inclusive.

\- Mas o MacGee ainda pode ter esperanças. – Spencer disse – Eu era o MacGee da minha equipe.

Os três riram, pois afinal, Spencer e MacGee verdadeiramente tinham muito em comum.

\- Hotchner é viúvo também – Spencer continuou – Ele chegou a ter uma namorada, mas ela acabou se mudando do país. Não sei se ele tem outro interesse amoroso.

\- Ah Spencer, fala sério. – Amélie disse rindo.

\- O que? – perguntou ele

\- Vocês homens são realmente bem cegos. – disse ela.

\- O que quer dizer? – Spencer perguntou.

\- Desde o dia da festa de David eu sei que Hotchner tem sim um interesse amoroso. – Amélie disse – mas está muito reprimido pra falar, além disso, ele parece pensar que não é correspondido e tem medo de matar a amizade.

\- Mas... – Spencer disse, começando a pensar no assunto – Espera! – disse ele – Se é uma amiga não pode ser você, pois ele te conheceu naquele dia mesmo.

\- Deus, dai-me paciência. – disse Amélie, mas sendo ignorada pelo namorado.

\- Então temos duas opções: Garcia e Emily – disse ele – Realmente não o vejo com Garcia então só pode ser a....

\- Até que enfim. – disse Amélie rindo.

\- E você disse que ele tem medo de não ser correspondido como se ele fosse correspondido? – o final realmente soou como uma pergunta.

\- Claro que sim Spencer. – disse ela revirando os olhos – Eu, J.J. e García comentamos sobre isso. É nítido o interesse que eles têm um no outro. Hotchner e Emily foram feitos um para o outro.

\- Espero que tudo dê certo então! – Spencer disse – Eles formariam um lindo casal.

\- Com certeza!

\- O F.B.I tá parecendo uma novela mexicana. – Tony disse rindo – A chefe que se apaixona pelo amigo da equipe.

\- Que era chefe antes dela. – disse Spencer.

\- Uau! - Tony brincou.

\- E você Tony? – Spencer disse – Já se apaixonou?

\- Algumas vezes! – disse Tony – Umas mais importantes que outra, mas nenhuma muito permanente.

Amélie bufou, se encostando ainda mais no sofá e abraçando os próprios joelhos.

\- Se a negação faz bem a você que sou eu pra dizer alguma coisa. – Amélie disse.

\- Amélie... – começou Tony.

\- Tony – ela disse, muito seriamente – Você sabe que sim, há um mulher permanente em sua vida, podem chegar inúmeras novas mulheres, mas ela vai continuar. Se enganar não torna o fato uma mentira.

\- Eu sei. – Tony disse humildemente.

\- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – Spencer perguntou.

\- Ziva David! – disse Tony, parando um pouco antes de completar: – Ela trabalhou comigo por anos, mas decidiu se aposentar da vida militar e voltar para Israel.

\- E vocês eram namorados? – Spencer perguntou.

\- Não! – Tony disse com um sorriso enviesado – É contra as normas.

\- Contra as normas do seu chefe? – perguntou Spencer, se lembrando da conversa que tivera com Amélie.

\- É! – Tony disse – Nós nunca namoramos, mas isso não me impediu de amá-la.

\- E ela também ama você! – Amélie disse.

\- Você a conhece? – Spencer perguntou.

\- Foi ela quem me ajudou em Israel. – Amélie disse. – Ela ainda estava aqui, mas, me ajudou a me firmar por lá, me deixou ficar no apartamento dela, me colocou em contato com os amigos pra que eu não ficasse sozinha.

\- Ela não pretende voltar? – Spencer perguntou.

\- Não! – Tony disse – Ela passou por muita coisa. Entendo que queira distancia disso tudo.

\- Entendo! – Spencer disse, mas não pode dizer mais nada, pois o celular de Amélie tocou.

\- É a Emily. – Amélie disse e a tensão pesou o cômodo enquanto ela atendia.

\- Pronto! – disse ela, feliz que a voz tenha saído alta, pois imaginava que ela sumiria.

\- Oi Amélie. – a voz de Emily soou do outro lado – Você está com Spencer?

\- Sim! – disse ela – Estamos na casa dele.

\- Ótimo, você pode dar a notícia a ele.

\- Que notícia Emily? – perguntou.

\- Vocês foram notificados pela diretoria do FBI por quebrar as regras e estão sendo punidos com cinco semanas de dispensa, sem direito a remuneração. – Amélie suspirou aliviada e sorriu, finalmente – Devem voltar na Segunda-feira, dia 10 de Novembro.

\- Nós vamos ser separados Emily? – perguntou Amélie – Vamos ter que trocar de equipe?

\- Não! – Emily riu – Também não vão precisar se separar como um casal, mas, quando voltarem precisarão assinar novos termos de responsabilidade e dever.

\- Sem problemas. – disse ela.

\- Agora preciso ir. – disse ela – Finalmente vou para casa.

\- Não se esqueça que em duas semanas temos um encontro marcado nos Hamptons. – disse Amélie – Está tudo certo pra fantasia de vocês.

\- Certo! – Emily riu – Espero que dê tudo certo pra que a gente vá.

\- Tem que dar! – Amélie sorriu – Boa noite Emily – Vamos nos falando.

\- Bom descanso. – Emily disse.

\- Então? – Spencer perguntou.

\- Um mês de dispensa e quando voltarmos temos que assinar novos termos e fazer novos juramentos. – respondeu.

\- Por mim está tudo bem! – disse Spencer, respirando aliviados.

\- Mais que bem! – Tony disse – Se fosse com o Gibbs ele me caparia, mas enfim casal, eu preciso ir.

\- Está cedo! – Spencer disse, enquanto Tony se espreguiçava e pegava seu terno.

\- Na verdade preciso realmente ir. – disse ele – Meu turno amanhã é bem cedo e preciso descansar direito.

\- Você está se cansando muito! – Amélie disse – Precisa descansar mais!

\- Fale isso para os criminosos! – Tony resmungou. – Até mais Spencer, da próxima vez eu ofereço minha casa para o jantar, mas a Amélie vai cozinhar.

\- Ainda bem! – disse ela – Sua comida é uma gororoba!

\- Exagerada! – Tony disse baixinho.

\- Foi um prazer Tony. – disse Spencer estendo a mão para ele – Volte sempre!

\- Tchau Tony. – disse Amélie abraçando o amigo – Venha mais vezes.

\- Pode deixar gata! – disse ele – Vejo vocês no Halloween.

\- Leve o MacGee! – Disse ela.

\- Não! – respondeu ele se encaminhando para a porta.

\- Ah Tony, pelo amor de...

\- Tá bem! – disse ele – Vou ver o que faço.

\- Te amo, Tony! – disse ela.

\- Eu também, acerola! – disse ela – Tchau, Nerd! – disse Tony para Spencer – Um dia eu vou amar você também!

\- Eu digo o mesmo! – Spencer disse, feliz com a nova amizade que nascia pois era nítido o como aqueles dois eram como irmãos.

\- Só preciso superar o fato de você estar dormindo com o meu tomatinho. – disse ele fingindo estremecer e se virando para ir embora, deixando os namorados sorrindo.

\- Ele é realmente uma figura! – Spencer disse, recebendo a namorada em seus braços.

\- Você ainda nem viu nada! – riu ela.

\- Ele realmente ama aquela mulher não é? – perguntou ele – O jeito que ele ficou quando falou dela.

\- Ele ama muito! – disse ela – O fato de negar isso na maior parte do tempo é ainda pior.

\- Negar um fato só o piora, as vezes até aumenta! –Spencer concordou.

\- Sabe, - disse ela - eu poderia pegar esse chefe dele pelo fundo das calças e dar um chute bem dado naquele traseiro branquelo.

Spencer e Amélie acabaram por cair na risada pela fala dela, decidindo ir então, tomar um banho e decidir o que fazer no mês eles tinham de “férias” compulsórias, que nem de longe, tinham cara de ser um castigo.


End file.
